Renegades
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: An aristocrat's daughter, born unable to make her own choices. A street rat Faunus who's lived her whole life without freedom. One night they meet. And then another. And another. Growing closer together, they break free from the chains. Together they run. And they don't look back.
1. Act I

**At long last, it's finally time to share Renegades with the world. Originally, this was a roleplay on tumblr done by myself (Weiss) and kokkoro (Blake). We worked on it for over a year, but never finished it. But a few months ago, I decided to write an ending for it myself, so it's complete. With permission from my partner, I've decided to post it as a story for all to see.**

 **I've posted a roleplay as a fic in the past, so I'll do the same for this one. As a way to differentiate between characters/authors, I'll make a key to note for their point of views. Weiss' sections will begin with underlined text, whereas Blake's sections will begin with BOLDED text. I'll also add dashes.**

 **I really love this story. Not only is it probably the longest I've played a part in, but it's also one of the most unique and most beautiful, mainly because my partner's writing is so amazing. We planned and worked on it long and hard. I really love it, and I hope you will too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Renegades

Act I.

The placement of the Schnee mansion as it looked over Vale had always been both Weiss' favorite and least favorite thing.

On the east side, the structure overlooked the vast sparkling ocean from on high; the walk from her house to the beach was a good half hour if one traveled through town, but only half the time if one were to simply brave the prickling ferns and thickets of the hillside directly below. Having such a lovely view was one of several benefits of being the wealthiest family in Vale, after all.

But the mansion's location wasn't _exactly_ ideal.

On the west side, it was smothered by the rest of Vale's buildings, a grungy alleyway sitting constantly in shadows just beneath Weiss' bedroom window, even at noon on the brightest of days. She heard fights take place there almost every night, and longed to write a book on the things she'd discovered from the reverberating echoes.

But Weiss didn't have to worry because she rarely left the house anyway, and when she did, it was with escorts and security.

Though, to her, they felt more like prison guards.

She envied those who were allowed to attend combat school, but Weiss had been home-schooled all her life. She had a strict schedule, and stuck to it for sanity's sake, lest her father gain wind of her so much as dripping a speck of ink out of place on her calligraphy papers.

She trained with her rapier in the wide, specialized basement daily, but it was more for show and bragging rights rather than actual fighting. She had piano, signing, writing, business, and various other lessons as well.

She needed to be the perfect young wife for whatever suitors came to visit at her father's lavish monthly banquets, after all.

Weiss had been born solely for the purpose of being married off for her father's financial benefits, and she'd always known that.

Sometimes though, she just wished she could go down to the beach and watch the sunset, and not have to think about all of that for an hour or so.

...

 **The streets were dark** no matter the time of day.

Overshadowed by the climbing towers of the Schnee mansion on the east side of town, Blake grew up believing it was only natural. Its darkness was thick, and in the crowded underbelly where she and Adam had made their home, there were days when she forgot the sun even existed. The sky was merely afterthought between the high rise of surrounding buildings, blotted out by criss-crossing wires and the ever-present smog that rose from sewers like a disease.

When she was young, Adam told her it was fate wrung from the hands of the privileged. Leftovers that trickled through the fingers of the wealthy at their leisure and had the audacity to call fair - deserved.

Adam soured over the years because of it, his face housing a thinly-disguised ire that Blake had become much too accustomed to in their years together. He strove for change, sought it in earnest like a man starved, and it wasn't long before his anger manifested in disturbing ways.

He joined a group known as the White Fang when she was twelve, and for a while it seemed he had become content with the fact of change. That he could bring it about with active resistance.

She'd seen him smile, and for a moment in time she'd thought everything would get better.

It had been more than enough to convince her to join, and the five years that followed were nothing if not livable. Adam was family, even if not by blood - was _home_ no matter the shelter - and wherever he went, Blake was more than happy to follow.

But time was merely a blindfold tied tight over her eyes. Held there through her naivety and Adam's own hands.

Sometimes it was easier to overlook the truth for something simpler. To indulge oneself in fantasies - in stories that spoke of the downtrodden rising above the constricting grasp of the oppressor.

It kept her sane. But even she had her limits.

...

Weiss had just finished her piano lessons for the evening, her fingers sore and cracking, though she'd never dare complain aloud; the first time she'd ever done that had been the last, as a swift slap to the cheek had silenced her for her insolence.

The dress she had been demanded to wear today was made of a thick material that made her sweat, and the muggy stiffness of the air inside the mansion did nothing to help that.

Her father always told her to keep her window shut in her bedroom, told her that leaving it open would let disease in on the air; he couldn't afford his precious trading goods to be damaged, now could he?

So Weiss opened her window every night, and tonight was no different. But only after she'd changed into her lighter nightgown; she knew better than to keep her curtain open while changing.

But oh, how she'd once wished her room had been on the other side of the house; the breeze there was always clean and natural and of the sea. But here where it was, it smelled faintly of smoke and tar.

And yet, it was… charming somehow. She'd grown to like it over the years. It smelled of the adventures she could only dream of, of the places she could never go…

A knock on her door broke her from her reverie, and she quickly yet quietly closed her window just before a servant walked in.

"Ms. Schnee," he addressed her. "Your father would like to remind you that this month's banquet is approaching rapidly."

"You _could_ just say it's in a week…"

"Quite," he confirmed. "Please do be aware that since your birthday has recently passed, you are now of-age to be wed. Your father demands you choose a suitor at next week's banquet or else he shall do it for you. Regardless of the selection, the wedding will be held promptly and exactly a week later. Please be aware of your obligations." And with that, he left her.

Weiss sat slowly down onto her bed and heaved a weighted sigh. She knew it would be coming, but she just wished she could have a few more months…

Two weeks.

In two weeks she'd be married in secrecy and sent off to her new husband's kingdom.

In two weeks she'd be exchanged for business numbers and a few signed papers.

In two weeks she'd lose her purity by no choice of her own, as she was no stranger to the carnal avarice of a young man in stupor.

Two weeks…

She'd been preparing for this for seventeen years.

She'd be lying to say she wasn't terrified.

...

 **Blake couldn't remember** when the smell of blood had dulled to the point of ambiguity.

It clung to Adam like a second skin, but familiarity made the scent non-existent in the years that passed. Although there were moments when the smell burned past the fantasies, particularly strong against the evening odors that squeezed in through the cracks of their small one-room apartment.

Tonight had one of those moments. The door shut behind him with a click, and Blake looked up from her book just in time to see Adam shrug off his coat. It was speckled with bits of dried blood, and he tossed it into a growing pile of dirty laundry in the corner of the room. She lowered her book.

"White Fang?"

Adam turned in her direction, eyes hidden behind the mask that he wore more often than not, before dusting of his shirt. His silence was not ignorance, and when he passed by where she was seated in the lone armchair, a large hand ruffled her hair.

"Got in a bit of trouble." His voice was rough - tired - as he searched through the sink for a clean cup. "But we managed."

The faucet turned on in a rush, and Adam let it run for a few moments before positioning his glass under the flow, letting it fill. "It seems they're starting to take notice."

Blake could see the satisfaction in the quirk of his mouth as he brought the glass to his lips. Five years of work would do that to anyone, she supposed, but she couldn't help but wonder if the ends justified the means.

It had been a sour point for the both of them on more than one occasion, bringing them to moments of contention that only temporary separation could heal. The violence always bothered her, and when it threatened to invade the quiet walls of their home, she needed to get away. At least for a little bit.

And so that's what she did. Feigning a need for fresher air, she slipped out of the apartment without another word, the coldness of Adam's stare like a gun at her back.

...

Weiss didn't want to think about it, about how she only had two weeks left to be her own person; soon she'd belong to someone else, even more so than she already belonged to her father now.

She got up briefly to reopen the window, inhale the musky scent of grime and soot; if she was lucky, she'd catch some kind of illness and perish before much longer.

But there was still one thing left she wanted to do, and was _allowed_ to do.

If she couldn't travel, at least she could sing.

She didn't have a piano in her room, so she settled for a-capella.

She sang of the intriguing people she would never meet, the scents of the air she would never breathe, the foreign foods she would never taste, the mysterious things she would never learn, the incredible sights she would never see.

Her voice was good enough even for her father, and more than once she was aware of people gathering beneath her window outside for a moment or so to listen.

She stepped slowly around the room, her nightgown trailing behind her like a white shadow, hair down and flowing. She liked to think she looked nice like this, aside from the scar - the thing she'd been given during an ambush and attempt on her life six years ago-

-the thing that made her value so much less.

Her father always told her it was her own fault, and to this day she still believed him.

She cut off her song sadly, quietly, nothing like the joy and confidence she usually sang with. The hurtful thoughts resurfaced and she collapsed softly back to her bed, letting out a shuddering sigh.

 _ _Two weeks…__

...

 **The small staircase** **leading** to the streets was cramped, a space fit for a child, and the moment she reached the street, stepping out onto the sidewalk, she breathed a sigh of relief.

The streets were gray, a sort of ever-present mist curling from the pavement and sewage drainage. It smelled, but that wasn't anything new. At least it wasn't blood.

People crowded the narrow street, mostly Faunus - it was that part of town, after all - as they struggled through the last stretch of their day. The bright neon signs cast them in blues, greens, and reds, reflecting sharply in their eyes and making them appear nothing less than feral. Any human stupid enough to wander this far into town would no doubt wonder if they had stumbled across hell.

With some minor working, Blake was able to squeeze through the thrum, slipping into a narrow alley just across the road. She let out a breath, glancing back only briefly at the small window on the second story. It was aglow, yellow and almost burning, and she looked away the moment a shadow passed behind the glass. The point of the walk was to forget, she reminded herself.

...

Weiss tried, but she couldn't sleep, not for long anyway.

She woke when the moon was almost in the same position it had been in when she'd lost consciousness, and yet she felt terribly awake. She wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now even if she wanted to.

She flicked on her bedside lamp as she sat up, listening to the bustling sounds of the night life of the town. She could hear laughter and jovial voices, loud and fun, and she'd always wondered what that might be like.

But she was forbidden to go outside ever, let alone at night.

Because night was when the Faunus emerged most prominently thanks to their nocturnal vision. And all the stories she'd ever been told about Faunus were that they were no good, always getting into fights and committing crimes, pit-pocketing and stealing. Most of the deaths in town every day were Faunus getting caught up in fights.

But Weiss knew that humans were the ones that caused a lot of it. The Faunus all hated them, and she thought it better to avoid them as much as possible, even in her thoughts.

Leaning sideways, she chose a book from her nightstand and settled back against the headboard, slowly losing herself in a world of fantasy.

...

 **The smell of** **the ocean was buried** under smoke and grime, but Blake followed it like dream. Compared to everything else, the scent was refreshing.

She had never been down there before, something about it being overrun by humans had always kept her at bay. Adam had told her as much, and what did she have to doubt him?

At night though, they had to be scarce, and she found herself wandering in its direction. It was no secret Faunus thrived during the night, if only because their senses were sharpened to the point where darkness caused them no problems.

She heard during her trips through other parts of town that humans would tell stories of Faunus at night, that their brutality was a direct link to their heritage, and to avoid them at all cost.

It was certainly a blow to hear monster stories like the ones she read about in books were being told about her kind. That they had been basically reduced to creatures one warned their children about.

But she tried not to think about it. She buried it under years of practiced patience and left it at that.

...

Weiss couldn't settle down.

No matter how late into the night she read her book, she could not shake the feeling of wakefulness that coursed through her. She blamed it on the knowledge the servant had provided her with about her upcoming marriage ceremony.

The nap had left her refreshed enough to believe she wouldn't need to be sleeping much tonight. She kept her light on, her window open, and her senses alert to anything and everything.

Past the rustle of the town's nightlife, the drunken laughter and occasional accusatory shout, if she tried hard enough, she could make out the not-so-distant lapping of the waves. Or maybe she imagined it. She really wasn't sure anymore.

She was high up enough in the mansion above the alleyway that she didn't fear draping her arms on the window sill and leaning out. It was a bit of a risk to do that though; sometimes people would see her, and while some were kind and curious, others only sought trouble.

Her family name held a heavy weight on this town, and evidently her face did as well. She'd survived a dozen attempts at kidnapping simply due to her vicious defensive tendencies to thrash like a mule when it came to being cornered.

She was feeling very awake tonight, and thought she'd be able to handle any troublesome drunks who might stumble along and happen to look up. So she leaned out the window, inhaling the scents that made her nose scrunch up, able to detect a faint saltiness there as well.

She still had two weeks to be free, and she was going to enjoy every last second of them.

...

 **The quickest way to the sea** was the road by the Schnee mansion - a little path buried in the thicket beside the stone wall.

Adam had shown her once when they were kids, but over the years, recreation was the last thing on Adam's list of activities. He had become so preoccupied with the White Fang that sometimes Blake believed he forgot how to enjoy himself.

The whole of White Fang was like that. A collective entity that seemed to believe their sole purpose was constant applied force until the status quo changed. Those who didn't participate where dealt with harshly. Not by any spoken rule, but by those in the group who felt that a weak chain was better off cut.

It wasn't until too late that she realized there were those who thought that of her.

Her nose curled at the scent of blood and her head turned, sight catching on two men she recognized from trips with Adam. Tall and lanky, their spotted tails curled behind them, swishing back and forth.

"Where were you today, Blake?" one said. There were spots of scattered blood across his shirt, smeared on the knees of his pants. "We had a bit of trouble without you."

...

From the vantage point of her window, Weiss had seen many things over the years. Hearing them was one thing, but seeing was an entirely different experience. She had seen fights, and they terrified her like she couldn't explain, to be the sole witness to some of them.

Once - the first time, actually - she had grabbed the rotary dial phone with shaking hands and called the police. The fight had been broken up before things could get too serious, but when her father had found out the informative call had come from _his_ mansion, he had been furious. He'd yelled at Weiss for hours that night, shouting that she was never to do something like that again; having his last name involved with police activities in any way was an embarrassment. Weiss had agreed in tears never to do it again.

So sometimes, she would hear the fights and bear witness to them, but never be able to say a word. Once, she had even witnessed a murder - scared to call out for help or even as a distraction, she had been too petrified to move and had retched on the floor, forced to clean it up herself at three in the morning so no one would ever know.

It was memories of times like those that made her wary of looking outside this window. And tonight, she feared she would see it again.

Two burly Faunus men had come up behind a girl wearing a bow, tails lashing as they growled at her. It wouldn't have been the first time Weiss bore witness to an assault either, but she still didn't want to see it again.

"Oh, please no." She clasped her hands together and prayed. "Not tonight. Don't let this happen again…"

She didn't think she'd be able to bear it.

...

 **They watched her like prey** , anticipation coiling visibly in their muscles. There wasn't much they could do without rousing Adam's ire, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try.

"Does it matter?" she replied, her stare impassive.

A hand fisted in the front of her shirt, tugging her forward. The Faunus' breath was hot against her skin, and the heat seemed to settle around them like a fog, sticky and unpleasant.

"This isn't some kiddie club, Blake," he growled, his fist tightening. "There's no coming and going as you please. You pull the same weight as everyone else or we cut you off."

Her eyes narrowed, her hands curling around his wrist, nails biting into the soft flesh.

"Adam-"

"Adam can screw it."

...

Weiss ducked down from her window the instant one of the men grabbed the girl. She pressed her hands to her ears, trying to block it out, pretend it wasn't happening.

She wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

She wasn't allowed to call for help.

But-

But that didn't necessarily mean she _herself_ couldn't intervene, did it?

Slowly, Weiss stood up again. She looked around sharply, trying to locate something to throw, but realized if anything went missing, her father would soon notice and interrogate her.

Well, he probably cared more about the objects in her room rather than its living occupant.

Weiss crept back up beside her window, biting her lip as she watched the two Faunus men close in on the girl with the bow. They clearly weren't going to stop until they'd done something awful, and in the position they had her pinned in, the girl couldn't fight back.

The fear in Weiss' veins was soon replaced by fury.

 _ _Cowards.__

It was as if all of the doubts simply dissolved, leaving her body with every exhale until there was only anger to motivate her into action.

She looked down the side of the mansion. A fire escape beneath her window that had been untouched for years would do wonders for her now.

Carefully, quietly, as not to alert any of them, she clung to the side of the window as she stepped out, testing her weight on the ladder.

She needed to be quick.

...

 **The first hit** **shocked her more** than it hurt, though she wouldn't be surprised to find a bruise on the side of her face tomorrow. She spit, blood mixed with saliva, and it soaked into his already-grungy shirt.

"It's people like you who give us a bad rep," she growled, twisting skin. "Get off your high horse. What you're fighting for isn't equality."

"That's because equality isn't gonna change _shit._ " The Faunus' lips twisted into a snarl, and his comrade moved closer. "Have they ever actually listened to us? Have those _humans_ ever once cared about our well-being?" He shoved her back, and she stumbled into the wall. He didn't wait for her answer. "No, they haven't, and they never will. So why should we?"

...

Weiss really didn't have a plan. She was just furious and not about to be a helpless silent bystander to yet another crime. She was done with that. She didn't care if she had some bruises on her forced wedding day if it meant she could save a life tonight.

She lowered herself down as far as she could go, quickly and silently. They were all too focused on each other - who would expect an heiress to come down from her window at midnight to intervene in an alley fight, anyway?

She winced when the girl was hit, but Weiss couldn't act yet, she wasn't in the right position.

Just another few steps forward, and the Faunus man was in her shadow-

" _Hup!_ "

With a brief cry, Weiss released her grip on the ladder and jumped, her white hair and nightgown fluttering out behind her as she landed squarely on one of the men's shoulders.

He reared back with a surprised holler, releasing the dark-haired girl as Weiss' weight slammed on top of him. He stumbled and almost went down as she clawed at his face like a madwoman.

She had self-defense training. She had rapier lessons. But right now, she was just infuriated and thrashing like a child in a tantrum.

The man beneath her spun in an effort to throw her off, and Weiss felt her legs fly out and slam against something that grunted and then collapsed - the other Faunus man. Weiss almost laughed when she noticed he was out cold, but before she could get a second to feel smug, there was a loud bellow of a curse from beneath her.

The man surged sideways and rammed her against the wall of the alleyway, and Weiss was temporarily crushed, her grip slackening as she was dislodged and dropped to the ground. The impact of the fall left her winded, and she blinked open one eye, looking up in a haze.

His shadow loomed over her, blocking the distant moonlight, and Weiss couldn't see the other girl. A heavy boot pushed down onto her chest and she sputtered.

"Well, well," his gruff voice said. "I don't believe it. The little Schnee princess just _falling_ from the sky." He leaned more of his weight onto her and she whimpered. "Wonder how much Daddy'd pay to get you back?"

Weiss closed her eyes, feeling her breath catch. She really shouldn't be surprised it was coming to this. She just hoped that girl was okay.

...

 **There was something being said** about Schnee, but the words filtered through her ears, useless.

Her eyes had just enough time to make sense of the new intruder, a girl, and decide that she'd return the favor.

Once she regained enough of her senses, Blake shoved her entire body weight into him, sending both herself and the male Faunus sprawling. His head snapped backwards, cracking against the stone wall. It left him delirious, and Blake scrambled to her feet in the shock of the aftermath to pull the girl up from the ground.

She didn't waste any time in escaping.

The man's partner was too preoccupied in helping his friend that Blake was able to make a break for it, tugging the girl along into the dense thicket and out of sight. The decline was sharp, much more so than she remembered, and with her head still pounding from the blow, it didn't take much before she tripped over her own feet. It sent them both lurching forward, tumbling down the slope.

...

She was pulled up on shaking legs, shocked to see the other girl, and yet relieved that she had the heart to come back for Weiss.

Her shoulders ached from where she'd hit the wall, and her lungs were burning as she tried to catch her breath with little success, but she couldn't stop running. Not now, with this girl pulling her along.

In the few times she'd been outside the mansion, Weiss had never been this way before. She didn't know what to expect-

-but it certainly wasn't that the ground would disappear from beneath her feet.

The two of them went tumbling down the side of the hill, the hill coated with bramble thickets and tough bushes.

The one that led down to the beach…

She'd always wanted to travel down there.

But again, certainly not like this.

There was an assortment of grunts and whimpers as the two of them went rolling down, colliding in turn with the earth that rose up at them. Thankfully, it wasn't a rocky slope, but neither was spared from the cuts and scrapes of the thorns and branches.

They ended up going all the way down, but at least there was a small blessing in the landing - soft cool sand.

With one final shared "oomph!" they came to a stop. Weiss coughed multiple times, chest heaving, trying to dislodge the sand from her mouth. She gasped breathlessly, still winded and finding a weight pressed onto her stomach to prevent her from drawing breath. When she cracked open an eye at long last, she found the other girl sprawled on top of her, moaning and groggy from her own pain.

At least they were both still in one piece.

...

 **By the time** **they rolled out** onto the beach, everything hurt.

A constant throbbing pushed against her skull, and her legs and arms hadn't been spared during their trip to the bottom. No doubt there were numerous cuts and bruises littered over her skin, but at least she had been spared a hard landing.

Though she couldn't say the same for her new friend.

Blake groaned as she pushed herself up onto her arms, the sand cool and soft under her hands. Her head hurt like something terrible, every movement aggravating the already-numbing pain, and her ears flattened against her skull. She pressed a hand to her face, willing the aches to fade.

"Sorry," Blake mumbled, rubbing her ears as she slowly adjusted to the pale light of evening. "I forgot about-"

Wait a second. Ears?

Her eyes widened, searching, taking in for the first time the scar across the girl's left eye, and it hit her all at once.

Schnee's daughter. She had just dragged Schnee's daughter down a hill, and she scrambled away so quickly that the whiplash caused the pain in her head to multiply with a vengeance.

Her bow. Blake needed to find her bow.

...

Weiss sputtered as the girl lifted herself up. The heiress pushed herself up onto her elbows, turning her head to one side to expel the sand from her mouth in the most ladylike way possible - _if_ that was even possible.

She gasped, something she realized she'd… never had to do before. She'd never done something so exerting, not even in her rapier lessons. It felt… good to breathe so deeply and fully, and even the aches and scratches felt justified, and even welcomed.

That was… the most fun she'd ever had.

When she'd managed to catch her breath, Weiss sat up properly, fixing her nightgown and dusting herself off. She faced the other girl who seemed frantic for whatever reason.

"Oh, don't worry," Weiss reassured her. "I don't think they've followed us after all that." Her fingers curled in cool sand, but there was something else. Weiss looked down, finding a soft velvet ribbon of black that was oddly familiar. "Oh! This is-"

She offered it out to the girl and then froze.

There were two dark triangles on the girl's head, but it certainly wasn't her bow.

"Ah…" Weiss cleared her throat. "Are… Are you all right?"

This girl - _a Faunus_ \- was holding her head as though in pain.

A Faunus. Weiss had just saved a _Faunus_. If she lived by her father's will, she'd be disgusted and shoving the girl away from her by now.

But Weiss wouldn't dream of that. She felt she'd helped this girl, and if someone like Weiss who was forbidden to so much as leave the house on her own could help _save_ someone else's life…

She couldn't describe it properly, but it just felt _good_.

A small smile curled her lips as she waited for the girl to accept her ribbon. Weiss noticed how her dark hair shown like it was painted with starlight under the beams of the moon, her golden eyes vibrant. She couldn't help but wonder what they looked like in the sun.

...

 **Blake didn't know what she was** expecting, but it certainly wasn't casual concern for her well-being. If anything, maybe some shrieking, a fist or two, an eyeful of sand - you know, the works - and she sat there somewhat confused, her eyes locking on the ribbon. Her heart was beating fast, and she briefly considered running away.

For some reason she stayed.

"I'm fine," she said, words clipped as she stared cautiously at the ribbon in the girl's hand. It didn't seem to be offered with ill intent, so after a moment, Blake accepted the ribbon with a mumbled thanks.

It was useless now though, and her ears twitched unconsciously, unsure of their focus. The crash of the waves on the sand, the wind - she hadn't been here in years, and despite the current circumstances being less than ideal, it was hard not to be swept away by it all.

She settled for something easy, ears flattening and hopefully disappearing into her hair.

"Thanks for - uh - helping me out back there."

...

Weiss waited patiently for the other girl to get her bearings. She was so pretty and mysterious, Weiss didn't mind sitting beside her in the melancholy silence for a while - perhaps even all night. That would be nice. She had so many questions…

But she knew this girl probably wanted nothing to do with her, the Schnee heiress. Her family wasn't exactly known for being kind to Faunus. Weiss herself had just attacked two of them; albeit to save another, she hadn't known at the time this girl was one of them.

She bit her lip and frowned, wondering if that knowledge would have stopped Weiss from interfering, hating the thought that that was even a possibility.

She perked up, however, when the girl accepted her ribbon, calloused fingers that spoke of years of hardship brushing over the heiress' soft, pampered palm.

"That's good. And don't mention it," she murmured. She opted to believe this girl's race didn't matter, that Weiss had helped her simply for the sake of helping another person.

She'd grown up being told all Faunus were vicious liars and murderers, but this girl appeared to be the exact opposite - a rather petite thing that had more bruises than just the ones she'd received from the recent fall, Weiss noticed. She was probably the victim of more crimes than she'd actually committed, if that was any at all.

She didn't try to bolt away from Weiss, nor did the heiress make an attempt to run. Now that she was here, she just wanted to stay on the beach, and if this girl was going to accompany her, she didn't mind one bit.

"Ah, hold still."

She reached up, putting one hand to the girl's shoulder to bring her down a bit as her other hand went to soft, onyx curls. Weiss pinched a thin branch of thorns that had tangled there over one of her soft ears. With care she loosened it, being gentle with her hair, until at last it came free. Weiss tossed the branch aside.

"There."

But she wasn't thinking very clearly at this hour of the night. She should've known better than to just go touching a stranger without their consent, especially after a fiasco like that, and _especially_ if they were a Faunus. Weiss pulled her hands back into her lap immediately and stammered an apology.

"S-Sorry!"

Now she wouldn't be surprised if she were hit, or if the other girl really did run off.

...

 **Suppressing the urge** **to flinch** was impossible, and she jerked back slightly when the heiress' hand neared her face. Habit, really. Years scrounging about the human part of town for work would do that to any Faunus.

The strike didn't come though, and she couldn't help the look of disbelief when the hand instead dislodged a branch of thorns tangled in her hair. Her ears flicked contentedly in response, free from the restriction, and she watched the girl before her with something akin to pure curiosity.

Weiss Schnee.

There wasn't a soul in town who didn't know her name. She had even popped up in White Fang conversations every now and again.

Her father paraded her around like a dress-up doll, in fancy clothes and lace. It was always in relation to her father - what he would do if his youngest daughter were to vanish, but the topic was always dropped before long.

Hesitance, though, brought her back.

Blake couldn't remember the last time a human had ever offered anything but malice, and she exhaled, glancing away as she brushed a hand over her ears, trying to sooth the last of the pain.

"It's nothing," she said, but honestly that was far from the truth.

...

Weiss' heart was beating quickly, still excited from the rush and the tumble, as well as curious and nervous about this girl.

But when the other avoided her gaze, Weiss felt her heart sink, shoulders slumping. Of course a Faunus would want nothing to do with her of all people.

For a moment, there was nothing but the nearby lapping of the combers on the shore, the wind a constant hum around them as the sounds of the town echoed from up the hill.

Weiss scrambled for something - anything - to do or say to keep the other girl there with her. She didn't know why but she just… wanted the company. Eighteen years of never having met another girl her age before had left the heiress a bit depraved for companionship, Faunus or not.

But the fact that she was a Faunus didn't matter; Weiss just wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't silence her.

But where to start?

"So…" She cleared her throat. "What-"

But she stopped when she felt a stinging on the left side of her face. Wincing, she lifted a hand to her cheek to find warm wetness there, tears welling up and spilling over.

"Ah… oh…"

She desperately pressed her palm over her eye, trying to cancel out the stinging feeling.

Now she remembered why she never came to the beach, and it wasn't simply because of the fact that she was forbidden to do anything she requested.

The scarred tissue over her left eye had never fully healed, and exposing it to extreme temperatures - even in the bath - would often cause pain. Sand particles were no different, and it felt like she'd been forced to dip half her face into a pool of burning needles.

Weiss held her eye for a moment, blinking the tears out quickly to try and wash away the sand. Dismay twisted in her stomach; she wanted to talk to this girl. She didn't want her to run off, but Weiss' display right now was probably scaring her.

Frustrated, she squeezed her eye shut tightly before wiping her face in the crook of her elbow. Now with her cheeks pink and puffy, she was having trouble holding the other girl's gaze as well.

But she wanted to talk to her, even if she'd never see her again, Weiss just wanted to _say something-_

"What… What's your name?"

...

 **Blake looked back** **when the** girl's words suddenly tapered. There were tears, even despite the heiress' insistent actions to push them aside, her hands brushing across her face again and again.

An accident - that's what the papers had said about the scar. Blake wasn't sure how much of that she believed.

She had only ever really known Adam, and it was almost natural that his word became law as the years passed. The White Fang had gathered Faunus that even Adam seemed wary around in the passing months, and despite her heritage, Schnee's daughter didn't seem all that bad. Not anywhere near comparable to those who - even sharing status as Faunus - still treated Blake like a nuisance. Unneeded in the coming age of Faunus if violence was the preferred message.

Only time would tell, and at the moment - as she stared at the red puffy cheeks as the girl slowly regained some semblance of composure - Blake was giving the thought actual consideration despite the nagging feeling in her gut. It was just loneliness after all.

Her name. That seemed like a good place to start.

"Blake."

She took a steadying breath, hands lowering from her ears to the sand. Well, might as well put it all out in the open.

"You're Weiss Schnee, aren't you?"

...

Weiss sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth as the stinging finally subsided. She was glad the girl had stayed there with her, hadn't bolted and ran off yet. Her ears were still flat, but not as much as they had been, raising ever so slightly in cautious curiosity, and Weiss thought she might have a shot at this.

The instant her name was spoken, Weiss straightened up quickly; hearing her full name like that always made her remember exactly _who_ she was, what her responsibilities were, what was expected of her that required little to no effort on her own part other than simply to keep herself alive and desirable.

"Yes. That's me," she said with a tiny nod and an even tinier smile. "I… guess you probably don't think too highly of me, do you? I can't blame you."

Her hands went back down into the sand, letting the grains fall through her fingers and the creases of her palms. "Blake…" she murmured.

She wanted to ask her last name, but quickly recalled that not everyone in Vale had a last name or cared to recite it due to personal reasons. She held back on asking; just her first name was enough.

"Blake…" She said it again, testing it out, liking the way the consonants rolled off her tongue. Decisive, straightforward, certain-

-mysterious, intriguing, alluring.

"Your name's beautiful," Weiss murmured. " _You're_ quite beautiful, you know," she added innocently, admiring once again her onyx tresses and honey-colored eyes that shone in the silver light. Weiss realized she was smiling at the girl and quickly looked down again, not meaning to make her uncomfortable.

"Ah…"

She wanted to say more. She wanted to keep talking to her more and more. She wanted to hear stories from her.

But she needed to get back home. The sounds of the fight in the alleyway might have alerted attention, and if her father or any of the servants had woken to find her missing-

Weiss' stomach clenched at the thought, and she felt the blood drain from her face, a lifeless whisper escaping her lips:

"I have to… go back…"

...

 **There was nothing** to say to Weiss' statement, simply because for the most part it was true. The entire Schnee name was held in such low regard thanks to their unsavory business practices and it was nothing if not well-placed. Schnees deserved any malcontent they received ten times over. What they had done, and what they continued to do was entirely inexcusable.

But Blake had never heard her name spoken like that by a stranger - like it was something worth remembering - and the compliments that followed, that smile - it had her insides squirming. She felt a slight warmth prickle to life on her cheeks and she looked away, at a loss for words.

It was a second before the whisper reached her ears, and Blake looked back to see the blood drain from Weiss' face. All the life and wonder gone from her face in a second, and to Blake that mention of home seemed more like prison than anything else.

She pulled herself up, dusting the sand from her pants, the action more filler than anything as she waited for the necessary courage to scrounge up a goodbye. Yet the longer she waited, the less she wanted to say those words. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she held out her hand.

"I'll help you back."

It was the least she could do.

...

Weiss looked up slowly as Blake stood, scared she was leaving, not wanting her to, but the heiress herself was too downhearted now to try and stop her. She at least wanted to say goodbye to her-

Her eyes flicked up quickly when a hand was offered to her, and she didn't think it had ever happened before. Usually if she fell, Weiss was hoisted or yanked back up to her feet; they never waited for her consent on anything, not even her own posture.

 _"_ _I'll help you back."_

Those words echoed in her mind, bringing a bit of color back to her face, a bit of light back to her eyes. She could stay with Blake a bit longer…

With hesitance, she slipped her hand into Blake's, squeezing her palm cautiously, then with certainty - Weiss wanted this more than anything.

She was helped to her feet, not tugged or jerked. Blake supported her, waited for her to adjust and find her balance. Weiss' bare toes curled in the sand as she dusted her nightgown off with her free palm.

"T-Thank you," she said, not about to forget her manners. "I'd… I'd really like that…"

She looked ahead; should they go back up the main path from the beach, smoothed out with pebbles until it met with the cobblestone sidewalks of Vale? Or should they be more inconspicuous and go back up through the brambles the way they had come? Weiss wasn't sure.

Either way, she knew she needed to gather up the courage to talk to Blake again, ask her something - anything. She wanted to keep listening to her voice.

...

 **Walking the roads** **would** certainly be easier, but with the streets busy even during the night, it would be more of a risk than facing the hillside and its thorns. Who knew if those two White Fang men were still wandering about anyway, and with someone unaccustomed to the streets, it wasn't exactly a good idea.

Blake gave a small tug on the hand in hers before letting go, gesturing to the incline with a tilt of her head.

"The streets would be too risky," she said, trying to draw Weiss' attention back to her. "We're better off going back the way we came." She glanced back only once, her eyes finding blue. They were bright in the growing night, and she held the gaze briefly, turning back around when something odd and unwelcome fluttered alive in her chest. "Just… be careful."

...

Weiss had been spacing out a bit, senses dulling for a moment as she was enveloped in the nighttime air. She looked back over her shoulder, casting one last glimpse to the ocean.

It was so close. She could breathe it in so clearly now, hear the waves lapping in high tide. She wanted to go down to the water so badly-

The instance Blake spoke again, Weiss whipped her head around quickly with a new animation in her eyes; she was glad to hear the girl's voice again.

"You're right," she agreed. "I… don't think I'd do too well in the streets, even if I had you to protect me." She quickly clamped a hand to her mouth; she hadn't even meant to say that. It'd just felt so natural somehow, the thought that she and Blake had been together for a while now and would defend each other-

No. They'd only just met, what was she thinking…

"I-I'm sorry. That was rude of me." Weiss murmured an apology and forced herself to look away from those pretty golden eyes as repentance.

She said no more as she followed after the Faunus girl, afraid she'd say something foolish again. She'd rather Blake speak anyway. But even if she didn't, it was enough for the heiress just to watch the dark curls of her hair down her back, bouncing with every step.

It took all of Weiss' self-control not to reach out for her hand; she'd liked the feeling of it, but reminded herself it wouldn't be acceptable to take it again, not without very good reason and not without Blake's permission; simply _wanting to_ wasn't a good enough justification.

They trudged uphill, through the darkness, and Blake quickly got ahead of her, likely due to her enhanced night vision. Weiss scrambled to keep up, tugging her hair and nightgown free of thorns and brambles whenever they snagged, which was far too often. The fear of what beasts might lurk here especially at night served to startle her, and when she had almost lost sight of Blake in the darkness, she panicked.

She knew full-well that if she simply kept going she'd make it to the top before long. But the circumstances of being out in the middle of the night in such a place for the first time _without permission-_

Sharp pains shot through her bare feet with her next step, and Weiss yelped, falling to her knees. She'd stepped into a litter of fallen thorns and desperately tried to pluck them out of where they'd embedded themselves in her flesh. She could smell faint traces of blood.

 _Oh goodness, if Father finds out... if he sees me limping tomorrow and finds out-_

The thought seized her with terror, and it was all she could do to choke out a soft plea for help.

"B-Blake…?"

 **The sounds and** **smells of** the ocean lingered as they worked their way up the incline, an afterthought that swiped at the backs of her heels as if begging her to stay. She ignored it, tried to anyway, as she tugged herself through snagging briers and brambles.

The path was narrow, allowing only one to pass by at a time, and Blake had taken the lead simply because of her superior eyesight. Not that it actually made a difference; there wasn't much to look at and anything she missed was sure enough to catch her - literally.

She grumbled audibly when another thorn snagged on her shirt, tugging it free with a annoyed curse. To her dismay it tore, the threadbare fabric too weak to put up much of a fight.

Blake was about to set off again, renewed vigor burning in her limbs, the desire to be done with all this and head back home more than prevalent in her mind.

It was a soft call that stopped her.

Her name-

and Bake looked back over her shoulder to see that Weiss had stumbled to her knees. The dull smell of blood drifted to her nose shortly after, rising above the salt and vegetation to settle just behind her eyes. She was backtracking in a second, pulling herself back through thorns.

"Show me," Blake said the moment she knelt next to Weiss, trying to tug the heiress' hands away to get a better look. Her words left no room for argument.

...

Weiss could hardly believe the relief that flooded over her like the distant crashing waves when Blake turned and headed back for her. She allowed a tiny smile to curl her lips, Blake's name at the tip of her tongue until the Faunus girl reached her and addressed her in a serious tone.

Weiss was a bit taken aback, not sure if it was frustration that she'd hindered their journey or concern for her cuts.

"Y-Yes…" She stammered and pulled her hands to her chest, allowing Blake to see where the thorns had plunged into her bare feet. She could still smell blood faintly and did her best to activate her aura to heal them.

But if she healed the ones with thorns still present, they would get stuck even further into her skin, and Weiss shuddered at the thought, so she called off her aura just in case.

It was… honestly very hard not to jerk away or giggle as Blake touched her feet, and Weiss felt like a child. She bit her lip and forced herself to stay still, avoiding Blake's eyes, praying she wasn't upset with her; her heart thumped uncomfortably at the thought of Blake's ire.

...

 **The thorns, thankfully** , hadn't gotten lodged deep enough where they would become a problem, and after a few minutes of careful prodding, Blake was able to remove the rest of them. Blood flowed freer now though, and after only a moment of hesitation, she slipped the ribbon from where it had been wrapped around her wrist. She began to coil the fabric around Weiss' foot, and the excess blood soaked darkly into the black cloth.

"It'll be fine," Blake muttered, tying off the ends into a bow. It would have to do for now.

Her eyes drifted upwards, studying Weiss' face. There was a slight trace of worry etched into the creases of her forehead, but whatever the cause, Blake couldn't be sure. She turned around then, and after pulling her hair over her shoulder and exposing her back, Blake looked behind herself expectantly.

"You shouldn't be walking on that," she said, and Blake told herself it was the truth. Though she couldn't help the nervous flick of her ears, cautious, her heart a beating mess in her chest.

...

Weiss almost stopped the girl when she tied her ribbon about her injured foot, but she didn't want to come off as ungrateful, so she bit her tongue. Now that the thorns were out, the pressure of the cuts being wrapped made the pain lessen, and the heiress felt a bit better.

Until she remembered she still needed to get back home.

Therefore, when Blake gave Weiss her back, she was more than a little surprised. Was this… the traditional piggyback ride? Weiss had always, _always_ dreamed of trying one before as a child with her older sister Winter, but never got the opportunity to; it wasn't proper, her father said.

But now she could, with Blake…

She'd only just met her, so how was it possible she could feel so comfortable around her?

Again, she didn't want to be rude and refuse the girl's generous offer. So Weiss crawled slowly and tentatively wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping the embrace loose. She inhaled Blake's mysterious scent - fresh air, cool seasons; freedom itself.

Weiss eased herself forward, pressing her chest to Blake's back with almost nonexistent contact, but froze when she felt the throbbing through her collar.

And yet, it wasn't coming from just her own chest.

"I-Is this really okay?" She fretted, about to pull away, worried she was hurting Blake. "Your… Your heart's beating awfully fast."

And Blake wasn't the only one.

She hovered behind her, not willing to tighten her embrace around Blake or shift their bodies any closer, prepared to move away immediately at the other girl's request.

...

 **The moment she felt the** weight settle against her back, arms circling her neck, Blake began to have doubts. Misplaced doubts, maybe.

The arms around her throat held the blood of Weiss' father - Jacques Schnee - and while that was in some ways condemning - problems bred in over years of misplaced guidance set to the tune of prejudices - Blake knew better than to judge a person based on their parents. Though that was easier said than done.

"We really don't have time for second-guessing right now," Blake said, reaching back to curl her arms around Weiss' legs.

She stood, swaying as she compensated to the added weight on her back. The arms around her neck tightened a fraction at the sudden motion, but once Blake had adjusted, making sure Weiss was settled comfortably, the grip loosened. Weiss was light, and Blake chalked it up as a small miracle as she started the remaining trudge up the hill.

...

Weiss released a small squeak when Blake suddenly got a grip on her and stood up, taking the heiress up with her. Blake was right; they didn't have time for thinking this over, and Weiss knew it better than anyone.

She was sure to loosen her arms around the girl's neck, not wanting to hurt her. Weiss wasn't sure how to position herself, so she tentatively laid her head sideways, using Blake's soft hair as a cushion. She could feel her own heart thumping faster and faster with every step Blake took; it was embarrassment and excitement and a bit of fear, but…

But Blake's scent wreathed around her again, and it calmed her just a little.

As they continued the trek, Blake was sure to avoid any branches that could potentially hit Weiss, and the heiress took note of that. She could feel Blake pushing herself with her added weight and frowned when she heard panting breaths.

Not even really thinking about what she was doing, Weiss traced small circles over the collar of the girl's shirt. She didn't want to distract her or add to Blake's burden in any way, but she felt the need to speak.

"Don't strain yourself," she murmured, more a plea than anything else.

...

 **The slight circles on her collar** made her heart beat faster, the touch like a breeze. She had to stop herself from turning her head to look back, and a small, nervous cough hidden into her shoulder was the only intelligible answer to Weiss' statement.

Blake shifted her grip, locking her hands together as she jostled Weiss into a better position on her back. There was not much longer to go, and Blake wasn't about to quit now.

By the time she reached the top it was almost safe to say she had gotten used to it - to the weight, to the life settled comfortably on her shoulders. It might have just been the circumstances, the suddenness of it all thrust upon her shocking enough to make her throw caution to the wind. The whole thing had become a combination of exhilaration and an awkwardly-found comfort.

She wasn't sure how misguided it was until she realized how hard it was to let go.

It was just loneliness. They had nothing in common, known each other for an hour at best, and what little conversation they had shared was stilted and unnatural.

And yet, here she was considering the idea of maybe coming back? It was stupid beyond belief.

She stopped when she was right below the fire escape, and a quick survey of the alley made it clear they were alone for the time being. Blake turned her head, trying to look back towards Weiss. Through the corner of her eye, all she could see was wisps of white hair.

"Can you reach it?" she asked, not quite sure why she was whispering. The first rung _was_ quite a ways up.

...

Weiss felt comfortable enough to close her eyes as Blake carried her the rest of the way up.

Whatever possessed her to believe that jumping into a fight between strangers, speaking casually to a stranger, or letting a stranger carry her home, Weiss didn't know. For all she knew and had been taught, she should've run off and called the authorities an hour ago, screamed and thrashed until Blake had left her alone.

And yet, here they were, warmly pressed against each other, reluctant to go and let go.

When they reached the fire escape Weiss strained to brush her fingers up against the first bar, her nails lightly scraping it.

"I think I can manage," she reported in a hushed tone; there weren't any sounds coming from within the mansion, and she prayed her assumptions that no one had woken to find her missing were a reality.

But before Weiss made a move to grab the ladder, she leaned forward without thinking it through very much and kissed the side of Blake's cheek, a simple show of gratitude.

"Thank you for helping me tonight, for bringing me back here."

With a bit of a surge of strength, she managed to grab the bottom rung with both hands, firmly enough to start hauling herself up. She struggled, trying not to let the sand and sweat on her palms break her grip while also making an effort not to kick Blake.

With a huff, Weiss scrambled and managed to steady herself, catching her breath as she finally got her feet up and stood, holding tightly to the metal.

She looked down at Blake with a helpless smile, wishing she could say how much she wanted to see her again, but-

-but Blake probably didn't want to see her anymore, right?

Something in her golden eyes then told her otherwise.

Thinking quickly, Weiss lifted her injured foot slightly, gaze flicking down to it.

"T-Tomorrow…" she murmured. "I… I can give it back to you now, or if… if you can come back tomorrow night, I'll return your bow."

Depending on Blake's answer, Weiss might have a reason to get out of bed in the morning of her own volition, rather than her father's orders.

...

 **The blush the swept across her** cheeks the moment Weiss' lips touched her skin was engulfing. It crept up her neck like a fire, built thick and glowing in her face, and climbed to the tips of her ears. Any and all words she had planned all but melted in her mouth as she struggled to regain some form of composure - to very little success.

Blake all but froze in her spot as Weiss hoisted herself up and onto the fire escape. Honestly, it all seemed like a dream, one she almost expected to wake from any moment now to find that none of this had ever happened.

 _Tomorrow._

Her ears fell back, embarrassed, even if it was highly unlikely a human could make much out in the dark.

"I… uh…"

Tomorrow.

"I…"

So articulate. She cleared her throat-

"Tomorrow-"

-and swallowed.

"Tomorrow night - is fine."

...

Weiss forgot about the precarious placement she was in right then and gave a small bounce of delight at Blake's agreement. She quickly caught and steadied herself with a sheepish smile.

"Wonderful!" Did she sound… _too_ excited? "I'll… I'll see you tomorrow night then. Whatever time is best for you; I'll be in my room any time after sunset."

She didn't want to say goodbye. But the knowledge that this time wouldn't be forever made her smile rise on her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Blake. Thank you."

She quietly, excitedly scurried back up the fire escape and crept back into her room, peeking back out, flattered to find Blake had stayed to make sure she got up safely. Weiss took a deep breath and smiled down at her in the moonlight, lifting her hand and curling her fingers in a tiny wave.

She carved Blake's figure into her heart, though she already knew she'd never forget such a girl.

It was hard to turn away from her window, but when she finally managed the feat, Weiss found her face almost hurt from how much she'd been smiling in the past hour.

...

 _ **Wonderful.**_

 _ _Wonderful.__

Blake couldn't remember the last time that word was more appropriate, and she couldn't seem to move even after Weiss had disappeared back through the window.

In light of everything, her face still throbbed, and she pressed a hand lightly against her cheek. It was hot, but she had enough of a mind to know that it wasn't from the strike, but the press of lips, the compliments - the gratitude. The mere thought of it had the blush burning, and she offhandedly tried to brush it away, oddly happy when it stayed.

She headed back home when it became clear that standing still wouldn't help things pass by quicker, and a strange mix of anticipation and apprehension swirled in her stomach - like butterflies, and it wasn't long before the smell and color of blood had a faded from her mind.

Hopefully what had settled in its place was something much more permanent.

* * *

 **A/N: Thus concludes Act I! My partner and I put a ton of thought and effort into this at the time when we wrote it years ago. I hope you all can appreciate it even now.**

 **Preview for Act II : _It was the soft sobs that made her hesitate, words catching in her throat, and she swallowed around them, ears flattening. She reached for the ladder, hands latching onto the rusted metal after a small jump, and she pulled herself up._**

 ** _It wasn't until she was just outside the window, uncertain if she should move closer, that she spoke up._**

 ** _"Are you all right?"_**

 **Please review!**


	2. Act II

**I'm so glad people enjoyed the first act! Now that we've established the universe and the characters' relationships to one another, we can get onto the more pressing matters at hand, bit by bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act II.

Weiss woke the next morning, certain it had all been a dream.

She laid in bed on her back, staring up at the ceiling and tracing non-existent images there with her eyes, letting her mind run wild as the morning light tapped at her window, asking permission to come inside.

Weiss had dreamt before, about journeying and going down to the beach and having adventures, but this was the first time anyone else had ever been involved.

"How nice…" she murmured a bit dejectedly.

But she couldn't afford to dwell on pretty lies her mind fed her heart in the night. She was to be married in thirteen days now, and wanted to enjoy her final days when she could be her own person - as much as her father allowed, anyway.

The thought depressed her as she slipped her legs off the edge of the bed, but something that caught her eye quickly dispersed the worser thoughts.

The black ribbon tied around her foot-

She quickly jumped up and rushed to the window, leaning out onto the sill. She didn't really expect anyone to be there, and there wasn't, but she just wanted to remember…

Remember the fight from last night, how she'd jumped down.

Remember the girl she'd met - Blake - and how they'd escaped together, journeyed back together.

Remember their promise to meet again tonight.

Her heart thumped, and she bent down to untie the ribbon from her foot, hiding it away beneath her mattress, making a note to wash it later that evening when she wouldn't having anyone keeping an eye on her.

Not even her servant's uncaring call for her to get dressed and meet her father for breakfast served to thwart the excitement. Whatever happened to her during lessons today, whoever yelled at her or disregarded her existence, she didn't care.

Because she would see _her_ again tonight.

"Blake…"

The name slipped through her lips with a smile as she scurried to her dresser and began to dig out her clothes.

...

 **It was probably just luck,** but when she awoke the next morning Adam was gone, and the trip to the small bathroom was without an inquisitive stare. The bruise had blossomed into something quite impressive over the night, and she knew now that hiding this from Adam would be impossible.

There wasn't much she could do about it - questions would be asked, it was merely a matter of avoiding them. Though that would be impossible, too. Someone didn't just wake up with a bruise the size of a fist on their face without reason - and a pretty good reason at that.

She wasn't even sure how much of the truth she should tell. Adam had enough on his plate as is, throwing in inter-White Fang conflict would only result in stress, especially if this view of her ran deeper than she thought.

So she decided not to stay and find out, and discarded the wrinkled and torn mess that was her shirt for a simple, long-sleeved button up. It covered most of the wayward bruises and scratches, and after patching up her face and changing into sand-less pants, she headed out.

Tukson's bookstore should be opening soon if it wasn't already, and Blake couldn't think of a better place to waste away a few hours.

...

Breakfast was tense and silent as always, and Weiss played her role, never speaking unless spoken to, being seen and not heard.

However, halfway through the meal, her father glared sternly up at her from across the table, and opened his mouth to speak in his bellowing voice.

"That's enough."

Weiss paused her fork on its way to her mouth. What had she done? Was her posture anything short of perfect? There couldn't be any scratches our marks visible on her skin from last night - she'd checked countless times in her mirror and in her shower that morning.

The only things that proved last night had transpired at all were Blake's ribbon that she'd safely stashed away, and a slight, dull pain in her back from when she'd been thrown against the alley wall. But those weren't things he should be able to discover.

She looked up at him as calmly as possible.

"Pardon, Father?"

He grunted and his eyes went to her fork. "No more food. You need to lose weight before your wedding so you'll look as appealing as possible. Your meals will be cut within the days leading up to your betrothed's arrival."

Weiss obediently put down her fork. "Yes, Father."

At least she hadn't been found out.

"Additionally," he went on. "You no longer have a need for your rapier lessons. The only purpose of those activities was to build muscle on your body so you may consummate your marriage the night of the wedding and bear me a grandson as soon as possible.

"No more lessons; for the next two weeks, you shall learn from the maids how to clean, cook, and be a submissive wife for your husband. You are to give him everything he wants without question, and that includes your body. Am I clear?"

She could feel the hot tears welling up, but she forced them back.

"Yes, Father."

No other answer was permissible.

"Good." He waved to one of the maids. "Teach her how to prepare fine meals for her husband-to-be."

The maid nodded and beckoned Weiss over.

Stomach still growling, Weiss got up from her seat and followed.

...

 **Tukson's bookstore** \- Book Trade actually - was like a mid-way point between home and the outskirts distinguished by the Schnee mansion. A quaint, but reasonably-sized establishment, and on off days she'd spend hours hidden among bookshelves reading the newest arrival hot off the press.

Tukson ran his business thoroughly, and knowing him gave her special privileges she took advantage of. He didn't particularly seem to mind. Being ex-White Fang himself and supposedly close to her parents, Blake knew he'd prefer her huddled between the shelves reading than out doing Fang business.

He was also a Faunus, and while it hindered work, he tried not to show it. His store was usually empty as a result and today was no different.

When she walked in he smiled wide and greeted her with the same gruff voice she had come to see as almost parental. Tukson clearly thought of her in similar ways, and therefore she shouldn't have been all that surprised to see his smile fade quickly when the state of her face made itself apparent.

"Blake, what-"

She reached for a book, one of the new arrivals, and held it up to him.

"Look," she said, voice unrealistically happy. "I've been waiting to read this for ages."

Going by the scowl tilting Tukson's lips, he didn't believe her one bit.

"Blake." His voice was admonishing, and her ears flattened, shoulders rising slightly. He sighed, looking away to organize the counter. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just-" he exhaled loudly. "-be careful, all right?"

She hummed her acknowledgement with a nod, throwing him a weary smile that made her cheek sting. He sighed again, rubbing his neck, but before long he was gesturing to her favorite spot with a tilt of his head, his smile returning.

"Let me know if it's any good, yeah?"

The book was about sacrifice, about leaving things behind and the pain that bled up as a result.

The hours passed by slowly.

...

She followed the maids around all day, learning how to be a housewife. They told her which detergents to use to clean what with, how to dust the shelves and mop the floors.

At midday she was permitted to eat, but only a single red apple, and though she knew the sustenance should have quenched her acrid throat and filled a bit of the vacant hollow of her stomach, it only served to make her hungrier, the taste - bitter.

In the afternoon, she learned more about cleaning the house and doing laundry, among other tasks she would need to perform. She observed them cooking and preparing dinner, and they instructed her on how she was to make her husband's food and serve him first and foremost, and that she was only allowed to eat if he invited her to sit down and do so.

After her measly supper of thin, flavorless soup - just when she'd thought she was free - one of the maids took her aside and had her sit on the couch in the living room.

"Now, it's unlikely you'll be as successful as Winter was with her marriage last year, but you'll have to be at least decent with it. All of these tasks aren't the only things you'll be responsible for," she warned Weiss. "You'll also have to perform for him in bed. Whatever he wants, you do it. And you are to bear him at least two sons; you will keep having children until you manage that much."

She went on and on, and all Weiss could do was nod her head, though she could feel her spirit breaking more and more with every passing minute.

When it was over, she returned to her room, prepared to cherish her body for one of the last few days it would be her own.

She showered and changed into her nightgown, and only then did she go to her mattress and pull out the black ribbon, the disheartening events of the day having almost made her forget about her meeting tonight with Blake.

She brought the ribbon to the sink in her private bathroom and ran it under warm water, lathering it with soap before patting it dry with a towel.

She then went to her window, opened it slowly, and peered outside. It was still a bit before sunset, so she didn't expect Blake to be there yet. So Weiss pulled a chair over, tied the ribbon around her wrist, and sat beside the sill to breathe in the cool, evening air.

When the soft sobs began to shake her, she held her arm and the ribbon over her face and closed her eyes, praying that seeing Blake would make her __forget__.

...

 **Blake left Tukson's at sunset.** He didn't say a word when she placed the book back on the shelf and said her goodbyes - he simply smiled, a large toothy grin that caused his eyes to crinkle around the edges. There was a hesitance in it, and the wave she sent back his way was stiff and awkward, but she wasn't about to tell him what she was up to if she could help it.

The streets crowded in the heart of town, congealing into packs that cluttered the sidewalks. They dwindled the farther east she went, and by the time she quietly slipped onto the road by the Schnee mansion, the sun had almost disappeared as well. The alley was dark, but empty, making the window just above the fire escape look like it was glowing.

Weiss was there, Blake could see her, and the instinct to call out seemed almost natural.

It was the soft sobs that made her hesitate, words catching in her throat, and she swallowed around them, ears flattening. She reached for the ladder, hands latching onto the rusted metal after a small jump, and she pulled herself up.

It wasn't until she was just outside the window, uncertain if she should move closer, that she spoke up.

"Are you all right?"

...

Weiss sniffled and swallowed again and again, each brush of her nightgown's sleeve over her eyes only serving to make the damp spots wetter. She told herself she shouldn't be crying, because Blake would be here soon, Blake would come and be with her and make her forget the awful things…

She jumped in her chair when a tentative voice spoke just a few feet shy of her ear. Weiss squeaked and quickly slapped a palm to her mouth as she looked up sharply.

"B-Blake!" she whispered. Her appearance was like a miracle to Weiss; she'd shown up just in time to stop her from breaking completely.

But what now?

"A-Ah…" She wiped her eyes clean as she thought quickly. She couldn't just leave Blake out there like that. And what if someone caught sight of a person - a Faunus - sneaking into the mansion window?

"C-Come in, quickly!" she urged her, reaching out to brace Blake's hands in hers. She supported the Faunus girl's side as she stepped onto the window sill and landed as lightly as a cat inside.

No one else would be coming into her room tonight, and if they were, they would knock to give warning. So… surely having Blake here for a while could work out?

But would Blake really _want_ to be inside the place where a family of Faunus-oppressing people lived?

Weiss let go of her arms and stepped back, searching Blake's face for any signs of discomfort. But something else caught her eye instead.

"Y-You're hurt!" she cried softly. "Was this from last night?" She reached up with the hand that had the ribbon tied around it, brushing her fingers over the purplish bruise on her cheek with gentle care.

It was only the second time she'd ever met her, so why did Weiss feel the overwhelming urge to hug her, for both of their sakes?

Weiss' arms reached up without her consent and made a move to wrap around the taller girl's neck and shoulders, but she caught herself just before she could make contact and took a step back.

"I… I washed your ribbon," she murmured, pulling the knot loose from her wrist. She didn't want to give it back, wanted to keep it as a memory of Blake, wanted to use it as an excuse for Blake to come back again tomorrow. But she knew she couldn't.

She held it out to her, other hand clutching at the fabrics of her nightgown as she took a deep, steadying breath. There was so much on her mind now, she never realized she hadn't answered Blake's question.

...

 **Blake was urged into the** **room** before she had the chance to think things over, the apprehension settling moments later as she took in the spacious bedroom. It was bigger than her apartment with Adam, and the look of bafflement that spread over her face was impossible to stop.

She knew the Schnee family was rich and the mansion was obvious proof of that, but… this was on another level entirely.

A soft touch to her face pulled her back, and she recoiled slightly out of habit. The small sting of pain that flared up as a result was brief, but there had been no ill intent, simply concern, so she smiled.

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise."

But as the seconds passed, the puffiness of Weiss' cheeks, the redness of her eyes, had Blake frowning. She remembered last night, the weariness she had seen in Weiss' eyes at the mention of home. It was disconcerting, and she opened her mouth to repeat herself.

"Are you-"

The words died as she watched Weiss untie the ribbon - _her_ ribbon - from around her wrist and offer it back, the accompanying words a murmur.

There was nothing certain about Weiss' actions - the way her other hand clutched at the fabric of her nightgown, the deep, steadying breaths. Something wasn't right, but Blake had no idea how to go about fixing it. If it was even her place to fix it - so she accepted the ribbon with wordless gratitude.

Blake tilted her head, tried to catch the attention of blue, and when she failed, the same words slipped out again.

"Are you all right?"

...

She sighed when Blake took her ribbon back. There was nothing tying her to Weiss now, no existing reason for her to ever return. She could slip out the window, down the ladder, and into the night like a shadow if she so desired.

But she never did.

Weiss was almost confused as to why Blake had stayed until the girl asked again, the same query she'd spoken a moment ago.

The heiress bit her lip. She was aware that Blake probably wouldn't care about her wellbeing-

-but then again, if she didn't care, why would she have asked?

Weiss didn't look up as she grasped the girl's hand and led her over to the bed to sit, never letting go even after they'd settled.

"I'm fine," she murmured unconvincingly, giving a faint smile. "I'm… I'm to be married in two week's time. Less than that now. I'm simply going through training now of how to be a proper wife to my future husband. It's just a bit taxing, that's all."

She needed to stop herself there. Blake was a stranger and probably didn't care to know any more about one of the Schnee daughters.

Weiss made sure to keep a bit of distance between them, lest she break and do something she'd regret, something that would chase Blake away for good.

She then looked up and put effort into the smile this time.

"I'm glad you're here, Blake. Really."

She wanted Blake to know she was welcome here.

Always.

At least to Weiss.

...

 **It wasn't like she needed to know** , it was more of a want than anything else, one Blake couldn't really match with a reason even if she tried.

If she had to guess, it had something to do with Weiss' words, her nearly blatant lies and a shell of a smile. She didn't need to hear the pulse of Weiss' heart - a heavy thudding beat that betrayed more than she let on - but in a way it all seemed familiar.

Not so much the circumstances - Blake would never be able to understand the trials of the upper class, didn't want to - but she knew the feeling. Of being trapped and having nowhere to go despite wanting to - aching for that escape.

Whatever was keeping Weiss here it must have been important, or at least damning enough where she didn't have a choice. The displeasure and fear were hard to miss.

That didn't make this conversation any easier. What did she do but show up to retrieve her ribbon? Sure, there had been something curling in her stomach since this morning, though she had been telling herself it was simply anxiety. The Schnee mansion gave her the chills, its very foundation was built upon Faunus oppression, and yet… Weiss didn't seem like that at all.

"It's nothing. Really."

It didn't sound as confident as she felt.

...

Blake's response to her words was short and gave nothing away, and Weiss couldn't blame her for being cautious, not revealing anything she didn't have to, not offering any part of herself that wasn't already made obvious to the eye. Weiss interpreted her lack of words as disinterest, and her heart sank even more than she thought was possible.

Absentmindedly, she looked to the window, still ajar, beckoning for Blake to go back to it. Maybe Weiss should let her.

She looked to the floor, down into her lap, then up to the ceiling as she took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears down as she felt them rising up once more.

"You… You can go, if you'd like," she said softly. "I know you probably don't want to stay here any longer than you have to. Thank you for taking care of me last night. If I ever… see you again, I'm in your debt."

For various reasons, she didn't think she ever would.

In the end, she could only bow her head, eyes tracing the outline of Blake's boots, never daring to stray any higher than her lap or the hands in them.

Weiss didn't want her to go. She wanted someone to stay with her, to listen to her, to help her-

-and yet she didn't think it could be just anyone. She wanted _Blake_.

A loud howl from her stomach served to push her over the edge in embarrassment, and she couldn't stop the tears anymore. She brought her hands to her face, feeling nothing but sheer frustration and helplessness, and a bitter taste rose up in her throat.

She hated it. She wanted to stop, but she _couldn't_ , and that only made her more frustrated, and the vicious cycle caused more tears that she had no hopes of stopping to well up and spill out.

. . .

 _ _ **'I'm fine.'**__

What a load of garbage that was. Nobody who was 'fine' came apart like that, and the sight had Blake's insides twisting.

Something was incredibly wrong here - it was a matter of whether or not she wanted to get involved. The problems probably ran deeper than she could ever guess, demons lodged between the bones and muscle that would take more than just precision and skill to remove, if they could be at all.

But Weiss had helped her last night - saved her from more than just a beaten face and wounded pride. It was that budding sense of familiarity growing in her side, a misplaced need, meant to fill in for the dwindling presence of Adam in her life.

At what point did it become normal? At what point was it more than just gratitude?

She looked to Weiss, to the window, and then back again.

"Come out with me."

The words slipped out before she had a chance to think them over and she gaped at her own boldness, face flushing.

"I mean… I-I know a good place for food." She looked away. "If you want to."

. . .

When Blake's eyes traveled to the window, Weiss felt the hollow claws of loneliness scraping at the inside of her chest, and she bit back a sob.

Weiss couldn't even feel excitemed about Blake's asking her to slip away with her, as the content of what she had said had the heiress gasping aloud nothing short of terrified, head snapping up as she held her hands to her mouth.

"Oh no, no I-I _can't_ -" she whispered. "I mean I'd-I'd love to spend more time with you somewhere, a-anywhere but here, but I can't go out! If anyone recognized me outside at this hour unattended, Father would find out and he'd be very upset with me a-and I can't let that happen, not again-"

The words just kept coming, spilling out between soft gasps and tumbling down along with the tears. Weiss clutched frantically at her nightgown once more.

"I-I can't go out. Everyone in these parts knows who I am and they'd tell Father they saw me out with someone not of the household." She blinked away more tears and tried to meet Blake's eyes. "And I can't eat anymore than Father allows o-or else I won't be… I won't be a pretty wife. I'll won't be perfect. I can't eat anymore today. I can't…"

Her hands went back up to her face and she shook her head. "I-I'm sorry. I want to more than anything Blake, but I-I just __can't__ …"

. . .

 **The words became** **more** and more absurd the longer Weiss continued, and Blake couldn't help the crease to her brow. She almost couldn't comprehend what she was hearing, but the way Weiss said it left no room for doubt, and it only made Blake angrier. What kind of father withheld food from his own daughter and actually had her believing it was for her own wellbeing?

"That's abuse," Blake stated, voice shaking, and her hands twisted in her lap. "Just because he's your father doesn't mean he can control you like that."

Not that she had a right to say so. She had only known Weiss for a few hours and what little she had to go on concerning family matters were what she had gathered from reading the paper. Apparently, there was a lot left unsaid.

. . .

Weiss flinched at the word; she'd never thought of it that way, though deep down in some part of herself, she knew it was exactly that. But it still scared her.

"No he's… I just have to be a good wife to whomever he chooses for me. I want to make him proud, so I-I'll do this…" She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes again. "I can do it. Once I'm married, I'll have to cook for my husband. I'll get to eat then as much as he permits."

She bowed her head solemnly. "That's not… the worst part. I'm scared about other things, what he'll make me do in his bed at night…"

She leaned back on her palms, looking up at the ceiling to keep the tears back, her voice nothing more than a murmur. "So that's why… these last few days, I just want to be my own person." Her eyes finally met Blake's, bleary as her vision was. "And I'd like to… spend some time with you, if I may."

Even if it was only for tonight. Even it if was only for a few more minutes.

She just wanted to be with someone who wasn't about to judge her or yell at her or hurt her. She could tell Blake wasn't capable of such things, and even if she was she'd never do them to Weiss.

And it wasn't simply a feeling she had; last night was proof enough, as was her gentle concern for Weiss at present.

It felt like a last request, and in a way, perhaps it was. But if she could be with this girl a little longer, Weiss could feel a bit better.

. . .

 **A few days of freedom left,** but in the scheme of things, that freedom wasn't willingly given, merely sought. A temporary appease to hide what would come after, and perhaps to Weiss that would make it all worth it. What else did she know of life but this - this room, this house, its people?

Blake couldn't see anything wrong with indulging her. It would give her a reason to be out of the apartment, away from Adam and the rest of the Fang. None of them would suspect where she'd be and who she was with, probably wouldn't believe it even if she told them.

So what was a handful of days? She had been looking for a momentary reprieve since things had started to sour, and now it was being presented for her taking. It would be stupid to ignore it.

Though there was something inherently cruel about showing someone the world only for it to be taken away, but Blake pushed those thoughts aside.

She was returning a favor, that was all. What happened after it was fulfilled wasn't her problem.

"Then what do you suggest we do?"

. . .

Weiss finally got ahold of herself to the best degree she could manage, the tears coming to a stop as she wiped at them one last time. She fiddled with the ends of her hair for a moment to try and get some iota of composure back.

Blake… Blake agreed to stay with her…

She almost couldn't believe it. It was like a dream.

"Ah…" In her surprise, she couldn't think of an answer right away - she was still in shock that Blake hadn't denied her. "T-Then, come with me."

She stood, ushering Blake to the window again, holding up a finger in a silent request for her to wait inside.

Weiss stood herself up on the sill, balancing as she supported herself against the frame, leaning cautiously out until she could grasp the fire escape's ladder. She looked back to Blake, feeling a tiny smile trying to form on her lips.

"We can go up to the roof. No one will be checking my room until morning, and we can't be seen if we're up there. We can also speak at a normal volume; the echoes won't reach the alleyways… I'll go up first," she offered.

This was the extent of her knowledge of the world when she was unsupervised - at least until last night when she'd tumbled down to the beach with Blake. But other than that, Weiss would sometimes sneak onto the roof on warm clear nights to watch the stars for a while until she knew sleep was coming and she had to teeter back down to her room to let it take her.

She'd climbed up this ladder before, and her experience showed with her stride and grip as she pulled herself up now, her feet finding solid support beneath her. Once at the top, she stayed low, crouching over the edge and peeking down, prepared to help Blake if she needed it.

. . .

 **Her ears twitched,** turning to catch the words as Weiss moved towards the window. She followed silently, stopping when Weiss held up a finger signaling her to wait.

The roof? That seemed… oddly appropriate.

Weiss' motions were practiced, and Blake peered out the window to watch as she disappeared up the ladder with surprising finesse. Only once she was all the way up did Blake reach for the first rung, pulling herself up with ease.

The air was clearer up here, and the first breath Blake took was more than refreshing. There was no smoke, no sewage, just clear sky and fresh air.

But the view.

The view left her speechless.

. . .

Weiss breathed a sigh of relief when Blake climbed safely up beside her, and the heiress made room for her. There was plenty of space up here, and it was level, the slants in the structure far enough away not to pose a threat to them.

They were on the opposite side of the house from where the beach was located, but it was still visible from here. The nostalgic scent of salt was strong on the air, but at night it was cool and refreshing - not at all stifling.

She _would_ come up here during the daytime if not for the fact that she would burn and her skin would show evidence of where she'd been. Early on, Weiss had discovered it was best to come here under cover of night.

She sat back, leaning her weight on her palms beside Blake, gazing out over the vast expanse of the dark ocean. The rhythmic sounds of lapping waves reached her ears, slow and methodical like a lullaby.

She watched the combers rise and reach out to kiss the sand, crashing softly, dragging back, the black sky overhead dappled with white stars. The moon hung like a plump cat's claw, shedding silver light down on them like last night.

And just like last night, Weiss found her eyes straying to the side, tracing the outline of Blake's figure, her hair, her perked ears. She looked so beautiful and it took a great deal of conscientiousness for Weiss not to say so aloud.

She… wanted Blake to talk - about anything - but she didn't want to ask and come across as rude. So Weiss kept her eyes forward on the distant water and kept her voice low.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

. . .

 **"It's beautiful,"** she breathed, words a sigh on the breeze.

There was something inherently simple about it, something passing and temporary, and she didn't want to look away.

Everything was almost colorless, gray in the evening light. High above the roof line, shadows were cast in broad strokes. It was an inky murkiness that was damning when looking up from the streets, but from their vantage point, that blackness interrupted by bits of checkered light seemed almost livable.

Everything was small and insignificant, and to Blake right now, that was strangely comforting.

The ocean's roar was soft in the distance - familiar - and Blake leaned back, letting the tenseness ease from her limbs. Her ears flicked lightly, adjusting to the sounds but focusing on nothing in particular. There was no need to; it was just the two of them.

. . .

There was a sacred simplicity about it all, and Weiss never wanted it to end, never wanted the sun to rise again. Why couldn't time just freeze like this? They didn't need words or touch or anything else; just presence was enough.

After a while, Weiss laid down on her back slowly and easily, almost carefree, as though she'd known Blake her entire life, enough to trust her with her exposed stomach and neck. Weiss didn't want to speak and ruin the moment, but she needed to be heard on one point.

"Please don't let me fall asleep," she murmured.

She gazed up at the sky and it was like its own velvet ocean, stars sparkling just as much as the waves below did in the moonlight. She folded her hands over her stomach and traced whatever constellations she could find, connecting the stars, painting pictures with her eyes.

And despite what she'd said, she couldn't keep her eyelids up for very long. They fluttered shut, and she told herself it would just be for a minute. And then her breathing slowed with sleep, the beats of her heart becoming fainter as the troubles of the day slipped out of her mind, and her mind slipped into a realm of stillness.

. . .

 **Blake wasn't sure** **how** long it had been before she realized Weiss had fallen asleep beside her. She was so used to silence that it only seemed natural when the conversation had whittled off into nothing. She accepted it as inevitable even after the warning fazed through her ears and was soon forgotten.

It was when sudden curiosity struck that she glanced to her side and she found Weiss practically out cold. She couldn't blame her - after the things Weiss had told her, Blake wasn't surprised to find her under so easily, though what that meant in terms of trust was something unexpected. Perhaps the lack of thought was just due to stress, but even so it left Blake feeling rather flattered. Her ears flattened, embarrassed.

She was staring, that much was obvious.

The redness to Weiss' face had disappeared, a temporary peace settling in sleep, and the change was more than welcome. The displeasure from earlier had been unsettling to say the least.

Still, Weiss had asked her to do this, and after a moment Blake reached a hand across, fingertips gently prodding Weiss' shoulder. Blake cleared her throat.

"Weiss."

The name sounded odd on her tongue, but not entirely unpleasant.

. . .

 **Weiss often remembered** when she dreamed - usually she woke up feeling exhausted, as though she'd been running endlessly in her sleep. They weren't nightmares, per se, but she sometimes wished they were, wished they were blatantly terrifying scenarios and monsters to run from. Instead, she often woke up feeling like she'd just barely avoided drowning.

But not this time.

It wasn't for very long, but it was for long enough she slept on the rooftop beside Blake, and when the tentative fingers brushed over her shoulder, Weiss opened her eyes to find herself feeling pleasantly-rested. She felt as though Blake had watched over her in her short slumber; it was a foolish thought, but Weiss indulged herself in it nonetheless.

"Mm…"

She pushed herself up, wiping her eyes and remembering where she was. The moon had shifted slightly overhead, and her eyes traveled instantly to Blake.

"Thank you for waking me. I'm sorry I fell asleep." She bit her lip and swallowed. "I… I hope you don't have to be somewhere? If you do, then please go."

 _Don't go._

She shook her head, nodding to Blake to indicate it was more than all right if she left.

"I don't want you getting in trouble. I guess I should… get back to my room as well."

 _Maybe I can see you again tomorrow?_

It was hard not to say it aloud. It was hard not to ask Blake to stay beside her now until the sun rose-

-but it _was_ hard to look away from her captivating, golden eyes.

. . .

 **She thought of Adam** , that small empty apartment, and the words came out almost instantly.

"Not particularly." Blake attempted a smile, but the pain in her cheek meant it didn't last very long, and when it withered completely, she looked away. "Home is…" _Not really home anymore._

Blake cleared her throat, searching for something to finish with. "Home is a little awkward right now." She could feel her shoulders tensing, and she tried to roll it off as a shrug. "So I've got some time to kill."

Standing carefully, she dusted of her pants. Maybe she could head back to Tukson's, spend the night curled up in the extra armchair. Adam wouldn't be back anyway.

"But don't let me keep you here. I don't want your father to…" She trailed off when she caught the attention of Weiss' eyes. Her hand rose, pushing back black hair as she tried to focus. "I don't want you to get caught."

. . .

Weiss felt a pang in her heart when Blake cut off speaking about her home. The heiress understood all too well - her home wasn't exactly _home,_ either. She'd never once called it that, only ever saying she was "going back", but never "home."

She and Blake were alike in that sense. She felt a bit more miserable in knowing not even Blake had a place where she could relax and feel safe, but at least they were in that together, and that somehow brought a small sense of ease.

Well, there was __one__ place Weiss found she felt safe, but that place was about to disappear along with her companion.

She stood as well, limbs still a bit stiff and wobbly from sleep. More than anything, she wanted to invite Blake back to her room again, invite her to stay the night even, but Weiss instantly scolded herself for such thoughts.

 _ _Never! That's far too dangerous for her. How stupid…__

"Maybe…" Her voice was soft, but she held Blake's gaze directly, wanting her to know she was serious about what she was offering. "Maybe you could stop by again tomorrow night? Whenever you can. My window will always be open for the next twelve nights. So don't ever hesitate to come by, if you'd like. I can't promise I'll be very entertaining, but… I want to know more about you, Blake."

There. She'd said it. And if Blake turned away from her now and never came back, Weiss understood, but at least she'd said it aloud.

. . .

 **Weiss' words were** **nothing** if not an invitation. Blatant and to the point, they made Blake's cheeks flush, a light pink that was hopefully hidden by the bruise and limited lighting. She had kind of already assumed she'd be coming back, but it was another thing to be asked, and her ears flicked, the hand in her hair dropping to rub at her neck.

"Maybe."

But Blake already knew she'd be back. The small tease had simply slipped out on its own, and she hoped the smile was enough to convince Weiss that it wasn't intended maliciously. It just came out naturally.

Her hand dropped, and she looked away, trying to hide the growing smile that seemed insistent on staying.

. . .

Weiss fidgeted nervously as she waited for an answer, and looked up sharply when she got it.

 _ _Maybe? So does that mean she's… not coming back...?__

She'd heard the word before, knew its ambiguity often signified denial more than anything else.

But when her eyes met Blake's again, she knew that wasn't the case.

Blake was smiling kindly, and Weiss understood that her answer was the one she gave only because Blake didn't want to make promises she couldn't know for certain she'd keep. Weiss was so thankful for that.

"Okay," she said with a nod. "Okay!" She said it again louder, as if to prove to herself it was real. "Okay then! Maybe… Maybe see you tomorrow!"

She probably sounded too excited, but she didn't care.

However, before Blake could make for the ladder and likely slip off into the night, Weiss wanted to do one last thing. She closed the distance between them and strained up onto her bare tip-toes.

"May I?" she checked softly.

There wasn't a refusal, perhaps there was even an inviting inclination of her head, but Blake didn't push her away.

So Weiss pressed a gentle - __gentle__ \- kiss to her bruised cheek, emitting the slightest bit of her aura along with it.

She pulled away shortly afterward and smiled.

"There. I hope you rest well tonight. And I'll see you tomorrow, Blake." She chuckled to herself before she added, " _Maybe_."

It would definitely be something she could look forward to.

. . .

 **The brief look** **of** apprehension that spread through Weiss' features almost had Blake believing that perhaps she had said the wrong thing, but it disappeared as her meaning made itself apparent. It was enough to see the excitement spread across Weiss' face.

Blake's smile softened, ears flicking as she watched Weiss with a hint of curiosity. There was so much to see, to figure out, and in her haze she nodded numbly to Weiss' question, not quite sure what was being asked, but she figured it wasn't anything bad.

And it wasn't.

It was a soft press of lips to her cheek. Gentle. The barest of touches against the bruise that blossomed across the side of her face. Warm, and when Weiss pulled away, any semblance of thought went with her. The tips of her fingers unconsciously brushed over her cheek, her mind blank.

Maybe. She could live with maybe.

. . .

She watched Blake with amusement and wonder alike. She wasn't sure what it was exactly that she felt, but it was undeniably something good in a cruel unforgiving world.

She can't remember the last time she'd felt this way. Or if such a time had ever existed at all.

Only when she realized they were still on the roof and that their newfound relationship was hardly permissible by any means did Weiss step away.

"I'll go first," she murmured, and like a spirit slipped past Blake. She climbed back down the ladder until she was near enough to her window sill to jump on lightly. She wasn't even hungry anymore, just _happy_.

She turned back to watch Blake climbing down, pausing her when she neared Weiss' window so the heiress may reach out to brush her fingers over the back of the Faunus girl's hand, just to get one last feel of her warmth, and let her own linger there.

"Goodnight," Weiss whispered.

And once Blake had gone, she retreated to her bed and slept deeply until morning.

* * *

 **A/N: Limited time, but it's time nonetheless, isn't it?**

 **Preview for Act III : _The roads were mostly quiet, back alleys and streets that didn't, under many circumstances, cross the main roads. There were a few occasions, but under the guise of night, work-weary pedestrians didn't pay much attention to two girls, and Blake was careful enough to steer them clear of trouble._**

 ** _Weiss' fascination didn't escape her notice. It was a certain child-like wonder that lit up her eyes as Weiss took in her surroundings when she thought no one was watching.  
_**

 **Please review!**


	3. Act III

**Here we are for Act III. Thank you as always to everyone who is reading and supporting!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act III.

 **Blake wasn't sure why** , but the following day seemed to pass by in slow motion.

Actually she did. Every glance at the clock above the counter at Tukson's bookstore dragged, the seconds stretching into long minutes and even longer hours.

There was no real plan to speak of besides the obvious - that tonight was just another simple meeting with Weiss to stave of boredom. But as her fingers fiddled with the fraying hem of her sweatshirt, it was apparent that that wasn't the entire truth.

Tukson had noticed, and the curious stares he had been throwing her way since this afternoon were anything but subtle. He didn't ask; he had meant what he said yesterday, and so long as she didn't show up one day with a missing limb, he wouldn't ask questions unless she wanted to talk. That didn't stop him from making a subtle quip on her way out though.

"Have fun," he said.

Her lips pursed, quirking upward despite themselves. She didn't respond, simply placed the book back where it belonged, shot him an exasperated stare and walked out the door.

Maybe one day she'd tell him.

...

The next day passed with torturous slowness, and it took all of Weiss's self-control not to groan with boredom from it all. She couldn't let the people of the house see how excited she was, that she was anticipating the evening and what promises came with it, lest someone get suspicious and start asking question - or worse, spy on her.

Her meals were again cut short, her lessons piling up with every new day that brought her closer to her marriage date. It was exhausting to say the very least, but she couldn't let such things bring her down, not when she only had a few more hours left…

She mulled through every second of it. For supper, she was given a small bowl of soup and a piece of bread, the former of which she needed to stop herself from gulping down. She tried to take the bread back to her room with her to save it for later when she knew she'd be famished in the nighttime hours, but she was caught and told that if she wouldn't eat it at the table, then she wouldn't eat it at all, and it was snatched from her hands.

She limped back to her room with a sigh on her lips. But at least she was free now for the rest of the night.

She closed her door and changed into her nightgown, letting her hair down as she went to her window to await a certain someone's arrival.

She knew Blake had no real obligations to show up tonight - or any night for that matter - and she was aware that if Blake didn't come, Weiss had no way of finding out why that was the case.

But she trusted Blake to be here, to at least make an effort to show herself. And even if she didn't, just the thought of her would serve to suffice.

Of course Weiss would worry about her to no end, but she'd only ever be allowed to live with silent memories of the mysterious girl if she were never to see her again.

After a few moments of waiting, Weiss began to sing softly, a sound she hoped would bring her whom she sought.

...

 **She could hear** **singing** , a soft sound that traveled through the alleys like a secret.

Blake had a guess as to who it was, and once she stepped out onto the street by the mansion, her suspicions were proven.

It took a moment for her to figure out that she had stopped to listen, her ears perking forward towards the sound. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Blake continued forward, jumping to reach the bottom rung of the fire escape ladder and hoisting herself up.

It was almost alarming how normal this seemed, that after only two days a routine had already begun to develop. It should have concerned her, or at least made her feel cautious, especially in this part of town, but rational thought had long-since been thrown to the wayside.

A need was all it was, something primal, and right now, it wasn't something she wanted to question. Blake didn't want the wonder to disappear; she wanted to hold onto that last bit of fantasy before it vanished. For good.

...

"Blake!" 

Weiss needed to quiet her voice so it didn't carry any more than was necessary. She gave a small wave before motioning with her hands. "Just go on up to the roof. I'll meet you in a moment."

She listened to Blake's footsteps - quiet as they were - as the girl climbed to the roof. She then went out onto the ladder herself and scurried up, hauling herself up onto the flat surface up top.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" she said, offering a small smile that she'd found was specifically for Blake now. She didn't have anything else to smile about anymore. "Come, have a seat," she invited.

She tilted her head back, ignoring the growl that rose up from her stomach as she cast her gaze nervously sideways. She loved that they could be silent together, that no words needed to be said-

-but that didn't mean Weiss didn't want to hear them sometimes.

"Blake…" she murmured, feeling her pulse quicken a bit. "I-It's fine if you don't want to - you don't _have_ to. But I was just wondering if… if you could… tell me about yourself? N-Nothing you don't want to say or don't want me to know. Just…" she sighed again. "Just _anything_ …"

Nighttime was when she could forget the day, and Blake was a blessing to her. Weiss knew she needed to cherish that, and she intended to.

...

 **She didn't say** **anything** to the words Weiss offered in greeting. Nervousness had a tendency to render her at a loss for words, and the excitement at which she was greeted shut off most of her ability to respond.

A smile seemed like enough at the moment anyway, and she took a seat beside Weiss without needing to be told, but the invitation was accepted graciously.

The question on the other hand, was one she wanted to ignore.

She knew full well that she had the freedom to, that a refusal would be honored if that was her decision. It was just, she decided not to.

All of this was merely a distraction, but at the same time, she was hesitant to make this a pity party. Her life wasn't exactly good news, and she had a feeling that Weiss' wasn't all that different. A tiny breath slipped in between her lips, steadying.

"I wasn't born in Vale. My parents came here from out of the country."

...

Weiss listened in respectful silence as Blake slowly started to speak about herself, taking down the barrier she'd set up around herself brick by brick. The heiress was glad she'd decided to talk, even if it was just a little bit.

Weiss hung onto every word, engraving Blake's story into her mind. But she knew her manners, and knew that it wasn't acceptable to ask someone else's story without offering a piece of her own. So when Blake paused for a heartbeat, Weiss softly put in her own voice.

"I've been here all my life," she offered. "I've never seen anything beyond what the guards allow. Even the beach that's so close, I've only been to a handful of times. When I get sent off to my new husband's land, that will probably the most I ever travel in my life.

"I know it's probably tough to be free; the streets aren't exactly the safest of places. But sometimes, I wonder what it's like just to walk around town freely, what it's like to go out to a cafe at midnight and get a cup of tea, what it's like to walk along the beach at sunrise…

"But I've written in my diary what I imagine it's like. And with those fantasies I made for myself, I like to believe in them. So I won't need to experience it for myself; I'm just fine imagining it."

She sighed, laying down on her back, folding her hands over her stomach as she gazed up at the stars. "Sorry I'm rambling. I don't get to talk much inside the house. I'm lucky Father still lets me sing. Once I'm married, I hope my husband lets me sing, too."

...

 **If there was** **one thing** she was good at, it was listening.

Having only Adam to converse with didn't make her much of a talker, but with her frequent escapades alone through the streets of town, she had grown used to listening. She likened it to reading in a way, but instead of words on paper, the story was told through voice, and Weiss had a more than pleasant voice.

"There's no need to apologize," Blake said, glancing away from the figure next to her to look out over the dark rooftops. "I like listening."

She paused briefly, just enough time to think over her next words, and then disregard them entirely. She had been shot down once, what was one more try in the scheme of things? If it got Weiss to eat something, then that was enough.

"I could… show you, if you want," she muttered, hesitant. "There's a tea shop downtown that doesn't close until late."

...

" _ _I like listening."__

It was a phrase Weiss had never heard before. All her life, she'd been seen and not heard, ordered and not listened to. It felt… nice to know Blake cared to hear her speak.

But the mention of going somewhere sent her into a panic all over again.

"N-No, I'm sorry, I _can't_ \- I can't…"

She bit her lip.

She only had a few days and nights left to be her own person before she was given away. She would never… _never_ get this opportunity _ever again._

And… she really, really, _really_ , wanted to. And if it was with Blake, then perhaps…

Weiss was silent for a long moment, heart pounding just from the thought of doing something like this. It was absolutely forbidden. If she was found out, she didn't know what would become of her - certainly nothing good, that was for sure.

But her mind was too boggled with thoughts, enough for her heart to speak _its_ mind.

"Oh… Okay…" she murmured. "Then… I-I'll come with you. J-Just let me get something on my feet, s-something to cover my face with…" She stood up, already shaking at the thought of going through with this.

But god, she __wanted to…__

...

 **The almost immediate** refusal had Blake's ears drooping. This was Weiss' decision, and if she didn't feel comfortable, then Blake wasn't going to force it.

So Weiss' acceptance just moments later was a welcome surprise, and she stood in a rush, losing her balance on the roof for a second before she caught herself. She was probably a little too excited for this _—_ about showing the parts of her life that she enjoyed the most.

At least, that's what she blamed when she impulsively tugged the sweatshirt she was wearing over her head. It was only when she was holding it out to Weiss that the implications hit her full force, though it was a little too late to take it back.

"Here," she said. "You can use this _—_ if you want it. The hood should do an okay job."

Goosebumps prickled to life on her skin, the loose shirt underneath not much against the subtle breeze that had settled during the evening, though a part of her realized that it wasn't so much the chill.

Luckily it didn't take much to get use to it.

...

Weiss blinked up at the article offered to her, tilting her head slightly to one side until things fully registered in her mind.

"O-Oh no, I-I couldn't possibly-!"

But she held her tongue, something she was conditioned to be good at doing.

Blake had already made such a polite offer; for Weiss to refuse it now would be incredibly rude.

So she did the only other thing she could.

"T-Thank you…" She accepted the sweatshirt, but admittedly had a bit of trouble slipping into it; she'd never worn anything but dresses and gowns before.

When she'd finally wriggled herself into it, she was left slightly breathless as she pulled her head through the top, bringing her hair out shortly afterward as her arms filled the sleeves as far as they could, which was _almost_ all the way.

She sat still for a moment, adjusting to the new material, thick and still holding trace amounts of Blake's warmth, the Faunus girl's scent wreathing around every breath now.

It was really nice.

At last, she realized Blake was waiting for her, and she stood.

"Just let me get my shoes!"

Weiss excitedly skittered past Blake and went lightly down the ladder to her window again, hurrying to her closet to slip into a pair of flats. She then moved her hair over the left side of her face to conceal her scar before pulling the hood up into place.

She went to the sill, checking to make sure there was no one around down below to see them before looking up to where Blake was waiting for her.

"You… You may go first," she whispered.

After all, considering the last time she'd _jumped down onto a man's back_ , Weiss wasn't so confident in her landing strategy and was under the assumption she'd need a bit of assistance tonight.

...

 **A smile tugged at her** lips as she observed Weiss wriggle into the sweatshirt, coming out of the whole ordeal slightly breathless. It was endearing to say the least, and when Weiss scurried back down the ladder, saying something about getting shoes, that quirk only grew.

Following Weiss' suggestion, it was a simple thing to slip down the ladder and land carefully back onto the street. Years spent traversing the city no doubt helped, and for a second she looked back up expecting the same.

It only dawned on her that Weiss hadn't exactly gotten the experience she needed to be jumping off buildings when a look of apprehension spread across the heiress' face. Not everyone was so accustomed to heights like herself, she supposed. Blake tilted her head back, ears twitching.

"Do you need some help?"

...

Weiss went stiff as she watched Blake make her way down the ladder, so quickly and expertly. And the jump she managed left Weiss gasping softly, but the Faunus girl landed lightly and easily on her feet, perfectly balanced. The heiress relaxed when she saw Blake was okay, but bit her lip when she realized it was her turn now.

She stepped out onto the ladder with care, holding tightly to the cold metal as she slowly - _slowly_ \- made her way down, step by step. What a sight she must've been; a nightgown covered by a sweatshirt, casual dress shoes, loose hair all around as she descended…

But there was a considerable distance between the last rung and the ground, and Weiss swallowed as she look slowly down over her shoulder.

"I-I… perhaps I could… use some assistance…"

...

 **Perhaps.** That seemed like a understatement, but Blake positioned herself just below the ladder in any case. It was a considerable distance up, and she could understand wanting a little bit of insurance.

It wasn't known to her how much physical training Weiss had, and even if she did, that didn't necessarily include the proper technique one used to land from significant heights. It was better to be safe than sorry.

Blake held her arms out, muscles tensing as she braced herself for the coming impact, but she was at least confident enough in her ability to be able to make the catch. Hopefully.

She cleared her throat.

"Whenever you're ready - I'm right below you."

...

Weiss trembled slightly as she looked over the distance between Blake and herself. She'd been on the roof before, yes, but she'd never really looked _down_ from there, only out across the ocean or up to the sky. But down-

-down suddenly seemed a lot scarier than it should've.

She'd trained with her rapier, with her glyphs, but only ever within the limited confines of her basement training area. The tallest height she'd ever looked down from before had been probably 3 or 4 feet at best.

But now there were a good 10 or so feet between herself and Blake, and also the additional fact that she was _sneaking out in the middle of the night_ and planned to go out around town for the first time and that she intended to do both things with someone she'd only just met - a _Faunus_ \- and the fact that she wasn't supposed to have met Blake in the first place and-

Her mind was buzzing, but before it could cause her to hesitate or reconsider, she called out softly:

"O-Okay! Here I go!"

And with a small jump, she let go of the ladder supporting her, instantly feeling the rush of air against her face, the thrill of the free-fall coursing through her veins making her feel weightless, her heart still pounding rapidly in fear and exhilaration, eyes squeezed shut as she awaited the landing, be it hard or soft.

She was praying for the latter.

...

 **There was a split second** where she panicked. Just for a moment when time seemed to stop, and the sudden erratic beat of her heart in her chest was the only thing Blake had to keep her company during Weiss' fall. Her arms stretched out, expectant and waiting, and it didn't take long.

The instant she felt weight, her arms curled around Weiss, cushioning the impact against herself as best she could. Ten feet was quite a drop, and no matter how light Weiss was, the resulting catch caused her to stumble backwards.

Through some manner of good will, she was able to right herself before she went toppling back, and the vice grip she had around Weiss eased.

"You okay?" Blake asked, setting Weiss carefully on the ground. She tried not to think about just how slender Weiss felt in her arms.

...

Part of Weiss regretted having kept her eyes closed the entire way down; she briefly wondered what things would have looked like with them open. But she was too scared to look until-

-until she felt the impact that broke her landing, much softer than she'd anticipated it would be.

Blake caught her securely, her arms wrapping around Weiss tightly. And in the seconds right after the catch, Weiss's hands had gone to Blake's shirt and clutched there for a moment just to prove to herself she was safe.

Once the two of them had stilled, Blake let her down.

"Yes…" Weiss gasped. "I'm fine." She was still a bit shaky, but she discovered it was less from fear now that the fall was over, and what lingered most was from the exhilaration of it all. Adrenaline still coursed through her, something she'd only experienced to such a degree a few nights ago upon her meeting with Blake.

Her eyes were alight after experiencing such a thrill, and she brought a hand to her chest. "My heart's a bit jumpy, but I'm fine. Thank you, Blake."

It took conscious effort not strain up to kiss her cheek again, so Weiss settled for holding lightly onto her arm instead.

...

 **Blake let out a relieved breath.**

"Good."

Her gaze lingered briefly, falling to the hold on her arm before lifting again to Weiss' face. Her hair was slightly disheveled from the fall, but a few quick passes of Blake's hand smoothed out the disarray.

Blake pulled up the hood then and settled it carefully over Weiss' head, ducking down slightly to make sure everything was settled comfortably in place. She wouldn't say anything about it, but the entire image of Weiss - an old faded sweatshirt, a nightgown, and flats - had the smile returning.

"The shop is just near the south part of town," she said, trying to make light conversation. It wasn't a long walk from the mansion, but she figured Weiss wouldn't want to travel in silence. "It's relatively quiet, which means it shouldn't be too much trouble to stay out of sight." Assurances. She figured that was an okay way to start things off. "Just stick close, and we'll be back before you know it."

...

She stayed perfectly still as Blake fussed over her, fixing her hair and the hood of the sweatshirt. But it wasn't like when the maids did it with rough motions and sharp tongues. No - Blake was gentle, working toward an end result of comfort rather than one that was solely for appearances.

Once she'd finished, Weiss's hair covered her left eye, so she blinked up past the shadows of the hood with her right and offered a small smile.

"Okay," she murmured. "I've never really been around town before, so I'll be relying on you to get me there."

It was almost scary how much trust she was putting into Blake. She easily could have tricked Weiss into trusting her only to kidnap or harm her now. It had happened once before, after all.

But Weiss just knew Blake wasn't like that. She couldn't explain it, but she _knew_.

She held onto the Faunus girl's arm as they started to walk, holding a bit tighter to her every time another person came into view, ducking her head.

But when she wasn't hiding, she was admiring the buildings, the shops, and the scenery she'd only ever seen before from a distance, and some of which she'd only ever heard about. They were just common stores, but to Weiss, it was like another world.

Blake had said: _"stick close, and we'll be back before you know it."_

Weiss was conflicted, because she certainly liked sticking close, but she didn't exactly want to go back.

...

 **The roads were** **mostly** **quiet** , back alleys and streets that didn't - under many circumstances - cross the main roads. There were a few occasions, but under the guise of night, work-weary pedestrians didn't pay much attention to two girls, and Blake was careful enough to steer them clear of trouble.

Weiss' fascination didn't escape her notice. It was a certain child-like wonder that lit up her eyes as Weiss took in her surroundings when she thought no one was watching.

There wasn't much to see. Or at least that's what Blake thought.

The last few years hadn't done much in its favor, and it looked like with the rising activity of White Fang it was only going to get worse. Unless something was done about it, but she had trouble believing it would.

Now wasn't the time to think about things like this, though.

The small coffee shop was tucked away between brick buildings. A sign with a picture of a teacup was the only signifier of the establishment's purpose. Blake didn't know the owners personally, but she was a regular enough customer for the employee at the counter to smile when they entered.

...

It was hard not to be excited. Almost every sight was something new to her, every sound something she'd never heard more than an echo of before. She assumed it would've been a bit overwhelming had it been daytime, but with the lack of people and bustling vehicles, there was a slim chance for sensory overload now.

The air was a little musky, but fresher than that of the mansion, cool and refreshing, but not nearly cold enough to be considered uncomfortable - not with Blake's sweatshirt on her. Though that did make her think Blake might be chilly, so she pressed close to her side.

Every so often, a gust of wind carried the scent of salt from the ocean.

Weiss loved it.

She was almost disappointed when the shop came into view, but instead, the excitement was just painted a stronger coat.

It was a humble place, seemed quiet and inviting, and she stayed close to Blake's side, doing her best to hide herself, hoping no one would ask questions.

There were a few tables and booths, the lighting dim and relaxing, smooth music playing.

And the smells…

She couldn't even begin to name what she smelled - soft, warm, sweet flavors - things she'd once read described in storybooks suddenly coming to life and flooding her senses. She was astounded at the menu of options hanging on the wall behind the counter, but only then did she realize something.

"Oh… Blake," she murmured, tugging on the girl's sleeve. Weiss recoiled slightly into the sweatshirt, a bit guiltily. "I… didn't think to grab and money before I left…"

But that was okay. She would be fine just watching Blake eat. She was fine doing anything so long as Blake was there.

...

 **Mostly empty,** the small tea shop was the perfect place for a late night snack, the comforting sights and smells second only to Tukson's bookstore, but that might have been bias talking.

That, and they welcomed Faunus customers more than any other shop in the vicinity. But then again, they were in _that_ part of town.

Blake's gaze shifted downward at the tug, the quiet murmur causing her ears to flick as she watched Weiss shrink back into her sweatshirt. She only had a few lien in her pocket, probably just enough for one or two things off the menu, depending. Which was fine - this trip wasn't for her own sake; she didn't come expecting to eat.

"What can I get you, then?" Blake asked. "This place is known for its tea, but the food isn't too bad either."

...

Weiss' eyes went wide at Blake's offer, and the heiress was rendered dumbfounded for a moment. She'd never had the option to choose before, to choose something _she_ wanted. She usually just accepted whatever she was given after being told she was lucky to have even gotten _that_ much.

So to be told she could have something of her choice…

Her jaw gaped for an instant before she shook her head, recognizing her impoliteness. She gazed over the counter, trying to make out all of the options available. In hopes she wasn't taking too long or holding up the non-existent line, she spoke quickly to Blake:

"T-Tea would be fine. Any kind. Whatever you'd like, and perhaps we could share. It doesn't feel right to let you buy me something and get nothing for yourself. I'll repay you once we get back," she promised.

...

" **You don't have to** pay me back. I wouldn't have invited you if I wasn't prepared to shoulder the bill." She paused, hoping that put any more protests to rest, before looking to the counter and then back to Weiss. Her ears twitched. "Milk tea okay with you?"

There was only so much money she could spare when taking into account her income (which was nearly stagnant thanks to her dwindling participation in Fang business, though Tukson would, on occasion, throw her some money just because), but four lien could get them tea and perhaps the remaining turnover that was on display. As long as this whole thing resulted in Weiss not going home hungry, Blake would call this night a success.

...

"Y-Yes!" Weiss all but squeaked. "Anything is fine by me, anything at all!"

She didn't get to have tea very often at the mansion, usually only during special occasions, and even then, she was limited. But she loved tea, found that drinking it almost always served to calm her down, and with the thoughts of the future in the back of her mind now, she could do well with some calming.

As they waited at the counter, she glanced around the tables and booths, trying not to make eye contact with any of the other customers, praying no one would recognize her. Not many people in town had white hair like hers, so it was a good thing it was covered and shrouded in the shadows of Blake's sweatshirt.

It was all still so thrilling to Weiss, so otherworldly. She'd seen the same scenes depicted in picture books before, ones she'd found in the family library when she wasn't at one of her lessons or tending to some other task.

Only when she'd been given a few minutes of silence did her mind wander back to a small tidbit she'd forgotten about until now. She glanced up to the side of Blake's face, checking to see if her cheek was still injured. She could see the bruise - or lack thereof - much better in this lighting, and Weiss smiled a little to herself.

She didn't consciously notice when her hand slipped down into Blake's, a natural motion that didn't call for a second thought on the heiress' part.

...

 **It was hard not** **to** jump when Weiss' hand touched hers, the action taking her by surprise. She wondered if it was done consciously, or if it was merely circumstance based on their surroundings.

Weiss had taken the warning to stick close seriously, and Blake was grateful for it. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost Weiss out in town, but that didn't mean she was all that accustomed to contact, and the blush that spread across her cheeks was almost instantaneous.

That didn't mean she was about to let go. This simply made things easier, that was all.

Their order - one milk tea, and the last turnover - was done momentarily. After offering their server a quiet thanks and handing off the steaming cup to Weiss so she herself could grab the pastry, Blake herded them away from the counter. She glanced down to Weiss when they were a few feet away, a soft hum building in the back of her throat.

"So, is this for here or to go?"

...

Weiss only realized she'd been holding Blake's hand once she let go to grab the teacup. The heiress perked up, looking to the side in embarrassment, about to apologize until she realized Blake hadn't seemed to particularly mind the contact.

So she said nothing as she took the cup of tea in both hands. The sleeves of the sweatshirt were long for Weiss, so her hands were wrapped in the cuffs as she picked up the heated cup.

"Here or to go? What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled. "Isn't here the only option? Or do you mean to tell me people actually saunter around town and eat at the same time?"

She wouldn't know. Every meal Weiss had ever eaten had been served at a table, and she was never excused until she'd finished the meal or it was declared over. Walking and eating wasn't something she imagined was acceptable.

And yet… that made her long to try it all the more. But she felt that sneaking out with a Faunus tonight to go to a cafe in the middle of town was enough rebellion for one night - for one _lifetime_. If her father ever found out, Weiss would be locked away for certain, or worse, be sent off to be married sooner.

Her shoulders slumped a bit at the thought.

"Let's just sit inside?"

She wanted to have a proper conversation with Blake, one where they could sit face-to-face and have better lighting than just what the moon provided from the rooftops.

...

" **Sometimes they do,"** Blake said, amused. "Saving time is a pretty big deal down here for certain people." Every working human being knew that time was worth valuable money and the time spent wasting it, the more you lost.

Faunus in particular. Horrible job standards meant horrible pay and even worse conditions, and anything that happened was on their shoulders to fix. But when it came down to working in town rather than out in the mines, they either dealt with it or turned to White Fang.

It seemed both of them got lost in their thoughts, though, because when she took the time to look, Weiss' shoulders had slumped.

"Sure," Blake replied, and she gestured her head in the direction of the unoccupied booths in the back. "Take your pick."

...

Again, Blake was giving her the option to choose, and Weiss still wasn't used to it. She looked up in the direction Blake had indicated, and Weiss put on a serious expression, not wanting her selection of a spot to be arbitrary.

In the end, she led Blake over to the table tucked into the farthest corner, the least likely place where people would disturb them. Something told Weiss the people here weren't the kinds that would do that, but she assumed it would be best to hide herself as much as possible, for Blake's sake and her own.

She had to step away from Blake to slide into one side of the booth, taking a seat on the cushion and bouncing slightly as she set down the tea. She didn't want to be the first to drink from it, as Blake had paid for it, so Weiss blew gentle breaths onto the steam to cool it a bit.

She wanted to strike up a conversation, but the dark, shadowed street outside the yawning window to her side unnerved her a little - _more_ than a little. She kept sending anxious looks to the glass, not sure what she was expecting to happen, but not liking the thoughts of frightening things and people that kept crawling into her mind. She shivered, unable to take it another minute.

Weiss quickly slid out of her seat and scurried over to Blake's side of the booth instead. She sat down next to her, pressing into her side a little as she pulled the tea over to that end of the table.

"Sorry," she murmured. "I… I think I like sitting next to you better."

...

 **When Weiss slid in** beside her, Blake was surprised she didn't jump again. She decided it was because she saw it coming, the frequent anxious looks Weiss kept sending towards the window a clear sign that she was still a bit nervous about the whole thing.

It certainly wasn't because Blake was getting used to it.

At least that's what she told herself.

She was bigger than Weiss (though it didn't take much to be larger than someone like the girl seated next to her), and it would be a simple task to block out the view from outside - if that was what Weiss really wanted.

So she did. She propped up an arm on the table, leaned forward to settle her head in her open palm, turning so that she was facing Weiss while hopefully taking up as much space by the window as possible. It wouldn't be right if she didn't take responsibility, considering this had been _her_ idea.

"Here." She slid the turnover closer to Weiss with her free hand. "Hopefully you don't mind apple. It was all they had left."

...

Weiss hoped she wasn't making Blake uncomfortable by having sat next to her without warning. But Blake didn't seem to mind, and she didn't oppose Weiss either. Her figure blocked out any scenes from outside, and Weiss relaxed a little bit.

Hands still swallowed by the long sleeves of the sweatshirt, she continued to blow on the tea in front of her until Blake pushed the food in her direction. The heiress blinked down at it.

"W-What? But I'd thought that was for you? I couldn't possibly eat it. I-I'm not supposed to eat anything else for today…"

Well, she wasn't exactly supposed to be jumping out of her window into street fights or rendezvousing with strangers or sneaking out into town at night either. For a girl about to be married in ten days, Weiss sure was doing a lot of forbidden things lately.

And yet it was all so much… fun.

Weiss picked up a fork, still staring at the turnover with a puzzled expression. Her eyes flicked to Blake. "Y-You should eat some. I don't… I don't feel right eating it. I'd never be able to finish the entire thing. And if I was too full tomorrow morning to eat breakfast, then Father would get suspicious and…"

But she didn't want to refuse Blake's kindness and generosity. Weiss took a breath and went on quietly, "I'll… have a few bites. But you need to eat, too," she insisted.

...

 **Resisting the urge** to purse her lips and roll her eyes was a task in and of itself, and yet fighting the urge to call Weiss' father every foul name under the sun was even harder than that. Arguing was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"Here," Blake hummed, plucking the fork from Weiss' grasp. "We'll split it."

And split it she did. Though the proportions were hardly even, more like eighty-twenty when she positioned the utensil above the pastry and then sliced through. Blake figured - well, she hoped that was the most she could get away with without being scolded.

But she wasn't going to wait and see, and she popped the smaller piece of turnover into her mouth before Weiss could protest. Blake pushed the remains of the pastry back towards Weiss, unable to scrounge up the courage to tell Weiss she had no intention of sharing the tea.

...

Blake took her fork and cut the turnover into two pieces, quickly eating one herself, leaving Weiss with a rather large piece. The heiress' stomach flipped, both in nervousness and excitement as she took up her fork and cut a small bit off.

It was a moment before she could muster the courage to put it on her tongue, and her taste buds instantly came back to life after what felt like weeks of being dead and dull. She could taste the apple, small bits of flavoring and a bit of warmth from it all.

A small sound worked its way up her throat - surprised - and it was hard not to drag it out and convey just how _good_ it tasted.

She quietly and slowly finished off the rest, bit by bit, savoring every mouthful until it all settled in her stomach. She took a few sips of the tea as well, tentatively at first until she was almost gulping it down.

When she was finished, she leaned against Blake, almost whimpering.

"It was good, Blake. It was really delicious. Exquisite. The best thing I've ever eaten. Thank you so much."

Past her bangs and the hood, she smiled up at Blake, feeling a warmth in her cheeks that only seemed to be present around the Faunus girl.

...

 **A familiar weight** settled against her, and Blake slouched, muscles relaxing now that Weiss had finally eaten. The smile and small blush sent her way were more than enough of a payment, but actually hearing a thank you was a pleasant surprise.

It was nice to hear after everything. That what she was doing was not only appreciated but helping in some small way. All she did was buy Weiss some food, and yet it felt more like she had done something extraordinary.

"It's no problem," she said, a smile tilting her lips upward.

...

Weiss rested against her for a while, content against Blake's warmth. Her presence felt protective to the heiress, her scent already very familiar as it wreathed around her.

"We should get going soon…" Weiss mumbled, though her eyes were starting to close. "I need to get back to my room. It's late…"

But she didn't want to leave Blake. With every night meeting her, it was getting harder and harder to part ways, she found. Weiss didn't _want_ to go back to her house, but she knew she didn't have a _choice_.

She found it hard to fall asleep in her own room, never felt entirely safe there, always plagued by nightmares of the past or the dreary future, stomach hollow and begging.

And yet, now she was warm, her belly full, and she felt like nothing could ever hurt her; breathing in Blake's scent only made it harder to keep her eyelids up.

For the second time, Weiss fell asleep next to the Faunus girl with hardly a care in the world.

...

 **The tea shop didn't** close until a few hours past midnight, and with that still a couple of hours away, Blake saw nothing wrong with staying put in the booth until that time. She didn't feel like moving, and she certainly didn't feel like disturbing what seemed to be a rather peaceful Weiss, asleep against her. Though a book would have been awfully appreciated right now.

When the time passed into the final hour, the tea shop was empty save for them and the employees going about their closing procedures. The two of them were ignored for the most part after a brief reminder that closing time was in a hour. Blake had simply nodded and the employee had been decent enough to accept it and move on.

It wasn't until the thirty minute mark that she decided it was time to head back.

Blake shifted slightly in her seat, her legs nearly numb after sitting still for so long, and that awkward prickly feeling only multiplied the moment she moved.

"Weiss." Her voice was rough from hours of silence, and almost too loud in the quietness of the shop. "We should probably leave. They're closing soon."

...

When she felt her conscious coming back to her, Weiss wasn't really in the mindset to think. She knew in some part of her mind that she wasn't in her room, that she was somewhere else and that Blake was there with her.

Her senses were more perceptive like this, and she could hear a lot of things she normally couldn't. There were the sounds of people moving about, footsteps, a few undecipherable mumbles of words. And she could hear Blake's breath, and even felt her pulse very faintly. It was calming.

But when the Faunus girl spoke up in a raspy voice, Weiss blinked her eyes open, and everything came rushing back to her in full. She felt despondent almost instantly, fear seizing her heart as she looked up at her face with a loud gasp.

"B-Blake! How long have we been here? I-I need to go back! I'm so sorry, I need to go back-"

She stood swiftly, wobbling a bit as she looked for an exit.

All she could think of was being found out, being punished, having more taken away from her-

-losing Blake.

She couldn't let that happen, not yet.

...

 **Weiss stood in rush** , and Blake reached out to grasp her wrist before she had a chance to bolt off, the curious looks coming from the employees leaving Blake a little more than anxious. Perhaps staying hadn't been a good idea after all.

"Hold on a second," she said, scooting from her seat, taking the time once she was standing to fix the sweatshirt. Her lips tilted upward into what was hopefully an encouraging smile. "I'll get you home. I promise."

Once everything was set, Blake nodded to the employees, a tiny and perhaps unconvincing bob of her head as she pulled Weiss towards the door and out of the establishment.

It was even quieter outside at this time of night. By now even the late workers were off to get some rest, leaving the streets and small off-roads practically barren.

...

Weiss nodded and took a deep breath. She __knew__ Blake would get her home - she'd known it all along. She was just scared and she couldn't explain why.

But as they left the cafe and got back out into the fresh air, the heiress started to calm down again.

She followed closely, still keeping a hold on Blake's arm. The streetlights provided enough glow to see by, even at this hour of the night. The alleys were quiet, and even the more rambunctious groups of people had retired by now.

There was a very faint scent of salt on the air, and when Weiss breathed it in enough times, she let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, Blake. I behaved so rudely back there. I understand you wanted to help me, and you stayed by me even when I feel asleep. I know you wanted to let me have a good time, and I did. I _really_ did. It was the most fun I've ever had in my entire life." She rested her head against Blake's upper arm, not quite tall enough to reach her shoulder.

"This was the best night ever, Blake. I'll never forget it as long as I live. Thank you."

...

 **Blake hummed softly,** glancing down at the head resting against her shoulder. Weiss certainly knew how to make her nervous, even if it was't intentional.

Circumstances did help of course. Any mistake she made would reflect onto Weiss, only the punishment would be significantly more severe. She was toying with something dangerous.

Motives aside, Blake was putting Weiss in a lot of jeopardy by bringing her out here, and while the sentiment appeared to be appreciated, there was no way it was worth the potential risk.

Still. Her hand found Weiss', hesitant at first, as if trying to slip unnoticed into the girl's hold - like a secret Blake expected to be kept hidden.

But that was impossible.

Blake knew that, and yet it didn't stop her from trying.

...

She didn't refuse the hand that slipped around hers. Rather, she welcomed it almost eagerly, hoping her grip didn't demonstrate her zeal. She squeezed until she could feel her manicured nails gently brush against Blake's skin, and only stopped there.

Now that the anxieties had receded a bit, the stillness of the night could be better appreciated as they continued to walk.

It was all too quickly when the mansion came into view, and although Weiss would have very much liked to keep walking, she knew she needed to go back.

She never realized how akin it was to a prison sentence until now.

They halted in the alleyway beneath her window, and Weiss hated letting go of her hand. She looked up at the ladder high above, remembering how last time - even when she'd been significantly more awake and hadn't just walked the town - it had been a challenge to get herself up. She swallowed a bit nervously.

But just before she could forget something important, she managed to speak up in a whisper:

"Would you come up with me? Just for a moment."

...

 **Blake nodded** , a silent agreement as she went about helping Weiss up onto the fire escape. It took a bit of work, but after a few tries Weiss was able to reach the rung and pull herself up.

Blake followed shortly after, and soon they were both safely back in Weiss' room. Well, as safe as they could get considering their surroundings.

Her ears flicked, tracking any uncommon noise just to be safe, and she looked to Weiss curiously.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

The mansion made her nervous, but that wasn't really all that much of a secret.

...

Once they'd hoisted themselves up into the room, Weiss pulled the hood of the sweatshirt down to reveal her face again, fixing her hair back to the position of its natural part.

"Well, actually there are a few things…"

She trailed off ambiguously before holding up a finger, silently asking Blake to wait there. Weiss flicked on her small lamp before she scurried across the room, shedding her shoes and placing them back in the closet. She crossed to the opposite side of the room, going to her only bookshelf.

She squinted, browsing the titles on the spines before she selected a medium-sized volume, pulling it out and dusting off the cover with her palm, giving a petite sneeze when a layer of dust wafted up.

She then went back to Blake and offered the book out to her.

"I said I'd repay you. And I know you're too kind to accept lien, so please." She placed the book in Blake's hands and held them, having Blake take grip of the book. "It's one of my favorites. I think you might like it. So… perhaps you could read it, and when you're finished you could bring it back?"

Just something else, _any_ excuse to keep Blake coming back to her.

Weiss sent a sparkling gaze up into the Faunus girl's eyes, keeping hold of her hands as she went on. "And there's one more thing…" She took a deep breath. "My father's hosting a banquet tomorrow night. It's in anticipation of my wedding, so family members will be there. But it's also open to the public. Anyone may attend so long as they make it past security. My father wants to start drawing attention to us before my wedding next week, so he's doing everything he can to get recognition."

She paused, biting her lip. "I… I know you wouldn't be comfortable there, and it could be very risky for you if your ears were revealed. I don't want you to get hurt. But if you could stop by - even for just a minute… you have my official invitation, Blake."

...

 **The book was accepted** with a quiet thanks, the will to argue that she wasn't owed anything bit back on her tongue. The sentiment was appreciated if not unneeded. Blake didn't want to make it seem like she was doing this to get something in return, but there was a time and a place for arguing and this wasn't one of them.

When Weiss spoke of the banquet, her hands tightened, tensing around the book in her grasp. It was definitely a risk, but at the look in Weiss' eyes, her confidence rose in waves. She could get through security - it wouldn't even be a problem. And what better way to insult Mr. Schnee than to show up to his celebration to steal away the center of the party?

Weiss deserved better than to paraded around tomorrow's festivities like some prize to be won. It made her blood boil, but her voice was soft when she spoke.

"Invitation accepted."

...

At Blake's words of acceptance, Weiss gave a small bounce of delight. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Blake and squeezed her lightly.

"Thank you, Blake. I do hope to see you there!"

If that was the case, Weiss might look forward to the banquet rather than lament it.

She'd almost forgotten she was hugging Blake, and quickly stepped back with a bashful expression. She removed the sweatshirt, leaving her hair disheveled when she held it back out to its rightful owner. She made sure to take in Blake's scent one last time, meeting her eyes joyfully.

"Then goodnight, Blake. I shall see you tomorrow, fate permitting. And thank you again for tonight. I really did have the time of my life."

* * *

 **A/N: I remember writing this scene with my partner. I've never had a turnover myself before, so I had to look up what it was and how it might taste in order to describe Weiss' experience.**

 **Next up is a banquet, which is probably the most overdone Weiss trope in all fanfics. But remember, this was an RP, and it was written before the show ever put Weiss in a banquet.**

 **Act IV preview: _Blake spoke softly, a habit more than a precaution. Weiss' outstretched hands were an obvious invitation, and while contact in any form would be risky and made Blake nervous for what might come of it, she inched forward, taking Weiss' hands in hers and hoping it was enough. "I don't intend to break promises."_**

 **Please review!**


	4. Act IV

**As always thanks to all my readers for your support! I hope by now you're getting used to the roleplay style of writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act IV.

 **Tomorrow, in retrospect,** came too quickly.

It was more of a heat-of-the-moment decision, and while she didn't quite regret accepting the invitation, it only dawned on her the next day that showing up to a formal gathering dressed in faded shirts and tattered jeans was probably not a good idea. But being quite literally money-less, she wasn't sure what else to do.

Adam owned a pair of dress pants and a few nice shirts, but what wasn't covered in filth was most likely large enough to look completely idiotic on her.

In the end it was Tukson who ended up being her saving grace. When she'd asked for money, he had reached for his wallet, only for his hands to halt the moment she told him the amount. It wasn't a lot - she figured forty lien could get her a simple outfit that wouldn't draw much attention - though it was more than he was used to giving her and his jaw briefly went slack.

"You know Blake, I don't run a charity," he said, exhaling. "What exactly are you using this for?"

She fumbled over the words in her head, trying to string together words. It came out more or less jumbled.

"A party. There's uh - a party I was invited to and I, uh, don't have the right clothes - for the occasion."

"A party?" His brows rose. "Since when do you go to parties?"

Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. She _didn't_ go to parties, it was as simple as that. This was special.

Another loud sigh, and Blake looked up to see him roll his eyes good-naturedly, his hand digging into his wallet to pull out a few bills and then push them into her hands.

"Don't spend it all in one place, okay kid?"

She would have told him not to call her a kid, but she stared at the money in her hands with something akin to utter surprise.

It was more than she had asked for.

...

When she awoke the next morning she was as famished as she'd been every other morning, which was probably for the better; if last night's turnover had filled her up too much, her father would surely get suspicious.

But it was a good thing she _had_ agreed to go with Blake last night for food, because her father gave her less to eat today than usual.

"You'll be seen by half the town this evening. You've got to look as close to perfect as possible, though you'll never get there."

She knew he meant her scar, and she bowed her head in shame to hide it.

She had savored the apple she was permitted to eat for as long as possible, but after that she was only given water. The cold flavorless liquid made her long for the warm tastefulness of last night's tea.

Preparations for the banquet were happening all day, tables being set up, lights being hung, food being ordered…

Weiss avoided the kitchen area at all costs.

When the sun started to set, the maids called her up to her room to be prepped and dressed. And with the hopes that Blake would really show up tonight, Weiss put her full trust in the Faunus girl and heeded the call of her name.

...

 **It took bit longer** than Blake thought to pick out an outfit, settling finally on nice black pants and a simple white dress shirt and tie. It covered all the bases, and was hopefully presentable enough not to draw attention in a crowd.

The only thing left to do was hide her ears, and by now tying the bow was something she could do with her eyes closed.

She didn't leave until after sundown, figuring it was best to go in with the bulk of public attendees rather than try and sneak in through Weiss' room - avoiding security altogether, but risking the chance of getting caught wandering through the mansion trying to figure out where to go.

In the end it went by without a problem, the eyes of the guards passing over her with little care, and they were herded towards the gardens.

It was nothing short of extravagant. Tables were set with food and lights were hung illuminating the space and the extensive patio for dancing. All of it was set against the backdrop of blooming flower gardens overlooking the oceanic view, and underneath it all the crash of waves echoed in the distance.

People were mingling, already indulging in the many offerings of food and drink and general merriment. All that was missing was Weiss.

...

They opened up the gates to start letting their visitors in, but Weiss was forced to stay inside until the maids had finished dolling her up.

Her dress was layer upon layer of white, intricate embroidered patterns around the ends, collar, and sleeves. A gossamer shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, her feet squished into small white shoes with slight heels. Makeup was caked onto her face in order to conceal her scar, and her hair was let down and curled.

Overall, everything just felt… _heavy_ , far too heavy for her thinning form.

When she was finally permitted to leave, the maids herded her down the stairs and to the doors.

The gardens were teeming with people, all of whom Weiss was required to greet formally. One small blessing she considered was the fact that her betrothed husband and his family were not present; they were to arrive in Vale within the next few days, and she would only see him on her wedding day, but not before then.

She caught sight of her father, looming and intimidating, but subtly so, calculating as he watched every person who came onto his property. But his eyes focused on business partners, not stragglers.

Weiss kept her eyes open as she greeted the people at the tables, trying to avoid conversation as best she could until at last she saw who she sought.

Blake was near the gardens, away from the bustling activity of the heart of the banquet.

Weiss longed to call out to gain her attention, but knew far better than that; if she made it known that she and Blake were acquainted, it would cause countless, unimaginable problems.

She was forced to stay quiet as she was paraded into the crowd, putting on her best fake smile for every person until her maids set her free. Weiss needed to stay on Schnee property, but now that everyone had seen her once, she would not be missed if she were to disappear for a short while.

Weiss put distance between herself and the party step by step as she made for the gardens.

...

 **Spotting Weiss wasn't hard**. In all the extravagance, picking her apart from the rest was like spotting a rose among thorns, but Blake knew better than to call attention to herself right now.

She mingled about around the edge of the party, out of the brighter lights and the mass that had started to collect around Weiss.

Blake had nothing against waiting, though the minutes that passed after Weiss had been herded back into the main banquet hall to make the last few rounds only appeared to drag. She didn't mind it, though after a bit she kind of wished she had brought a book to read.

The hustle and bustle of the party made her anxious. Not only was she in the presence of the man who single-handedly crushed Faunus rights under his thumb without remorse, but everyone else here supported him. She was quite literally surrounded by those who hated people like her, and it was more than unnerving.

But the moment she spotted Weiss slipping into the gardens, all of that fell from her mind.

...

"Blake…"

Saying her name was a breath of relief after a day of choking down congested, poisonous air. Weiss checked back over her shoulder one last time to ensure she wasn't being followed before she slipped among the bushes to hide herself from view.

Blake was dressed in a new set of clothes, and it made Weiss smile in knowing she had gone out of her way both to dress up and to actually attend tonight. She looked charming and beautiful, perhaps a bit more so than she had the previous nights.

Perhaps it was because they were not sneaking around tonight as much as they normally did; here, Blake was simply an attendee at a party, and Weiss was one of the host's daughters. If people had seen them together last night, it could have meant certain death for Blake. But now, she was simply a visitor Weiss was getting chatty with.

Even so, that didn't mean Weiss was about to allow them being seen together. She needed to ensure Blake's safety above all else.

Skirting a rose bush, she stopped a few feet away from the Faunus girl.

"I'm _so_ glad you could make it," she said earnestly. And just like the last few nights upon their meeting, Weiss' arms lifted up slightly, opening a bit and longing for an embrace.

And normally, she would've caught herself and quickly folded her hands behind her back as she continued to speak. But tonight, for whatever reason, her arms lingered, outstretched toward Blake as the heiress did her very best to have her weary smile reach her eyes.

"Thank you… for coming."

...

 **From afar,** Weiss had seemed to be the embodiment of her station as heiress of Schnee Dust. There was untold amounts of poise and grace, trained in until it was simply second nature.

But when Weiss finally found her on the edges of the garden and pulled her off to the side, the look on the heiress' face was nothing less than weary. It was quite possible this whole banquet was running Weiss dry, and considering the fact that her father was practically starving her, it was no surprise that up close - to those who took the time to look - Weiss appeared as if she could use a break from it all. Or quite possibly two.

"I said I would." Blake spoke softly, a habit more than a precaution. Weiss' outstretched hands were an obvious invitation, and while contact in any form would be risky and made Blake nervous for what might come of it, she inched forward, taking Weiss' hands in hers and hoping it was enough. "I don't intend to break promises."

...

Weiss felt a warm sting behind her eyes, but it was for good reasons; she was touched by Blake's words.

The Faunus girl took both of Weiss's hands in her own, and the heiress curled her fingers coyly into her palms. This was probably the first promise in years that had been made to Weiss and actually _kept_.

She dipped her face, wiping her eyes into the shawl on her shoulder before looking back to those golden eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here," she repeated. "But… I'm sorry, I didn't really think to plan what we could do out of plain sight. It might be all right for me to be away from the party for a while now that I've greeted everyone. Perhaps I could show you around the gardens? We've got rose bushes over here, and lilies, and my favorites - hydrangeas."

She listed the names as she took Blake step by step across the pebbled path, hoping she wasn't boring her.

Weiss kept her hands in Blake's as they walked, and the heiress paused after a few moments to cast her gaze out over the bushes that marked the edge of Schnee property. Beyond that was the hillside that led through a bit of woods and then down to the beach.

When she was quiet, she could hear the waves crashing past the chatter of the banquet, smell the salt past the cooking of meat. She closed her eyes and imagined herself there.

But with Blake beside her now, she didn't think the beach mattered all that much. She could be in a field of dead grass and it'd still be the best place in the world if Blake was next to her.

...

 **The gardens were beautiful** at night, and with them being relatively free of partygoers, it was just about the best place to be among the festivities.

That didn't mean Blake missed Weiss' glance out towards the beach. From here you could hear the waves, and the sound was comforting to say the least. It made her think of the night just about one week ago, and how that had started it all.

"Do you want to slip away for a moment?" she said, gesturing towards the ocean, ears flicking nervously. "Just for a little break from it all."

She didn't want to drag Weiss into anything she wasn't comfortable doing. Considering that a misstep here could potentially end terribly, it was better to be sure, but Blake was pretty confident in her abilities to get them there and back with the rest of the gatherers none the wiser.

...

When Blake spoke, Weiss wasn't even sure she'd heard correctly at first. There was a buzzing of sorts past the sounds floating up around them on the breeze, but after a few seconds passed, she realized the words weren't in her mind.

She glanced uncertainly up at Blake, and she could tell by the flicking of her bow that she must have been as nervous as Weiss felt. The two of them had already snuck off enough times together, either to be on the roof or last night going into town. Even at their first meeting - as unintentional as their adventures then had been - they had tumbled all the way down to the beach and trekked back up undiscovered.

So what harm could come from doing it just one more time? Surely now that everyone attending had seen Weiss once, she wouldn't be missed?

She looked one last time back over her shoulder, finding that not a single person cared for her whereabouts. When she looked back to Blake's patient eyes, the heiress widened her shoulders daringly.

"Yes. Just for a moment. I'd like that very much."

...

 **A small smile was** impossible to resist, and before she could stop herself, Blake dipped to lightly bump her head against Weiss' forehead. It was brief, over quickly enough where its consequence didn't have the time to register in her mind.

The trip down to the beach was one consisting of significantly less pain than the last time they'd done this. There were no thorns, no tumbling, and the brief trek through the woods was simple enough where Blake didn't need to know exactly where she was going to lead the way. The path was less steep and narrow than the one surrounded by brambles, and the sound of the waves grew with each step down the slope.

It seemed like a matter of moments before they reached the beach, the waning moon casting a dull glow over the sand.

For Blake it was enough, her superior Faunus vision allowing her to see completely unhindered, but the moon's light would have been enough even for Weiss.

Blake stepped out of her shoes, letting go of Weiss to place them carefully at the edge of the woods, and the soft chill of the sand was a welcome reprieve compared to the cramped dress shoes.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?"

Well, all things considered.

...

The apprehension built in her stomach as they walked carefully down the hillside, the heiress being mindful of her dress. Again, Weiss realized she'd been doing a lot of things she wasn't supposed to be doing this past week, and she wasn't sure if it scared her more that she was directly acting out against her father-

-or that she was _enjoying_ it.

She could remember the first night she'd snuck out, and even last night her nervousness had been palpable.

But now, the prickling in her chest never even got to the point where it could be considered fear. It was just… more excitement.

Blake removed her shoes once they'd reached the sand, and after Weiss considered that the walk back uphill would dislodge any lingering grains of sand, she did the same. It was like that first night when she had been barefoot, and she could feel the cool, squishy softness between her toes, providing relief to her skin after being stuffed into her formal shoes.

She wasn't even thinking when she reached out to hold onto Blake's arm; it was just something that came naturally to her now. And Blake didn't seem to ever mind.

The waves rose and crashed softly now, as though subdued by the moonlight that shown silver on their every movement. The sound made for a consistent, methodical rhythm, one that effortlessly caused the mind to forget about its troubles, just for a moment or two.

The ocean waves were lapping higher up the sand now than they did in daylight hours, and Weiss ventured together with her companion to where the sand went from dry to wet, making a visible line of difference in color. She hesitated before her feet could touch the wetter sand however, knowing that if she got her dress wet, she would be done for.

She wanted to go into the water so badly…

But just this was far more than enough. So she stayed back with Blake, not even realizing when her admiring of the the water's waves had turned into her admiring the waves of Blake's luscious onyx hair. She found the Faunus girl's eyes again, and her own were sparkling.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

And she wasn't sure if it was in agreement to Blake's statement of the scenery she spoke of…

…or perhaps something else.

...

 **The water crawled up** the sand with each wave. Slow and methodical, it was almost as if it was keeping time. Something which they shouldn't take lightly, considering the circumstances.

Weiss was meant to be the center of attention at the banquet, and if she happened to be gone a second too long, it might put her in a situation that she didn't deserve.

Weiss' hold on her arm was a welcome distraction to the direction her thoughts had taken. Pulling her back, it drew her attention down to Weiss, their eyes catching. Her ears flicked under the stare, the bow not quite able to mask the action, and for a moment Blake was lost.

Lost in the moment - in everything.

A hum rose up her throat, and with any less control it would have slipped from her mouth as a purr.

"It is."

She couldn't help the smile now. It came naturally.

...

Weiss felt the swell of emotion rise up in her chest, curling warmly around her heart. Blake's smile always had a similar affect on her, but this time was different - the ambience, the scenery, _everything_ was different. And that wasn't a bad thing.

But it might've been dangerous, because it was making Weiss feel things she didn't think she should be feeling, things about Blake…

She wasn't sure if it was being imposed upon her by the night, or if it was something from her own heart, but either way, if Blake kept looking at her like that-

Weiss needed to look away, realizing her heart was pounding quickly. And she settled for simply staying at her side like that, pressed against her, sharing her warmth against the ocean's nighttime breeze.

After a short while, Weiss let out a long sigh, and a regretful murmur. "I guess we should head back. We've been away for a while."

She tried to sound calm, but she was getting a bad feeling in her stomach, something that twisted and gnarled until she was more anxious than ever. She looked back to where she'd left her shoes and gave a small tug to Blake's sleeve.

...

 **It felt like they had** just arrived, but when Weiss tugged her sleeve, she knew better than to suggest otherwise. Weiss would know best when it came to things like this, so when the suggestion was made, Blake nodded in understanding.

There was an edge to Weiss' voice - worry maybe - and Blake didn't want feelings like that to grow any more than necessary. There was already too much on Weiss' plate as it was, and she brought them back to where they had left their shoes without another thought.

Before long they were beginning the trek up the hill, through shrouded trees and the distant call of waves, but a nagging feeling in her gut made it seem as if she was bringing Weiss to a villain in the guise of her father.

It left a sour taste in her mouth by the time the gardens came back into view, and the hand around Weiss' tightened.

And for a moment, Blake thought about how simple it would be to just not go back at all.

But that was an impossibility. There was nothing she could do - nothing that wouldn't see her injured and Weiss punished. It wasn't worth the risk, and when they were safely back in the gardens, the ambiance of the party sunk back in like they had never left.

Blake's hand curled, squeezing.

"You look really beautiful tonight, Weiss," she said before she could stop. It was what little comfort she could offer freely - she only hoped it was good enough.

...

She was silent as they walked back up the hill and returned to the property. It was ironic, but she felt almost better in going back now; the fear of being punished for being away was greater than any sense of recreation she could experience being with Blake, and to be back in range of her father was a necessity for her sanity.

The whole situation just left her feeling like a butterfly snagged in a spider's web; every time she tried to free herself by being together with Blake, the coils of her father's web only wound tighter.

And it wouldn't be long before her wings were cut off entirely.

The comment about her appearance caught her completely off guard, and she jumped a little bit in surprise - flabbergasted - as she looked up into Blake's eyes.

"I-I…"

She'd heard comments like those a thousand times before, all from lustful suitors chasing her skirt in a stupor.

But this was the first time - the _only_ time - such a phrase sounded genuine, and Weiss knew it was. It send her heart aflutter all over again, but for a different reason.

"Thank you very much. I can't remember if I've said it already, but you're very beautiful too, Blake."

Not "you look beautiful _tonight_ " or even "you _look_ beautiful." Just "you _are_."

And Blake certainly was.

But before anything more could be said between them, Weiss noticed movement from the garden beyond. Guests were beginning to file out, and she knew she needed to be there to see them off.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go. But don't follow me just yet, lest anyone gets suspicious." Weiss let go of her hand and it almost hurt to do so. "But I'll see you again tomorrow night?" She looked hopefully up into Blake's golden eyes.

This was her final week of freedom, and she wanted to make the most of it.

...

 **Blake hadn't expected** to receive a compliment in return, and its blunt honesty took her aback. It was weird hearing when the most she heard in regards to herself and her looks were ones of disgust, more often than not coming from people who were just like Weiss.

And yet that only made the words that much more poignant.

The words weren't said as a vague sense of comfort, it was a truth. One Blake might not wholly believe to _be_ true, but the thought behind them - that sincerity - was more than enough for her heart to skip a beat.

At Weiss' words she nodded once, uncurling her fingers from around Weiss' hand. It turned out to be harder than she imagined.

"Tomorrow," she stated.

She didn't want to wait until tomorrow.

...

It was with great reluctance and much effort that Weiss finally let go of her hand and hurried off into the crowd to say her farewells to the partygoers.

She went to bed that night feeling almost rejuvenated, the night having gone well, Blake's warmth and scent still wreathing around her even as she drifted off into slumber.

It'd been a good night, and she couldn't wait to see Blake tomorrow.

But she _wouldn't_ see her.

* * *

The next morning, Weiss was roused not by the sounds of the bustling town outside her window nor the bright, milky sunlight like she normally was. It wasn't even the knock of the servants on her door if she'd slept in a bit.

Instead, she was woken by the sounds of heavy, furious footsteps crashing up the steps and down the hallway to her room. She jolted awake, her heart already sending fearful throbs throughout her entire body.

She knew what those footsteps meant.

She scrambled up into a sitting position, clutching her sheets to her chest and whimpering as he slammed her door open.

"F-Father-"

But when she saw his face, she was far too terrified to speak another word.

He was absolutely livid, and the fury and rage with which he walked was enough to make her start crying even without the help of his bellowing shouts and wrathful expression. He stormed across the room, grabbing her by the collar of her nightgown and howling curses into her face.

Weiss needed to swallow her scream.

...

 **Blake didn't realize** what had happened until early afternoon.

It was a trickle at first - words heard on the street as she made her way from Tukson's bookstore and back to the apartment to grab a few things for later. They were small instances about last night's banquet that had filtered down into even the poorer of areas.

From what she could gather, something wasn't entirely right, but Blake could only hope that the fear growing in her gut was simply misplaced.

She hadn't expected to see Adam - he was gone more often than not these days, and when she opened the door it was nothing short of a surprise to see him standing there waiting for her.

It was at that moment that things decided to sink in.

"What where you thinking, Blake?"

"I didn't-"

Her words were cut short by a glare, and the tension that curled into his fists had her reaching for an excuse. For something.

But the truth was she _hadn't_ been thinking.

The only thing on her mind for these past few days had been a girl, a feeling, and too many wishes to count.

...

Her father threw the morning newspaper onto her bed before dropping her down beside it. He towered over her, the manifestation of rage itself as he glared icy fury at her. His voice was loud and cruel and it made her ears ring.

" _What_ is this?" he snarled, shoving the papers at her.

Weiss looked down, blinking away the tears, watching the drops melt dark grey circles into the paper, making the ink run.

There, on the front page, was an image of two figures - one in a white dress and the other in a dress shirt and pants. They were standing side by side on the beach, the harsh headline over the image ruining its tranquility:

 **"** ** **Weiss Schnee, Having an Affair a Week Before Her Wedding?"****

She choked on her breath as she shook her head, looking helplessly up at the man looming over her.

"F-Father, it's not what you-"

" _Isn't it?_ " he barked. "Who is this person? A _Faunus_ , of all things? How did one of _those_ even get onto my property…" His finger pressed hard onto the newspaper over Blake's head, the shape of her ribbon appearing to be ears.

Weiss wanted to tell him that wasn't the case, that it was a bow and not ears, though she knew exactly what Blake was. But saying that would imply Blake was a girl, and Weiss didn't want to give away any more information than had already been revealed. And if her father found out she was so close with _another girl._..

Weiss was in enough trouble as it was.

He glared down at her, hands balled into fists until his knuckles ran white and he repeated himself. "Who. Is. This. Person."

Weiss bit her lip and tried to speak. "A friend-"

"I asked for a _name!_ " he bellowed. "Must I remind you that you are to be married in six days' time? This scandal has almost ruined my name! It's taking _everything_ within my power to clear this up as soon as possible. Now tell me a name, or else I'll have every last Faunus in this town eradicated by sundown."

Weiss shook her head, begging, her voice fragile.

"No… Father, I only met them last night and they wanted to take me to the beach… that's all. I-I'll never see them again, I promise! They were… just a kind guest…"

He was silent as he looked her over, but Weiss couldn't read him. She almost yelped when he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up into his eyes.

"For _your_ sake," he growled. "That'd _better_ have been all they were. And I'll make _sure_ you never see anyone outside of this household ever again. You are to be married in six days, and then you will belong to your new husband entirely. You are forbidden to see anyone else. _Ever_. Am I clear?"

Weiss trembled as she gave her submissive reply:

"Yes, Father…"

And with that, he thrust her away back onto her bed, crossed the room, and slammed the door behind him.

And even from where she lay sobbing, Weiss felt the vibrations of his angry footsteps as they stormed away.

...

 **Blake could count the** number of times Adam had risen his voice at her on one hand, and it only made his ire now that much more prominent. She could see from where she was standing the paper on the counter, the headlines black and bold. Adam pointed to it, volume rising.

"Do know what this could mean for us—for _you?_ I can't keep protecting you forever if you keep throwing it back in my face." He took a steadying breath, but it did little to ease things. "If this gets out to White Fang, there's _nothing_ I can do to help you."

"I didn't mean—I didn't mean for something like this to happen."

Her words were shaking as the realization set in. The consequences that would be brought down on her didn't frighten her, at least not yet—it was the image of Weiss trapped in that house with her father that refused to leave her mind.

"What you _meant_ to do doesn't matter because it is already _done_ , Blake!" Adam's voice was a roar, the walls seeming to shake under the stress, and she flinched. There was nothing she could say to that. It was true, and it was all her fault. When she caught Adam's eyes a second later, she wished she hadn't. "Just _stay here_ while I sort things out," he growled. "If you even _think_ of going back out there, you're dead, do you understand? White Fang will make sure of it."

She didn't move as he went around her to get to the door—couldn't move even if she wanted to, but in the silence that followed she heard him pause.

"I want to keep you safe, Blake. So _please_ , stay here." It was a plea, his final words a prayer before the door shut and he left her behind.

...

The entire day passed by with agonizing sluggishness.

Weiss' father never came back up to her room, but he sent up a maid to keep constant watch on her. Even if by some miracle Blake _could_ come again tonight to meet her, it would be impossible for Weiss to show herself.

She wasn't offered any food that day, and Weiss didn't even bother asking; even if it was permitted she could eat, she didn't think she'd be able to stomach anything anyway.

She felt so sick. Sick from fear and dread of her father and the things he could do and likely _was_ doing. There was a slight fear about her wedding as well, but she was beginning to think that even being forced to live with a lustful husband would be better tha being _here_.

But worst of all, she feared for Blake.

Weiss didn't know how the town worked, where the White Fang's members lurked or whom they preyed upon. But she knew for certain that their attention would be set on a traitor like Blake if they were to catch wind of all of this.

Part of Weiss wanted Blake to show up outside her window again tonight, just to ensure she was safe. But even if she did, Weiss wouldn't be allowed to answer, which would only lead to Blake's fear for her.

The other part of Weiss longed for the Faunus girl to stay as far away from her as possible, and even though she knew that would be better for both of their sakes, Weiss would be lying if she said she wanted that.

She laid in bed all day and wept her eyes dry, and it was difficult to do even that with the maid watching her like an eagle all the while.

When sunset came, no call of her name was breathed up at her window, and Weiss didn't dare to listen for one.

* * *

 **A/N: Many of you already anticipated something like this would happen. But I wonder if anyone can guess what might happen next.**

 **Preview for Act V: _Weiss had hardly even spoken the past few days; she had no one to speak to and nothing to say. It'd gotten to the point where she'd almost forgotten what her own voice sounded like._**

 ** _She just felt… hollow. Hopeless. Like an oyster that had once had hopes of holding a pearl, only to have it snatched away, leaving her utterly empty inside._**

 **Please review!**


	5. Act V

**Thank you as always for the support on this fic! But remember at this point, I myself did not write Blake's parts. That was all my talented partner kokkoro.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act V.

 **Three days came** and went slowly, dragging, but Blake tried not to dwell on lost time too much. There was nothing she could do, and the longer she waited the harder it was to do something about it.

The nights were the worst. She wanted so desperately to leave — to see — and while Adam wasn't home often, she took his warning seriously.

After that first night more than a week ago, the signs were there, and White Fang didn't take well to traitors. Stability was shaky enough as it was — adding more reason for them not to trust her was the worst thing Blake could have done.

But the uncertainty was killing her. Not knowing whether or not Weiss was alright was just about driving her mad.

She tried to take her mind off it—took to reading the book Weiss had given her, but it was over in what felt like a matter of seconds, and she was left staring at the last page wondering where it had all gone.

She reread it, and reread it again.

There was time, plenty of it, and the book reminded her of Weiss in the oddest of ways—a collection of fairy tales with happy endings. It was almost mocking, actually, but Blake was in too deep to stop.

Call it self-inflicted punishment. God knew she deserved it.

...

After about four days, Weiss' father changed his attitude. Rather than starving her, he'd deemed she was looking _too_ thin - undesirable - so close to her wedding day.

He all but forced her to eat more, but what he didn't see was afterward when Weiss would often throw it back up in the toilet of her personal bathroom. Her stomach had shrunk and she couldn't handle so much food, and the apprehension about the wedding in just _two days_ , and her fear for Blake— it was all too much for her.

Weiss had hardly even spoken the past few days; she had no one to speak to and nothing to say. It'd gotten to the point where she'd almost forgotten what her own voice sounded like.

She just felt… hollow. Hopeless. Like an oyster that had once had hopes of holding a pearl, only to have it snatched away, leaving her utterly empty inside.

The maid had even gone so far as to leave her to her own devices this evening. Tomorrow night was the last one before her wedding, and Weiss hadn't slept much the past few nights anyway. The best she'd received had been from quite literally passing out from malnutrition or exhaustion, and she'd wake up at odd hours knowing it had been a miracle she'd even regained consciousness at all.

But tonight her maid was gone, and Weiss was alone. She lay in her nightgown that had gotten loose on her, and she buried her face into her damp pillow.

"Blake…" Her voice was a choked rasp. "I want… to see you…"

 _Just one more time… One more time before they take me away…_

Soft, broken sobs filled the air, and she found it harder and harder to draw breath. She didn't even know for sure if Blake was still _alive_. Weiss knew how savage the White Fang could get...

The thought only made her stomach twist tighter, her chest aching as she gasped past the tears.

" _Blake_ …"

...

 **What it all came down to** in the end was the promise — the book.

Weiss had asked her to return it, and on the fourth day she couldn't bare to look at it anymore, anyway. With Adam gone for the moment, it was the perfect chance to slip away and give it back before disappearing for good.

Weiss was better off without her, and the trouble she had caused was proof of that. She'd simply return what she had borrowed, make sure Weiss was okay, and then leave. It was as easy as that.

It was later than usual by the time she had left. Already dark, it was a breeze to slip into the shadows unnoticed and pass people by. It felt like she didn't exist, and maybe that would have made everything better.

But first, she had to see Weiss, make sure she was okay, and only then would she disappear without a trace.

It was better for Weiss that way. A Faunus had no right butting into something like this.

And as she hauled herself up the fire escape ladder, that's what she told herself. Repeated it until it was engraved into her mind without hesitance, and when she came to the window, Weiss' name slipped from her mouth like it hadn't left her mind for the past four days.

And it hadn't, but at the sight of Weiss limp on her bed, thin and paler than usual, the book fell from her hand.

"Weiss!"

Blake's voice came out frantic and hushed as she scrambled through the open window, and in her dash to get to Weiss, her foot snagged on the window. Quick reflexes saved her from going headfirst into the floor and she closed the last few feet in a rush, sinking to her knees beside the bed.

...

Her head felt like it had been stuffed to capacity with cotton, and then that cotton had been lit on fire. She was delirious and knew that shouldn't have come as anything surprising, all things considered. Her mind flashed with choppy, inconsistent images — the ocean, the stars, the cafe, the party — all of which had only one thing in common.

"Blake…"

And almost right after she'd called out her name, Weiss heard her own. She whimpered, fearing she was hallucinating, scared of what that could mean. Her eyes flew wide open at the sound of a thud, and she suddenly realized something was happening and it wasn't just in her head.

Past the tears, her bleary vision finally came into focus on a familiar shape, a familiar person, a Faunus…

"B-Bla…ke…?"

She was there, right in front of Weiss, like an angel that had answered her prayers.

Weiss pushed herself up, but her arms were weak and she collapsed back onto her bed. She tried again, desperately fighting the violent shaking that seized her body, her heart throbbing painfully, scared and disbelieving.

A trembling white hand reached out, curling onto Blake's shoulder, but Weiss couldn't even find the strength to make a fist and hold on. She was weak from many things, and relief was only one of them — the others weren't so kind.

"B-Blake…" she gasped. Her throat was dry and it hurt. Everything hurt, but Blake was here. She'd come back to her. "Blake, I-I th… I thought y-you were dead… I thought… nngh…" Her voice wobbled and her breath hitched. She felt dizzier than ever, pulses of pain running through her.

"I-I…" She wheezed, wanting to say more but unable to do so unless she forced it. "I'm… You came back…"

There was a brief flash of the smallest smile before her face contorted in agony. Her hands went to her chest and clutched tightly, and her heart her lungs — _everything_ — was straining, it seemed.

She blinked her eyes open past the stinging tears, unable to discern if Blake was really there or not. She hoped she was.

...

 **Weiss' voice was thin** and rasping, the rest of her not too far off. She was weak, practically lacking any strength to move, and Blake reached out, a cautious hand brushing over Weiss' cheek.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them—"

But her words stopped short. She had come here with every intention to say goodbye, and she swallowed around the lump in her throat, attempting to push down the growing anger that wanted to surge forth to little success. Anger at Weiss' father and all he had done to his daughter, and at herself for thinking that leaving Weiss here would ever be okay.

Her hands itched for something to do — something to make this better, but every thought was crushed under an overwhelming sense of helplessness. What could she possibly do to help this? She curled her fingers around Weiss' hand, squeezing lightly.

"Weiss, I—" Blake swallowed again, and a second later her voice came out soft and unsure. "Tell me what to do…"

...

 _ _Take me away…__

It was only a thought, and she knew she couldn't say it. She was going to be married the day after tomorrow. She was going to be moved into a new mansion with a husband and they were going to start a family together. She needed to bear a son — a grandson for her father, as he'd demanded of her previously.

Her hands tightened at her chest, but she felt another palm press gently over the backs of them, squeezing with great, great care.

The three words pushed at her lips, begging to be let out, but she swallowed them back down. If she said them… she didn't know what would happen.

So she settled for the only other thing on her mind right now, the only feasible way she could think to ease the pain coursing through her:

"H-Hold me… _please_ …"

Nothing inside of her felt right; it was all gnarled and burning.

But Blake… having Blake beside her felt right, more so than anything else in the world, she'd discovered. And Weiss thought Blake could help her, even when the heiress felt as though all was lost. She'd answered her prayer, after all.

...

 **It took a moment** to decide to gather Weiss into her arms, lifting the frail body off the mattress before sinking back to the floor, back against the bed so that she was facing away from the door.

Weiss was light in her lap, thin and withering, and Blake pulled her closer, tucking the heiress under her chin. Blake felt restless, hands itching — _wanting_ — to do more, while at the same time hoping she didn't have to. It would only make it more difficult to leave, and that was hard enough as it was.

She didn't want to leave, not with things the way they were, with Weiss so close to the edge. But staying longer than necessary meant risking what little tranquility they had.

Yet this moment right now — it was theirs, and no one would take that from them. Blake would make sure of it.

She didn't think about resting her cheek against the top of Weiss' head, she simply did it, her arms wrapping the girl's slender frame in a protective embrace.

"I'm sorry," Blake muttered, fingers curling into Weiss' nightgown, pulling her closer as the building guilt finally became too much to bare. "I'm so sorry..."

...

When Blake held her, it reminded her of that first night they'd spent together, when the Faunus girl had carried her home on her back due to the thorns in her feet. Back then, it had been loose and awkward when Weiss had held onto her, but now she clung desperately, perhaps for life itself.

She shook her head, wanting Blake to know that none of this was her fault, but she was still unable to speak. She hiccuped, burying her face into the front of the girl's shoulder, trying to stifle her sobs. Blake held her gently, carefully, and the heiress could hear the faint pulse of her heartbeat. She felt like it was beating for her and her alonein that moment.

Blake was here now. Blake was alive, she was _okay,_ and Weiss was just so relieved. But she was also scared — scared of how sick she felt, scared of her wedding in only two more days, scared of her betrothed husband-

-scared of letting Blake go again.

She wanted her to stay the night, and if Weiss could have that, she'd never ask for anything ever again.

But she knew it was impossible, far too great of a risk for the both of them. She'd rather Blake be somewhere else, safe from Weiss's father. And when she thought about it, perhaps her wedding wouldn't be all that bad, because she would be away from her father too, in the end. And she'd get used to her husband in time.

After a while, her crying came to a stop, her eyes having run dry. Her breathing eased a bit, and the pain in her chest subsided; she believed that Blake's calm heartbeat eased her own rapid one.

Weiss shuddered as a chill ran through her, sighing again, wheezing just a little.

"Blake… you're warm…"

She loved it, and she wanted nothing more in the world other than to keep feeling that, keep breathing her in, keep feeling her pulse.

"Thank you…"

...

 **Weiss' soft sobs** came to a gradual stop, and the pressure that settled after they had subsided was grounding. It was something Blake wholly accepted.

The resulting intimacy they had formed — she thrived in it, much to her own surprise. Craved it after those months in which being alone had gotten more commonplace than she would have liked.

Funny, though. She had never really thought of herself as warm, but as Weiss shivered, pressed closer, Blake wanted to be nothing less.

"There's nothing you need to thank me for." Especially considering she was the reason they were in this mess. Everything that had happened, it had been because of her.

Still, her hold tightened a little, and a hand rubbed lazily at Weiss' back, happy that in some way this was helping her — helping them both, actually.

...

Weiss felt herself slipping. The days up until now had been draining to say the least, and she was constantly tired. Blake's cajoling motions over her back, her steady heartbeat, her consistent warmth — everything was catching up to Weiss, and she knew she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

But before she lost consciousness, she made sure to speak again.

"You should go... You've done enough for me Blake, really. Just… if you can, come tomorrow night? That will be… the last time. After that, I won't be here anymore, so just… one last time tomorrow, the night before the wedding.

"And after that you'll be free of me and all my problems. You'll never have to bother with me again. These past few weeks… they'll just be a brief chapter in our storybooks. We'll remember them fondly and continue living, and that's okay. So please… just one more time. Tomorrow…"

It was hard to keep herself awake now, but she fought, needing to hear Blake's answer. She burrowed her face into the side of Blake's neck, squeezing her shoulders with as much strength as she had left. She didn't want to have Blake leave so soon and make her think Weiss only wanted her for comfort. There was so much more to it than that.

"I… I can't stay awake…" she whimpered. "I'm so tired. I'm sorry, Blake…"

...

 **Weiss was rambling** , and with every word, Blake felt the need to leave lessen that much more.

It was clear Weiss hadn't been able to relax in the past four days thanks to the building pressure of the upcoming wedding and an overbearing and belligerent father. If it was comfort Weiss needed right now, Blake was more than willing to provide. She'd go home after she made sure Weiss was sound asleep.

"I'll stay." Her words were soft, breathed lightly into Weiss' hair. "For now. If that's all right with you."

Tomorrow wasn't something she was certain she could promise, so _now_ was all she could give. Though she would try her damnedest to see it through. After all, what was one more night in the scheme of things?

...

Blake hadn't said yes to seeing her again tomorrow, but Weiss knew it was only because she didn't want to make a promise she couldn't keep. She cared _that much_ about Weiss, to the point where she wouldn't lie even now to make her feel better, and that knowledge _did_ make her feel better.

Weiss nodded against her. "Okay…" she breathed. "Thank you."

But Weiss didn't want to sleep if that meant Blake would leave afterward.

She did her best to hold out for as long as possible, focusing on Blake and Blake alone. She ignored the growling in her stomach, the pain in her chest, the stinging behind her eyes. Instead, she breathed Blake in, absorbed her warmth and did her best to share her own.

Blake was so soft, nothing like what someone would imagine a Faunus living in the slums of Vale would feel like. She smelled of the night — cool and musky — and of old books.

Weiss remembered she had once thought of Blake's scent as freedom itself, but the heiress was really only preventing her from being free. She was tying Blake down, getting her into trouble. She'd even been so selfish as to ask her to come back again tomorrow. Perhaps it would be better for Blake if she didn't.

Weiss sighed one last long breath, shuddering against Blake until she was still, her embrace around the Faunus girl going limp, and one last whisper on her lips:

"Thank you…"

...

 **Unconsciousness came** like the tide, creeping and then all at once.

The last words from Weiss were a whisper before she drifted off to sleep, her arms slackening around Blake.

A part of it was relieving. Weiss was finally relaxing, but the breath that passed through Blake's lips minutes later was shuddering. And with every second letting go felt harder to do.

For a while she sat like that — on the floor with Weiss curled up in her arms. It was comforting in a way, the weight and the scent all-encompassing, and she closed her eyes to block out the rest.

The large room was still unnerving, but focusing on Weiss brought it out of context. She could pretend. Blake was good at that.

But fantasies only lasted for so long, and when the night stretched, Blake knew that she shouldn't linger. The risk only multiplied with the minutes that passed, and after a soft press of her head against Weiss', Blake pulled herself to her feet. There was a small strain, but the weight was more of a warmth than a nuisance. One Blake knew she would miss.

She settled Weiss down on the bed carefully, hoping not to disturb the peace that had finally fallen.

And it was in that moment that Blake realized she didn't want tomorrow to come.

* * *

The next morning was the worst kind of torment.

Weiss could still feel Blake's presence from last night, her chest warm as though the Faunus girl was still there beside her, holding her so tenderly.

But she _wasn't_ still there. Blake was gone.

And Weiss knew it was for the better, knew she shouldn't be surprised. What she _should_ be surprised about was the fact that Blake had stayed as long as she had last night, and that there was still a possibility Weiss would see her again one last time tonight.

One last time…

This really would be the last time. And that was _if_ Blake got to her.

But despite the fact that the Faunus girl hadn't definitively said yes to her, Weiss was certain she would come through. She always did.

So before her morning wake-up call could startle her out of her skin, Weiss rolled out of bed and stumbled over to her personal desk. She often practiced calligraphy there, believing the true charms of it could only be captured with a classical feather pen and ink.

Her letters were a little shaky due to her weakened physical state, but it was still undoubtedly the handwriting of an heiress. She wrote out a full two-paged letter to Blake, recounting their times together, and ultimately thanking her from the bottom of her heart. One last thing to remember her by after tonight — something Blake could _keep_.

Once she'd finished writing, Weiss folded the pages and slipped them inside an old envelope, sealing it with a kiss to the center.

She then crossed the room to pick up the book Blake had left on the floor last night in her haste to reach Weiss' side. She opened it up, imagining Blake having read it only a day before, and it made her chest feel fuzzy, though not unpleasantly so. She slipped it back into its proper place on the shelf, and before long started to clumsily prepare herself for the tiring day ahead.

...

 **Adam wasn't home** by the time she stumbled back to the apartment in the early hours of the morning, and she chalked it as a small miracle.

The next few hours were spent curled up in the arm chair, but catching up on sleep was more trouble than she imagined. Interspersed nightmares made it hard for anything beyond a few hours of shut-eye, and by the time afternoon rolled around, she gave up entirely.

It was quiet, all things considered, and being left alone with her thoughts in that small cramped space of a room left her with too much time to think about. Her mind wandered to things it shouldn't — entertained ideas far too stupid for her to consider herself anywhere near sane.

There were risks, and then there were certain failures, and this was so close to the edge there was no telling what might arise. But right now, it was _something_ , and she'd take anything she could get.

All it came down to in the end was Weiss.

It was dark by the time she slipped out of the apartment one last time, body prickling with uncertainty — only to find Adam in the darkness of the small hallway.

By now his ire was deserved, and any more words said upon the matter were useless. The look in his eyes was enough.

...

The entire day was a trial run of the wedding. Weiss was put into a makeshift dress and herded around the mansion like a sheep to the slaughterhouse.

She was forced to go through everything that would be happening tomorrow. She stumbled through every step, panted through every motion, recited every line despite the horrible taste in her mouth at the sound of her vows. Her future husband had yet to arrive, but he would be there the next morning.

At noon she was forced to eat, then she went through everything again, doing her best to straighten her posture or speak louder whenever her father yelled at her to.

At one point she collapsed, and there was so much shouting after that she had to excuse herself to the bathroom to be sick. She promised it wouldn't happen again, and went through the process all over.

It ran late into the night, far past sunset.

When at last she was told to go to her room, Weiss shed her dress and somehow managed to get into her nightgown before falling onto her bed, the tears already slipping down her cheeks. She pulled the letter she'd written to Blake to her chest and looked longingly out the window.

Blake would be here soon. She needed to stop crying now. She would see Blake again before long, for the last time.

She would say goodbye.

Blake would be here soon…

But as the minutes turned to hours, no soft call of her name came from beneath the fire escape, no patter of footsteps climbing up the ladder, no gentle smile or warm embrace to comfort her.

Weiss cried harder, and all into the night.

...

 **The night passed by** in a sleepless fair. Blake had known that there would be a possibility, but having to face her own failure was its own brand of torture. There'd never been a promise to break, and yet, in a way, it felt like she had anyway.

It was shocking how close she had grown to Weiss in the passing days — how essential that presence beside her had become.

And how familiar it seemed in comparison to Adam.

Her feelings for Adam would never be something she could forget, but lingering on past memories was only hurting them. She had changed — they both had changed, and what had arisen were two different sets of ideals with similar goals.

It was like being on separate ends of a thread, pulling — hoping that the other chose to follow out of familial attachment. It was ruining for the both of them, and Blake could only hope he would come to understand the decision she made that morning.

That maybe somewhere down the line, if she chose to come back, she would find him, and the time they spent apart would cool the last fragments of bitterness between them — that she could look back on this and think it was the best choice she could have made.

And not a horrible mistake.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you're still enjoying if you're keeping up.**

 **Preview for Act VI : _Tukson didn't ask any questions when she showed up to his store unannounced and out of breath. For some reason he already seemed to know, and his accepting silence when she caught his eyes had her throat tightening, her fingers curling around the bag's strap until her hand bled white._**

 ** _"I-I need…"_**

 ** _"-some help?"_**

 **Please review!**


	6. Act VI

**Last week we had a break from Renegades and we will next week as well, but after that it should be consistent! I hope you're still enjoying~ This is the biggest, most eventful chapter so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act VI.

When the next morning came, Weiss didn't move.

She didn't want to.

She _couldn't_.

Everything hurt far too much, her heart in particular as it sent painful throbs throughout her entire body.

The night had been long and cold and lonely, and Weiss had only slept by losing consciousness as a result of exhaustion. She'd prayed Blake would come, but the letter that lay crumpled and damp with tear stains in her hands remained undelivered.

Weiss only found enough strength to slip the paper into the crease of her mattress to conceal it.

The only way she moved after that was when the maids came in a while later to rouse her. They moved her like a doll, putting spoonfuls of food into her mouth and cleaning every inch of her, combing her hair before pinning it into a tight bun. They slipped her into her dress, no makeshift this time, but the real thing.

Her wedding was in two hours' time.

There was so much commotion that morning, guests filing in and out - probably most of the town was attending. There was so much noise, and it all hurt her ears, made her dizzy.

Everything was set up like the usual banquets, only multiplied by ten. Dozens of tables draped in white lined the entire length of the Schnee property. The trees and gardens were suffocated with banners and streamers of white. There were so many flowers that the taste on the air was less sweet and more sickening than anything else. Tables were full of food, every inch was crowded with people, save for a makeshift aisle that led to a small altar that had been set up in the grass.

Weiss was confined to her room until it was time to walk down that aisle, and so she watched the festivities from above; but she was the last one who wanted to partake in them.

And then, she caught sight of her new husband and his family who had just arrived via luxurious car. Weiss froze when she saw him, remembering the last time she had been together with him, how he had treated her, the things he had tried to do-

-the things he would legally be _allowed_ to do to her after today.

She whimpered aloud and covered her mouth before stumbling back to sit on her bed, doing her best not to cry and have her makeup run.

...

 **Packing was easy,** mostly because there wasn't much to take. There were a few articles of clothing, and the remaining space left in her bag was almost comical. But the time she had wasn't exactly made of laughs.

Her entire body was shaking, and her tongue was so thick and dry in her mouth that every swallow felt like a handful of needles rushing down her throat. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling, a more than telltale sign of her nerves, and if Adam had been there to see her leave, the uneasiness would have been far too easy to see.

She was glad he wasn't though. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to take the look in his eyes - the subtle disappointment, a silent plea - and the sigh that escaped when she quietly closed the door to the apartment was one of both relief and hesitance.

Somewhere in her mind, the possible consequences to her actions held the weight they deserved. Blake simply knew that if she allowed herself the time to think things through, she might come to have doubts. Maybe.

In the thrill of the moment, every step she took away from that cage of an apartment amassed the strangest sense of freedom in her gut. Blake would never see this place again - would never set foot in that small apartment, and the mere thought had her pace quickening, legs pumping as she bounded through the streets, her mind a mess, but her heart so steady it was almost frightening.

...

Weiss spent the following hour packing her personal belongings. After the wedding, she would not be coming back to this mansion, but would be taken to that of her new husband hundreds of miles away.

It would be the most she had ever traveled in her life, and she was almost eager to see the world. Almost.

But she knew all too well that after that, she'd be back to living like she had been for the past eighteen years of her life. She'd be forced to work and cook and clean for him, never permitted to leave the house unless he gave his say-so. She'd be kept inside - a trophy for him to look at, a toy for him to play with.

She packed away her best clothes, mostly dresses of the finest material and one blanket her mother had left with her many years ago. She also took the credit card her father had given her, one that was worth millions of lien, the money she was to live on and help her husband live on; his job would pay for the house, and Weiss' funds would pay for food and other necessities. That was the deal.

At least she wouldn't have to see him for most of the day, but she cringed at the thought of having to cater to him whenever he came home-

As she was packing, still in a daze, a knock came on her door. It was far too early to be called down for the wedding yet, so she was confused.

When she opened the door, her future husband stood before her, dressed in his expensive suit. Weiss scurried back, insisting it was improper for him to see her in her dress just yet, hoping the excuse would make him leave.

But he demanded to look at her, had her turn around as he pointed out all the things he didn't like:

"You could do with gaining some more weight. I need you to be able to handle me tonight when we consummate things. And it's a good thing your hair's tied up now. It's way too long. I'll have it cut tomorrow. And make sure you put on makeup every day no matter what. I don't want to see that scar."

Weiss had no choice but to agree to everything he said, and before he left, she was forced to kiss his cheek, trying to hold back the bile that rose in her throat. He licked his lips and huffed something into her ear before disappearing down the stairs.

Weiss closed the door and slumped to the ground, hugging herself tightly. But she should've been prepared for all of this, and she reminded herself there was no escape.

Eventually, she got up again, holding onto some shred of resolve and composure as she pulled the veil over her face.

...

 **Tukson didn't ask** any questions when she showed up to his store unannounced and out of breath. For some reason he already seemed to know, and his accepting silence when she caught his eyes had her throat tightening, her fingers curling around the bag's strap until her hand bled white.

"I-I need…"

"-some help?"

Tukson finished for her, the small quirk to his lips an almost-smile. It was soft, and Blake couldn't fight back the prickling to her eyes as they threatened to fill with tears.

Blake nodded, peering through the thin veil clouding her vision, but not wanting to look away. She didn't want to seem weak - like a child. Not right now, not when being strong mattered the most, and she rubbed a sleeve across her face before anything had the chance to spill over.

When her eyes focused again, his smile had spread wide.

"You know I can't say no to that."

If there was one thing she'd miss, it would be this.

...

Weiss packed only a few more items aside from the clothes and credit cards.

Books - only a few of them, her favorites - as she knew she couldn't possibly take them all. She took the one she'd lent to Blake, hoping it would remind her of her temporary companion in the future, bring back the fleeting memories of apparent freedom she'd felt within the past two weeks. Perhaps she'd find solace there some day.

If she was going to be forced to have children, she would read to them, of that she was certain. She ended up packing away a total of five books, some of which were composed of multiple, smaller stories and the others being longer tales.

She also went to her mattress and dug out the letter she'd written to Blake. Part of her wanted to leave it on her windowsill, hoping the Faunus girl would come back some day to find it, but Weiss knew a maid - or worse, her father - would find it first.

If it was read, it would be revealed that Weiss _had_ been meeting with someone, confirming the newspaper's rumors. Surely she'd be punished beyond what she could imagine, and she didn't want to think about it.

In the end, she packed the letter as well, if only to burn it in the hearth of her new home.

And then it was time.

Another knock came to her door, and her maids ushered her down the stairs for the ceremony. Weiss stumbled once, but refused their help; she didn't want any of them touching her. She wanted to enjoy her last moments of being her own person.

Her father waited at the bottom of the stairs, and Weiss went to him just like in rehearsal. He said nothing, merely giving her a look of mild approval, probably forced. She touched his arm, and he began leading her toward the doors.

And she knew the feeling of a lamb being led to the slaughter.

...

 _ **"I'll see you later."**_

Those were Tukson's parting words to her.

They were a reassurance at heart, and at face value they were immensely appreciated. She could use all the confidence she could get, even if the second she was out of his sight and on her own the apprehension came back with hurtling force.

With each step uncertainty grew - the closer she got to the looming mansion on the east side of town the more Blake felt that feeling snake through her limbs, constricting, as if it was trying to get her to stop - to think.

But she couldn't stop. She didn't have the luxury to stop. Time wouldn't wait for her.

...

Her father led her down the white carpet that had been laid out in the grass, a small path that cut through the decorative tables and seats, all filled to capacity. The air of the courtyard lifted with gasps and murmurs as her appearance was revealed.

Weiss kept her eyes trained on the white material beneath her shoes, the train of her dress tugging gently behind her. Red and pink flower petals littered the ground all around her, and to everyone else, it was probably a heartwarming and touching scene. The guise of the celebration at hand masked the quiet trepidation that boiled beneath it, stifled by the smiles and laughter.

The bride was the only one who wasn't smiling.

She hid behind her diaphanous veil as her father led her to the altar, where her new husband awaited her. She was forced to look up and she could see the hunger in his eyes.

She let go of her father - and that felt good. But as she left his hands, she was simply being transferred into someone else's.

Her palms trembled, but she hid them beneath the roses of the bouquet she now held. Her stomach was churning, her head spinning, but she stepped up to where the priest waited with his book open, hand raised as he called for silence.

He started to read, and Weiss did her best to meet her future husband's eyes. She wanted her gaze to be defiant, but all she could be was submissive and scared.

And he loved it - she could tell.

Weiss squared her shoulders, biting her lip hard until she tasted blood, wanting to disgust him as much as possible when the fated time came for them to kiss. She fought against the sting of tears that threatened, determined not to break in front of the entire town.

But even if she didn't break now, it wouldn't be long before she did.

...

 **As she neared the front doors,** open as they were besides the two guards standing duty, Blake realized that even an ounce of hesitance could very well get her caught.

In her mind there was no other option. Security - while diligent - would be light, and the bulk would be gathered among the courtyard for the ceremony. It was merely a matter of slipping past the watch, which would hopefully be as easy as it seemed. Hopefully.

The two men by the door were anything but attentive. By the time they caught sight of her, their brows furrowing questioningly at the peculiar sight, all they managed to say was, "Get lost," before a perfectly timed use of her semblance allowed her to fade through their slack defense, reappearing behind them in the foyer.

It didn't take long for them to figure out what had happened and they turned around in a rush.

"Hey, you! Stop!" one of them bellowed, but Blake didn't dare look back as she bounded out of the main entrance and down the hall to the courtyard.

...

Weiss stood stiffly all the while as the priest read from his traditional book. She glimpsed sideways - anywhere but the young man in front of her - and she could see smiling faces and tearful eyes all upon her. She could hear their mumbles, of what beautiful children she'd bear, of what a lucky man her husband was.

Weiss wanted to scream at them, remind them all she was barely eighteen years old, that she was scared beyond explanation. But even if she did, she knew none of them would help her, even if they could. Her father had passed her off like the piece of property this ceremony made her out to be, only she had fewer rights, and thus fewer people who would hear her out.

So she stayed silent until she was forced to speak her vows. Her voice was thin and frail, no support beneath it, no truth to it at all. She felt nauseous and lightheaded, but she bit back her tears against all odds.

And then her future husband spoke, and to anyone else gathered there, he sounded sincere, looked handsome and caring. But Weiss remembered all the things he had said to her beforehand, the fantasies with her he intended to make a reality. His eyes were dark and nothing short of menacing, something directed only at her.

The defiance in Weiss' gaze started to fade as he continued speaking, and by the end of his speech, the fire within her had been extinguished. She couldn't fight reality anymore.

...

 **The doors to the courtyard** burst open, and in that moment time seemed to freeze.

The shouting behind her faded, and in its place was a sort of white noise that buzzed uncomfortably as the people gathered turned in their seats to look back at her. Their eyes were wide with shock, but everything blurred the moment she found Weiss standing at the altar.

Blake almost forgot how to move, limbs and mind going numb as she stared.

It was the shouts coming from down the hall that spurred her into action, dashing down the plush carpet just as the two guards appeared at the door.

"Get her!" they yelled, and several of the attendees stood from their seats at the commotion, trying to get a better view - or trying to get away from her as fast as possible.

Blake didn't have the time to stew over the implications. Her sight was set on Weiss.

The moment Blake reached her, it was like being found again, and Blake had to stop herself from crushing the girl in an embrace. They didn't have the time, no matter how much it looked like Weiss needed it. Any and all greetings could be saved for later, and Blake gathered Weiss' hands in hers, briefly squeezing.

"We're leaving," was all she said before she pulled Weiss away from the altar - from that man and her horrible father. They needed to leave, and fast, before everything crumbled around them more than it already was.

...

The priest had been starting to read the traditional phrase: "If there is anyone here who has reason to believe these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

And then all heads turned as horrified gasps went up at the sight of an intruder. There were outraged cries and a few screams of fright as people scrambled away from the dark-clad figure that dashed down the aisle at inhuman speed-

-because she __wasn't__ human.

Against all that had been hammered into her head about proper, ladylike conduct, Weiss felt her jaw drop.

So many things rushed - _flooded_ \- over her in that moment; disbelief and shock that dulled all of her senses, fear that made her heartbeat palpable, uncertainty that made her almost faint-

-and joy that made her cry out her name as she reached her:

" _Blake-!_ "

She couldn't believe it. She felt she might collapse right then and there. It took all she had not to.

It was real. She could hear it in the shouts going up around them, see it in the rage on her _almost_ -husband's face, feel it in the clammy warmth of Blake's hands.

She was scared - god, they both were - and that was clear enough. But in that moment, all uncertainties and inhibitions were taken by the breeze, carried off by the voices rising all around them.

All Weiss could do was nod, dropping the bouquet of flowers without a second thought as she followed Blake down the altar more quickly than anyone else could react. Her throat was dry, eyes watering, her entire body shaking as she tried to move her unsteady legs.

She'd certainly lived this scene together with Blake in many dreams before. It could've been a dream. It really might have been.

But Weiss found she didn't care, because she was going with her. No matter what.

...

 **The door was blocked,** the two men from earlier expectant and waiting in the threshold, but a surge of adrenaline pushed her forward. Determined, Blake squared her shoulders and barreled through, toppling over the men with unexpected force.

Escaping security though would mean little in the scheme of things. Weiss was recognizable on her own, but that wedding dress was nothing if not noticeable, and they needed to get rid of it - fast - or they wouldn't make it as far as the next block.

"We need to get you out of that dress - out of _here_." Her voice came in short gasps under her breath during their rush down the hall. It was more to herself, a reminder, but she could feel the panic rise up her throat in clumps clawing to be released-

-how impossible it all seemed now that Weiss was with her, hand tight in her grasp. The utter chaos that had erupted outside after her stunt was deafening in her ears, and the full weight of her actions came crashing forth.

What she had done was something she could never escape, and now it was something Weiss couldn't escape either. The consequences would be dire, and failure would no doubt be painful - in more ways than one.

But now that she had Weiss, Blake wasn't about to let go.

...

Weiss followed her as they tore through the crowds as quickly as their legs could carry them, beelining for the mansion. There were hollers and bellows rising up all around them, furious and terrifying.

Weiss was frightened beyond explanation at what was happening, but she channeled that fear and used that adrenaline to run faster, hoping beyond hope her body wouldn't fail her now, that she wouldn't trip on her dress or lose one of her shoes.

They evaded security, but Weiss knew they didn't have much time at all. She heard Blake's breathless words and called out to her.

"M-My room! And we can use the fire escape to get back down!"

Weiss took control of their direction and hurried up the stairs with Blake just behind her. The heiress focused on not tripping, and though she stumbled a few times, she never went down entirely. The shouts were growing louder by the second, and she couldn't even imagine what would happen to them if they got caught-

They __couldn't__ get caught, or it would mean certain death for at least one of them, and certainly nothing kind for the other.

Weiss pulled Blake along down the hallway as they reached the second floor, skidding to a halt briefly to push open her bedroom door. There was a second of silence that almost made her forget they were being vehemently pursued, but their own harsh breathing snapped the heiress back into reality.

She forced herself to let go of Blake's hand, intent on taking it again before very long. She shed her wedding dress as quickly as she could, not caring that the fabrics tore as she did so. She thrust it to the floor and was left in a thin, white slip. She rushed to the bags she had packed earlier, extracting another, simpler white dress and shaking her way into it somehow, despite how badly she was trembling.

Another second of silence, and she glanced over her shoulder to find Blake pressing her weight against the door as the voices below swirled in confusion as to where they had gone.

It was strange to Weiss how all of this felt almost natural now, how Blake had pulled her away from the altar and Weiss was hardly surprised anymore. It was as though all the things she'd done with Blake in the past two weeks had been practice for all of this. Her body moved on instinct, and it felt like this had all been predestined for the longest time.

But they weren't out of the woods yet.

Weiss rummaged through her smallest suitcase, making sure her credit card was inside and leaving all the rest behind as she went to the window, motioning Blake over as well. There was no one beneath them on this side of the mansion, as their pursuers were coming from the other end. Though it was likely only a matter of time before they swarmed all sides and every nook and cranny.

Weiss looked to Blake, panicked, but trying her best to be as calm as possible, considering the situation.

"You go down first…" she murmured, and as she did so, she dropped her lone suitcase down onto the streets beneath them. "You've _got_ to go first, Blake."

She needed to know Blake was safe above all else.

...

 **Blake would have argued,** insisted that she wasn't leaving until Weiss was all set and ready to go. Weiss needed to get out of here or everything Blake hoped to accomplish would be for naught.

Bu at the look in Weiss' eyes, Blake bit her tongue, and she slipped down the fire escape one last time without another word, landing shakily. The nerves were getting the best of her, and as she stared up at the window waiting for Weiss, the anxiety only grew.

The air around this whole place was buzzing, and it was all too unsettling. Leaving Weiss back in that room without her was like toying with luck, and Blake didn't like their odds.

But when she saw Weiss starting to move toward the window and the fire escape after her, a certain relief spread through her, and she held out her arms expectantly.

They had done all this before.

"I've got you," she said, and her arms were steady despite the way her voice trembled.

...

A small wave of relief washed over her as she watched the Faunus girl maneuver quickly down the ladder and land back on solid ground. Blake knew the streets of Vale better than the back of her hand. She'd be fine.

In their mad dash, Weiss' hair had come undone from its bun and now hung long and loose in her face, and she quickly tucked it behind her ear as she placed a foot on the window sill.

Blake was right beneath her. Just one more jump…

But her head was spinning, her breath coming short, the stress and panic making her lightheaded and she couldn't focus like she needed to. She reached out a hand to the ladder of the fire escape but missed, swaying as she quickly clung to the window frame again, trying to regain her bearings.

It was just a few seconds, but she hesitated.

And a few seconds was all it took.

The door behind her burst open, and her father charged in, shouting and yelling, screaming curses and threats at the top of his voice. Weiss whimpered as her eyes met Blake's again, the desperate message to just _jump_ clear in her golden gaze, but Weiss was shaking too violently.

She wasn't fast enough.

She felt a ruthless grip on her arm, dragging her back into her room as his booming voice made her eardrums ring.

"You insolent little _witch!_ I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget! I'll make sure you never see the light of day again!"

"F-Father, no _please_ -!" She yelped as he yanked at her hair, tears flooding down her face as she held desperately onto the corner of the window frame with the last fading scraps of strength in her body. He pulled at her arm again, and Weiss could feel her surrender on her next breath.

Her hopeless eyes met Blake's horrified ones, and the heiress choked out a scream,

"Run! Blake, just __run!__ "

...

 **The horror set in deep** in a matter of seconds. Blake knew not to take Weiss' hesitation at face value, but that didn't make it any easier to accept.

A few seconds was all it took.

She could hear Weiss' father, could see the fear in Weiss' eyes, and Blake felt her world go slack. Words fell silent from her mouth, begging with Weiss to make the jump - that she would be there to catch her no matter what, but Weiss was pulled back by the strands of her hair, and the gaze they held was broken.

It was Weiss' choked scream that sent Blake over the edge, and her words erupted from her mouth in a roar.

"Like hell I'm running!" She was shaking, her arms suddenly heavy, but she refused to lower them, forcing her voice past the burning feeling at the back of her throat. "Life can be so much better than this, and I won't let someone I care about be denied what they deserve by some vile and pathetic excuse for a father! I'm not going anywhere without you and if that means I have to climb back up there to get you, _then_ __so be it!__ I'm __not__ leaving you here!"

...

The terror of it all settled in, and Weiss lost her grip on the window frame after a particularly violent tug from her father. She was brought to her knees by no volition of her own, but her legs had given out on her, the sudden sharp pain at the roots of her hair dulling the feeling altogether. She prayed Blake had listened and left her behind.

But then, a voice reached Weiss' ears, past her own sobs and the enraged shouts of her captor.

Those words… everything Blake was calling up to her…

Weiss heard every last thing. Blake's voice was louder than she'd ever heard it before, straining past its usual volume in order to reach the heiress. Her words trembled ever so slightly, signifying how scared she was, but more for Weiss than for herself.

But more than anything, her words were certain, furious in a way that drove Weiss to open her eyes and look past the tears.

The passion and fury with which she spoke… it was all for Weiss.

It was _empowering_.

And perhaps hearing such words being thrown at him with such vehemence was just enough of a distraction to shock her father for a second.

And again, a second was all it took.

His grip had slackened, likely so he could concentrate on thinking of what he was going to say or do next, tension thick on the air, crackling like it did just before an explosion.

Blake's words gave her the courage she needed, that last shred of strength and willpower.

Weiss turned sharply, sinking her teeth into his arm until he howled and released her. And she scrambled and ran for dear life across the floor, to the window sill-

-and she didn't even look, didn't waste another precious second as she threw herself out into the open air, the fire escape completely ignored. Her tears floated freely on the air behind her as she fell, hair snapping out, dress flowing.

It was desperation, and a bit of insanity.

But most of all it was trust - the utmost trust that Blake would catch her.

She held her breath and waited for her next heartbeat.

...

 **The instant Weiss jumped** from the window, Blake went breathless.

Part of it was fear - a part of it would always be fear. Fear that she wasn't ready for this, wasn't strong enough for what was to come - if she'd ever be.

The other part, though - the anticipation of what might result, the possibilities at the tips of their fingers - they were endless.

And she _wanted_ to experience them, wanted to share them with one of the few people whom she had grown to care about more than even she herself could comprehend.

And the relief that flowed through her the moment Weiss landed in her arms was all-encompassing, allowing her to ignore the way her skin scraped against the concrete as the force of Weiss' fall had her crumpling to her knees.

The pain was nothing, just an afterthought thrown in among the overwhelming feeling of elation at the weight in her arms, and she pressed her lips briefly to Weiss' temple without thinking, pulling her closer.

But now wasn't the time for this, and Blake hauled herself back to her feet once reality reared its head again, pushing aside those thoughts for when they had the time and peace to consider them.

She placed Weiss down carefully, quickly reaching for the suitcase where it had been dropped before threading her fingers through Weiss'.

Running came naturally.

...

Her father's shouts died on the air behind her as did her inhibitions, and this time, Weiss kept her eyes open as she fell. The world shifted around her, calm and waiting for her, expecting her in a new light, where she could be free to shine and not just rot away as a doll in a menagerie.

And the next thing she knew, she was in Blake's arms, tightly and securely in her embrace, and Weiss __sobbed__ in relief. She felt warm lips on her skin, and she wanted to hold onto her forever, to be held by her, for neither of them to ever let go.

And perhaps they wouldn't.

But for now they needed to move, and _fast_.

Blake released her and grabbed her things before taking her hand, and Weiss followed her down the streets as quickly as her thin legs could carry her. Dust kicked up behind them, blurring out the mansion, her father, and her old bereaved life.

She'd never go back if she had any say in it.

She didn't know where Blake was taking her, but she didn't care; she trusted this girl with her life, and Blake had proven time and again that she was more than worthy of that trust and so much more.

Weiss just focused on trying to breathe, weak and winded as she was. She focused on moving her feet in time with Blake's, and on keeping her fingers squeezed tightly, refusing to let go no matter what.

They'd done the impossible, and no matter how inane it all may have been, it couldn't be rescinded; they had nowhere to go but forward onto the path of renegades.

...

 **Blake retraced her steps** back to Tukson's in a daze, half of her believing that her sleep-deprived mind had decided to conjure up fantasies to placate the restlessness she felt. But the hand in hers was solid - real - the pain in her throat and her raw knees were enough of a burn to keep her awake through it all.

Through the maze of streets and small back alleys until they found themselves on the doorstep of Tukson's bookstore.

She didn't realize how tired she was until the door closed behind them, the small bell above chiming quietly as if to signify temporary reprieve, and it took quite a bit of her strength not to collapse from exhaustion right then and there.

It felt like being underwater. Her head was swimming, everything they'd done tumbling about in her mind like she was stuck in constant motion, and she squeezed the hand in hers, unconsciously seeking support.

"Good to have you back." Tukson smiled a toothy defenseless grin in welcome as he uncrossed his arms, but his words sounded muffled against the pounding inside her skull, and Blake exhaled a stuttering breath.

And this was only the beginning.

...

The streets were almost unnaturally silent as they ran, and it felt as though crowds of furious people would burst forth from around every corner at any given second. Weiss could tell Blake was limping, but the Faunus girl never let up in her relentless pace to get the heiress to safety, and Weiss wasn't about to slow them down.

They pushed onward for several moments and all she could hear was white noise. Every breath in her lungs was thick and heavy with tension, fear, and apprehension. Her tongue was dry and every inhale was sharp, every exhale wheezing. But she never stopped running, channeling her crushing terror into speed and energy, matching Blake's pace step for step.

She held out for as long as she could, and just as the buildings started to swirl around her when her vision blurred, Blake brought them into a small, dimly-lit store, the door closing securely behind them.

The relief that washed over her was less of a feeling and more of an experience; every fiber of her being shook with it. They stood in the doorway panting madly, and again it was almost too quiet, too perfect, and Weiss expected it to be shattered any second now.

She noticed a tall, broad-shouldered man standing behind the counter, and Weiss jolted, whimpering between ragged breaths, ducking behind Blake and squeezing her hand tightly.

"B-Blake… there's… someone here. He'll sell us out…"

She took a step back for the door, preparing herself to start running again. They'd come this far; she wouldn't allow them to be apprehended now.

...

 **Blake felt Weiss jolt,** the sudden tenseness sending her mind reeling back into overdrive. They were safe here - they __were__ at least for now, and she turned to face Weiss, thumb stroking over the girl's hand.

"We're fine. We're safe here, I promise. Tukson... Tukson wouldn't do that."

Blake had to remind herself that they _were_ safe. It was just difficult to put aside the last hour as a memory. She was still living it.

Tukson cleared his throat, and at the noise Blake returned her attention to him.

"I made a space in the back for you and your friend." He gestured to the door behind him. "Stay as long as you like." His words were gentle, like the rest of him, and Blake glanced from him to Weiss and then back again.

"You know we can't… Not for long."

"I know. It's just a habit, I guess." He laughed awkwardly, large shoulders rolling as he shrugged. There was a certain tone to Tukson's words that made her apprehensive - a subtle melancholy that had her looking away from him.

The store was the same as it always was, and it wasn't long before that was too much. But before anything else decided to dredge itself up from the pits of her gut, Blake lead Weiss from the entrance to behind the counter. But before she could slip through the door, a hand stopped her.

"For you." Tukson said, holding out a small envelope. "It was the earliest train out of Vale I could get. One way, no stops, just you and your friend and your own little slice of freedom."

Blake couldn't stop from releasing Weiss' hand briefly, wrapping her arms around Tukson's burly frame.

"This isn't goodbye, all right?"

"I know," he said, patting her back lightly, a minor comfort but more than appreciated, before pulling away and pushing her back towards the door. "Just have some fun for me, yeah?"

She didn't answer, she couldn't. She simply nodded, her hand finding Weiss' again, clutching tightly.

...

Blake reassured her that they were safe here, and Weiss relaxed - just a bit, as much as she could allow herself to, all things considered. She savored the contact of Blake's fingers stroking over the back of her hand and remembered to breathe.

She followed Blake across the store, and when Weiss finally calmed herself long enough to look around, she noticed it was a bookstore. She'd always wanted to go to one, but she never imagined her first time going would be under such inane conditions. The gravity of it all was still sinking in, that she'd run off from her own wedding, run away from home and her father and everything she'd ever known-

-and thrown herself into something she'd never expected, something entirely foreign - freedom.

They reached the counter, and Weiss tried not to eavesdrop on Blake's conversation with the man. But the word "train" sent her heart pounding again, this time in anticipation. She watched as Blake wrapped her arms around the man and thanked him, and Weiss found it odd that she felt a bit jealous.

She… shouldn't be thinking about Blake like that.

Should she?

She couldn't be certain, and she wasn't about to bring it up until Blake addressed it first. She'd wait as long as need be; they had time now after all, and quite a lot of it.

But much more than that, seeing Blake with the man - Tukson, as she'd called him - nearly brought her to tears. She felt guilty at the thought of tearing Blake away from possibly the only friend she'd ever had in this town. But the enemies were far more numerous and far more dangerous.

Weiss tugged gently on Blake's sleeve, speaking softly, almost timidly, as though apologetic for interrupting.

"Your knees are bleeding. We should let them heal."

...

 **The soft interjection** had Blake glancing down at her knees, and she was surprised to find that the blood had seeped through the fabric of her pants, clotting and sticking to her skin.

Finally giving it the attention it deserved only brought to mind the pain she had shoved aside during their mad dash here, and as a result it resurfaced with a vengeance. She looked to Weiss then, nodding, tugging her gently over to the door after Tukson gave one last smile before returning to his daily work.

A twist of the wrist had the door creaking as she pulled it open, leading Weiss through. Behind the door was mostly storage, boxes of extra books piled between racks of old half-priced volumes that never sold, and though she didn't usually find herself in the back room often, she found not much had changed.

However, a pile of blankets and pillows had been gathered in between it all, tucked under the lone window sill that burned bright with light from early afternoon, and quite honestly it looked like heaven right now.

But her knees needed tending to, and she crossed the room with Weiss in tow, her hand reluctant to relinquish its hold even as she started rummaging through the supply closet for a first aid kit. It helped quell the shaking.

...

She followed Blake into the next room, making sure to offer an appreciative nod to the man behind the counter, making a mental note to thank him properly at a later time. But for now, they needed rest, and she gratefully followed Blake into the smaller room, closing the door behind them.

It smelled of dust, old parchment, and ink, and it reminded Weiss of her old room just a little bit, reminded her she'd _hopefully_ never be going back there. She had never called the mansion "home," but now it was an even more ambiguous word.

Home was… nowhere.

And yet, she felt it could be anywhere.

Or at least, wherever Blake was.

Blake started pawing through the closet, and Weiss could feel her shaking. She squeezed her hand a little tighter, offering whatever support she could. She felt responsible for Blake's injuries, as she'd suffered them as a result of catching Weiss; had she not, the heiress would probably be dead.

Weiss didn't hold the words back when they finally rose to her lips.

"Thank you…" And before she knew it, she was crying again. "Thank you… for everything, Blake. You saved my _life_ …"

She used her free hand to wipe her face. She wished there was more she could do to convey her immeasurable appreciation, and raked her mind for something - __anything__ _._

In the end, she moved a step closer and pressed a soft kiss to Blake's cheek, hoping it was enough for now.

...

 **She found the small box** of supplies after a bit of digging, pulling it from the mess with minor difficulty, but when she turned back to Weiss, the sight that greeted her almost had her heart dropping.

There were tears streaming down Weiss' face, and while they weren't particularly sad tears, it wasn't a sight Blake liked to see. She listened intently anyway - Weiss deserved that much and more - watching as the other girl rubbed her face in a vain attempt to keep the tears away.

The repeated thanks had her shoulders slumping, posture crumbling under the stress of it all.

But there was a release as well. A certain temporary peace had settled in the aftermath with Weiss, that they were both a ways away from trouble for the time being. Knowing Weiss was safely away from her father was such a relief that Blake found herself unflinching in the wake of Weiss' show of gratitude. Accepting was more of a better word actually, and a soft and nearly inaudible purr settled in the back of her throat.

"You're welcome."

Honestly, it felt like _she_ was the one who should have been saying thank you.

...

Weiss hiccuped softly until the tears came to a stop. She felt much better in knowing Blake had accepted her gratitude and did her best to offer a smile. She squeezed the hand in hers again, savoring a gentle moment of silence before she remembered the matter at hand.

"Here, let me help."

She led Blake away from the closet, nearer to the window where the lighting was better. Weiss had her sit down on one of the blankets, and heaven knew it was a wonderful feeling after all they'd been through in the past two weeks.

She rolled up Blake's pant legs slowly, carefully, not wanting to aggravate the cuts anymore, stopping just above her knees. She was glad to see that the girl's aura had already healed the worst of the wounds, but still, Weiss was set in her task.

She inspected the contents of the first aid kit before pulling out a small bottle of disinfectant and a cotton ball. Her eyes flicked up to find Blake's, and she sent her a silent apology for the slight pain she'd feel from it before pouring a bit of the liquid onto the cotton and dabbing over the cuts. After all Blake had done for her, it was the very least the heiress could do in return.

She worked with great care and gentleness but also confidence, having learned a few things here and there in her years at the mansion. She finished by placing a band-aid on each of Blake's knees before easing her pant legs down to her ankles once more.

"There. You'll be better in no time at all."

...

 **The first dab stung,** and a sharp sliver of pain shot through her torn knee at the touch of the disinfectant. She tried not to flinch at the pain, but there was no helping the involuntary jerk away from the alcohol-sodden cotton ball.

Weiss was gentle, methodical, and any pain she felt faded into a senseless numb soon enough.

As the seconds stretched, it was hard to not let the quiet atmosphere affect her. It was warm under the window where the light from the sun slipped through the glass to pool over them in swatches, and she could feel its heat sink into the back of her shirt.

It made her head fuzzy, mind lost in a strange sense of comfort she hadn't been able to feel in what seemed like forever, and when the final band-aid had been placed, she rested her forehead against Weiss' without thinking, the hum in her throat growing louder.

In the quietness, the tenseness melted. Her muscles relaxed, her limbs felt boneless, and she wanted nothing more than to bask in this tranquility that was almost too good to be true.

Perhaps it was - perhaps it wouldn't last forever, but that didn't matter to her right now. Here in this room, happiness was more than just a fantasy.

...

She stiffened slightly when Blake suddenly leaned against her, not because it was unwelcome, but because it was pleasantly unexpected. Her forehead felt a bit warm, reminding Weiss of the mad dash across town they'd just endured.

Less than an hour ago, Weiss was on the altar about to say "I do", and now she was here, alone with Blake.

She was scared and uncertain, but there was one thing she knew for sure; that there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

Leaning forward, she gently pressed her forehead against Blake's, supporting her in whatever way she could.

They stayed like that for a moment, eyes closed as they simply breathed in one another's presences. She almost chuckled when she heard Blake's purr, gentle like playful thunder, and she wished to hear more of it.

But it wasn't long before Weiss started becoming painfully aware of every ache in her body, and she was certain Blake must've felt the same. Her stomach growled, and her legs were aching, and it was getting difficult to keep her eyes open.

She pulled away only to spread out the blankets a bit, making room for them to be able to lie down. Weiss looked out the window, feeling apprehension bubble in her stomach, and she couldn't stop herself from lifting herself onto her knees to close the blinds, just to be safe.

She then looked back to Blake and bit her lip.

"Should we… try to get some rest?"

...

 **When Weiss pulled away** Blake felt herself dip, and she braced a hand on the floor to keep herself from falling. Her eyes opened, and it was more work than she thought to keep them that way, watching idly as Weiss went about spreading the blankets and closing the blinds.

Blake was quite confident in her ability to fall asleep just about anywhere considering the tiredness she felt, and when Weiss looked back to her, teeth worrying her bottom lip, it wasn't even a question anymore. As long as Weiss was safe with her, then it simply became a matter of time.

And right now, rest __was__ essential.

The earliest train out of Vale was just before dawn, and they would need what little rest they could get. They more than deserved it, and she made a soft agreeing noise in the back of throat, too tired to do much else as she gestured to the small gathering of blankets and pillows in invitation, lying down and hoping Weiss followed.

The sheets were cool against her heated skin, and she stretched, trying to work out the kinks and aches still haunting her, only to finally settle on her back not feeling much better.

But as she inhaled - breathing in the smell of old books and the fainter trace of Weiss still cloaked under the remaining perfume - it had her heart slowing, and the sigh that escaped her seconds later was one of unbridled relief.

...

Blake seemed eager to lay herself down, and Weiss realized just how mandatory getting sleep truly was. She didn't know if it would come easily though, not after everything she'd endured, everything she'd _done_ as of recently. The guilt and fear were already clawing at her.

She observed Blake as she laid herself down, as if taking small mental notes of how to go about the process. Weiss followed suit, lying down on her side, facing away from the Faunus girl.

The blankets beneath her form were thinner than the quilts that adorned her old bed, but there was something charming about the humble sheets she pulled up over herself now. They were cool from lack of use, and the atmosphere around them was exactly as she'd imagined it in the books she'd read about such situations.

The air that had been sparked with tension until now was finally becoming calm, like the waves of a tsunami subsiding to rest for the night; and only for the night.

But Weiss was restless, plagued by the thoughts of what she'd done, where she was, what could happen to herself and Blake if they were ever apprehended-

She felt queasy thinking about it.

Turning around, she looked to Blake, and the girl seemed surprisingly mellow, eyes closed, breath soft, ears only slightly perked.

Weiss was still for a few moments, trying to muster up the courage to move closer to her. She was reminded of a few nights ago, the first night Blake had held her, and she wondered what it would be like now under these somewhat more favorable conditions.

She waited, listening to Blake's breathing, timing it with her own, wondering if the Faunus girl was still conscious or not.

Somewhere along the lines, the heiress steeled herself and inched closer, making as little noise as possible, though she saw Blake's ears flick once.

Carefully, she slipped into Blake's side, fingers curling lightly at her shirt, though Weiss kept herself propped up slightly on her elbows as she whispered nervously.

"Is… Is this all right with you?"

She'd gladly move away if Blake refused her; she liked to believe she wouldn't, but she wanted to be certain.

...

 **Even in spite of the fatigue,** it was a bit of a challenge to fall asleep. She could hear Weiss toss and turn, and her ears tracked the sounds unconsciously.

It was probably stupid of her to think that Weiss would be comfortable with this. There was still so much to deal with - to worry about - that it was no wonder Weiss was restless. They weren't safe, not really. As long as they remained in Vale, there was always a chance Weiss' father would find them, and the sooner they left the better.

So when Blake felt fingers curl into her shirt, heard the softly muttered words, her eyes cracked open to peer at Weiss. Her vision was blurry, unable to focus, and when she went to answer, the beginnings of her voice came out rough and cracking, so she stopped.

A consenting hum escaped instead, her chest rising as she took in a breath, only for it to escape moments later as a purr, rumbling.

...

Weiss wasn't sure at first what the response was, and she was about to mutter an apology and move away again, just to be safe. But before she could move an inch or turn away, she received an answer that was unmistakable to any person.

She both heard and felt Blake's purr, and it caused a warm feeling to rise up in her chest, soft and pleasant even in this dire situation. In spite of everything, a smile found its way to her lips, and it was a challenge to bite back the light chuckle.

Slowly, she eased herself down until all of her weight rested comfortably. She fit perfectly into the crook of Blake's side, the girl's arm falling over Weiss' back. The heiress clung just a little tighter to her shirt and rested her head on Blake's collar.

Her eyes fell shut almost instantly, a whispered "goodnight" breathing past her lips. She could hear the gentle rumble of Blake's purrs, slow but distinct, like a handful of marbles rolling over a tiled floor. Each one matched her breathing, and it was a sound Weiss knew she could easily get lost in.

And so she did.

Past the surface layer of purring, she could distinguish a faint heartbeat, and it brought Weiss immense comfort; she'd only ever felt her own before, but there was something profound about feeling Blake's. She almost felt she was intruding - and yet she'd been invited. She found herself curling closer, succumbing to her desire for contact, something she'd accept from no one else in the world.

There was a sacred simplicity about it all in the shrouding night that surrounded them. Blake's steady pulse and tranquil purring quelled the heiress' troubled mind.

And for the first time in a very, very long while, Weiss slipped into slumber peacefully.

* * *

 **A/N: It finally happened! I know a few of you were anticipating a crashed wedding. A lot happened this chapter, and it was the title chapter! I created the title of the RP at the very beginning knowing this part would come eventually and I'm glad I named it what I did.**

 **And I remember this being one of my favorite scenes to write with Ash early on. But we're far, far from finished with this story!**

 **Preview for Act VII: _Blake didn't waste any time, nodding as pleasantly as she could muster as she accepted the tickets back with a muttered thanks, and she turned to Weiss with a slightly energetic smile before tugging her towards the platform and the waiting train. The warning whistles echoed though the air, and suddenly how close they were to freedom was almost too real to believe._**

 **Please review!**


	7. Act VII

**All right, now for their getaway. Will they make it as far as the train station with Weiss' father's men on their tails?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act VII.

 **Blake wasn't sure when** she drifted off to sleep, lost somewhere between the warmth and the fatigue of it all, but when she awoke the room was shrouded in the pale blue glow of early morning and a familiar weight was curled against her side.

Weiss' breathing was light and steady in slumber, and Blake was hesitant to disturb the stillness. Her soft breaths fanned across Blake's collar like clockwork, strangely calming even if every second that passed brought them closer to their inevitable departure.

And the resulting stress.

So Blake closed her eyes, pushing aside those thoughts as she gently pulled Weiss closer. There was a comfort despite the creeping anxiety, and she wanted it to last...

There was something about the early morning hours that made it seem like time had stopped. A falsity that was the product of the stillness of the back room, but that didn't stop her from dreaming. Blake planned to stretch it as far as she could - for the time being, anyway.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this comfortable.

...

The world came back to her slowly, as did her senses. The first thing Weiss recognized was the warmth, and even without her nose to tell her whose scent it was, she already knew.

She didn't want to open her eyes for fear it would all vanish, that she'd wake up alone and cold in her bed, just as she always did. The morning was still quiet, and she could hear the beginnings of birdsong, the kind that was audible only before mankind woke.

But the sound even more prominent than that was the steady thumping of Blake's heart. After listening to that rhythm all night long, it felt so natural ringing in her ears.

It felt wrong to pull away, but when the rest of the memories caught up with her, Weiss didn't have much of a choice.

A small gasp left her lips as she propped herself up onto her elbows, looking instantly to the window, then to the door - fearful - as if expecting to find her father standing there to drag her back home. But the room was as empty as it had been last night, the only company being boxes of old books, a few blankets, and-

She looked down again and felt herself relax just a little. She kept her eyes open and lowered herself back down into Blake's warmth, slipping an arm around her side and holding to her gently, savoring the last few seconds of calm before they would undoubtedly be forced to rise.

Honestly, she was just relieved Blake was still there.

...

 **When she felt Weiss shift** Blake's eyes drifted open, and she watched through blurred vision as Weiss' attention shifted immediately to the window and then to the door. The action reminded Blake of a child checking the darkness for monsters, and a feeling of utter disgust found its way to the pit of her stomach when it became clear that the _monster_ Weiss feared was her own father.

A shallow exhale escaped her and Blake closed her eyes again, trying to dislodge those thoughts from her mind. It was a struggle to say the least, but the moment Weiss curled back into her side, the warmth returned, and it was almost embarrassing how quickly the purr in the back of her throat bubbled to life; a soft rumbling Blake found she'd had trouble controlling the past few hours, and there was only one person she could blame for that.

Not that she wanted to. The comfort was a welcome sensation compared to the plaguing anxiety, and the arm draped across her stomach squeezing gently only made it more apparent.

It stole the words right from her mouth, and she wasn't that surprised when she realized she didn't mind at all.

...

The sense of ease she felt when Blake's soft purr reached her ears once more was indescribable. She felt like the fears that had been gnarled around her like tendrils had been chased away by the sound, and subconsciously she squeezed Blake tighter, nestling closer to listen to the soothing rhythm.

There was a hypersensitivity of sorts about her now, and she could fully appreciate the softness of the blankets and of Blake's form against hers. Weiss breathed in time with her, as if ignoring the oncoming dawn would make it disappear altogether, as if they could just stay like this forever and never have to worry about anything ever again.

But although she dozed for a few more moments, the trepidation was too great for her to bear peacefully anymore, and when a faint ray of sunlight slipped through one of the blinds she stiffened uncomfortably. She burrowed her face into Blake's shoulder, not wanting to see the new day, wishing it would go away…

But it didn't, and Weiss squirmed as a small sound escaped her throat, rasping from lack of use in the night.

And then she found her voice, peeking up at the Faunus girl as she rubbed Blake's stomach gently.

"Blake…?"

She could hear the tension in her own voice. She didn't want to alarm Blake nor lose this moment, but she hoped there would be plenty of time for more in the future.

But for now, they needed to go.

...

 **Her name was spoken** with a hint of tension, and that was all it took for Blake to open her eyes. The faint beginnings of morning light broke through the blinds like a warning, and the remains of what was left of the night scattered into the far reaches of the room.

It was later than she thought, and the realization coerced a quiet groan from her mouth.

Blake pulled herself up slowly, taking Weiss with her, and the strain on her tired muscles caused a small frown to form on her face. Swallowing only reminded her of the rawness to her throat, and the softness of the blankets beneath her seemed immensely more enticing compared to the trek to the train station. Weariness still tugged at her, even in spite of what was probably the most peaceful sleep she'd had in a while, but they really didn't have much time to spare.

She ran a hand through her hair, easing her fingers through various tangles and over her ears before looking to Weiss. When she opened her mouth to speak, her voice was ragged, and a sharp pain stung the back of her throat.

"How are you feeling?"

...

She felt herself being lifted slightly as Blake sat up, and Weiss held onto her loosely, making a small sound of protest against her will; she knew there was nothing more she wanted to do than lay back down with her, but every second they stayed here was another step closer her father and his men would get to them.

The thought alone made her stomach churn, and that only served to remind her how empty it was.

She rubbed her eyes, unable to hold back a yawn despite how deeply and comfortably she'd slept last night. But when she spoke, her voice didn't sound any better than Blake's.

"I'm all right. A bit thirsty, though." She didn't want to mention the hunger; hopefully that could be fixed later. "If we need to buy anything, I can use my credit card, so there's that. But I… I don't think it's a good idea to do that now. We should just get to the train as soon as possible."

The thought of venturing there both terrified and excited her, feelings that weren't unfamiliar to her whenever she was with Blake.

But if it meant she could have another night like the one she'd just experienced - feeling warm and safe beside Blake - she'd bear whatever consequences necessary.

She blinked until her bleary vision cleared a bit, realizing she was still in Blake's lap. She carefully climbed off, blushing slightly as she bowed her head.

"What about you? How are you feeling?"

...

" **Sore," Blake replied** , voice cracking, but her wellbeing wasn't the priority right now, and after a moment it slipped from her mind. More pressing matters took its place.

Weiss was right - they needed to leave, and soon.

Blake hauled herself to her feet, deciding not to waste any more time as she reached for the backpack she had left here before running off to get Weiss. Its sudden heaviness when she picked it up was odd considering the scant amount of items she had packed, and it didn't take long for curiosity to get the best of her.

What she found after unzipping the pack made her smile. Of course Tukson would.

She pulled out one of the two bottles of water, handing it off to Weiss before rummaging around the packages of snacks to pull out her sweatshirt, draping it over Weiss with a small grin.

"Well, that's a few problems solved," she said softly, before turning back to her bag and pulling out a clean pair of jeans. The bloodied knees to her pants would certainly draw attention, and that was the last thing they needed right now. "Now all we have to do is catch a train."

...

As Blake stood and went for her backpack, Weiss took the liberty of folding the blankets they had so generously been allowed to use last night. She placed the pillows into a neat pile on top as well and a thought struck her.

But before she could bring it up she was handed a bottle of cool water and then covered by a familiar article. She recognized the sweatshirt Blake had leant her a few weeks back and smiled fondly, remembering the night they'd snuck out for an apple turnover.

Glancing at the water bottle Weiss was puzzled for a moment, but quickly realized it was another act of generosity on the part of Blake's companion.

She accepted the water humbly and took a few sips, knowing they'd need to ration things as best they could manage. When she finished, she made sure the lid was on tightly before slipping it into the suitcase she had brought along.

"I'd like to thank him properly," Weiss murmured, making her way over to Blake with her bag in her hands. "I hate to ask but… do you think he'd mind terribly if we took a small blanket with us?"

After all, as far as she knew, they didn't exactly have a place to stay tonight.

...

 **Blake's brow raised curiously.** For all she knew they were just blankets Tukson kept in storage on the off chance she didn't feel like going back to the apartment with Adam.

"No, I don't think so…" She mused, handing her bag off to Weiss. Tukson wouldn't miss them. At least, that's what she told herself as she turned away to slip into the clean pair of jeans.

The embarrassment didn't hit her right away, but she changed quickly, hoping to be changed before Weiss finished packing the blanket, and she turned back around once the button to her pants had been fastened. A light blush had dusted itself across her cheeks, but she wasn't about to bring attention to it.

Instead, she went about binding her ears. The action was built in enough where she didn't realize she was done until it was already over, and she waited patiently for her bag.

...

Weiss turned away and folded one of the blankets, carefully stuffing it inside Blake's bag, murmuring a small prayer of gratitude to the shop keeper. She squeezed it in beside some of Blake's clothes, making things as compact as possible before turning back around, finding her companion dressed in a fresh pair of pants. Weiss decided her own dress could last her another day or two before she needed to change, if all went well.

She pulled Blake's sweatshirt off her head and fumbled herself into it, slightly used to it since this was the second time. She pulled it down over her head but kept her long hair inside; she probably looked peculiar enough wearing a dark sweatshirt over a white dress, so she decided not to make herself even more ostentatious by letting out her tresses.

Weiss frowned when Blake started tying up her ears; she could guess it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was probably necessary to their success in being as discreet as possible. Not many Faunus she knew of could afford train tickets, and it was better not to draw attention to the two of them. Still, her eyes lingered sadly over Blake's hidden ears for a moment before Weiss passed her bag over.

"I think that's everything," she murmured, pulling her own suitcase over to her ankles. She gripped the handles and hoisted it up. "We should go."

...

 **Blake nodded, taking one last look** around the room before slinging the bag over her shoulder. She told herself there wasn't much to see as she lead Weiss through the empty bookstore and out the door, but her eyes lingered over the dusty bookshelves, her favorite spot tucked between the shelves, and the empty counter even in spite of her intentions.

It was too hard not to. It was as close to home as she had gotten in this town, and the only thing she regretted was not being able to give Tukson one last farewell before she left.

Between the high walls of the surrounding buildings, it was still somewhat dark outside, the streets relatively empty besides the rather early morning traffic.

It wouldn't make things that much easier - there was no doubt Weiss' father had already begun searching, and the amount of men at his disposal made Blake's stomach curl - but anything that made it harder to find them was welcome, and she reached out to thread her fingers through Weiss'.

"Stick close."

Blake could only hope that it would be enough.

...

They stepped outside, and the air was still cool with early morning stillness and shadows. Weiss had woken up at such an hour before in her life, but never had she been outside to experience it. Had their circumstances been less dire than they were, she might've liked to savor it a bit more.

But for now that wasn't a luxury they could afford - there were very few of those other than the seconds required to draw breath.

So she followed Blake through the streets as quickly as the weight of her suitcase would allow her to. In her years of being kept as part of a menagerie, Weiss had never gotten much fresh air, let alone proper exercise, even in a healthier state. Presently, she hadn't eaten much in days due to her anxieties about the wedding and a physical inability to keep anything down for long because of that.

And yet, being with Blake gave her a new energy, and only a bit of it was from a sense of fear and an urgency to run; the rest was more of a thrill - again not something unfamiliar to her after spending a few nights with the Faunus girl.

She'd been through the city at night once before with Blake, but that was only to a small cafe. The journey to the train station was much longer and much more frantic. Weiss jumped at every figure she saw, imagining it was her father coming to chase them. She might not have been far off.

She did her best to take Blake's advice and held tightly to her hand all the while, trying to keep the swift pace. She wanted to look at the buildings more, absorb the vastness of the city, but there was no time. With any luck, she'd be able to experience even better things if they managed to catch this train.

...

 **The train tickets Tukson got them** were practically cross country, taking them a bit short of Vacuo's border in the west. After all, to go any further they would need passports, and that was something neither of them would be able to get without trouble.

There was always the option of slipping past the border, but as long as they were far enough from Vale for the time being, Blake would deal with what she could get.

It wasn't much of a relief, though, and the tension she felt in Weiss' hand did little for her fears.

She hadn't been given the chance to ride the train, or at least it wasn't something she remembered, but from what she saw in passing seemed to hint that there would be some kind of rush to hide in, even at such an early time in the morning, and as they neared the station, a morning bustle had already gathered. People for work, individuals traveling, but who was to say that Schnee's men hadn't already staked a spot for themselves at every exit of the city? Hiding until the opportunity to seize them presented itself. Waiting.

Blake felt her throat tighten at the thought as they neared the gates, her hand squeezing Weiss' in an attempt to quiet the fears in her head. The other dug through her pocket for the envelope, holding it like a shield against her chest as they made it through the collection of people mingling in the station.

When they walked up to the ticket window she tried to tell herself that the look of repulsion on the teller's face was simply one of hatred for early mornings at work. He took the envelope with a scowl, muttering something about laziness as he took the two tickets from their confinement and briefly looked them over. His eyes flicked back and forth between the tickets and them, eyeing their luggage, but after a moment he tore the tickets along the perforated middle and handed them back.

"All carry-on luggage is to be securely stored during travel," he stated. "Enjoy your ride."

Blake didn't waste any time, nodding as pleasantly as she could muster as she accepted the tickets back with a muttered thanks, and she turned to Weiss with a slightly energetic smile before tugging her towards the platform and the waiting train. The warning whistles echoed though the air, and suddenly how close they were to freedom was almost too real to believe.

...

It was all just a swarm of fear and tension until they reached the train station. The area was congested with people, more than Weiss had ever seen in her entire life, even considering all the people that usually attended the banquets. But these people weren't dressed fancily like the ones she was used to seeing; instead they wore casual clothes, only a few handfuls adorning suits or dresses. Some even wore rags.

There was a sense there - not of belonging, but of at least being able to mingle effortlessly. With her white hair hidden within the sweatshirt, Weiss' appearance wasn't very notable at all, and Blake…

Blake seemed like she wasn't even there, or like she'd been there in those crowds so many times before that no one would care to notice. And right now, that worked in their favor.

The smile Blake sent her briefly indicated to Weiss that they were close to their destination, and as the Faunus girl took their tickets back, Weiss followed her breathlessly to the platform.

Her first glimpse of the train couldn't be savored very much, but Weiss took it in for all it was worth. It looked just like the ones she'd seen in picture books as a child, and being able to see something from those pages in real life sent a wave of excitement through her.

There was a thick yellow line painted on the cement ground, and Blake led her over it before her shoes tapped on the hard floor of the train rather than stone.

Weiss was mesmerized by what she saw inside.

Rows upon rows of seats filled with people bound for work or other places. Pairs of cushioned seats faced one another to make conversation easier, and there were wide windows lining both sides of the train. Compartments above were packed with luggage, and there was a faint scent of food on the air.

It was a bit overwhelming, but after what she'd been through within the last twenty-four hours, Weiss believed she could handle it.

"It's amazing…" she murmured airily, curling her fingers into Blake's.

...

 **A soft pressure around her hand** drew her attention to Weiss, the words falling from her lips with nothing short of wonder, and to Blake there was something absolutely fascinating about it.

Sure she had read about it before in books, but she had never actually been on a train in her life, and there was a difference between imagining and experiencing. Living it was much more thrilling, and an agreeing hum made its way up her throat. Or maybe it was just the circumstances. Her heart was still pounding, and Blake wondered if it would ever slow from this.

"We should find our seats," she said finally, after the awe of it all had faded to something controllable. She glanced at the tickets in her hand, trying to figure out what it all meant in spite of the minor frenzy currently swirling in her head.

...

Weiss took a few more seconds to absorb it all, and judging by Blake's reaction, she was equally as spellbound - funny how they could find such wonder in something that was so commonplace to most people.

Weiss strained onto her tiptoes to get a view of the closest window, and when her fingers slipped slightly from Blake's, she ended up holding onto her wrist. She could feel Blake's pulse flitting quickly just as clearly as she could feel her own, and she knew it'd be best if they did as Blake suggested and found their seats.

Weiss went onto her tiptoes a second time to peer over her companion's shoulder, her eyes scanning over the tickets and trying to make sense of the ink printed there.

"I believe… our seats are this way." Weiss readjusted her hold on Blake's hand before giving a gentle tug, and with their bags in-hand, they walked slowly, cautiously almost, as if still expecting to be jumped.

It was still an entirely possible scenario, and likely always would be for the rest of their lives.

Weiss counted the seats as she walked, hoping she was correct in reading their tickets. Thankfully, she came upon the designated number and found the seats empty. She gave a satisfied sigh before pulling Blake over to them.

There were two seats facing each other, and altogether four people could fit there. Weiss quickly slipped into place on the far side and put down her suitcase at long last, her eyes lifting to Blake's in disbelief.

"I… I can't believe we made it…"

...

 **She followed Weiss without complaint,** content with the fact that some of the agency had been taken from her. She felt herself relax a bit, and once they had made it to their seats - or at least she hoped it was their seats - she plopped down beside Weiss with a sigh, placing her bag at her feet.

"We did."

A breath - and Blake almost still didn't believe it. Like it was a dream she never woke from, or a nightmare waiting to happen, and she wasn't sure what was worse.

But when the conductor's voice came over the intercom broadcasting their departure, the final whistle split the air and the doors closed for good. There was nothing else to shatter reality, and it was mere moments before the locomotive lurched forward, drawing her attention to the window and the passing scenery where she watched as the train slowly pulled away from the station.

Away from all she had ever known.

...

She didn't realize how badly she'd wanted Blake to sit beside her until the Faunus girl did just that. Weiss gladly made room, shifting closer to the window, stealing a glance past the glass as they started to move.

And it was then when it all truly hit her, how she was running away from home, away from _everything_ , knowing nothing about where she was headed to. It was terrifying and yet still so exciting.

But most importantly, she never for a second wished to go back.

She had Blake now, and so long as they were together Weiss knew they'd be all right. Somehow. She didn't understand _why_ she felt this way - she simply _did_.

The train was moving at a normal speed now, the scenery of buildings and trees blurring around them. It accelerated in time with her heart, and she leaned closer to Blake, unsure of whether she was seeking or offering comfort. After all, Blake had abandoned her old life for this - for _Weiss_ \- and there would certainly be consequences for that, be it from people in Blake's past or from Blake herself.

Weiss felt tears dripping down her cheeks, briefly noting she must have done more crying within the past two weeks than in the entire previous year.

But they weren't tears of regret. Rather, they were more so of awe, bewilderment of what lie ahead.

She released a shuddering breath as she murmured to Blake once more.

"We made it…" She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of the sweatshirt before looking up. "Are… Are you… okay?"

 _ _With all of this? With throwing away everything... for someone like me?__

...

 **It was scary how quickly the words** "I'm fine" slipped from her mouth. How much of a habit it had become over the years to say that she was okay in lieu of it all.

She grew up believing that if you told yourself something enough times, you began to believe it was true, and looking back it appeared to have worked.

But now, on a train headed for who knows where, old rules didn't really apply. It was better to start over anyway - new habits for new places. They needed to be honest with one another. Their survival depended on it.

Blake leaned closer, resting her cheek on top of Weiss' head. A breath she hadn't known she'd been holding escaped in a rush, and the words that followed were whispered into the fabric of the sweatshirt.

"Actually-" God, her voice sounded so thin, and she tried to smother it with a quiet laugh. "-I'm a little scared."

Of the journey, the challenges - everything. Now that they were actually doing this, her mettle was going to be put to the test and she needed to live up to it. She knew they were in this together, but that didn't change the fact that this entire _thing_ had been her idea, and if anything happened to Weiss because of it...

Well, she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to forgive herself.

...

She went still when she felt Blake lean closer still, resting against Weiss in a way that made the heiress realize she needed this - they both did.

She could instantly tell Blake's reassurance that she was fine was merely a fabrication, and it put Weiss on edge a bit; if they were simply going to conceal their fears from the start, the rest of their time together would surely be nothing but secrets and lies.

So she was beyond relieved when Blake changed her answer, because that honesty provided Weiss with more comfort than the feeling of her pretty lie ever could. She didn't care that Blake was scared about all of this; she would've been more concerned if she'd said she _wasn't_.

Weiss allowed a smile to reach her lips; she wasn't put off by Blake's admission of uneasiness, but was rather relieved she'd decided to tell Weiss the cold hard truth.

"That's okay," she murmured. Her arms curled around Blake's elbow, and Weiss burrowed in closer amongst the various fabrics of their clothing. "It's okay to be scared."

She couldn't think of much else to say without sounding a bit far-fetched, and she didn't want to start saying things that would be optimistic to the point of being unbelievable. So she stopped there and pulled Blake closer to her.

Weiss was scared too.

It was nice to know she wasn't alone with that.

...

 **The warmth of Weiss** against her side reminded her of last night, that enveloping feeling of comfort familiar even in its brevity. Blake knew she would get more than used to it. A part of her already had.

"Doesn't make it any less difficult." Her voice was soft, perhaps still a bit worried of hidden opposition even as the train sped through the outskirts of Vale and into the expanse of countryside. But she told herself that being cynical wouldn't do them any favors and sighed, pressing her lips lightly to the side of Weiss' head. "But you're right."

This trip wasn't just about escaping and staying alive - while that was certainly an important aspect - it was about experiencing - about having fun and enjoying things they never had the chance to do until now. If they forgot about that then this whole adventure would sour fast.

Blake hoped that would never happen, and she forced herself to relax, consciously uncoiling each muscle until the tension in her limbs dissipated and she leaned tiredly into Weiss.

...

Her body was turned slightly away from Blake as she leaned against her, her eyes trained on the window and the passing scenery as she listened carefully to each word her companion uttered. It wasn't much, but what she did say in confirming Weiss' words meant a lot to the heiress.

If the initial fear of being pursued could ever fade away, Weiss knew she would like to focus on better feelings. With every second, the train took them another foot away from Vale, away from her old prison cell and closer to a new life.

Again it was a feeling she'd experienced before, but only with Blake.

It was thrilling, and Weiss finally realized that this was the closest she'd ever been to freedom.

"We'll be okay," she murmured, and it wasn't just because she thought saying it would make it true or make her feel better. Of course that was probably a part of it, but she said it because in that moment, it was what she truly believed.

The buildings outside were traded for trees and open countryside, vast fields swaying with golden wheat and ferns. It was almost hypnotic in a way, and though Weiss wanted nothing more than to watch forever, she was feeling the aftereffects of their hectic journey thus far.

A sigh from Blake told her the Faunus girl was equally as fatigued. It should be okay to rest for a while, right? They'd be woken up somehow when they reached their destination.

Weiss pressed her cheek to Blake's arm, slouching a little, helping to keep the taller girl supported as she relaxed as well.

"Rest a bit…" Weiss murmured.

Then she closed her eyes, letting the motion of the train rock her into a light slumber. Blake's steady breathing whispered above her and reminded the heiress she was safe for now.

...

 **Blake settled down,** tired but not quite willing to close off the world just yet. She watched the passing scenery in a daze through the window, half-lidded eyes slipping closed only for her to force them open seconds later and find that nothing had changed.

She was still here. Weiss was still here.

There was just a subtle rattle as the train sped across its tracks through the open country, the wilderness blurring into splotches indecipherable beyond color, and soon even that faded, the world going dark when the will to keep her eyes open became too much for her to bear.

It was a deep sleep, one not plagued by the threat of time, and when she awoke to the arriving whistle, the grogginess she felt was thick and drowning. She almost humored the thought of going back to sleep - that was until the last call through the intercom pierced through the drowsiness to rouse her awake again. Her neck felt stiff when she straightened, and she rubbed at it absently as she blinked the remaining weariness from her eyes.

Taking a quick glance out the window, Blake found it was almost dark, the last of the sun's light bouncing off the roof of the platform. There was no telling how much time they had left before night fell, but it was probably better that they didn't wait to find out.

Weiss' grasp was still burrowed against her side, arms wrapped around her elbow in a grip that was more secure than it was restricting, and Blake reached up to brush the bangs from her eyes. The make-up from the wedding had yet to be removed, but the stress of the escape had worn away enough of the concealer for the thin, pink line of her scar to show through.

She cleared her throat and it felt like sandpaper rubbing against already tender flesh, but she ignored it as best she could, her fingers running absently through thin white strands.

"Weiss…"

...

The sleep she had fallen into was a deep one, completely unlike the many nights she'd slept alone back in the Schnee mansion. Those nights she would wake constantly, and come morning would often feel groggy. Last night sleeping beside Blake, and now had been entirely the opposite.

Only now, Weiss felt she'd slept a mere few moments.

However, upon slowly blinking her eyes open, she found the world outside the window was darkening with shadows, and she knew she must've slept the entire day. Blake's soft voice spoke her name, and Weiss made a small noncommittal sound as she tried to straighten her posture.

The loud whistle startled her, more or less forcing her into the world of the waking and causing her mind to jump to the worst-case scenario, and her heart to jump into her throat. Her blue eyes were fearful as her voice choked on a gasp.

"Blake… a-are we-?"

But the calmness in Blake's eyes and in her touch told Weiss she was overreacting. No one had chased or found them. They'd merely reached their destination.

Weiss released a long, shuddering breath, shaking her head to clear it. "Sorry," she murmured, releasing Blake's arm. "I'm still jumpy, I guess."

Something told her it might be a while before that feeling went away completely.

...

" **It's fine," Blake said.** "It'll take a little bit of time to get used to - for the both of us." Her hand made one last pass through Weiss' bangs, pushing them back as a reassuring smile split her lips before reaching for her bag on the floor and slipping it over her shoulder.

She did her best not to let the apprehension she felt rise to the surface, but now that the train had stopped there was nothing left to hinder the inevitable.

Right here, right now - this is where it all began, and when she glanced out the window it was hard not to imagine the worst, that even the littlest things could trip them up. A small mistake out here could be dangerous, and they didn't have the luxury to fix them.

But it was essential for them to realize that things were bound to happen even in spite of them, and it was probably better not to get worked up about it.

That was easier said than done, of course. They'd simply have to keep trying. They would learn how eventually.

...

She leaned slightly into Blake's hand for a few seconds until she pulled away. Weiss gathered her suitcase and stood slowly, letting the prickling in her legs subside until it was a dull numbness. A coil of nervousness had formed in her stomach in less than the moment it had taken them to get up, and as they headed to the aisle, it only got tighter and tighter.

Weiss stuck close to Blake as they waded through the crowd, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt up for fear someone might recognize her. Her eyes flashed around, looking for answers as to where they were exactly, but there was too much motion to focus her gaze in any one place long enough to decipher anything.

The train station was bustling with people as they stepped out, and there was a din in the air that swept away any softer comments Weiss mumbled to herself.

They were here - wherever __here__ was.

It was confusing, overwhelming, but she felt she truly experienced the notion of freedom at long last.

There was… nowhere she needed to be, no rules she had to follow, no demands to hold herself with proper posture and speak like an heiress should. The thought sent a trickle of excitement up into her chest as she held tightly to Blake's arm and continued their gradual pace out of the terminal.

They had nowhere to go.

And they had __anywhere__ to go.

...

 **There was a rush once they** stepped off the train and onto the platform, mixed in among the bustle of nightlife traffic.

It was almost overwhelming, her ears trying to track every movement of the crowd under the bow, though to little success. It was impossible, actually, and Blake simply followed the flow to the exit of the station, keeping a soft grip on the hand curled around her arm.

The crowd dispersed when they took their first steps into town, filing off into different directions, their movements trained in over years of habit, but Blake found herself stopping. She had no idea where to go, and her gaze flitted between the streets that split off before them.

But there was an absence of the denseness she had grown so use to, the buildings low and spaced enough to let the low sunset shine between the framework. The air was clear, the road beneath their feet absent of the smog that practically grew from the underbelly back home - back in Vale - and she breathed in deeply.

It was almost relaxing, the various smells from shops and stalls was fresh and clear, and underneath it all a faint trace of salt water tickled her senses. Some things didn't change, she supposed, and she turned her head towards Weiss.

"I think we're near the ocean."

She found that small inkling of familiarity to be more than welcome.

...

The people around them all seemed to have places to go - to work, back home to families, or to other obligations. It made Weiss feel lonely for a second - scared - considering she and Blake had no one waiting for them. But then again, that wasn't exactly anything new to either of them.

The uncertainties didn't stay with her for long, though. She started to think about it as a lack of pressure; this was freedom, she reminded herself. She and Blake were unexpected and unbridled, and this town silently welcomed them, perhaps not with words, but with other things.

With the golden splashes of fading sunlight that weaved patterns between the buildings, without interruption.

With new air, foreign but liberating, something her lungs quickly got accustomed to.

With smells not of smoke, but of fresh food, baked goods, and-

The second Blake said it, Weiss caught a whiff of it as well.

Salt.

She looked up to Blake, eyes sparkling. She'd always loved the ocean after all.

She knew they should probably get something to eat, but for whatever odd reason she didn't feel hungry, and something led her to believe it was the same for Blake, at least for now. They didn't know where they could go to eat anyway; the town would be too hectic at this hour. At least the beach was somewhat familiar, somewhere they could be alone in this strange new place.

They could eat and start worrying more tomorrow. But for now…

"Could we…?" Weiss asked in a small voice, tentative. Getting permission was a habit she couldn't shake just yet. "Could we go there? Just for tonight?"

...

 **The moment Blake caught sight** of the look in Weiss' eyes, she felt her heart jump.

"I don't… see why not?"

They had nowhere else to go. Buying a room for an inn would cost too much money, and using a credit card for something like that would put them on the map quicker than they could say hello. Actually, using a credit card for anything would be risky, and would be better off being used for emergencies only.

It would be difficult. Besides the snacks and the bottles of water, she hadn't seen much in the vein of money packed within her bag. Perhaps she just hadn't looked hard enough. She could hope, anyway.

...

With Blake's borderline confirmation that they could go, Weiss' lips curled into the first smile she'd shown in hours. She couldn't keep the excitement down, and in a way she felt a bit like her old self, like she'd been when she'd first met Blake. It wasn't so much naivety as it was wonder, and it sent a bit of energy coursing through her veins.

She kept a hold on Blake's hand and forced her legs to move, following her nose through the thinning crowds of weary people who were just beginning to limp home after a long day. She and Blake had had a long day as well - a long two weeks, actually - but after all they'd been through, they could make it just a little farther now.

Weiss kept Blake's injured knees in mind and moved at a gradual pace; keeping things slow would also dissuade suspicion from the people around them. Even if they weren't exactly the most inconspicuous pair in town, they weren't ostentatious strangers either; the last thing they needed to do here was start attracting attention.

They passed shops that were just about to close, and it was hard to ignore the temptations of food, but Weiss' eyes were focused ahead, past the last of the buildings where she could make out the gentle mounds of sand dunes.

She could hear the waves now.

It was a few minutes later when they got close enough to be stepping on sand the wind had blown down over the streets. Weiss could see no signs that forbade people on the beach past certain hours, so she eagerly led Blake to a small structure of steps that allowed them to climb over the dunes with ease.

When they at last stood at the top, Weiss felt her eyes sting, both from the salt and sand and from the nostalgia that rose up within her like the waves in her sight.

The water sparkled under the setting sun, colors like liquid fire, flaming waves lapping lazily at the shoreline. The tide dragged the remains of children's abandoned sand castles and shell collections back out to sea, saving them for another time.

Weiss was overwhelmed and she swayed slightly into Blake at the sight of it all, at the relief of _making it_ here. Her voice left her lips in a thin breath:

"It's so beautiful… so much more than it was back in Vale…"

...

 **The smile didn't escape** Blake's notice, and the sight had her relaxing. It wasn't often she saw Weiss smile, and after those long hours filled with worry, it was more than a relief.

And the fact that it more or less remained as they made their way by sight and smell to the dunes was a testament to just how far they had come. That the worry and opposition was worth it in the end, and when they made it to the top of the stairs, looking out over the expanse of sand and waves, Blake wanted to breathe it all in – as if freedom was something she could bury into her lungs and keep there.

At least, Blake hoped she could.

...

Weiss took a few moments to be spellbound by what lie before her, and she tried to take it all in. She burned the imagery into her mind so she may see it even when she wasn't here any longer. She breathed the salty air into her lungs deeply, trying to inhale as much as she could, as if it all might vanish the next second.

But eventually she was compelled to move for several reasons, one being fear that they were in plain sight where they stood, and one being the feeling that she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

Without a word, only a glance to Blake's eyes, Weiss led her down the other side of the steps, the side that brought them to the sand.

Weiss hesitated before lifting her shoe and taking her first step on the foreign beach. It sent a tingle up her spine, but it was one that was welcome, not uncomfortable.

Together, they walked along the sand dunes, looking for a good place to set up camp, their pace slowed by the thick sand. But they didn't have to rush anymore anyway. The mountains of sand kept them from view of anyone in the town, and it was almost like the empty beach stretching before them now was their own secret base, like it was theirs alone.

And tonight, it was.

...

 **It was almost like time** had slowed to a crawl, the sand making it hard to move faster than a slow consistent pace. They were both tired, probably more than hungry, and anywhere seemed good at this point.

The dunes between the beach and town were as good of a cover as any. The beach was empty - deserted - and any remains of life abandoned to the tide.

Blake found herself watching it, getting lost in the sight and sounds of it, and Weiss' hand in hers was the only thing keeping her moving forward.

This whole shoreline was theirs - or at least, that's what it seemed like, and once they were far enough away from town, Blake stopped, her stare dropping to the hand curled around hers.

"We made it," she muttered, and it still almost seemed too good to be true.

...

Blake's voice was a soft breath, but over the last two weeks, Weiss had been conditioned to pick up on it. She nodded and smiled, returning the tight grip on her hand.

"Yes…" She looked up to her, waiting until she met golden eyes that were bright beneath the dying sunlight. "We made it, and it's all thanks to you."

They had come to a stop, and Weiss put her suitcase down, inviting Blake to do the same. The blanket they had borrowed from Tukson would at least serve to keep the majority of the sand out of their hair and ears as they slept, and Weiss helped her companion spread it out. They put their bags on either side before finally sitting down, and it was such a nice feeling Weiss couldn't help but let out a long sigh.

Even though she'd slept all day on the train, she was still exhausted and she couldn't really understand why. They'd come a long way in a few hours, and it was certainly draining in every sense of the word.

Weiss hugged herself beneath the sweatshirt, the thick fabrics serving to keep her warm even under the evening sea breeze. But when she looked to Blake, she frowned.

"Do you have something to keep you warm tonight?"

...

 **Her fingers fiddled with the ends** of her sleeves at Weiss' question. The cloth was thin, worn and baggy after years of use, but it was better than a t-shirt, and there was only more of the same in her bag. Blake shrugged, shoulders slumping, and she brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I can make do."

She had quite the amount of practice after all. If nothing else, she could just roll the blanket around herself in a cocoon, though that seemed almost too comical to be comfortable.

It was the wind - each gust seemed to pass unbidden through the fabric, and with the sun close to gone, she could feel the burgeoning prickles to her skin.

Her mind wandered to last night - the warmth, the comfort - and for a moment she felt herself slip, eyes closing. Imagining that was enough to push the chills away. At least momentarily, and when she regained composure to steel her thoughts back together, Blake found that she was staring.

...

Weiss' shoulders slumped when she watched Blake curl in on herself, making herself smaller, mumbling a half-hearted answer. Those words, _"I can make do"_ were so… lonely to Weiss. In all her years at the Schnee mansion, Weiss had always been alone, but she'd never _felt_ lonely. She'd recently realized the only way to _feel_ lonely was to be ignored when there were other people around.

Blake seemed like she knew that feeling all too well.

A pang went through her chest, and Weiss made a move to remove the sweatshirt, fully intending to give it back to her. Perhaps she could bury herself under a few of her own dresses?

But when Blake's gaze met hers - longing for something Weiss hadn't realized she wanted as well - the heiress stopped and slipped back into the sweatshirt fully.

It was clear what they could do to keep the both of them warm, and neither was opposed to it. If they were honest with themselves, they wanted nothing more.

"Then let me help."

Weiss smiled kindly and gently tapped Blake's shoulder, having her lie down on her back. The sand beneath them made for a soft makeshift mattress, and the blanket provided the perfect shield to keep the pesky particles away.

Weiss laid herself down beside the Faunus girl, mimicking their positions from the previous night, resting her head sideways on Blake's shoulder. She slipped one arm beneath her shoulders and draped the other across her stomach, doing her best to envelop her in an embrace to keep her warm, cover her against the wind.

"How's this?"

A whisper - tired, but content.

...

 **The suggestion was almost** too obvious to comprehend, and only when Weiss coaxed her to her back, tucking into her side like the night before, did the confusion finally lift.

Honestly, Blake didn't know what else she was expecting, and in the scheme of things it was rather welcome. More than welcome, actually.

Call it a tendency, but she liked being warm, and having Weiss next to her - safe - was about as good as life could get right now.

"It's-" A breath, and she curled an arm around Weiss, turning into her, the cold bite to the ocean's breeze already starting to disappear. "It's perfect."

...

Weiss sighed. Perfect was something she'd always been far from, but in this case, she agreed with Blake completely.

She closed her eyes, nestling closer, listening to the soft pulse beneath her ear. The combers made for a soothing lullaby, and the sunlight soon faded from the sky, sinking back beneath the waves.

It grew dark before long, but Weiss wasn't afraid. She had Blake now, and if she had anything to say about it, she always would from here on out.

She shifted as much of her weight onto Blake as she dared, sighing heavily against her before her breathing softened.

"Goodnight…" she murmured. "Sleep well, Blake."

And not a moment later Weiss succumbed to her exhaustion, cuddled warmly into Blake's side - safe, protected, and free.

...

 **The night grew slowly,** and by the time Weiss fell to exhaustion, only the quiet roar of the waves remained.

There was a peacefulness about it all, how whatever nerves she felt were slipping away by the second, and the soft even sound of Weiss' breath against her collar brought her that much closer to much-needed rest and relaxation. God knew they deserved it, and after a point Blake didn't bother holding back the exhaustion.

It was like flicking a switch, and in a rush everything shut down. One light after another until all that remained was the warmth against her side, the breath fanning across her skin.

She didn't need anything else right now.

This was enough.

* * *

 **A/N: It's only right that they get to spend their first night of freedom together on the beach, isn't it? But where to go in the morning...?**

 **Preview for Act VIII: _She should have seen it coming - the distant grey clouds, the roaring sea - but caught up in life as she was, Blake didn't notice the souring weather until the rain was already falling. Drops fell from the sky, cold and unforgiving as they sunk through the thin fabric of her shirt, chilling her skin. The wayward sea breeze didn't help in the slightest, curling from the beach and through town with a vengeance._**

 **Please review!**


	8. Act VIII

**Calm before the storm indeed. Thanks to all of my readers who continue to review and support me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act VIII.

For the second morning in a row, Weiss regained consciousness to find herself in Blake's arms. She didn't open her eyes right away, and instead savored the warmth of the body beneath hers. She moved slowly in time with the rise and fall of Blake's chest, and by the time Weiss opened her eyes, she almost felt tired enough to shut them again.

The pale yellow sand around her reminded her of where she was, the taste of salt water thick in the back of her throat. It also reminded her of just how parched she was, and when she grunted to clear her voice a bit, an irritable scratching worked up her throat.

It was immediately discomforting, and a bit worrying as well. She hadn't eaten or drank much in over two days, and despite the deep sleep she'd been blessed with last night, she could feel the effects of her hunger and dehydration now.

Sleeping in the dry air last night caused her breathing to become raspy and she wheezed a bit now, wincing at the arid feeling on her tongue. It hurt to swallow, and with the oncoming rays of the sunrise peeking above the horizon, Weiss felt the apprehension wash over her as if it was one of the ocean waves. She feared people would start walking along the beach soon, and quickly checked to ensure their bags were still beside them.

Weiss coughed into her shoulder before resting against Blake once more - just for a moment, just to prolong the peace as long as she could manage.

But when the pain in her throat became too great, she lifted herself up again, unable to even enjoy Blake's closeness anymore. She reached up slowly to brush fingers through the Faunus girl's bangs, rasping her name softly.

"Blake…"

. . .

 **She didn't want to wake up,** and the moment she felt Weiss stir, Blake had half a mind to pull the girl back down for another hour or two of shut-eye. But consciousness ebbed in slowly, and the cough that escaped Weiss had her aching ears twitching beneath the bow.

Blake thought she could ignore the rest when Weiss settled back down against her, breathing in a sigh at the familiar weight, the pressure it put on her chest.

It didn't last long though, and when Weiss pulled herself up again, the light graze of dull fingernails trailing across her forehead, Blake forced her eyes open.

The sudden influx of light had her turning in to Weiss, the loose grip she had on her tightening. Blinking, she tried pushing the weariness away, and for the most part awakening was a gradual happening.

It was the rasping voice that had her glancing up to Weiss worriedly, and she sat up in one quick fluid motion. She couldn't quite erase the worried crease to her brow as she gave Weiss a quick once-over, trying to find a source, and as a result her voice came out thin and anxious.

"Are you okay?"

. . .

When Blake pulled her back in, Weiss almost caved; of course she too wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, forget the rest of the world, and curl up into her side again for as long as she felt like it. Guilt surged within her when Blake sat up so quickly, and she almost told the Faunus girl to lie back down.

But the concern in those golden eyes and in that familiar voice made the heiress crack all too quickly. Weiss sat up as well but her eyes went to her lap, fingers clutching her dress.

"I'm all right," she murmured. "It just hurts a bit to swallow…"

She knew she shouldn't be complaining; Blake was exhausted and hurt as well, she recalled.

But when she asked Weiss with such… _care_ in her voice, Weiss had to tell her the absolute truth. She reminded herself they needed to be honest with one another above all else if any of this was going to work.

She looked up slowly, eyes apologetic for already causing trouble so early on in the day. Weiss noticed the twitching of Blake's bow and hesitantly reached up, a familiar motion she'd done several times now. She moved carefully, untying the bow to reveal ruffled ears. Weiss ran her fingers over them gently, trying to smooth the fur and let in some air.

"I guess we both just need… a bit of time to take it easy. We've gotten far in these last few days, and while I know it's only detrimental to stop running…" She sighed and gave Blake a hopeless smile. "I think it's what we need, at least for today."

. . .

 **Weiss looked away from her,** eyes lowering to her lap, and Blake inched closer. It was like Weiss felt guilty having to bring up her wellbeing, and when Blake caught a glimpse of blue eyes, the feeling merely became more apparent.

This whole thing would be a struggle, but Blake wanted Weiss to know that voicing her concerns would never be met with opposition or denial. Out here it was just the two of them, and no one besides themselves would make sure they made it through to the end. That trust was essential. And how they had it was still a bit of a mystery.

After years growing up in problematic circumstances, keeping to oneself was more second-nature than a habit, and to shake it would probably be more of a struggle than they thought.

The comfort, though - that warmth she felt around Weiss - that was a start, and she made no move to stop Weiss as she went about untying the bow, her ears flicking contentedly at the release and the gentle motions soothing the tussled fur.

"Then we'll take it easy," she said, nudging her head into Weiss' hand before pulling away to reach for her bag. She dug out the water bottle and a few granola bars, handing them to Weiss. It wasn't a lot, but it would hold them off until they could find something more suitable. "We'll explore the city, take in the sights, make a plan - whatever we need to do."

. . .

Weiss couldn't help but smile when Blake pressed into her touch. Such a small action made her feel necessary - __needed__ \- something she'd never felt she was in the eighteen years before she'd met Blake.

"All right. I think that will be best. At least until we've regained a bit of our strength." She accepted the water and food quietly, but handed one of the granola bars back to her companion. "You need to eat, too," Weiss reminded her. She peeled the wrapper off of her own and stuffed the trash into a pocket of her suitcase, not about to risk a littering fee should someone see them.

The flavors weren't anything as strong as the turnover they'd shared back at the cafe so many nights ago, but it was more than enough to stave off the terrible hunger that assaulted her. She made sure Blake ate a bit as well before taking a sip of the water and then handing it over to her companion.

The sun rose in front of them, the waves still lapping softly, and the peaceful scene brought a comfort like no other. In addition to the food and water that subdued the ache in her throat, Weiss realized she hadn't felt so good in a long, long time - if ever at all.

When the silent agreement between them came that it was time to get moving - to look around town and hopefully find some place to stay the night - Weiss was reluctant to move.

However, before either of them could stand, she couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Blake one last time, squeezing her with a gentle desperation. It was a thank you, and many more things as well.

When she sat back at last, Weiss' gaze went to the ribbon in her left hand. "Do you want me to tie it back on for you?"

She hated to have to ask, but felt it was her best option. She wanted Blake to be comfortable above all else, and if concealing her ears was the way to do that, Weiss would oblige her.

. . .

 **The embrace was sudden,** or at least it seemed that way to Blake. Contact in general had been sparse for the better part of years, and what little instances she had to draw upon seemed so far away in comparison.

It was something new, but then again, a lot of things from here on out would be. She would get used to it, and in a way, she kind of already had.

Weiss was rather open with contact in spite of her upbringing, or perhaps because of it, and whether or not Blake meant to, it was quickly becoming clear she was getting used to it. Looking forward to it even, and the comfort she felt melted away the tenseness to her muscles from the abrupt awakening a few moments earlier.

When Weiss pulled away, her words brought Blake's attention to the ribbon, and she reached for it with soft hum.

"That's all right," Blake said as she began to wrap her ears beneath the ribbon. "It takes a bit of practice."

Which was true. For the most part. Though Blake wasn't about to say that something just didn't feel right about having Weiss bind her ears. She'd actually prefer to be without the bow entirely while with Weiss, but with this town still so new it was better to be safe than sorry. Maybe one day she wouldn't have to worry about it.

. . .

Weiss didn't protest when Blake tied the ribbon herself. She could understand Blake might not want the heiress - or anyone, for that matter - touching her there, even though Weiss just had moments ago. She made a mental note not to do so carelessly from now on if she could help it.

They stretched for a moment as the sun rose higher, and the sounds of a waking town started to fill the air around them. Cars started rolling by behind the sand dunes, dogs barked, people called greetings, shops started opening.

The two girls stood on unsteady legs before shaking the numbness out. They each held one end of the blanket, folding it together while also being sure to shake out the sand. Blake packed it into her bag as Weiss picked up her own.

The sunlight was strong and she could tell it would be a warmer day. Therefore, she tussled her way out of Blake's sweatshirt, leaving her in her simple white dress.

"Thank you for letting me wear it last night," she said, handing it back to its owner.

She pulled a hair tie from her wrist and began tying her tresses, pulling it all into a ponytail, slightly askew to the right side. When they were both ready, they set out for their first day on the new town.

No one expected them. And yet everything awaited them.

. . .

 **The town was bustling,** the seaward breeze ever present, and soon the distant sound of trade ships moored at the docks sounded off on the wind. There was a saltiness to everything, ever present on the back of her tongue and while it wasn't unwelcome, Blake figured it was an acquired taste she'd get used to eventually.

That was, if their time spent here turned out to be significant.

Blake had spent almost her whole life near the ocean, and yet here it felt different. In the early morning thrum, people paid them no mind. After all, what were two out-of-place girls in the scheme of things? She had Weiss, and so long as that remained, the rest didn't matter.

After so long, she felt invisible in the best way possible, and for a moment it felt like just the two of them in the world. And the options laid bare at their feet were overwhelming.

. . .

The town they'd found themselves in was a quaint one. The people didn't seem as high-strung as those in Vale, and there was something Weiss took note of particularly quickly.

Faunus intermingled with the humans, and the balance of each race's numbers was reassuring, promising. Tails and ears seemed to be just as common as a lack thereof, and Weiss smiled to know Blake's people didn't appear to be so oppressed here.

They walked slowly down the sidewalk, keeping out of the ways of other passerby. Weiss believed there were even a few pleasant greetings or "good mornings!" called their way.

On the surface, it seemed like the perfect town. But they knew nothing of what they were going to do in terms of staying there. They would need to find someplace to live, or at the very least spend the nights. Then there was the matter of obtaining money…

But those thoughts were presently pushed to the back of her mind when she caught sight of a large tree. It stood in a grassy patch between two small shops, but what caught Weiss' attention were the large red apples growing in its branches.

"Blake, look," she whispered as though it were a great secret. She nodded her head toward the tree. "Do you think it'd be all right to take a few?"

. . .

 **It was difficult to know for sure** what they could and couldn't get away with here. After all, it was still very new to the both of them, but upon inspection there was nothing telling them they couldn't, so what was the harm in trying, right? Well, that's what Blake told herself.

"A few shouldn't hurt," she said, shoulders rising in a slight shrug. The worst that could happen was that someone would tell them to stop, and that seemed like an easy price to pay in the scheme of things.

The tree was rather large though, and only when they had made their way over to stand under the canopy of branches did Blake notice that neither of them had the height to reach. Raising her arm, there was still about five feet separating her from their goal, and she looked to Weiss questioningly.

But that was the exact moment a solution came to mind. Her ears perked subtly under the bow, twitching, and she bent at the knees, crouching down before looking back to Weiss with a curl to her lips.

"C'mon, I'll boost you up."

. . .

The first thing Weiss noticed was the issue of the height of the tree, how the fruit was a good distance out of reach. Climbing the trunk probably wouldn't be the best idea; they weren't exactly inconspicuous here, after all.

But Blake met her eyes as she crouched down, and Weiss caught her intention instantly. She felt a slight warmth in her cheeks at the thought, and her eyes went from Blake to the tree and back again. It took her a second to gather her bearings.

Then, she went to Blake slowly, hesitantly. She moved carefully, climbing onto Blake's shoulders, keeping her dress as advantageous to herself as possible. She settled her weight onto Blake's shoulders gradually, hands clinging to the Faunus girl's hair, though Weiss was careful not to tug.

"A-Are you sure about this?" she stammered.

Blake had caught and lifted her before, but never quite like __this__ _._

. . .

 **Slender fingers threaded through** her hair, gentle and careful not to tug, and her ears twitched at the touch. The rest of Weiss' weight settled on her shoulders gradually, as if the heiress was worried for whatever reason.

Blake had picked her up before, and this right now was nothing more than a slightly upgraded piggyback ride. As a result, Weiss' stammered question coerced a soft laugh from Blake's lips.

"More than sure."

Her arms coiled around Weiss' thighs, holding tight as she stood, testing out her balance. Everything seemed in order, her legs sturdy despite the added weight. Well, as sturdy as they could get considering the past few days, but Blake wasn't about to let Weiss fall if she had anything to do with it, and she tilted her head back to toss a confident smile up at Weiss.

"See?"

. . .

Blake straightened up, and Weiss finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She was lifted up slowly, until she was among the tree branches. The aroma of the fresh fruit wreathed around her, but Weiss knew this was no time to be enjoying the fragrances.

She moved slowly, as not to unbalance Blake. Weiss imagined they were making quite the spectacle out of themselves right about now, but no one confronted them or ordered them to stop what they were doing.

Therefore, Weiss reached up to the nearest branch, her fingers brushing over the hard skin of a plump apple. A slight tug and it came off without a hitch. She leaned down a little to let it drop down onto her suitcase before going back for more.

She managed to pick six of them from where she was, but she imagined Blake was getting sore about now. So Weiss dropped the last apple down before her hands went back to Blake's hair, fingers massaging her shoulders and neck gently.

"That should be fine for now. You can let me down."

. . .

 **She could hear the snickering** of the passing citizens, stifled behind hands as they made their way through town, but Blake knew better than to pay it any mind, and she returned her attention to Weiss as she dropped each apple down into the suitcase. As long as no one did anything to stop them, then they could laugh all they wanted.

There wasn't anything they could do about it anyway, and worrying about their nonexistent reputation in an unknown town was a waste of time.

When Weiss' hands returned to her hair, Blake understood the intent even before the request made itself known, and she crouched back down to let Weiss off. She was careful to make sure they were both steady before easing the grip she had on Weiss's legs, allowing her to slip off with minor effort.

"We can always come back for more."

And with the way things were going, there was a high chance that they would. Though Blake hoped there would be a bit of variety sooner rather than later.

. . .

Weiss waited until Blake was low enough before slipping off her shoulders. The smile that had been absent whenever Blake was had been easier to show within the past few days and nights, and it returned now, as did the old sparkle in Weiss' eyes. She chuckled a little bit at her friend's discombobulated appearance, and the heiress reached up to smooth out Blake's shirt and bow for her.

She then went to her suitcase and closed it with the apples securely inside; they'd make for a nice meal later on.

Now if only they could find a place to enjoy such a meal…

Weiss looked around herself, taking in the humble buildings and houses, much smaller than those in Vale. She and Blake chose a random direction and started walking; their free hands came together without question.

All the while, Weiss kept her eyes open for any place they might possibly be able to take a rest for the night.

"Any ideas as to where we should go?" she wondered.

. . .

 **There was always the beach.** It was unlikely they would be bothered there, even if the accessibility meant a lack of actual shelter. Though the further they ventured into town, the more her curiosity got the better of her.

The streets were wide, open despite the number of people milling about, and it was harder than she thought not to get lost in it all. Taking everything in was a task in and of itself, but that wasn't enough to stop her from trying.

She couldn't help it. Beneath the risk there was wonder, and in the moment that was all she could see. Anywhere seemed good to her right now.

It was the gentle grasp of Weiss' hand around hers that kept Blake grounded, connected to the here and now and not lost among the crowds, and occasionally her grip would tighten. A reassurance, to make sure Weiss was still there with her, and her gaze would wander from the crowds back to her side - back to Weiss. Blake found herself smiling, too caught up to realize she failed to answer Weiss' question.

. . .

As they continued to walk, somewhere along the lines, Weiss realized Blake didn't have an answer for her. And that was fine; what harm was there in wandering the town, scoping it out and getting to know it better? After all, that was part of the adventure.

Time seemed to pass them by in slow motion, and Weiss relished every second of it, keeping her hold on Blake's hand all the while.

They passed all kinds of people - human and Faunus alike - and they passed many different buildings, shops, and restaurants. There was variety in this town, unlike the static uniformity of Vale. Weiss presumed a dynamic place was more preferable for most people, herself and Blake included.

They wandered, and it was nice to be aimless and unrestricted for once.

Only when the hunger started crawling back into their stomachs did they stop for a break. Weiss dug into her suitcase and fished out one of the apples, breaking it in half after a bit of a struggle and handing one piece to Blake.

They stuck to the edge of a building, keeping out of peoples' ways as they watched the bustling town. The apple was fresh, crunchy, and juicy, and the strong flavor was something Weiss hummed at as she ate, making sure to leave nothing but the core.

However, by the time she'd finished, she realized the sky had taken on a darker color, and the distant ocean seemed to be crashing a bit louder. The breeze grew cooler and stronger, and Weiss shivered once as she looked to her companion. A quick, nervous glance to Blake's troubled eyes told Weiss she was aware of their newest dilemma as well.

As if to force them into some course of action, raindrops started falling a few seconds afterward, scoring each of their noses in succession.

. . .

 **She should have seen it coming** \- the distant grey clouds, the roaring sea - but caught up in life as she was, Blake didn't notice the souring weather until the rain was already falling.

Drops fell from the sky, cold and unforgiving as they sunk through the thin fabric of her shirt, chilling her skin. The wayward sea breeze didn't help in the slightest, curling from the beach and through town with a vengeance.

Without thinking, she grasped Weiss' hand and tugged her across the street, avoiding traffic, and over to a small overhang bus shelter for temporary relief. Though, in the scheme of things, by the time they were halfway there, the sky had opened up, and they reached shelter nearly soaked.

Blake let out a groan and pushed back the hair stuck to her forehead and cheeks, flicking the excess water from her hands with a frown. Of all the things she hated, rain was right near the top.

"Hopefully it won't last long."

And the moment she said those words, she wished she could take them back.

. . .

The shelter the overhang provided was welcomed, but extremely humble; the strong wind that had picked up assisted the rain in slipping underneath to ultimately reach them anyway. The storm had commenced so quickly, it was almost as though it'd been like this for hours already.

Weiss shook her shoes off as best she could, wringing her ponytail out a bit with her free hand. She was shivering in spite of herself, the cold rain harsh and relentless as it was misted over the both of them on the wind. Cars sped by, eager to get home, spraying fast-growing puddles up only a few feet away from them. People with umbrellas hurried along to take shelter as well.

Before very long, Weiss realized she and Blake were the only two people still outside. She could hear the ocean surging behind them, taste the drowning rainwater on the back of her tongue.

She was hoping this would just be some passing torrential downpour. But even after several minutes of waiting, the sky only grew darker, _angrier_ , and when the first bolt of lightning flashed and thunder cracked the sky, Weiss jumped and gasped audibly. Holding tightly to Blake's hand and arm, she looked up, conflicted.

"Should we… try to go somewhere else?"

They didn't know if there was anywhere else _to_ go, and running aimlessly through town in a storm like this with their luggage to weigh them down could be dangerous, not to mention the risk of catching sickness in the rain.

And yet, she didn't think it would be a good idea to wait out the storm here either, under the minimal protection of the overhang.

Either way felt like a dead end, but pressing closer to Blake felt like a good way to start for the time being.

. . .

 **The first flash of lightening** had her ears falling back against her scalp, warping the bow, but the shock of thunder made her jump even in spite of knowing what would follow. It was deafening, her sensitive hearing only making it worse, and the sound seemed to split her head in two.

It took a moment for the ringing in her ears to stop, the dull discomfort never fully leaving, but she was able to make out Weiss' question over the insistent fall of rain.

Blake just didn't know where they _could_ go, and no matter their decision, it was quite obvious they wouldn't make it without being completely drenched in the process. And none of that sounded enticing, but standing there as the wind pushed the rain into their temporary shelter wasn't any better.

There was a subtle pressure as she tried to scramble for an answer - tried to think of a place to go when she felt Weiss press closer to her. But what did they know of town besides the beach and the train station, both of which were almost too far away to be considerable? Though if push came to shove, they had nowhere else to go unless something else popped up along the way.

"We have to try." Blake exhaled shakily, looking out over the street and the pouring rain. "We don't really have anything else."

. . .

Weiss watched as Blake's bow trembled with the following crashes of thunder, realizing how painful it must have been for her to have to listen to such things. Never before had she considered what negative effects a Faunus' senses could have on them; Weiss had only ever seen positives, aside from the widespread human oppression that seemed to come with the esoteric territory.

In that moment, she made a small vow to herself, to start thinking for herself and stop relying on Blake for all of her answers.

Weiss was used to asking permission all her life, being ordered and expected to comply. But there was a difference between asking permission and burdening someone with weighty questions. She wanted to alleviate some of that pressure for Blake now, the pressure Weiss herself had put there.

"All right," she said, resolved. "Then let's go for it."

If worse came to worst, they could take shelter in a store nearby, but it would probably be best to find a place to spend the night anyway.

Weiss tugged at Blake's wrist, urging her forward and inevitably out into the rain. She took off as quickly as she could manage given Blake's grip, the weight of her suitcase, and the fragility of her little shoes. Puddles splashed, but they managed to avoid the worst of them, though the rain pouring from above had them drenched within seconds.

Squinting past the bombarding water, Weiss kept her eyes open as she scoured her surroundings; the shops turned into small houses, and the workplace atmosphere was exchanged for a more homely one.

Weiss prayed they too could find a temporary home here, even if just for the night.

. . .

 **The rain fell with force,** seeping into her clothes in a matter of moments after they set foot out of the cover of the bus shelter. It was weighty and cold, drenching her hair and the bow along with it.

Before long, she tugged the ribbon free, and her ears flattened to keep the excess water from sinking in, but at least it didn't feel like swimming underwater anymore. Not that reality was an improvement.

She had trouble paying attention in the mess. Weiss' hand in hers was an anchor as the sky split above them and another flash of lightening burst to life. The resulting thunder was still booming, and her grip tightened around Weiss' fingers.

Blake tried not to think about it - tried to push the creeping feeling of anxiety aside. It was just rain, but telling herself that didn't seem to fix things at all.

. . .

She felt Blake's grip tighten around her hand once more, and the sense of urgency only increased, as did her pace and pulse. Every flash of lightning and crash of thunder was more frightening, more severe than the last. She could sense Blake's anxiousness more than her own now, and Weiss knew it was up to her.

Her eyes searched frantically, scouring every waterlogged building where the gutters had already overflowed. The sky had darkened significantly in such a short amount of time, and it was becoming increasingly more difficult to see despite how early on in the evening it still was. Seeking shelter was becoming a desperate endeavor now, and Weiss could hear the blood roaring in her ears even louder than the pouring rain was.

It was nothing short of a miracle when she spotted a small shack sitting on a stretch of drowning grass. There was a sign on the property signifying it was abandoned and due to be reconstructed at a later date. It was humble to say the least, but not dilapidated, and that was good enough.

"Blake!"

Weiss called her name to get her attention and nodded toward the shack, changing course instantly. She very nearly tripped in her haste to get there, but righted herself somehow by keeping hold of Blake.

Weiss all but crashed into the side of the shack, skidding to a halt that left her slipping in the mud with Blake not far behind her. The heiress panted, flashing Blake a quick glance.

"S-Sorry…"

She led Blake toward the little door, letting go of her suitcase rather than Blake's hand in order to open it.

. . .

 **They were a mess by the time** Weiss had wrangled the door open, and they stumbled inside soaked to the bone and covered in splotches of mud.

The clumped strands of her hair were water-logged and sticking to every inch of her face, dripping insistently onto the bare concrete floor, and Blake pushed them back from her face with chilled hands. Her ears wouldn't stop twitching, trying to flick away the remaining water, as she rung out her shirt as best she could while still wearing it.

Honestly, it was probably better to change entirely, but the fabric material of her backpack most likely did little to keep out the rain. If she was lucky, a few things would still be wearable, though she was hesitant to check, and she simply slipped the bag from her shoulder and dropped it on the floor.

Blake told herself that she'd look in a second and instead she settled her gaze on Weiss. She just didn't know what to say.

. . .

They stood there for a moment as the door slammed shut behind them, catching their breaths and shaking off the excess water. There wasn't much inside the shack, but there was a roof and a couch, and that was all Weiss needed to know.

She let out a long sigh as she pawed through her ponytail and unwrinkled her dress to the best of her abilities.

Before anything else, she noticed Blake's backpack drop limply to the floor, and Weiss cast her a curious glance. She frowned; Blake looked understandably frazzled after the whole ordeal, but there was more to it than that. It almost felt like she was blaming herself for the storm for some reason.

Weiss let go of her hand only to reach up, smoothing out Blake's hair and the fur of her ears, taking care to be gentle. Droplets of water fell continuously to the floor around them, but the speed of them gradually slowed until they were few and far between.

"We made it," she sighed, offering a smile.

She looked to her own suitcase before crouching down beside it. Unlike Blake's bag, the materials that constructed a Schnee's suitcase weren't so flimsy. Weiss unzipped it to find all of the clothes she'd packed were dry, and she gave an approving nod.

At least her father's money was good for something. This suitcase might've been his best investment.

Weiss rummaged about before pulling out her largest dress, azure in color. She handed it to Blake before choosing a smaller blue one for herself.

"Sorry. I didn't own many pants. But this should help keep you warm, or at the very least give you something dry to wear. I suppose if we change, we can let what we're wearing now dry overnight and it'll almost be like having washed our clothes."

She placed the dress into Blake's palm, silently imploring her to accept it for the night.

. . .

 **Weiss was slender and small,** and Blake eyed the dress handed to her curiously. The garment looked loose-fitting, most likely the largest Weiss owned, and Blake supposed it was the thought that counted. She couldn't refuse something like this, especially considering it was currently the only option available to her, so after a minor hesitance she turned around to peel off the moist shirt sticking to her skin.

A towel would have been nice, but after tossing her shirt over near the soaked backpack and pulling the dress over her head, this was a good second best. Her shoes came off next, then her socks, and finally the mud splattered jeans.

In the end it felt a little odd, though not particularly uncomfortable. Maybe just a bit chilly, but she'd get used to the chill if it meant being dry. Dresses weren't exactly White Fang material, after all, and the last time she had worn one was before she could remember.

At least it was loose-fitting, the fabric hanging from her form unrestricted. Free of ties and elastics, it was just a simple blue dress, and she could live with that.

Now if her hair would just dry...

"Thanks," Blake said, turning back to Weiss with a small smile.

. . .

She was glad Blake had accepted the dress, and Weiss turned away to change as well. It was a simple exchange of her current white dress for the dry blue one, and the lack of water clinging to the fresh material was very much welcomed.

The rain continued to hiss outside, pattering against the little windows, the evening sky providing only a bare minimum of light inside splashing onto the floor. The occasional flash of lightning illuminated things and made it easier for Weiss to see, but she would have preferred no storm at all.

The thunder didn't stop either, and as they both finished changing and spread their drenched clothing out to dry, Weiss noticed Blake's ears had gone flat again.

She _did_ take a moment to appreciate the sight of Blake in a dress, however. It was peculiar and yet charming in its own way, and while Weiss wasn't certain she'd get used to it right away, she didn't dislike it in the slightest.

"It looks good on you," she offered softly.

The heiress reached up to untie her own ponytail; since it'd been tied up, it wasn't as sopping wet as Blake's hair was now. She took the Faunus girl's hand again and led her a few steps toward the couch, shaking off her shoes as she did so.

"Come here, now. I'll help dry your hair for you."

The couch wasn't anything grand - a firm, dusty cushion that smelled like abandonment was all it was, but they couldn't complain. Weiss had her companion sit beside her and turned Blake slightly so she could access her hair better. Weiss divided her dark tresses into sections and began twirling them slowly, wringing them out one by one to get rid of the water.

It would've been nicer without the explosive thunder every other minute, and Weiss jumped and gasped more than a few times. She couldn't see very well, but relied on her hands and fingers, repeating the motions in succession. She focused on her task until it was completed, and Weiss gave a pat to Blake's back to indicate as much.

"There. I hope that's better. I don't want you to get sick."

. . .

 **It was musty and dark,** though that meant little to her eyes, and somewhere off, Blake could hear the rhythmic drop of a leak in the ceiling as the rain filtered through the dilapidated shelter and onto the concrete. It was something to focus on besides the thunder, even if every time the roll of noise split overhead her hands curled into the dress.

The hands at her back, sifting through her hair, was a strange mix of calm and comfort. Familiar in that as far as Blake could recall, Weiss was the only person since Adam a long time ago to touch her hair - who Blake would _let_ touch her hair.

After such disregard for it had been built back in Vale, Blake forgot what it had felt like. That gentle comb of fingers through her hair, twirling...

When it was over Blake wished it wasn't, and the soft pat to her back had her turning, looking over her shoulder at Weiss. Her hair was down, the slight sheen to her skin still present in the damp air, and Blake unconsciously reached over to brush aside a stray bead of water rolling down Weiss' chin.

"I'll be fine." Her hand made one more pass, pushing the thin strands from Weiss' face. "It's just a little rain."

It was the memories she wasn't fond of - how all they seemed to do was make the noises louder, the images much too clear.

She could ignore it. That's what she had always done.

. . .

She tilted her face upward a little, welcoming Blake's soft fingers as they cleared the water droplets from her face, tucked her hair back behind her ear for her. Weiss sighed, losing herself in that sensation for a few seconds, until the next crash of thunder sounded and broke the short-lived tranquility.

Her eyes went to Blake's once more, two sparks of gold in the musky darkness, the only color Weiss could see in a confined place of foreign shadows. Even when nothing else was familiar to her, Blake was.

But what was also familiar to Weiss was the fear she could clearly make out in those eyes.

Their day hadn't started out all that badly - she might've even gone so far as to say it was going _well_ , all things considered. The storm was a setback, but not necessarily a major one, so long as they both managed to fend off any ensuing sickness.

After all, they'd found a place to spend the night, at the very least. And they still had each other.

It _had_ been another long day though, and Weiss could see Blake's utter exhaustion just as clearly as she could feel her own. But the uncomfortable flicks of the Faunus girl's ears at every alarming blast of thunder made Weiss' spirits sink a little more each time.

"We should try to rest."

And she really did mean try; with all this noise and haphazard lighting, it might be a challenge, despite their fatigue.

Weiss pulled her legs up onto the couch and wrapped her arms around Blake loosely, wanting to offer a new way of sleeping that might help her companion a little tonight. She laid herself down on her back and coaxed Blake down on top of her, rubbing her hands up and down the Faunus girl's back and shoulder blades in an attempt to offer whatever measly shreds of comfort she could muster.

Guiding her down, Weiss coaxed Blake to rest her head against her chest, one soft, furry ear pressed to the heiress' collar; Weiss merely hoped she could provide something a bit more calming for Blake to listen to.

. . .

 **She almost had half a mind** to refuse the second Weiss' intention made itself apparent. The thought was appreciated, more than Weiss probably realized, though accepting it was rather difficult in practice.

For so long Blake had dealt with this by herself, and quite honestly, it felt like the only _true_ way she'd get over it would be on her own - through her own force of will.

But the sound of Weiss' heart thudding softly in her ear had her biting her tongue, the initial retort and her need to pull back melted away like so much debris. Her ears flicked unconsciously, tickling exposed skin as they adjusted to the sound, focused on _it_ instead of the booming thunder just outside.

It really wasn't much, every splintering crack overhead drowning out the dull beat so close to her ear, but when the noises faded, that pulse remained.

Persistent. Steady.

And Blake couldn't help pressing closer.

. . .

Blake grew still against her, and Weiss liked to believe this was working.

It was a few minutes before she could physically feel the tension draining from the Faunus girl's body. It was no simple feat to _relax_ in wake of such a furious storm when all they had to defend themselves from it was this puny little shack, but as time ticked on, something calmer did settle between them.

And Weiss wanted to do more. She wanted to do everything she possibly could.

So she sang.

A song she couldn't remember when she'd learned, but one she'd known and perfected after so many years of piano lessons. It was a soothing song, one of sunlight and fairytales, one that lasted a few moments.

She exhaled, keeping it quiet, squeezing Blake just a little tighter to herself. Weiss closed her eyes, concentrating on that comforting warmth, that softness despite the old couch beneath her. Blake's ears flicked on her collar, and Weiss smiled, feeling the girl breathe against her.

"We'll be all right," she murmured.

And for whatever reason, with Blake against her like this now, she truly believed it.

. . .

 **Weiss must have realized something** was wrong; it wasn't like Blake did a very good job at hiding her discomfort, Weiss must have just decided it wasn't the time or place to ask. It had Blake breathing a sigh of relief, and the tension eased somewhat as she pressed herself into Weiss' side.

The assurances were enough. Temporary maybe, but right now, temporary was the best she could get - was all she allowed herself, even if she knew it wasn't good for anyone in the long run.

Perhaps she was hoping it would come apart on its own one day. There was something about it being out of her control that made it seem less intimidating.

Something was sure to slip sooner or later, and she glanced up at Weiss, lingering for just a moment before looking away. She hummed lightly, trying to focus on nothing in particular, keeping that pulse a constant drum in her ear.

"We still need a plan." Her fingers fiddled with a piece of Weiss' dress, kept them busy from worrying. "We can't just hope for the best."

Today had more than proven that.

. . .

Blake's words weren't harsh, but they were reality. They reminded Weiss that as much as all of this felt like a fairytale - being whisked away from a life of torment and false affection and taken instead to new lands - it wasn't going to simply have a happy ending on its own. They needed to work for that, and she knew Blake was right.

"I know," she sighed. "There's so much we can do, and yet so much we can't…" They were limited on resources and energy, and perhaps even time as well if her father's men had anything to say about all of this. "Maybe we should keep going, try to find somewhere else. If there's anywhere you know of, I trust you if you want to take us there. Anywhere but back _there_ …"

She knew this was a lot to ask of Blake right now, a lot to make her think about when she was already so exhausted and shaken from the storm. Weiss shuddered as well, sucking in a sharp breath as she subconsciously clung tighter to her companion, seeking her warmth.

"We can think more in the morning, okay?"

For now, the storm seemed like it was beginning to fade, slowly but surely, the steady hiss of rain receding just a bit.

. . .

 **Keep moving.** That seemed like as good a plan as any. Lingering in one place for too long wouldn't be smart as long as Weiss' father was still looking for them, and with the scandal they'd stirred up a few days ago, it wasn't even a question. It was a matter of _when_ , and simply delaying that for as long as possible until Weiss' father decided to give up was unlikely as it seemed.

There _were_ people after them. Just because Schnee's men weren't knocking down their door right now didn't mean they weren't out there.

And now - while everything was closed off and the storm kept people away - felt like the best time to think things over. It was fighting off the ache that had built up over the course of days that made concentrating difficult, and Weiss' suggestion for rest went in one ear and out the other.

"We should find a newspaper - something that will tell us what's going on."

Weiss' name could be everywhere, perhaps even her own if those after them did enough digging, and Blake's hand curled into the dress. Maybe crossing the border was their best option after all.

. . .

The thunder kept rumbling, every once in a while the blasts more severe than others, and Weiss always hugged Blake tighter with those. The rain kept hissing, the lightning kept flashing, and she alternated between opening and closing her eyes.

She listened as intently as she could, all things considered, fighting to keep herself awake.

"A newspaper…" she repeated. "That's a good idea. I'm sure one of those shops in town has them, hopefully free of charge."

The mention of checking how things were back at the Schnee mansion made her remember she and Blake were far from being out of the woods; they'd just stumbled into them. Her father wouldn't give her up so easily, not when her marriage would be such a financial goldmine for him.

The memories began creeping back up, and Weiss started breathing harder, desperately trying to shake them off as a whimper slipped free. She reopened her eyes to remind herself where she was, that in lieu of all other things, she was as safe as she was going to get right now.

Safety was huddled on a dirty old couch inside a tiny, dilapidated shack beneath a raging thunderstorm.

But safety was with Blake, and there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

. . .

 **The whimper that escaped** from Weiss had Blake shifting, lifting herself up slightly to glance at Weiss. Memories probably, and when Weiss opened her eyes, it was as if she was trying to remind herself where they were and what was happening.

They were real fears, circumstantial compared to the haunting Blake felt that was brought upon by the weather, but no less severe.

They both had demons - they just had to destroy them, one by one, and when Blake caught Weiss' stare, she smiled. Attempted a smile anyway, and for the most part, Blake liked to think she succeeded.

In this lighting, who could really tell?

And instead of worrying about something so far off as disfigured memories, Blake figured helping Weiss deal with hers was a much better use of her time. If everything went well, it would help them both, and when she lowered herself back down, the purr was almost instantaneous.

"I'm sure they will be. If not we'll deal with it."

. . .

Blake's eyes captivated her, again the only comforting bits of color in all this darkness. Even if she was trapped in this cold black room all night, having those watchful - even protective - golden eyes to look after her gave Weiss a sense of comfort unlike any other.

She focused again on Blake, until the less favorable thoughts faded away, to somewhere unimportant in the back of her mind. Sighing as Blake rested against her once more, the heiress could feel the gentle rumbles of her companion's purr even more so than what the thunder created.

"Right. We'll… deal with it together…"

A yawn cut her off, and her eyelids fell shut once more, her body relaxing, pulse dropping. She hummed the tune of her lullaby softly, the little vibrations from her throat matching with Blake's purr in time with their breathing.

Weiss could feel herself slipping now, but she needed to make certain Blake was headed down a similar path.

"Do you… think you can get some rest? I don't want to be the only one…"

. . .

 **Blake exhaled, the breath** morphing into an idle hum in the back of her throat. She didn't think rest would be all that obtainable with the current weather, but she'd try.

The exhaustion was certainly there, she just wasn't sure it was enough to beat back the lingering anxiety.

Typically, it was something she drifted through in a haze, but Blake knew she would slip past the line into sleep at some point or another. Eventually.

Perhaps here with Weiss it would be quicker than she thought.

. . .

Weiss continued threading her fingers through Blake's hair absentmindedly, trailing her palms up and down the Faunus girl's shoulders. The warmth pressed between them now was perfect, and the heiress had gotten used to the rough surface of the couch beneath her by now. She chose to focus on Blake anyway, and could feel the faint thump of the other girl's heart against her stomach, the purr still present at her collar.

"We'll be all right…" she sighed, releasing one last long breath. She'd grown accustomed to the thunder and hoped her pulse could provide Blake's lullaby rather than the storm.

Never before in all her life had Weiss slept beside another person until she'd met Blake. And yet, somehow, all of this felt so natural, as if they'd been born to fit into each other, keep each other warm. It was like inevitability and coincidence had converged to bring them into each other's arms. When she petted through Blake's hair, Weiss felt as though she'd been doing this her entire life.

"Goodnight…"

A tiny mumble, and then Weiss felt herself slip away, entering the realm of slumber, wondering what she'd dream about. Knowing she wouldn't be alone in the morning was nice, and it was certainly something she could get used to.

. . .

 **Of course it always seemed** easy in retrospect. Falling under was a simple matter once the exhaustion caught up to her, but staying that way was another problem entirely.

In the haze of conscious just short of sleep, there was nothing stopping her mind from focusing on the worst.

And it was almost like being back on the streets with Adam when the rain would fall with alarming intent. Deep and sinking, mixing in with the smog.

It was before White Fang, before that apartment, before they had anything but that small, and almost literal hole in the wall downtown.

Back then, an escape never felt possible. An almost unforgivable mix of the hand dealt to them by fate and a world full of humans so set on keeping them down - by force - and they both had the evidence to prove it. All they could do was wait it out, but in the time spent waiting, it never seemed to end.

And it always made awakening a sudden affair, like being yanked harshly by the throat, and she awoke gasping now, pushing herself up on her arms as she tried to shove it all back down.

. . .

She knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't quite grasp what it was all about. It seemed she was just beginning to tiptoe into the realm of slumber when something pulled her back to the waking world.

She realized she'd been feeling it for some time now, the little prickles like thorns in her sides, digging in through her dress and finding purchase in her skin. Weiss opened her eyes to find herself still in darkness, the storm not yet over, and she assumed she'd only rested ten minutes or so.

Glancing down her stomach, she realized the source of the slight pains in her sides were Blake's nails, curling unconsciously into her.

Slowly, Weiss moved one of her arms, sliding her hand toward Blake's to grasp her fingers gently, as not to wake her, and carefully pry her nails out.

But it was only seconds later when Blake suddenly flew up on her elbows, jolted awake by some unseen terror, gulping in a frightened breath. It made Weiss gasp too, and her heart leapt to her throat as she quickly propped herself up on her elbows.

"Blake…?"

Her eyes begged for answers she wasn't sure the Faunus girl could give. But Weiss was alert now, prepared to do whatever she could. She didn't care if it was pouring and thundering out. She didn't care if it was the middle of the night. She'd run back into town and pound on every door until she found a doctor if Blake needed her to.

Weiss sat up slowly, helping Blake do the same, facing her. She longed to reach out but wasn't sure if she should, if that would help at all or just make things worse.

So she settled for asking again.

"Blake?"

. . .

 **It was difficult to slow** each rush of breath, every inhale just as insecure as the last, and Blake pushed herself back into the far corner of the couch. She pressed a hand to her head, the constant pressure grounding but no more helpful.

The memories were still alive, or perhaps dead enough where the haunting became that much more severe. She wasn't quite sure which.

But she heard her name, soft amid the storm outside, and Blake glanced up at Weiss.

It was almost a surprise, and Blake found holding that stare to be harder than she imagined, so she looked away.

She was supposed to be strong, the backbone to this entire endeavor, not some crumbling excuse of a girl still so caught up in the past that one break in the weather could tear her apart.

She had promises to keep, after all. Promises to Weiss, to Tukson - to herself. Falling apart wasn't an option, but that was easier said than done, and without a place to run, she tried to find a place to hide.

It was just... besides the darkness, there wasn't much in her favor. All she could do was let out a shaky breath, hoping her bangs and the hand at her temple did a good enough job shielding her face from view.

"I-It's nothing. Just give me a few minutes, I'll be fine."

. . .

Her hands fumbled for something to do, but the uncertainty of what her touch might do to Blake scared her, so Weiss settled for stuffing them into her lap for now. Blake scrambled away from her and pressed herself into the far corner of the couch, and Weiss felt her throat constrict at the sight of the girl now.

In the amount of time Weiss had known her, she'd always seen Blake as a somewhat confident person. She was a _Faunus_ in Vale who had more or less lived on her own before she'd met Weiss, and she'd been audacious enough to whisk the heiress away from her father.

To see Blake like this now, so shaken and scared…

Weiss couldn't help but slide a little closer, lifting a hand to her mouth as she felt a sob work its way up her throat. She wiped her eyes, unable to stop herself from reaching out after all, brushing gentle fingertips on the Faunus girl's shoulder.

Weiss wanted to be strong for her for once.

"It's okay," she whispered. "You're all right, Blake. You're all right…"

She inched forward slowly, trying to cover the distance at a rate that wouldn't startle her companion. Weiss slipped her hand to Blake's back, rubbing up and down soothingly. She could feel the trembling, and it was nonstop, sometimes even turning to a spastic shudder when the thunder blasted.

Weiss brought her free hand to the front of Blake's collar, tracing circles. The pulse beneath her palm was erratic, and Weiss closed the final inch between them.

"Shh…" she breathed. "It's all right. I'm here, Blake."

The kiss to Blake's cheek came naturally, and she couldn't help herself from letting another linger at the Faunus girl's temple.

"Just breathe…"

. . .

 **Her ears flattened and she felt** her cheeks flush, unsure whether or not it was the result of stress or the gentle feeling of Weiss' lips against her skin. It had her posture crumbling as she slouched forward into a half-curl, shrinking.

She felt exhausted after so many days with insufficient sleep, and the frustration she could feel coiling in her gut as a result simply made everything worse.

Blake wanted it gone - all of it gone.

She had _succeeded,_ had gotten Weiss out of that house and out of that toxic situation, but everything refused to settle. It was stupid to think it would.

She had hoped that the progress they had made would be enough to quell the insistent, irritating itch that the rain and noise only seemed to amplify. Obviously it wasn't.

Just because she had escaped from her own slice of hell as well didn't mean the memories wouldn't linger, wouldn't fester and burst when she least expected them to.

But she didn't exactly feel like talking about it either, and the relief she felt when Weiss didn't ask why was overwhelming.

So she breathed, tried to calm the rush of shortened, choked breaths that spilled from her mouth in soft gasps. Most things were easier said than done, but there was something to be said about trying, and out here it was the only thing they could do.

. . .

She didn't know what more she could do than continue what she was already trying, so Weiss made sure not to stop. Blake hadn't protested any of the physical contact in any way.

Perhaps Weiss was just being selfish, because holding Blake made _her_ feel better. And yet, in some part of herself, something told her it was doing the Faunus girl a bit of good too, even if just a little.

She could only measure time by the rolling blasts of thunder and flashes of blue lightning, and judging by those indications, it had been over an hour since they'd first entered the shack. That was a precious hour of sleep lost, and Weiss knew Blake needed that more than anything else.

Necessity eventually overrode hesitance, and Weiss moved her hand up from Blake's back to pet through her hair slowly.

"It'll be over soon," she whispered. "Just breathe. You aren't alone. I'm here, Blake." She just kept repeating things, hoping they wouldn't lose meaning with frequency. She truly meant them, each and every one.

Even in the poor lighting, she could see how Blake's ears had folded over and flattened against her head. Tentatively, Weiss adjusted her posture and shifted herself a bit so she may kiss them both tenderly, feeling soft, warm fur tickle her skin.

Blake was still shaking, her breath shallow, and it pained Weiss to hear and feel her this way. She pulled the girl close again, cradling Blake's head against her chest, sharing her pulse once more. It had seemed to have a bit of an effect the first time, and she could only pray it might help a bit now.

"If…" She sighed, closing her eyes as she gently rested her chin atop Blake's head. "If there's anything you need… anything I can do just please… _please_ tell me…"

It had already been much longer than the "few minutes" Blake had requested before.

She blinked and felt warm tears slip down her cheeks. All of this reminded her of the evening Blake had come in through her window to find Weiss ill and withering and had held her all through the night.

It must've been a curse - that when one of them suffered, the other suffered as well.

But perhaps the slightest act of mercy was that they could share that pain, and eventually overcome it together.

. . .

 **Bake shifted slightly,** and the soft beat of Weiss' pulse filled her ears again. She wasn't sure how much it would help now after the fact, but it was better than nothing at all.

"You're doing more than enough. Trust me."

More than she had ever expected, to be quite honest. It was both encouraging and somewhat alarming to experience just how much Weiss put herself into things. Or at the very least, how much she seemed to in relation to Blake – how quickly both of them had become attached.

Perhaps it was unhealthy, maybe even damning. With their current circumstances, getting attached was almost as foolish as it was a necessity. They had each other and yet–

– _they only had each other_.

And that thought was scarier than Blake was willing to admit.

. . .

She'd been tense until now, but as Blake's trembling finally started to lessen, Weiss allowed herself to relax a bit. She leaned against the back of the couch, sinking into the old cushion, keeping Blake close.

Her anxiety about the situation wasn't helping either of them, so Weiss took her own advice and slowed her breathing. The tears didn't stay long, and once they'd dried she did her best to convey a sense of her tranquility, calm; storm be damned, she didn't want to fight Blake's fear with more fear.

She started to hum once more, the same tune she'd sung not long ago that night, drowning out the angry roars of thunder with a softer voice; she hoped it would provide as much comfort as possible, given the situation.

Blake's verbal reassurance that she _was_ doing some shred of good caused Weiss to sigh softly, and she pressed another kiss to the top of her head.

Eyes closed, her senses were heightened, and her mind started to wander.

It was almost strange how intent - how __adamant__ \- she was to help Blake through this. It'd only taken Weiss this long to realize she wouldn't hesitate for Blake, for any reason. She'd never felt that sense of urgency before, the desire to help someone else in any way she could.

It felt so natural, holding Blake like this. It was as though her arms had been made for no other reason, as though her heart beat for Blake alone to listen.

Time passed, but as it did so, she could feel Blake's tight muscles loosen, her shuddering breaths easing a bit. Weiss continued her lullaby; if Blake were to fall asleep in her arms, she'd gladly curl up together with her just like this, without question or protest.

It was almost terrifying when she realized the truth amidst the fading storm; more than sleep, more than food, more than oxygen, she just needed __Blake__ to be okay.

. . .

 **It was a relief to feel** Weiss relax against her, breaths escaping softly from her mouth, and Blake couldn't help but find it contagious. She felt herself go lax, muscles releasing the coiled tension still lingering, even if her hands stayed curled in Weiss' dress.

The hum was a constant drawl in her ears and the contact between them a reminder. Everything out here had a consequence, a reaction. They would just have to be prepared for anything. Or at the very least confident enough in each other to help pull them through the worst of it.

Blake liked to believe they would be.

And when she finally slipped under, the resulting sleep was a numb and dreamless state.

. . .

She'd lost track of time long ago, but if the fading storm was any indication as to how long they'd been like this, Weiss knew it'd been a while. But the softening thunder and fewer flashes of lightening made it that much easier to relax, and Weiss didn't fight the dreariness that tugged at her conscious.

Only when she felt Blake go limp in her arms did she decide she could allow herself to succumb.

Making sure to move carefully, Weiss laid herself back down in her prior position on her back, keeping Blake close, laying the Faunus girl on top of her body to cushion her. Blake's hands were still clenched in Weiss' dress, and the heiress didn't mind at all; it was warmer this way, for the both of them.

She cradled Blake's head against her chest once more, eyes closed as she listened to the rolling storm finally recede. The rain slowed, the darkness settled into a stillness, and her final lullaby was Blake's soft breathing as it danced over the skin of her collar.

She didn't know what tomorrow would bring, but at least for now they could finally rest.

* * *

 **A/N: Of all the RWBY girls, we agreed that Blake would probably be more likely to suffer from an anxiety or panic attack, so that was something we'd wanted to incorporated into this. And considering what these two are going through, it seemed like an appropriate development, but one that also brings the girls closer together**

 **Preview for Act IX: _Her eyes traveled down to the crumpled paper in Blake's hand. The ink was slightly stained with residual rainwater from last night's storm, but it didn't take more than a second for Weiss to register the words on the front page._**

 ** _Her eyes only scanned, but her breath stopped abruptly at the sight of the angry, bolded headlines:_**

 ** _"Schnee's Men on the Hunt for cat Faunus and Missing Daughter"_**

 **Please review!**


	9. Act IX

**It's nice to re-read/edit this old fic of some of team RWBY being together when in the series in reality they've all been apart for years (in viewers' time).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act IX.

 **Despite the dreamless** slumber, Blake woke early.

The rain had stopped, and the grey of the storm passed in favor of a stale light that leaked in through boarded windows.

In retrospect it was quaint, the quietness making up for the crumbling state of their temporary shelter, and in the moments just after wakening, it was a comfort worth its consequence.

As a result the world came to slowly. The blue of Weiss' dress focused and stretched in front of her eyes like a clearing fog, and the soft breaths across her forehead an afterthought to the lips brushing unconsciously against her skin.

She couldn't help turning into it, curious at the softness - the pressure - even if the feeling it conjured was fleeting. A moment later Blake pulled away as carefully as possible, untangling limbs and the grip she had on Weiss' dress, leaving the fabric that had been bunched in her grasp wrinkled and clumped.

Her clothes were still strewn on the floor and she gathered them quietly, placing them over the edge of the couch before fumbling through her now-dry bag for something to wear.

In the lingering haze, her steps were shuffling as she tugged off the dress and pulled on her clothes and shoes. The worry hadn't left, but Blake wasn't going to let it get worse. Better to be prepared - or distracted enough by the possibilities that failure was the furthest thing from her mind.

It didn't take long to find a newspaper stranded in a bus shelter after the suddenness that was yesterday's storm. She didn't look, simply tucked the rolled-up paper under her arm and turned around. The town was silent, and perhaps it was for the best, though that did little to assuage the unexpected need to hear Weiss' voice tracing patterns in her head.

...

When morning came, Weiss wouldn't have believed it. Even past the shields of her eyelids she couldn't sense much light, and somnolence clung to her, unwilling to relinquish its grip.

The only sounds she could decipher were the consistent drips of water leaking through the dilapidated rafters, serving to accentuate where she was, pooling into puddles that had formed in the night.

She felt she'd only napped for an hour or so, and the dreariness that dragged at her conscious was almost enough to keep her down a while longer.

In the end, what drove her to open her eyes was a worrisome lack of warmth and pressure. Her heart seized at what she saw - or rather what she didn't see.

Blake was gone.

Panic was the initial reaction, and Weiss shot up from the couch, blinking past the inky morning light that filtered in. But when her eyes flashed about, she caught sight of the dress she'd lent Blake to sleep in, folded on the far end of the couch.

A call of her name resulted in silence, but there was nothing to suggest Blake had been forced to leave; besides, Weiss had faith in herself that she would've woken had there been any kind of struggle.

Convinced Blake's absence was nothing but voluntary, Weiss slowly stretched her legs before going to the bag, pawing through it for a fresh dress for herself. She shed blue for white and packed their dried clothes away, spreading the few damp articles out on the couch to dry.

With nothing left to busy herself, Weiss could only look toward the door and worry. Just because Blake hadn't been in peril when she'd left didn't mean she was safe from trouble being out alone in this foreign town.

Ten minutes. Weiss would give her ten more minutes before she went out to search for Blake herself.

Taking a breath she sat back down, eyes trained on the door. She tried to ignore the little tremble of each heartbeat, and started counting.

...

 **Blake didn't remember** when her walk back to the small shack turned into more of jog. It only occurred to her the moment her hand closed around the door knob, her breath short and hair windswept, but a few quick passes of her hand brought some semblance of order to the mess before she tugged the door open.

She found Weiss sitting on the couch, and her eyes caught blue instantly. There was traces of nervousness in the stillness, and Blake's ears folded flat against her scalp as she turned around to quickly shut the door. After a quick exhale, she grasped for the paper folded underneath her arm, held it between her hands, and turned around.

"Hey," Blake said. A soft smile found its place on her lips even with the guilt she felt nagging at her for leaving Weiss here alone without telling her why. A small reassurance she hoped, even if she didn't have an excuse other than the anxiety, eyes falling to the paper briefly before she made her way to the couch.

"I found this. Figured it might help us out." Her voice sounded off, remnants of last night, but Blake didn't really have the mind to care. It was Weiss, and when Blake sunk down close beside her, the warmth she felt scared the creeping chill away.

...

She'd been halfway through minute six and growing antsier by the second when the door knob turned. Weiss stiffened, for some reason thinking it might've been someone other than Blake who'd think to come into this abandoned shack.

Still, the sight of her companion made the fear dissipate in a matter of seconds, and Weiss released a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding.

The casual greeting and smile from Blake had Weiss feeling foolish for ever imagining something had gone awry, though she didn't miss the little hitches in Blake's voice. When the Faunus girl sat down beside her, Weiss was sure to move closer, enough to feel her warmth and share her own.

"That was a clever idea." Weiss had forgotten about Blake's suggestion from the night before. "Let's see what it says."

Her eyes traveled down to the crumpled paper in Blake's hand. The ink was slightly stained with residual rainwater from last night's storm, but it didn't take more than a second for Weiss to register the words on the front page.

Her eyes only scanned, but her breath stopped abruptly at the sight of the angry, bolded headlines:

"Schnee's Men on the Hunt for cat Faunus and Missing Daughter"

The paragraphs after that weren't any more comforting: her father's reputation was in the gutters, he was humiliated and furious, and his men were already tracking them.

Any shred of comfort that might have settled from braving last night's storm was instantly shattered, and the trembling started again. Weiss' voice tumbled out past quivering lips, thin and lifeless.

"Oh god…" She brought a hand to her face, covering her scarred eye subconsciously as her posture slumped. "Already… they're already… it's only been t-two days…"

It really shouldn't have been a surprise at all; she'd known to expect this. It was all just so terribly unsettling when it was staring her in the face.

...

 **The large front-page** photo under the headline was a shot of the ceremony – the moment she had crashed into the courtyard and had rushed up to meet Weiss at the alter. It was startlingly clear compared to the others littered across the page, but her mind certainly didn't need the refresher.

Blake could remember those moments with startling clarity – the softness of Weiss' hands in hers, the heavy thudding of her heart, that white noise and familiar blue–

She tore her eyes away, forced them through the words just below.

From the information she could gather, their options were limited. Schnee had complained to the papers, had blamed the stunt on some cat Faunus looking to ruin him, and while shoddy Faunus records kept the officials from securing her name, her picture was just as much of a crutch.

It wasn't a shock – it was almost expected, but that didn't make the implications any less urgent. They were far away from Vale, and yet the resources Schnee had at his disposal was innumerable. Who knew where or when his men would show up?

All they had was a warning, and what help did that do besides make it clear that their only option was to run?

And to continue to run.

Blake cleared her throat, trying to swallow around a lump in her throat with little success, but when she looked to Weiss, somehow the words escaped free of fear.

"It won't stop us," she said, coaxing the hand away from Weiss' face, threading her fingers between Weiss' and squeezing gently. "We just need to find an alternative."

There had to be an alternative. They just had to look hard enough.

...

The warm hand on hers was tender and comforting, fingers entwining, interlocking in a way that suggested they might never break apart. It reminded Weiss of the mad dash when they'd sprinted from the altar only two days prior. It was the same hand, and it promised the same things; that they were safe for now - free - that the'd keep running.

Together.

She realized there could be no other way. They couldn't exist alone anymore. If Weiss were to give herself up and return to her father, she knew Blake would come back for her, no matter the consequences.

Blake's hand, her voice, her eyes…

Weiss remembered to breathe again, the discombobulating thoughts that had been buzzing around her mind finally settling, thinning out like a fading fog until she could think clearly once more.

Right. This was no surprise at all. They'd known they were being pursued since the second Blake broke into that courtyard. They'd simply have to best Weiss' father and his men, if not by outsmarting them, than by outrunning them.

Weiss' fingers squeezed Blake's in return, a silent apology for her more or less childish display of emotion just now. When she found her voice again, it was quiet but steady.

"I don't know much about the world - only Vale. I don't know what's beyond its borders. But there's got to be somewhere…" She tried to think of the places she'd been taught of, names of provinces she'd heard, but could only draw blanks. "But I think… at the very least we've got to have a set destination in mind."

A glance to golden eyes had her believing Blake was considering similar thoughts.

Just… where could they possibly go?

...

 ** _A destination,_ Blake thought,** returning her attention to the paper. A quick scan of the company's address revealed they were situated in Bronte, a town along the mid-south coast of Vytal.

A little further west was the border to Vacuo, and what exactly that entailed was a mystery to her. All Blake knew was Vale, and she knew it well, but the limit of her knowledge began and ended in those streets.

They needed something else, something they could work towards.

She flipped through the pages clumsily, unwilling to let go of the hold she had on Weiss' hand, and scanned the articles for anything that they could use. Most of the publicity was given to the kidnapping, detailing the extent at which Schnee intended to go to retrieve his daughter from those who would do her harm, and the declaration made Blake's brow crease, her grasp tightening.

It was an offhand mention in an advice column that had her eyes widening as half-processed memories breathed back into life. Memories of huddling next to Adam when they were left without a place to go, his voice rough even in his youth as he told her stories about home.

About her family – and the journey her parents had taken as they sought to make a difference in the world.

"A map," Blake said, and it was hard to keep the sudden excitement from her voice. "We need to find a map."

...

She peered at the paper in Blake's lap as the Faunus girl flipped through the pages with her free hand. Weiss felt the fingers around her own curling tightly, and she had to wonder what kind of thoughts were running through Blake's head.

And yet, she felt she knew exactly; she wasn't about to let her father catch them either. She'd sooner breathe her last.

When Blake started mumbling about a map, Weiss perked up.

"Hold on."

As much as it pained her, she eased her fingers out from between Blake's, motioning for her to stay put as Weiss stood. It was just a whim, but in her time alone waiting for Blake to return, her eyes had wandered around the shack.

Weiss scurried over to a far corner of the room, stepping around a broken chair to access the desk behind it. There were several books strewn about on its surface, and though the covers were crumpled and wet, she could still make out the titles of each. One was about stocks, and another about mathematics. She slid those two aside, biting her lip as she brought the last book into view.

History.

Weiss blessed her luck as she opened the cover, flipping through the pages, blowing away the layers of dust. Walls of text and unhelpful pictures flashed before her eyes until at last she found what she sought - a map of Remnant, and it was updated as of the last decade.

Keeping that page open, she hurried back to the couch, an accomplished smile on her lips as she held the book open in her lap. At last, she slipped her hand back into Blake's and squeezed.

"How's this?"

...

 **"That's…." Her voice** trailed off, fingers curling around the hand that had slipped back into her grasp. "Pleasantly unexpected."

The page Weiss had opened to was discolored and crinkled from the rain, but was more than legible for its purpose. Blake trailed a finger over the page, finding Bronte along the southern coastline before tracing a line between it and small town to the northwest. Her finger stopped and she couldn't help getting lost. It seemed so close.

"My family," she said absently, losing herself for a moment before she pried her eyes away and glanced towards Weiss. "Adam– he used to tell me stories about my family." She looked back to the page, to that small dot labeled Belmere, and to her at that moment it may as well have been called home. "I've always kind of wondered what it was like."

...

Blake's voice was tender and soft as she spoke, like an untouchable breeze, longing for something indescribable, something shrouded in nostalgia and a distant familiarity. It was like a memory, something she could visit in her mind if she dug deep enough, but rarely in reality, if at all.

It must've been bittersweet for Blake, because even Weiss felt a swell of stinging emotion rise in her chest. She herself had never had a place like that.

That mansion had never been "home" to her. There was a sacred simplicity to the word, a yearning that made her eyes water for reasons unknown to her. Perhaps because it was something she'd never truly had. Perhaps she was still searching.

But who was she to deny this for Blake?

Weiss could sense the excitement about her companion as her ears swiveled, mixed with a bit of fear of the unknown, but surely it could be nothing terribly different from what they were already experiencing.

She held onto that hand, rubbing her thumb along Blake's knuckles in slow circles. Her lips curled up into a small smile, one that could be heard in her voice.

"Let's go there," she murmured. "I… I want to see it, Blake. I want you to be able to share your homeland with me."

Her eyes flicked away shyly, but ultimately returned to meet with gold.

...

 **"You don't-"** Blake faltered, words failing. "Are you sure?"

The distance between two dots on a map was inherently deceiving. What was centimeters to their eyes was, in reality, miles and miles of unfamiliar territory. The picture before them was rudimentary–no roads, no numbers, just a general direction and a sense of hope. And if they wanted to get anywhere, they would need a lot more than that.

"I mean…" Blake looked around, eyeing their meager supplies and the few remaining damp clothes draped over the couch. It wasn't exactly what she would call travel-ready. "Do you think we have a chance?"

...

Weiss couldn't help but smirk - just a little bit.

"I think you've forgotten exactly who you're traveling with." Her eyes flashed over to her bag. "I've brought my father's credit card. I can withdraw some money from the nearest bank. Just once. I know we can be tracked by the transaction, but I can do it right before we leave this town. It'll take a few days for my father to catch wind of things, and by then we'll be long gone."

She knew what she was suggesting was a huge risk for them, but Weiss also knew they had few other options if it was money they needed. At least this way it was fast and guaranteed.

"But… perhaps I should go sooner rather than later. Before the newspapers reach the bank tellers. I'll disguise myself with what we have. We can get out of this town as soon as possible after that. Maybe grab a few more apples from that tree and spend another night here, just for shelter? We can buy train tickets this evening and depart early tomorrow morning, before anyone knew better."

The things fell into place as she spoke them, and in the end, it sounded like a fairly solid plan.

But they'd need to move quickly.

She met Blake's eyes again and squeezed her fingers.

"What do you say?"

...

 **The determination** in Weiss' voice, that smirk, it had Blake exhaling a steadying breath.

"Okay," she said softly, unable to help the glance down to their entwined hands. It was warm, and she wriggled her fingers in Weiss' grasp before squeezing back, repeating a bit more purposefully, "Okay."

Blake couldn't help the smile; Weiss' very presence was infectious, and the excitement she felt buzzing beneath her skin chased away any unsavory thoughts before they had a chance to catch hold. She was going home, and right now that was more than enough.

"So," Blake hummed. "What's our first course of action?"

...

She saw the same eagerness reflected in Blake's eyes, the same upward curl of her lips, and it all served to encourage Weiss further.

She murmured a small guilty apology as she tore the pages of the map from the book, just in case, and then put the tome aside on the ground. With one last squeeze, she released Blake's hand and stood.

"First," she said. "I need to disguise myself."

Going to her suitcase, she folded the pages of the map until it could slide easily into one of the outer zippers. Then, she sifted through a few of the others until she'd located her father's credit card. She rummaged around through her own clothes, but nothing she'd taken along was very inconspicuous; her entire wardrobe consisted of well-made dresses, after all, and it wouldn't be a difficult feat to take note of her in this town.

She looked to Blake, asking silent permission to go to her bag and extract that familiar sweatshirt once more, pulling it on over herself. Weiss tucked her alabaster tresses down the back, concealing her hair, save from a few locks she pulled over her left eye to hide the scar. She slipped the credit card into the sweatshirt's pocket, taking a moment to savor the article's familiar warmth and scent before turning to Blake.

"Would you like to stay here or join me?"

...

 **"I'll go with you."**

The words came out quickly, and Blake folded the newspaper in her lap and set it aside, standing. She'd feel more comfortable if they were together when they were out and about in town, especially with the recent events.

"Just let me find something to, uh…"

Glancing around the room, she trailed off as an idle hand rose to comb through her hair and over her ears, soothing the remaining aches before the inevitable binding brought its familiar pains. Blake found the ribbon discarded by her bag and went about wrapping her ears.

It wasn't about choice anymore – no matter the social views of their current residence. The newspaper had stated cat Faunus, and she wasn't about to jeopardize their already-unstable freedom.

Not that the bow did much in terms of hiding her identity, she simply didn't have the option. They stood out more than they should have to begin with, and perhaps if they were able to swipe enough money off of Schnee's card, then maybe some new clothes were in order.

After giving the bow a good tug, she turned to Weiss.

"To the bank, then?"

. . .

She watched quietly as Blake bound her ears; Weiss made a promise to herself to free them again as soon as they'd returned.

"To the bank," she agreed.

She took Blake's hand again, and this time it wasn't just to satisfy the prickling chill that had spread over her fingers from lacking that warmth. Now it just felt… natural.

They left their bags behind the door of the shack as they stepped out into a cool morning. The world was still dripping with evidence of last night's rainstorm, the grass heavy with droplets and the gutters of distant houses swelling.

Weiss set a quick pace, intent to finish things quickly, before too many people could read the morning paper and start spreading potential rumors. She had a faint idea of where she was going, fueled mainly by the hazy memories of buildings she'd seen yesterday out of the corner of her eye. The town was just beginning to awaken, and she subconsciously quickened her stride.

Luckily her memory served her well, and she was pulling Blake into the doors of the bank before very much longer. There was no line to wait on, and Weiss went immediately to one of the tellers.

She straightened up professionally, handing him the credit card and requesting two thousand lien in cash to be exchanged in order for her signature on several papers. The teller didn't seem to recognize either of them, nor did he seem put off by Weiss' last name. She received her money and the credit card back, intending to dispose of the latter.

After folding the bills into the sweatshirt pocket, she ushered Blake back outside quickly, where she paused for a breath of fresh air.

She was a bit flustered, but mostly incredulous her plan had actually borne fruit. Her eyes found Blake's, and a smile made its way to her lips.

"I'd say that went well."

. . .

 **The nervousness that** spread through her the moment they stepped foot into the bank had her on edge. There were so many variables that predicting any one outcome was about the same as winning the lottery.

Their pictures were everywhere, as well as Weiss' name, but the poise with which Weiss held herself when face-to-face with the bank teller had the tension in Blake's muscles lessening. In a port town some hundreds of miles from Vale, the social problems of a far-off businessman was probably the last thing on the locals' minds.

Weiss knew what she was doing. That was all that mattered, and before she knew it, Blake found herself ushered from the bank, Weiss' hand pressed lightly to her back until they were both safely outside. The first breath Blake took was a sigh of relief, turning towards a flushed Weiss with a smile of her own.

"I'll say."

She was still a little shaky, and her ears strained to hear some far-off shout telling them to stop, but nothing came. And she wasn't about to wait and see as she gently took hold of Weiss' hand and tugged.

"Though, I'd rather we not stay around for much longer."

. . .

"Right. Let's head back."

They could take it easy today, perhaps rest a bit in order to compensate for the stress and unease of last night.

They headed back the way they had come, albeit moving a bit more hastily now; some time had passed since they'd entered the bank, and more people were beginning to stir, shops opening up and dogs barking.

She couldn't help but notice the bottles on the front steps of every house they passed, and when Weiss paused to take a closer look, she discovered they were full of milk. Every house had two near the front steps, likely dropped off by a delivery person.

At first, the observation went to the back of her mind, and she focused on getting back to the shack. But when she caught sight of a house with an extra bottle outside, she paused again.

There was no one else around.

Weiss put a finger to her lips as she slipped away from Blake momentarily. She reached into her pocket, extracting a few of the coins she'd received from the bank, leaving them in place of the bottle she took. She tucked the bottle beneath her sweatshirt and returned to Blake, a sheepish blush over her cheeks as she took the Faunus girl's hand once more. Without a word they hurried on.

They lucked out one final time that morning when a woman dropped her groceries, and the pair couldn't help but stop to assist her in picking things up. She thanked them with an orange and a loaf of bread.

As they left the more populated area of town, Weiss voiced her disbelief at their blessings.

"If our luck keeps up like this, we'll be out of here without a hitch."

. . .

 **There would always** be issues, problems they'd face on their journey, but the moments littered between their walk back to the shack held a familiar lightness to them that was similar to their first night here.

Despite the purpose, it was impossible to ignore the curiosity with which Weiss regarded the world, the tenacity that bubbled to the surface when the opportunity presented itself.

That didn't stop Blake's heart from jumping into her throat the moment Weiss slipped away to the doorstep of a house to sneak off with a bottle of milk under her sweatshirt. It was the sheepish blush that had the warnings dying before Blake had the chance to voice them, and the resulting thrill sent them hurrying on, the natural rush working wonders on tired limbs.

And it didn't end there, but Blake wasn't going to argue the offhand bone thrown their way. She would take all the help they could get, and as they made their way out of town, she couldn't help humming her agreement, nodding.

"And the sooner we're out of here the better."

They still needed tickets, but the morning crowd would be boarding for work. It was probably in their best interest to wait.

. . .

Weiss nodded in agreement, and the two hurried on.

They reached the shack within a few minutes and slipped inside to deposit their findings and generous gifts. Weiss put their newly-obtained food in Blake's bag with the apples and granola bars they had procured along the way. It'd probably be best to indulge in the milk sooner rather than later though, and neither could deny that they'd need the energy such protein would bring them.

She put the bottle aside for now and went to her own suitcase, unzipping it and digging inside to seek the hidden pockets. She stuffed the money and credit card there, testing the strength of the material and that there were no holes or possibility of potential-damaging liquids seeping through.

Satisfied, she took an apple in one hand and the milk in the other before retreating to the old couch with Blake. She kept the sweatshirt on simply because she'd gotten too comfortable to think to remove it.

It was then she remembered what she'd wanted to do upon returning. She reached up slowly to Blake's bow, surer with her motions now than ever before. The closeness they'd shared last night, cradled together amidst the storm, left Weiss moving without hesitance now as she untied the bow with painstaking care, as not to put pressure on Blake's ears.

Once it was off, Weiss ran her nails through soft onyx hair a few times, between her ears and down the back of her neck.

"There," she murmured. "Much better."

Weiss poured her strength into breaking the apple in half, failing at first and needing to stop to catch her breath before trying again. Once she'd managed the feat, she offered half to Blake for breakfast.

"Now how do you feel about milk?"

. . .

 **The bow slipped free,** and a moment later Weiss' fingers trailed through her hair. If it was possible to melt, Blake knew that all it would take was the dull graze of nails against her scalp and over her ears, and an involuntary shiver traveled the length of her spine.

It was relaxing, set the tenseness in her limbs at ease, and the beginning of a purr rumbled in her chest even after Weiss pulled away to split the apple.

Blake cleared her throat, trying to smother the instinct before it became too hard to control, and accepted her half of the apple with a quiet thanks. But when Weiss mentioned the milk, her ears twitched.

"I like it more than I probably should," she said, a curl to her lips. It had been somewhat of a delicacy during her time in Vale, and even after Adam had starting getting money from the White Fang, it was better to have fresh food and water than milk and bread. Or at least that's how Adam saw it. "Tukson used to treat me every now and then." Her shoulders rolled nonchalantly, trying to shrug off the feelings before the memories took hold. "He had a taste for it, too. I think it rubbed off on me."

. . .

She could see the little glaze that screened over Blake's eyes, and assumed the Faunus girl was getting lost in old memories of Tukson - the man who'd helped them hide out back in Vale. It had been obvious from the second Blake had brought her there that the two Faunus shared a rare bond.

Weiss felt a pang go through her chest, unable to help the feeling that he was very important to Blake. And Weiss had literally torn her away from him.

It was clear he held a special place in Blake's heart, a place that Weiss could never reach.

Without a doubt, Tukson had saved them by sheltering them that night, and Weiss should feel nothing but gratitude toward him. So she hated the prickle of jealousy that threatened to creep up and coil in her chest. Weiss fought it off with a tiny smile.

"Then please. Be my guest."

She offered the milk to Blake and bit into her apple as an excuse to stop speaking.

. . .

 **Eating was a rather** silent affair, punctuated simply by a small conversation detailing their plan to buy tickets for the train. The milk was refreshing, but savoring it was short-lived as Blake stared curiously at the road-less map of a decade-old textbook. Studying the surrounding cities and towns sounded like a good place to start.

In practice, it was like connecting the dots, train-hopping until they arrived in Belmere safe and sound. Of course, that was if her hometown even had a connecting train. Worst case was that they'd have to walk part of the way, though Blake hoped to avoid that if at all possible. They had enough to deal with already, and the quicker they went, the harder it was for Schnee's men to catch up. Though who was to say when taking the train would be too much of a risk?

So after checking and then double checking, something resembling a plan finally started falling into place.

"Here," Blake said at last, tapping a finger determinedly on the map. "If there isn't a one-way train to Belmere, then this is our next best option."

If the legend in the corner was accurate, that meant there was still over fifty miles separating them from potential freedom. They could make do with that if it came down to it – they didn't really have a choice.

. . .

Eighteen years of being more or less imprisoned inside her father's mansion hadn't exactly molded Weiss into an experienced traveler. The majority of what she'd seen of the world had been in books, on the news, and - on rare occasions - a visit or two to a neighboring town for business purposes.

Therefore, she was relying almost entirely on Blake to get them to this destination. It was Weiss' job to do her best to understand the maps, listening to her companion when she spoke of plans for boarding a train or potentially train-hopping. With the money Weiss had withdrawn, buying tickets wouldn't be an issue, though that didn't mean it was going to be easy getting to the right places and avoiding detection.

She didn't have reason not to be putting her full trust in Blake with this, or with anything she did from here on out. That trust was equivalent to their survival, their freedom.

Weiss nodded as Blake pointed at the map, indicating their potential choices of action. Tomorrow morning would see them waking early to purchase their train tickets. That, compounded with the effects of the stressful evening last night, Weiss was beginning to feel the weight in her eyelids before very long.

Still, she needed to reassure Blake that she had her full faith with this. With a nod, Weiss met those determined golden eyes with equally fierce ones.

"All right," she murmured. "We'll make this work, somehow."

They had to.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the somewhat abrupt ending, but it was a good place to stop before the next act picks up. Now they have a set destination in mind and a decent idea of how to get there, but will it be that simple?**

 **Preview for Act X:** ** _"How do you–" She stopped, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she forced herself to hold Weiss' stare. "…feel…. about me?" The last two words were nearly silent, pushed past her lips before she could think to take them back._**

 **Please review!**


	10. Act X

**May be updating this fic every other week or so depending on the other RWBY fics I need to post. Either way, I'll still be updating Renegades until it's done, so don't worry about that. It's waited too long for its turn.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act X.

 **The following morning** was a mess of coiled tensions. They went over finalized plans, packed quickly, and headed out just before dawn.

It was quiet out in town, the early-morning workers filing tiredly through to work and transportation, leaving them a hassle-free trip to the station.

That didn't lessen the anxiety; the last few steps over to the display of the railway system felt like the air had all been sucked from the station, and Blake's eyes darted over the clutter of lines stringing towns together. She saw Belmere, and the web of railways extending from its center had her exhaling a sigh of relief.

Seeing didn't make understanding the options any easier though, but at least they _had_ options.

Blake rummaged through her pocket for the page they had torn from the text book, unfolding it with unsteady hands. Their notes were scribbled in the margins and potential towns were circled for quick reference, and after a brief survey of both maps, the next step was clear. It was just a matter of buying the tickets and boarding the train. She looked to Weiss.

"Are you ready to go?"

...

At first, every person in the congested station seemed to be boring suspicious glares into them, each of them about to break into a run to chase them down.

Or at least, that was how it had initially felt to Weiss.

She wasn't sure how well their outfits were serving to conceal their identities; there was only so much a sweatshirt and a ribbon could do when their faces were on every newspaper and telephone pole in town, after all.

But as they walked there was a sureness that trickled into Blake's person that was contagious, and it spread to Weiss bit by bit. Fueled by stomachs pleasantly full of milk and bread, the two of them bested the anxieties to some degree, enough so that they could move forward through the crowds with heads held high, eager to depart.

Weiss observed the various maps posted on the walls, listening to the announcements and hearing the name of their destination every once in a while.

 _Belmere_.

She loved the sound of it. It called out to them, seeming to invite them in. It was a new future. It was hope.

She looked up to meet Blake's eyes and offered a smile, sturdy and reassuring.

"I think I was born ready for this."

...

 **There was a certain** _sensation_ to traveling. A series of highs scattered along a path, punctuated by a thrill that was hard to define as either good or bad. They were on the run, and as a result the constant threat prickling their heels left them with little opportunity to stop and catch their breath.

It was a constant motion that left them delirious, and before they knew it, they had gotten lost.

Well, more like mixed up the train platforms in the rush of things after an unavoidable delay a few cities over, which sent them in the entirely wrong direction.

It would have been a quick fix had it not been for the hours and hours wasted traveling there and back. Nearly a day had been lost trying to fix the mess up, but after finally setting things in order, it was more than obvious that proper rest was not only nice, but more importantly, essential.

They had the money, quite enough of it as a matter of fact, and so deciding on a small motel room to spend the night seemed like the best decision they had made since leaving.

It was cozy, if a bit musty. There was a bathroom, a fridge, and a bed, among a few other things. Blake doubted the television on the bureau had more than three noteworthy channels, and the rest were probably just a reminder of their current situation.

So after they shuffled into the room, set their bags on the small table squeezed in between the bed and the counter, Blake collapsed onto the bed. The softness was heaven after so many hours sitting slouched on a cramped train, and when she exhaled, the smile that surfaced was seconds away from turning into a laugh, the beginnings of a purr rising unbidden from her throat.

...

In the scheme of things, the day they'd lost wasn't a terrible setback. After all, even if the trains did, the two of _them_ didn't exactly have a set schedule.

They'd heard whispers and tidbits in the news every now and again about their pursuers, but through whatever bouts of luck and miracles had managed to evade capture thus far.

They were smart about moving, never leaving tracks, not even so much as a hair behind that could possibly identify them. And even if they did get thrown off course, it wasn't by much - at least, it was a fixable amount.

After the hectic mornings of being shuffled onto crowded train platforms, having a room to themselves was nothing short of heaven.

Once Weiss set her things down, she checked the fridge, finding two bottles of cold water. There was a notice that said they were a courtesy of the motel, and Weiss sent silent thanks to the manager. She left the water there and put their own little bottles and canteen inside, as well as the bit of milk that remained. They could get cheap food and more drinks from the vending machines in the morning.

Weiss shed Blake's sweatshirt that she hadn't removed in a while, taking it and all of the other clothes they weren't currently wearing into the bathroom. She washed them all in the sink, taking full advantage of the soap and warm water before hanging the articles over the shower to let them dry. She splashed some water onto her face and buried it in one of the half-dozen clean towels; perhaps the motel wouldn't notice if one went missing when they left.

With the chores finished, she retreated to their bags, extracting the small blanket Tukson had given them; the bed had its own comforters, but this one had seen them through everything thus far, and it smelled faintly of the book store Blake adored so much.

She took it to the bed where her companion had already splayed herself out. The unmistakable sound of a purr was filling the air, and Weiss fixed her dress as she sat down on the mattress to listen.

It felt natural to gently pull Blake up, having the Faunus girl rest her head on her knees. Weiss let out a sigh, content to listen to that beautiful purr, draping the blanket over Blake's stomach. Her fingers tugged carefully at the bow to release the girl's ears after so many hours of being bound.

Weiss ran her fingers gently over the fur to un-ruffle it, nails combing through onyx bangs. The pads of her fingers traced down the sides of Blake's face, and the purr got a little louder.

Blake's smile was contagious, and when Weiss spoke it was content.

"We've come a long way."

...

 **Blake almost thought** Weiss had disappeared down the bathroom drain, the sound of rushing water from the faucet in the bathroom drowning out the seeming ever-present buzz that had taken residency in her head over the past few days.

Not that she was sad to find it gone.

That lingering rattle of the train on its tracks had pounded a rhythm into her skull, and the stillness she found spread out over the mattress was a heaven second to none. It was their first real break in days - weeks even - and savoring every last second was something Blake planned to exploit to the fullest.

Though something was off, and Blake didn't realize what it was until the bed sunk beside her. She opened her eyes just as Weiss gently pulled her into her lap, and the rumbling in her throat grew subconsciously.

Even Weiss seemed more relaxed, a smile splitting her lips, and that more than anything helped put Blake's mind at ease. And well - the fingers combing through her hair was certainly an added bonus. She tugged the blanket to her chest, her smile widening.

"Just a little bit further," Blake said, and the mere thought had her heart racing. She had half a mind to call it a dream. "Just a little bit further and we'll be there."

...

Just seeing Blake's smile had her heart fluttering anew, and Weiss' lips curved higher. The droning sound of the motel's heating system had faded into a constant residency in the back of her mind, but even more powerful than that was the purring.

Blake had opened up to her so much since they'd first met, and Weiss was beyond enthralled to see her smiling, to _hear_ her joy firsthand.

"Right," Weiss murmured. "Just a little bit further… We can make it."

Her chest deflated as she exhaled a long breath, weary yet calm. Her eyes closed for a moment of mild relaxation, her ears catching Blake's purr even louder now.

Gingerly, she leaned herself forward a bit toward the source of that lovely sound, her hands trailing down to either side of Blake's collar to rub lightly. When she stilled her fingers, she could just make out the activity of the pulse beneath them.

Ever so gently, Weiss hunched forward until her forehead was pressed to Blake's, their mismatch-colored bangs mixing in a soft harmony against their skin. Weiss kept her eyes closed and simply breathed for a moment, savoring Blake's presence for everything it was worth - and its worth was far beyond explanation.

Maybe she shouldn't be doing this. Maybe she was putting herself in a position she never should have intruded into. Maybe she was just fooling herself.

But she couldn't deny the elated rapid beat of her heart, and somewhere within it, she couldn't help but believe that Blake wasn't opposed to this either.

...

 **The fringe of Weiss' bangs** tickled her forehead, and a faint heat rushed to her cheeks at the closeness. Blake found she didn't mind, even if her breath rose in her throat, stuck somewhere in her mouth like words left unsaid. She wondered if she needed to let it out.

When everything settled, the comfort she found with Weiss was something she wanted melded between muscle and bone. To breathe it in and never exhale.

Blake wondered if that was weird, but the seconds spread between them were too fleeting to make much sense of anything besides the warmth Blake felt spreading through her limbs, her fingers and toes. She wanted it to stay.

"Weiss, I-"

But after a moment Bake trailed off, unsure of what exactly she wanted to say as she curled her fingers into the blanket to stop them from reaching out to touch.

In the calmness of the motel room, it almost seemed like too much.

...

Weiss savored every moment, every beat of her heart, every one of Blake's soft breaths.

She wanted this night of peace engraved into her soul - she wanted it to be a _part_ of her. Their entire journey thus far already was; it had sculpted her into the girl she was now - stronger, happier, and free, all things considered.

But there was something about this night that was… different.

She couldn't explain it. Not yet.

The sound of Blake's voice had her ears focusing, her eyes opening as she heard the purr fade into a hesitant rumble, losing its fervor. Sensing something was amiss, Weiss pulled her face away a few inches, looking down into Blake's deep amber eyes. They'd always been able to captivate her so easily, but right now Weiss wouldn't let that happen. There was something in Blake's gaze that sent a pang of worry through her chest, and Weiss bit her lip, her smile disappearing.

Maybe she really was being too foolish after all. She shouldn't be doing this…

She felt a knot form in her stomach, not realizing her own overreaction.

"Blake?" she asked softly, her hands clutching slightly to the Faunus girl's shirt. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

...

 **The blush only deepened** at Weiss' concern, but the disappearance of that smile had Blake scrambling to provide reassurance.

"N-No, I'm fine." A hand scrounged for Weiss', finding where slender fingers had curled into her shirt. "I'm fine. Honest. It's just that I… uh…"

 _Had a feeling._ Too many feelings, actually, and lying there staring up at Weiss, it was hard not to get lost in them. Her ears folded back, and Blake could feel the heat in her cheeks travel to the tips of her ears.

Blue. A clear, crystal blue Blake had perhaps grown too accustomed to in the short amount of time they'd spent together. It felt longer, and yet not long enough.

Glancing away did little to soothe the embarrassment. There wasn't anything else to hold her attention long enough.

Weiss was all around her, white locks of hair a curtain from the rest of the world, and when her breath caught in her throat, the pieces fell into place. But looking back, they had probably always been there.

Blake cleared her throat, trying her best not to shrink under the pressure.

"Weiss, can I ask you something...?"

...

The silence was unsettling initially, or at least she thought it should've been. But with Blake so close to her like this, it was difficult even to be slightly worried about much of anything.

As she watched Blake closely, Weiss could tell she was struggling with something. Perhaps words, perhaps feelings, perhaps both. Weiss could understand; she'd felt that way around the Faunus girl multiple times throughout their weeks together as well.

She wondered when it had first started. Perhaps when they'd laid on the roof together and watched the stars? Or perhaps it had been that very first night when they'd tumbled down onto the beach?

She couldn't be sure, but now that she was dwelling on it, she realized just how long it had been there, whatever it might've been. It tickled her lungs with every breath, and a faint warmth wreathed around every heartbeat…

Those had started to quicken as soon as Blake made her request. Weiss' chest was throbbing, uncertain of her own thoughts and feelings, and worried of what Blake's might've entailed.

But she felt Blake's hand over her own, steadying her. Weiss calmed her breathing as best she could, realizing it'd become a bit quick due to the creeping anxiety. She blinked a few times, sometimes catching Blake's gaze and sometimes missing it. She waited until she'd found it again before replying.

"Of course," she murmured. "Anything."

...

 **And a part of her** knew she could. The openness Weiss displayed with her was something Blake cherished after drifting further away from Adam over the years.

But that didn't make asking any easier.

Taking into account their circumstances, it wasn't just a matter of confidence. They were both young, and if they made it through the coming months, their entire lives were ahead of them.

The here and now – the highs felt and experienced from a life on the run only lasted for so long, and Blake had seen firsthand in White Fang how fleeting the ties of a relationship could be.

If _relationship_ was even the right word for this – for them. They were close by necessity, and Blake was hesitant to make it more than she hoped it was. It just wouldn't be right.

"How do you–" She stopped, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she forced herself to hold Weiss' stare. "…feel… about me?"

The last two words were nearly silent, pushed past her lips before she could think to take them back.

...

Of all the possible things she might've been expecting Blake to ask her, this was probably toward the bottom of the list.

Well, actually, when she thought about it honestly, it was probably nearer to the middle… or possibly the top. It certainly would've had to come up sooner or later.

Either way, Weiss was stunned into silence for a moment, unsure if this was a time she should answer immediately and with every shred of heartfelt emotion, or if she should think her answer through.

She stopped breathing for a moment, her lips slightly parted, though nothing was coming into or going out of her lungs. Her fingers curled subconsciously tighter into Blake's shirt in an effort to stop her arms from trembling, which was to no avail in the end. Her mind seemed blank and simultaneously swarmed with thoughts.

This bond of theirs was built on trust and honesty - that much had been proven time and again over the weeks. The foundation of their once-tentative relationship had been strengthened by every demonstration of their loyalty to one another, their selflessness and their closeness.

Weiss intended to answer honestly, though she feared it might not come out in words the way it sounded in her mind.

She realized Blake wouldn't be asking if the Faunus girl herself hadn't harbored _some_ kind of feelings for Weiss - even if they weren't the same kinds Weiss had, they were _something_.

And that was more than enough for Weiss. Even if it was one-sided, if Blake stayed beside her, Weiss could live with just that much.

At last, her breath returned and she found her voice, soft and scared as it was.

"I… I really like you, Blake. I really… _really_ like you…"

She didn't know why the tears had started flowing then, but it happened so quickly she had no hopes of even attempting to hold them back. All kinds of emotions swelled within her chest at that moment - pure affection for Blake, uncertainty of her response, guilt in case this wasn't what Weiss had thought it was…

"Sorry…" she whimpered, blinking a few tears away. They fell and landed on the sides of Blake's face. Weiss closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly. " _Sorry_ …"

She didn't know why she was apologizing, but it was suddenly the only word she could say.

...

 _ **"** **I really like you."**_

The words didn't register right away, her mind running a mile a minute as it tried to put actions and words together.

There were tears, and Blake's heart swelled to the point of bursting. It was almost like being beat to the punch, and the words left unsaid on the back her tongue ached to be released.

Weiss deserved more. Years caged in that house - it must have been poisoning, aching, and it was about time someone showed her there was so much more to the world than chains and some falsely begotten excuse for happiness. Out here the world was at their fingertips, and the realization that perhaps this journey would be one made together was all Blake needed in the end.

It was a simple thing to push herself up those mere inches, capturing Weiss' lips in a hesitant kiss. The angle was awkward, and noses bumped against chins despite the gentleness, but the softness that remained even after she pulled back had Blake wishing it hadn't stopped.

"Sorry," Blake said gently, and she couldn't help the cheeky curl to her lips. "I really like you, too."

...

The ache in her chest was throbbing in time with every beat of her heart, a manifestation of the nervousness that coupled with Blake's potential dismissal of her feelings.

But that never happened.

Her eyes went wide seconds later when she felt a soft pressure on her lips. Whatever fears had been kindling inside of her were now dashed, doused by a gentle wave of affection.

 _Blake's_ affection. For _her_.

Weiss' mind brought her back to that first night on the beach, the nights they'd shared together on the rooftop, the time they'd ventured out into town for an apple turnover…

And then the agonizing worry of thinking they'd never see one another again, the thrill of running from her own wedding, and the excitement of dashing toward a new beginning together.

It had all led to this moment.

 _"I really like you, too."_

When Blake pulled away, Weiss' eyes went instantly to hers - golden, like so many sunrises they'd watched together. And her smile sent a warmth like no other wreathing around the heiress' heart. So many emotions were swirling within her chest, the knot in her stomach unfurling and being replaced with a jittery swarm of butterflies.

Blake laid her head back down on Weiss' lap. Slowly, the heiress slipped her hands up from the Faunus girl's collar, trailing them up until her palms were cupping the sides of her face with a gentle fondness, caressing - as though she were handling a precious treasure.

And she was.

The tears were for a different reason now - a _better_ reason - and Weiss leaned down again, aiming not for Blake's forehead this time, but her lips.

This one was a little longer, and despite her inexperience in the romance department, she hoped to convey everything she couldn't put into words.

...

 **Blake wanted to laugh** at the absurdity of it all - at the joy rising high in her chest, wanting to escape until there was nothing left but this buzz letting her know she was still alive.

It was hard to think of much besides the warmth pressed against her lips, and the smile she felt surface was impossible to stop. She hoped she'd never have to stop smiling, as long as Weiss was here smiling with her. She'd do anything to keep it there, and that meant the first thing that needed doing was putting an end to those tears.

Which was easier said than done, of course. Especially when any coherent thought was drowned out by the utter feeling of happiness at the softness of Weiss' skin, and a hum worked itself up the back of her throat.

Breaking away was harder than she thought, her mind unable to resist the idea of leaning up for a brief, clumsy kiss before retreating completely, and the urge to close the distance again - indulge in that little bit of bliss for a second longer - was a thought she never dreamed could be true. And yet the heavy thud of her heart said otherwise.

"I really, _really_ like you," she repeated, wiping away the remaining tears that trailed down Weiss' cheeks.

...

She could feel it in Blake's lips that she was enjoying this just as much as Weiss herself was. Her mouth moved with the same uncertainty, but when their lips touched, it always became firmer - surer. And to know that Blake wanted this too was almost more than Weiss could bear.

When they parted, their breaths fanned out and overlapped, Blake's tickling the underside of her chin. But Weiss was suddenly ridden with an awful guilt, and her fingers slid back down to Blake's shirt so her nails could curl into the fabrics rather than skin.

She shouldn't have done this-

Blake's second confession had her sobbing a little harder, and the twisting feeling in Weiss' stomach only made the softness of the other girl's hands send a red flag flaring in the heiress' mind.

The emotion she'd confessed - the "like" that Blake supposedly returned…

Weiss couldn't believe it. Not when she had memories of someone else Blake had clearly shown affection toward.

Weiss blinked again, and more tears slipped through Blake's fingers. The smile on the Faunus girl's face faded, and Weiss _hated_ herself for being the cause of all of this. She shook her head slowly and inhaled a shaky breath, her eyes miserable and voice wobbling.

"But… what about Tukson…?"

...

" **What** _ **about**_ **Tukson?"** Blake repeated, oblivious, but it was difficult to push away the uncertainty when the tears resurfaced and Weiss inhaled a shaky breath.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit lost, wondering what she had done wrong. It seemed cut and dry to Blake, and the fact that the sincerity to her words and the confession that she had been subconsciously mulling over since these feelings manifested were put into question was disheartening to say the least.

She sat up, twisting to face Weiss. Her posture crumbled and she tried to catch Weiss' attention - tried to understand through the mess of emotions swirling in her head.

And then it made sense.

"Wait a minute, you think Tukson and I are…" She couldn't help the laugh that escaped, a soft amused sound as she sidled up to Weiss to press a kiss to her cheek. "You think I like Tukson." It was a deliberate tease, and her lips found Weiss' again, and then again before Blake could find the wherewithal to stop. "Which isn't wrong, but believe me, that is far from the truth."

...

It was oddly reassuring to hear the confusion in Blake's tone as she spoke those words. It made Weiss doubt her own fears, and as far as the twisting in her chest was concerned, that was a good thing.

Blake sat up so they were on the same level now, making it next to impossible for Weiss to avoid her eyes. When she looked, there was a bit of amusement there, but it wasn't mean at all. Rather, it was relieved, serving to let the heiress know that her assumptions had been mistaken all this time.

The kisses were without a shred of hesitance, though Weiss instantly regretted her negligence in returning them. But at least the tears were stopping, as was the pain in her stomach. When she next found her voice, it was a bit sturdier as well.

"So… you like him, but… not like _that_ …"

She sighed, and it was nothing but relief. All these weeks, she'd been pushing these feelings down, having long-ago convinced herself that Blake's heart already belonged to another. But when she thought about it now, Weiss realized just how ridiculous her thoughts had been.

Perhaps what had initially attracted them together hadn't been this kind of emotion, but it certainly had been responsible for keeping them connected along the way. Through all the perilous twists and turns they'd gone through within the past month, there _had_ to be something stronger than just an initial curiosity for one another that held them together.

Weiss wiped her eyes and fixed a few locks of her hair behind her ear. She realized she'd just put Blake through a lot of pain and longed to make up for it.

"I'm glad," she breathed. "Because…" Reaching up, she cupped Blake's face once more, eyelids drooping. "I don't plan to share you."

She kissed her again, taking all she wanted and giving all she could.

...

 **An idle hum grew** in her throat, and whether it was an acknowledgement or an acceptance, Blake couldn't quite tell, but the curl to her lips seemed intent on staying.

She had just enough time to close her eyes before she felt the soft press of Weiss' mouth against her own. It had her smiling clumsily against Weiss' lips, bumping teeth as she leaned forward slightly, a hand braced by Weiss' hip to compensate for the dip in height. She was too happy to care about performance; the simple delight in the touch of skin was enough.

It was warmer than Blake thought it would be and it sent her heart aflutter, a sense of anticipation and wonder coiled into one.

Pulling away lasted only a moment, enough to breathe in, before she returned to pepper kisses over Weiss' face. Her hands were restless, and she settled them lightly on Weiss' waist in an attempt at some sense of stillness, but treacherous thumbs traced circles in the cloth of her dress.

"The feeling's mutual," Blake muttered, and the elation she felt at being able to say those words was second to none.

...

All uncertainties on this matter were promptly shredded and tossed to the wind as Blake returned the kiss, and Weiss felt hands reach out to hold her sides, steadying her when she felt she might tremble. The heiress wrapped her arms loosely around Blake's shoulders, holding onto the back of her shirt to keep her near for as long as possible.

The elation that came with all of this now - after those heavy moments of dread just seconds earlier - was almost too much for her to handle. Even with her eyes closed, more tears gathered, but Weiss didn't let them slip, not this time. She was far too happy and didn't want Blake to get the wrong idea.

And yet, with what they were doing now… it would've been difficult for _anyone_ to get the wrong idea, let alone the person kissing her.

When they parted, Weiss ended up giggling softly, both from the light tender kisses Blake sprinkled all over her cheeks and forehead, and from the thumbs circling lightly over her sides. Weiss reciprocated a few of the kisses as well, brushing their noses together with a fondness she never knew she possessed until now; she'd never had a _reason_ to discover it until now.

It was when Blake's fingers pressed in a little harder - unintentionally, no doubt, but it didn't make the ticklish sensation any less severe - when Weiss jolted a little. She let out a very small squeak, a tiny "eep!" that she quickly covered with her palm before casting bashful eyes up at the Faunus girl.

"S-Sorry," she mumbled, though she was still smiling. Weiss leaned forward and dipped her head into Blake's shoulder, nuzzling softly.

...

 **Blake's ears perked** forward at the small squeak, hands going still as Weiss leaned into her, nuzzled into her shoulder. It was an echo of the giggle that had escaped just moments earlier, and the bashful look thrown her way as a result only had her wanting more.

Curiosity. That's what Blake blamed it on in the end, her hands seeming to move on their own, pressing lightly to Weiss' side. Like an accident - testing the waters before jumping in completely.

She couldn't help it, and the rumble growing in her chest was one she didn't bother to control. She wanted to hear that laugh, as foreign as it was given the circumstances, held back by things they couldn't see, but by no means any less dangerous.

Here, they could let loose a little. Here, the threat of time seemed to still, and perhaps what remained in its silent wake was their own slice of happiness.

...

She'd been planning on simply resting there for a while now, holding Blake and in turn being held by her, feeling her warmth, breathing her in…

Evidently, Blake had other ideas.

"Ah-!" Weiss squeaked a second time, louder now when the fingers at her sides started moving deliberately. It had started out accidental, and then turned experimental, and now it was just-

"Aha-" Weiss giggled again, clinging tightly to Blake's shoulders, her feet curling beneath her legs as the bubbly sensation traveled up her sides and through her stomach. "B-Blake! _Blake_ \- eheehee!"

She shivered a little, burying her face deeper into the other girl's shoulder, stifling her laughter as best she could. She slipped one hand down to try and stop Blake's attack, but Weiss was too consumed by so many emotions - joy, elation, love - and she could do little to defend herself.

So she gave in to the little motions of Blake's fingers and laughed - louder and fuller and more merrily than she ever had before in all her life. It was a sound that was foreign even to herself, but she knew it was what Blake wanted to hear, and now that she was actually letting it out after eighteen years, Weiss discovered just how _good_ it felt.

Her laughter filled the room, mixed with chirps of Blake's name in between as she wiggled a bit, trying to evade the girl's fingers, but never succeeding. The smile on her face was so wide that it gave a strange feeling to her cheeks, which were rising up high. Her heart was thumping quickly, her breath a little short, and her giggles relentless.

She'd never known anything like this before.

This was bliss.

...

 **Laughter filled the air** and Blake wanted nothing more than to drown in it. Surround herself in that feather-light embrace.

She chased, unwilling to let go of the hold she had, fingers fluttering over Weiss' sides and stomach. It was infectious, a goofy smile surfacing on her face as the onslaught of laughs continued, and a well-placed surprise attack just below Weiss' ribs allowed Blake to surpass the last remaining defense, pushing forward to pin Weiss beneath her.

Weiss' cheeks were flushed, and every mention of her name that fell from Weiss' mouth had her falling all over again.

So she pressed closer, sought to erase what little chill remained of the days spent worried about things far from their control.

And it was such a state that it was a miracle the declaration waiting behind her lips, stumbling about in her head like a broken record - just love, love, love on endless repeat - remained unsaid.

Maybe she was scared - of too much too soon and the potential disaster just waiting to happen, but there was no denying it. She was far beyond that point, and had no desire to turn back.

...

A particularly strong tickle had her falling softly onto her back, losing her grip on the Faunus girl's shoulders as she bounced once against the mattress. Weiss squeaked again, making efforts to cover her sides, but she was weak from the laughter. She couldn't roll over due to Blake's knees trapping her at the hips, and the heiress eventually accepted the fact that she was at her mercy.

Of all the things that had preyed upon her in the past - fear, sorrow, her own father - gentle, straying hands were hardly the worst of them. In fact, Weiss was rather glad to succumb to this, if that's how things were going to be.

Still, she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She tried not to thrash too much, for fear of accidentally hurting Blake or worse throwing her off the bed. But she did attempt to flail her arms and paw at the air, tossing her head and hair from side to side until her face was covered with white strands.

In the end, she should've known she'd be no match for Blake. That touch, those feelings - they were like nothing Weiss had ever known before. And when she listened past the sounds of her own merriment, she could hear Blake's soft chuckles as well.

After a few minutes had passed, the unbridled excitement began to take its toll on her. There were small tears clinging to her lashes, and the smile persisted, even as she curled her hands at her shoulders with a small plea tumbling past her lips.

"B-Blake…" she gasped, giggling and cracking one eye open. "Y-You win… Come here…"

She opened her arms invitingly, beaming pure affection as she waited for what was to come.

...

 **Her heart was a mess** in her chest, erratic and thudding from the physical exertion she never knew tickling could be, and Weiss' surrender moments later was a win for the both of them. Even if the sound of laughter slowly dwindled as a result.

At least Blake knew now it was a simple thing to encourage. And was something Weiss had no defense for - at least at the moment, and Blake found no fault in exploiting such weaknesses. Especially if retaliation was almost guaranteed to be avoidable.

Blake could only hope her just rewards wouldn't come back to haunt her in the future, but if that was the worst of her worries in the coming weeks, then she was obviously doing something right.

So accepting Weiss' invitation was a simple thing to do in the end, gently brushing away the hair from Weiss' face, tucking the strands behind an ear before placing a small kiss to her lips.

"Sorry," she said, sinking down next to Weiss, though the remains of the smile still etched onto her face said otherwise.

...

"No you're not," Weiss huffed and pouted, though she was anything but angry. The kiss had _almost_ been apologetic though, so she opted to accept it nonetheless.

The tickling had served to chase away everything she'd never wanted, all of the coils and tangles in her chest, the nervousness and the uncertainties. Only the good things remained now - joy, bliss, and a pleasantly bearable breathlessness - and something told her so long as Blake was by her side, good things would continue to be present.

Especially after tonight.

Weiss caught her breath, wrapping her arms around Blake as she pulled the girl nearer, feeling a very full purr vibrating and rolling against her chest. It was a sensation she never wanted to have to live without ever again, a soft, grounding pressure against her collar that kept her racing heart within its cage.

She closed her eyes and sighed, breathing Blake in, hands rubbing random patterns over her back, lips kissing whatever they could reach.

Little laughs were still slipping out on occasion, wordless declarations of disbelief that _this was real_. She could hardly believe it, but the pulse over her own was nothing she could hope to ignore, nor did she want to.

She wanted it to stay there forever.

...

 **Weiss pulled her close** and Blake didn't resist, resting comfortably half-draped over the girl's chest, the thud of Weiss' heart filling her ear with a soft beat. She stretched slightly after a moment, curling an arm around Weiss' stomach. Drumming her fingers teasingly, Blake muttered, "Not in the slightest."

But she would be lying if what had settled afterward wasn't something she enjoyed just as much, and under the gentle motions of Weiss' hands rubbing up and down her back, the simple act of keeping her eyes open was getting harder by the second.

First the drumming of her fingers stopped, arm going limp, and then her eyes drifted shut, the purr rumbling in her chest amplifying to near embarrassing levels - she was just too content to care. It was a weakness Weiss was hopefully unaware she had stumbled across, but if it meant feeling like this, then maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

...

"I knew it…" Weiss mumbled, smiling all the while.

When Blake relaxed against her, Weiss followed her lead, letting the last bits of tension drain away to be replaced by a calming warmth; it was like being slowly submerged in warm water after years of being so awfully cold.

A small thought crossed her mind when she felt Blake start to go limp against her, the purr only strengthening as the rest of her body stilled. Weiss doubted it could do any harm to try.

She kept one hand at the small of Blake's back and slowly moved the other up to pet through her hair gently, letting her fingernails comb through the long, dark locks. She played with Blake's tresses for a few moments, savoring that purr, that indescribable warmth.

And then she dared to move up a bit more, carefully curling her fingers around those soft Faunus ears.

Slowly - so Blake could stop her if she wanted to - Weiss trailed her fingers over her ears, scratching softly through the ruffled fur to smooth it. She dragged her nails lightly up and down the back of one and then at the base before tending to the other, all the while both hearing and feeling Blake's reaction.

By this time Weiss had calmed down, and she closed her eyes, continuing her ministrations and pressing a kiss to Blake's temple.

"Is this all right?"

...

 **The first hesitant touch** to her ears caused them to twitch, flicking away from Weiss' fingers. It was an impulse after a life of dealing with the humans in Vale, and unlearning habits after years of built-in reinforcement was a bit more difficult than she imagined.

But Weiss was gentle, and the amount of hours spent in each other's company only helped solidify that truth. Blake was more than confident in the fact that if she asked Weiss to stop she would, and without a moment's hesitation.

It was simply that Blake didn't want her to.

This feeling was a comfort Blake hadn't felt in years, and she wasn't going to let it slip idly away. So she nudged closer, breathed in that little bit of sunshine that seemed to follow Weiss wherever she went.

"It's fine, trust me," she mumbled against Weiss' collar, all remaining cognitive thought slipping through her fingers like grains of sand.

...

Weiss let out a small hum, content that Blake wasn't opposed to this. She rather liked it herself; their first night together in a sizable, warm room, and now having established their relationship without question…

After a few moments, Weiss gradually stopped her gentle stroking of Blake's ears and simply held her close, allowing the purrs like rolling combers to lull them both into the beginnings of slumber. But Weiss didn't reach out to turn off the bedside lamp - she wasn't quite finished yet.

She waited for another minute, feeling the energy drain from Blake's muscles as she tiptoed toward the realm of sleep. Weiss encouraged her, ensuring her own breathing was slow and relaxed and would consequently have a calming effect on the Faunus girl.

Now she could enact her plan.

Weiss opened her eyes lazily as she moved her hands with purpose, locking her arms around Blake's shoulders and bracing herself for what was to come.

"Blake…" she murmured softly. Her words were so calm and casual that it easily caught the other girl off guard. " _Time for revenge_."

Before Blake could even register her words Weiss had flipped them both over, reversing their positions in one swift motion and pinning Blake beneath her. But Weiss was a novice when it came to tickling, so she wasn't quite sure what to do. She just knew she wanted to hear Blake laugh without a care in the world.

Therefore, she merely settled for grabbing Blake's shoulders and wiggling her fingers, producing a poor excuse at kneading. Despite the weak, amateurish actions of her hands, her voice was a proud, confident, and playful declaration:

"Take _that!_ "

...

 **Blake didn't think** anything of it when Weiss softly muttered her name, and an incoherent mumble of her own slipped from her mouth as she pressed closer, fully intending to make the most of the comfort at her disposal.

But that was all she was able to comprehend before Weiss - through a rather impressive feat of physicality - managed to turn the tables, pinning her securely to the bed. Steeling herself for the worst, she attempted to wriggle away from insistent fingers, revenge only seconds away, but it took her only a moment to realize there was no need to.

Weiss' movements were weak and haphazard, and yet the mix of proud and playful that danced through her voice made Blake's lips crack into a smile.

She'd take all Weiss could give, there really was no question about it. Not in her mind.

...

Weiss' smirked widened when she saw Blake's, and her fingers continued to wiggle over her companion's shoulders.

"You're laughing, Blake! I can see you smiling. Don't try to deny it!"

It was probably the most she'd ever said before all at once with a smile on her face. Determinedly, she hunched over Blake, brushing her fingers over the girl's shoulders and neck, pinning her hips with her knees.

It took her a moment to realize _Blake_ wasn't the one who was laughing out loud and breathless right now.

"Haa…" Weiss huffed. "Come now, Blake. D-Don't hold back. You can laugh, it's okay. You… You can laugh, don't be so stoic! You're too cool for your own good!"

...

 **Blake scrunched up** her shoulders, a meager attempt at protection she was sure she didn't need. Weiss was smiling, the mere sight infectious, and it was astonishing that anything beyond the word 'cute' was able to form in her mind.

She was either incredibly lucky or in far over her head.

And quite honestly, she'd be fine with either.

Still, telling Weiss she needed to work on her tickling technique didn't seem like the best course of action at the moment. The grip of Weiss' knees kept her from moving, and while escape would be a simple feat, Blake found she liked exactly where she was pressed under Weiss' weight, the fingers fluttering over her shoulders and neck coaxing a blush to her cheeks and a purr from her throat.

It wasn't long before trickles of laughter fell from her lips, bubbling forth at the overwhelming sense of happiness she didn't bother to contain.

...

Weiss had been getting admittedly a bit flustered for a moment there, considering Blake wasn't the type to burst into hysterics like she herself might've been. But the Faunus girl's lips were carved into a constant smile, her golden eyes shining and full of amusement and a few other things. There was a rosy tint to her cheeks as she shrugged her shoulders comfortably beneath Weiss' grasp.

And then the giggles happened. Small and soft, but undoubtedly without regret or remorse. Blake wasn't embarrassed or put-off by any of this, and to know she was truly enjoying it with every fiber of her being was enough to make Weiss' eyes tear up with unbridled joy.

She paused for a moment, stilling her hands on Blake's shoulders and simply massaging now, rubbing softly and kneading her fingers.

"You're finally laughing," she purred. "Guess I was just… too much for you to handle, hm?"

She leaned down, her hair falling softly over both shoulders and pooling onto Blake's as Weiss rested their foreheads together, as she was the one who needed to catch her breath right now. Her hands pressed little circles over Blake's collar, where a pleasant sound rumbled just underneath her skin.

Weiss smirked a bit to herself.

"So…" she panted. "Does this mean I win?"

It hadn't been a competition to begin with, but still, she needed to know.

...

 **The confidence in Weiss' voice** had her mouth curling into a grin, fingertips idly brushing Weiss' legs that kept her pinned to the bed. She could still feel the heat flooding her cheeks, and the purr had all but become permanent, but Blake was never one to back down from a challenge. Especially one she had practically already won.

Well, that was if she could get the words out before the bliss got the better of her as Weiss' forehead came to rest lightly against her own.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Blake muttered, amused. She let out a breath, her eyes slipping closed. It hadn't been long, but over the past few days, the staleness and stagnancy that had surrounded Weiss had washed away, and in its place was a vibrancy that embedded itself into the spaces left in between. It was hard not to get lost in.

...

Blake's words were something she could accept, if only for the fact that she herself was so exhausted now. The purr didn't fail to fill her ears for more than a second, and Weiss was beginning to imagine how strange the world would be once it stopped. She didn't want it to, not ever.

Weeks ago, when they'd first met, Blake had been an enigma, rather stiff and understandably secretive - wary. But Weiss was more than happy to have had the pleasure of watching her unwind and open up, bit by bit. The heart that had once been adamantly hidden behind lock and key was now right there on Blake's sleeve, a display for Weiss, and Weiss alone.

She intended to cherish that.

"Very well," Weiss murmured, easing herself down. "It's a truce."

She moved her legs to one side of the Faunus girl's body, though kept her hands at her shoulders and her heart just above Blake's. She leaned down for another small kiss, smiling warmly into it.

Pulling away was more essential than it was effortless, and Weiss gently laid herself down over Blake's body, just as she had done on those first few nights they'd shared.

She did, however, think they should at least utilize the temporary luxury of the bed to the fullest, so she pulled the blankets over them both, wrapping them snugly beneath the covers. She sighed happily and laid herself back down once more, relaxing fully now. Blake had the pillow, but Weiss was more than willing to simply have the girl's pulse and purr as her headrest.

She listened, entirely content to commit those sounds to memory - as if she hadn't already - but that didn't mean to say she didn't adore hearing them again and again.

...

 **Blake chuckled softly** at Weiss' declaration, but the weight pressed against her a moment later cut off any need to voice her opinions on a potential reconsideration of the ruling.

The kiss was light, a smile against the curve of her lips, and she spent the following seconds memorizing it. The sensation and the feeling it produced, only to realize that perhaps she didn't have to. As long as it never left.

And if it did, well, maybe that for was the best, but until that _if_ came to pass, she wouldn't waste time worrying about it. She would give the here and now everything she was and more, and hope it was enough. She would make sure it was enough.

...

Weiss' rest that night was an easy one, easier than any up until this point. Perhaps it was the fact that they were as financially stable as they were going to get anytime soon, and because they were within the sturdy protection of the hotel's quiet walls. Or perhaps it was because of the tentative romance that had been allowed to start blossoming between them.

Although the purr she fell asleep listening to was absent when she woke the next morning, the soft thump of Blake's heartbeat remained. Arms were wrapped loosely around shoulders and draping over stomachs, their legs entangled beneath the blankets, white and black hair mixing together across the pillows.

When she opened her eyes, Weiss found sunrise slipping through the curtains that covered the windows, illuminating the room in a soft, pale yellow glow. The white sheets were dyed golden with traces of orange rimming the wrinkles. Still, there was a golden color she loved even more.

For a while, she didn't stir, but simply continued to enjoy Blake's presence, listen to her breathing. They'd set off again today on what would hopefully be their last train ride to Belmere, and once there, Weiss would get to see the neighborhood where Blake grew up. It was the first part of this journey where the two of them had a set destination in mind, and with any luck, it would take them far enough away to evade pursuit - for good.

Weiss couldn't wait. She wanted to know more of Blake's childhood, wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes when they arrived there at long last.

But for now, she was content to rest a moment longer, to keep listening to that steady heartbeat, her hand sliding idly up and down Blake's side, and the smile refusing to leave her lips.

* * *

 **A/N: At last, the long-awaited and well-deserved confession! Definitely one of my favorite scenes of any story/roleplay I've ever done!**

 **Preview for act XI: _Weiss took all of their spoils and packed them away into their bags. She checked their funds and was satisfied to see that even after paying for the room, they'd have more than enough to last them for a while yet.  
_**

 ** _Hopefully enough to get them off to a wonderful start in Belmere._**

 **Please review!**


	11. Act XI

**Blake and Weiss have a plan. Can they fulfill it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act XI.

 **Blake felt warm.** Almost too warm, if that was possible - too good to be true - but that wasn't enough to stop her from turning in to it. Half asleep as she was, it was the only thing she had the capacity to focus on, this low buzz of heat beneath her fingertips that burned at just the right degree to make her melt.

Basking seemed like the appropriate word to use to describe this, and when the haze slipped away to the point of barest conscious, Blake realized she had rolled onto her side, molded herself to the curve of Weiss' form.

A hum grew in her throat before she could stop it, rumbling low and consistent, and the scent of Weiss weaved about her head like a spell she had no qualms breathing in. She didn't dare open her eyes - hoping to stretch this moment for as long as she could before the last leg of their journey began.

...

Weiss felt the hum in Blake's throat, indication that she'd woken, but Weiss was willing to overlook that fact, to pretend she hadn't noticed in favor of making this moment last for as long as possible. She relished this - all of it - for as long as possible, or at least for as long as she dared.

But eventually, her eyes flicked over Blake's shoulder and found the digital clock on the bedside table. The scintillas of sunlight were growing brighter now, and Weiss squinted to make out the numbers, heaving a sigh as she read them.

With a squeeze to Blake's back and a soft mumble of apology, Weiss pulled away from her, letting the raw air slip between the mutual warmth they'd been building up all night long.

"Blake…" she rasped in a mumble. "We should get up. There's half an hour left to take advantage of a complimentary breakfast here," she mused. "Might as well take whatever we can get, right?" She nuzzled her face into Blake's hair, then kissed her cheek, followed by her nose. At last, she kissed Blake's eyelids in turn, very gently. "What do you say?"

...

 **There really was no** use in pretending anymore, not when the pressure of Weiss' lips brushed across her skin, causing her mouth to quirk into a lopsided smile.

Blake thought of reaching out and pulling her back, burying her face in the crook of Weiss' neck and getting a few more minutes of sleep, but her stomach rumbled at the mention of food, and she cautiously cracked open an eye.

Her sight flooded white, the light slipping in through the window blinding after such deep sleep, and her eyes squeezed shut again. She huffed softly, a puff of breath through her nose as she stretched life back into her limbs, arms extending up over her head. There was a pleasant tension in her muscles, straining and yet oddly satisfying, before she settled back down, draping an arm over Weiss' side.

When she opened her eyes this time Weiss materialized slowly, splotches of white and blue coming together in the golden glow of morning, and it wasn't long before the off-kilter smile returned.

"Hmm…" The beginnings of her voice was hoarse, but she couldn't find the means to care. "Free food does sound rather nice…"

...

She giggled at Blake's pouting face, her cheeks puffed out in a slight huff to demonstrate just how comfortable she'd been curled up together with Weiss. The heiress had to admit she was flattered.

Leaning forward, she kissed the tip of Blake's nose.

"Staying in bed all day and pretending as though we don't need to check out before noon also sounds rather nice," she mumbled with a smile. "Unfortunately, I don't think that's the best of ideas."

But if all went well, it wouldn't be long now before they could rest easily like this every night, surrounded by the protection of Blake's own residence. Weiss wanted to achieve that more than anything.

She spoiled Blake and herself for a few more minutes, breathing slowly as she trailed lazy kisses over the Faunus girl's temples and hairline. She'd hoped the motions would serve to rouse Blake, but she soon realized she might've been doing just the opposite.

With great effort, Weiss finally pulled away and pushed herself up, stretching and feeling her shoulders pop pleasantly. Her neck was next, followed promptly by her back, and at last with a sigh, she was finished.

She slipped her legs off the bed and stepped into a pair of slippers, looking back over her shoulder. She wondered if she should succumb to her thoughts of simply going to breakfast alone, bringing Blake back some food, and leaving the Faunus girl here tucked away beneath the covers.

But she shook her head, standing as she slipped into a fresh set of their newly-washed clothes. Weiss grabbed one of Blake's shirts and a pair of her pants, leaving them on the bed beside her before leaning over her.

"Let's go, sleepyhead," Weiss cooed, kissing her forehead, simply because she could.

...

 **Weiss' words almost** sounded like an offer, and when she didn't make an immediate move to get up, Blake felt the dreariness creep back in, her body sinking like dead weight into the mattress. The kisses didn't particularly help the matter either, but she wasn't going to complain.

That was, until she felt Weiss slip from her hold a few seconds later. Sluggish movements meant her hand closed on nothing but air, and Weiss pulled up and away from the bed and completely out of Blake's reach.

There was a rustle of cloth as Weiss changed into some recently-washed clothes, whispers Blake didn't bother listening to until Weiss placed some clothes beside her on the bed. And then she leaned down, words soft and lips softer, and Blake didn't think, her arms reaching out on their own to pull Weiss back down, locking around her waist.

Strands of Weiss' hair fell in every which way, haphazard, fanning around her face and tickling her nose as she tugged Weiss closer. Sparing a few more minutes wouldn't hurt in the long run.

...

She was surprised when she felt those familiar arms wrap around her once more, pulling her gently back down onto the bed and into that comforting warmth. Weiss almost debated opposition but quickly dismissed the thought, shaming herself for actually even considering it. She knew what she truly wanted. They both did.

Therefore, she did nothing but sigh in defeat as she slowly relaxed against Blake once again, strands of white hair highlighted against the Faunus girl's darker clothing and tresses. The arms around her waist weren't about to let go anytime soon, so Weiss merely gave in for the moment.

"I don't believe you," she mumbled, pouting ever-so-slightly. "You've trapped me…"

Though Weiss had to admit she'd pretty much been asking for that much. Not that she particularly minded.

A glance at the clock had her shrugging - they could get the lunch specials.

But for the moment, there was a faint purr coming from beneath her that was begging for her attention.

Weiss obliged, dipping down once more to rest her head on Blake's chest, listening. She closed her eyes and dozed, but ensured she didn't fall back asleep completely. It was no simple feat, that was for certain; Blake wasn't making this easy for her.

Weiss distracted herself and kept herself awake by trailing tiny, light kisses up the side of Blake's neck, her arms stretching up to the girl's shoulders. Her palms found their way to the sides of the Faunus girl's face, fingers tracing idly beneath the apples of Blake's cheeks.

Weiss spoiled her for a while longer. She kissed each of Blake's Faunus ears, then her forehead, unaware of where all of this affection was coming from, but not honestly caring. Everything that had been pent up over these past few weeks was finally being freed, like the waves behind lifted floodgates.

So she flooded Blake with kisses to compensate for all those years the both of them had been denied such displays of love, things that had been so necessary and yet always beyond their reach.

But now they could finally have this.

Weiss gazed lovingly down into those sleepy golden eyes, relishing the vibrations of the purr pressed against her chest before leaning down to kiss Blake's lips. She moved her mouth slowly in time with Blake's, breathing her in, petting nails gingerly through her bangs and then massaging her shoulders.

They might be late in checking out, but Weiss didn't care anymore.

...

" **It's not like it was difficult,"** Blake managed in between kisses, the cheeky curl to the corner of her mouth wiped clean when Weiss' lips found hers again, and Blake was lost.

It was difficult to be tired after the fact, a buzz settling in the wake of the touch of their skin, and the dull comfort of Weiss' hands rubbing her shoulders. She squeezed Weiss gently, arms tightening around her waist, and the purr in Blake's chest grew louder.

"But if you wanted me awake, congratulations. I am awake."

Leaning forward she pecked Weiss lightly on the nose, lips trailing carelessly until they reached the line just below Weiss' eye. She smiled into it, lingering before pulling away to butt their foreheads together. Her arms slackened a moment later and Weiss was once again free.

Blake rested her head back down on the pillow, staring disinterestedly up at the ceiling despite the pleasant quirk to her lips. She blamed it on the weight settled over her.

"You said something about breakfast..?"

...

When Blake released her, Weiss almost pouted again until she remembered she'd intended to be freed several minutes ago and had refused to protest when she'd been captured. Then again, she'd certainly be diagnosed as insane if she'd pried away from Blake's grasp after all of that, or if not insane then surely heartless.

At last she sat up, her weight balanced over Blake's hips as Weiss' hands moved their way through onyx hair and found soft ears, ears that had notably grown accustomed to her touch at long last. The smug little smile curling Blake's lips caused the heiress to chuckle once again, tracing her palms over the outlines of the other girl's ears.

"Breakfast depends on whether or not you can get changed and we can run downstairs within the next four minutes." To ensure she herself was no longer the reason for causing a delay, Weiss slowly climbed off of her companion and pushed Blake's clothes within her reach.

Once her feet had found solid ground again, Weiss hurried about the room to ensure all of their now-washed clothes were packed away. Once they finished eating, they'd need to leave the room swiftly, and she didn't want packing to be an issue then. She pulled out a few lien from her bag, intending to take advantage of those cheaply-priced snacks she'd seen in the machines down in the lobby.

By the time everything was prepared, she turned back to find Blake dressed and offered her hand.

"I've never eaten at a buffet before. You'll have to show me how it's done," she mused.

...

 **When Blake had finally** hauled herself from beneath the covers and off the bed, she changed methodically, unable to stop the yawns as she pulled on fresh clothes. She was done by the time Weiss returned with all of their things packed and ready to go, even though everything still seemed fogged over with the dreariness of sleep.

"I'm not one to talk." She took Weiss' hand, weaving her fingers between hers. "Can't say I've ever been to something like this." At least not in the same sense. There had been the kitchens she and Adam frequented when they were scrounging about for something quick to eat, but that was a far cry from a buffet. The offer itself was almost strange to her - the fact that they could just waltz down the hall and take what they liked without opposition or objection. "But I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

...

"Right." With a smile and a gentle tug, Weiss led her to the door and down the hallway.

They avoided the elevator - cramped spaces and cameras weren't exactly the most favorable of their options, after all - and simply took the stairs. When they reached the lobby, there were a dozen or so people walking about, but the majority were off to one side, seated in a small restaurant area.

They needed to observe the other people first, all the while tantalizing scents of various fresh breads and meats filling their lungs. Once Weiss figured she could handle tackling the buffet, they headed toward it, grabbing plates and scouring their choices.

It would be foolish not to take advantage of this bountiful opportunity, so Weiss filled her plate with an omelette, muffin, toast, and a small bagel. She grabbed a few packets of condiments that might come in handy for their future travels as well, and slipped those into her pockets, along with a few wrapped miniature muffins and brownies.

They found a table, and a waiter brought them glasses of water. Weiss was sure not to look him in the eye as she offered her thanks; she didn't know what kind of news about her situation could be reaching this far away from Vale, but she wasn't keen on taking chances. Not when they'd already made it this far.

She unfolded her napkin and placed it over her lap before cutting into the warm omelette, almost tentative to take the first bite of her only full meal in weeks. But the satisfaction that resulted from doing so was more than enough to have her facial features relaxig into an expression of absolute bliss.

...

 **It was hard after almost** a week surviving on the snacks to savor the taste of breakfast. Blake was more happy about the fact that the lingering pinch in her stomach vanished after nearly every last bit of that omelette made it into her mouth.

The toast was next, and while compared to the eggs it was a step down in terms of flavor, it was just as filling. The problem was not stuffing it all in her face at once. They had time, Belmere wasn't going anywhere.

Blake swallowed the last bit of toast, reaching for the glass of water to take a few sips before setting it back down on the table. The dining area was slowly getting quieter, the only few remaining people stragglers like themselves. Though she supposed that was more her own fault, even if the memory made her smile.

"I wonder if they'll let us take some to go," she said half joking, leaning in her chair to bump their shoulders together.

...

"It sure can't hurt to ask."

The next time their waiter came by, Weiss flagged him down and spoke quickly and innocently, asking if it would be permissible. With a polite smile, the man said that would be fine, since they were paying for their room, after all.

With that knowledge in mind, Weiss went back up to the buffet and took some more toast, another bagel, and a muffin. She broke them up a little bit to make it look as though she'd eaten and picked at them and simply _couldn't_ finish here and now. And the next time their waiter came around, Weiss requested some small white containers for them to pack away their leftover food.

By the end of it all, they walked away from their table with pleasantly full bellies and at least five more small meals' worth of food in their hands.

Before they headed back to their room, Weiss ushered Blake to the vending machines and took advantage of the cheap snacks. Two lien got them a bag of pretzels, one of chips, and even candy. She also purchased three more bottles of water for the same amount of money.

In addition to the food they'd taken back with them, and the mini brownies and muffins Weiss had slipped into her pockets previously, they'd likely be set for at least another week on what they had now alone.

It would be more than enough to last them to Belmare. If she wasn't mistaken, they should arrive there tonight or sometime tomorrow, depending on the trains.

When at last they found themselves back in their room, Weiss took all of their spoils and packed them away into their bags. She checked their funds and was satisfied to see that even after paying for the room, they'd have more than enough to last them for a while yet.

Hopefully enough to get them off to a wonderful start in Belmare.

She couldn't wait.

Standing with her bag over her shoulder, she held Blake's backpack out to her.

"Well… shall we be on our way, then?"

...

 **It was the final stretch,** and it didn't sink in until Blake had the bag in her hand. She was dumbstruck for a moment, weighing the mass in her hands like a scale before finally slinging the the strap over her shoulder and nodding.

"We shall."

They had already purchased tickets, bought them after arriving the day before in a fit of excitement, so all they had to do was get back to the station, and then there was just waiting.

Still, it was hard not to tug Weiss down the hall of the motel, a subtle skip in her step. It was a culmination of everything so far - the warmth building like a steady fire in her chest, the anticipation and breathlessness at being able to share it all - and now it really was only a matter of time.

...

When Blake took her hand and pulled her along, Weiss could only describe it as merriment that filled their excited steps and danced around each and every beat of their rapid hearts. She'd never seen Blake like this before; she wanted to _keep_ seeing her this way for the rest of her life.

Weiss only had to stop her in the lobby so she could go up to the desk and make the payment for the room. It only took a few minutes before they were on their way once more.

Stepping out the doors, they were met with a pleasantly sunny day, the cool breeze serving to refresh their lungs. The night in the motel had allowed them to shower for the first time in weeks - _real_ showers, not just using a bar of stolen soap and sticking rags in a river to slap all along their bodies. Weiss had almost forgotten the feeling of warm water and clean shampoo in her hair, and the sensations had held her over until now.

She kept a tight hold of Blake's hand as they crossed the parking lot, unwilling to ever let go, and headed for the sidewalks, bound for the train station once again for what would be their last ride.

And then they'd be _home_.

The thought alone spread a smile across her lips and had her eyes shining.

Time almost seemed to fly by until at last she could hear the hustle and bustle of the train station, hear the familiar clatter and rattle of the tracks. With her free hand, Weiss reached into her pocket to view her ticket and read the number of their terminal. After being with Blake for so long, she knew her way around a train station now better than she knew the back of her own hand.

The second their terminal was in sight, Weiss paused for breath, marveling at the sight of their final train ever - the one that would take them to freedom.

She turned back to look at Blake.

"We made it," she murmured beneath the din of the crowds. She wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and pulled her down gently, pressing cool lips to her cheek, unafraid to be candid about her emotions anymore.

Blake had taken her this far. Blake had rescued her from a life of imprisonment and forced child-bearing. Blake had made her who she was in the moment. Blake had given Weiss her freedom, and showed her what love was.

And Weiss wanted to remind her just how grateful she was for all she'd done for her.

...

 **Weiss wrapped her arms** around Blake's neck and she dipped under the weight, lips pressing to her cheek.

"Well, we're not quite there yet." Out of the corner of her eye she saw people turning to watch, curious eyes taking in the display, but Blake decided to pay them no mind. There was nothing they could do that would change things. "But we're close. We're really close."

Blake's arms encircled Weiss' waist, pulling her closer to return the affection, mouth brushing lightly against Weiss' temple in a kiss just as the the warning whistle of the arriving train blared. She pulled back, watching the locomotive putter to a stop in front of the platform, and the doors slid open with a hiss. People filed in leisurely, but it was only after one last peck - more of a smile against Weiss' lips - that Blake loosened her hold.

"We should get going."

...

She relished the feeling of Blake's lips pressed to her skin, to her temple - the same spot she'd first ever kissed Weiss after the daring leap from her windowsill back in Vale. It was the very same kiss, and yet ten times as tender now that they had nothing left to hide from anyone. Not even the passerby.

If it were an option, Weiss would've liked to stay like that a moment longer, but the train beckoned them onward. The two girls parted, but only slightly, their hands remaining entwined as they headed for their platform. They slipped through the crowds, handed over their tickets, and stepped on board.

Weiss relished the view of her last train ride of this journey. What had once been such a foreign experience to her was now so familiar, and yet it would soon all be a distant memory.

They found seats and put away their luggage bags, finally awarded the opportunity to sit and let the train do the work of moving them.

Weiss let out a sigh - excited, yet not quite happy, anxious, yet not quite regretful. Just somewhere in between it all. There had been and would be ups and downs, but at least they were heading to a brighter future - together.

She slumped into the Faunus girl's side and slipped an arm around her stomach, sticking close, letting her eyelids flutter shut as she breathed in Blake's calming scent.

 _The final stretch…_

* * *

 **A/N: Their salvation is on the horizon! But can they reach it?**

 **Preview for Act XII: _It took a moment for Blake to find her voice, searching past the sudden apprehension in her gut._**

 ** _"I was just wondering if you knew the Belladonna family."_**

 ** _"Belladonna?" the man said, his brows creasing in obvious confusion, and in that moment Blake felt her heart falter - a beat that almost felt like that dully thudding muscle in her chest was about to fall into the pit of her stomach._**

 **Please review!**


	12. Act XII

**Searching for home in the form of Blake's childhood kingdom (one created by us, not a canon place on Remnant).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act. XII

 **Over the course of their** time spent traveling, she had found it easy to shut everything off and relax. The trains were warm, and with Weiss pressed against her side, it was always simple to give in to the the plaguing fatigue as the locomotive sped over its tracks.

It was safe here, or at least it was the safest they could be, given the circumstances.

But now that seemed long and far gone, with _home_ growing ever closer.

The scenery passed in a blur and the restlessness multiplied, fingers taking to fiddle with the fringe of Weiss' hair, carding gently through white strands in an attempt to ignore what was coming to pass just beyond their window. Weiss was soft beneath her hands, warmth radiating under the tips of her fingers - the perfect distraction from the buzz settled in her skin. She wasn't scared, merely excited at the prospect of finally reaching their goal.

For the longest time it had been an endpoint that had almost seemed too good to be true, and now it was only hours away. They were left stuck in the 'in-between', on a train heading _home_ , and it left the oddest feeling of anticipation in her gut. Like she was about to explode, and there was no question in her mind that she would have run the entire way if she had to.

...

Resting seemed to be the best and only way to pass the time. If she didn't close her eyes, she feared she might make herself sick with excitement.

Keeping her eyes closed shut out the rest of the world except for Blake, and Blake was all she needed. She sifted through her buzzing thoughts, going over the good and the bad memories, placing the less favorable ones in a drawer and locking them away. The good ones she let linger, reviewing them as though she were watching a film of her life, or at least the past few weeks of it.

Past the constant clanking of the train and the mumbling of the other passengers, Blake's heart thumped faintly beneath her coat. Weiss pressed ever closer to listen, reminding herself this was _real_ , that they were almost there. It was only a matter of time.

Her own heart was pounding by the time the train finally lurched to a halt. She'd lost track of time after falling somewhere onto the borderline of sleep and consciousness. It felt surreal, like she was in a dream but everything was inaudible and intangible to her somehow.

At least until she opened her eyes.

Blake was looking down at her, unbridled excitement and anticipation glimmering in those alluring golden eyes. It was a silent declaration that _they were here_. Weiss could tell they were both nervous, but she imagined Blake was twice as so, considering this was her homeland - a place she'd been away from for over a decade.

Weiss clung to the Faunus girl's sleeve, trying to find her balance on wobbling legs as she attempted to gather her bag. Her hands were shaking and she ended up swaying just a bit, the thrill having gotten to her. She leaned her weight against Blake's side and bit back a sob of sheer relief.

"Sorry…" Weiss tucked her face into Blake's shoulder and released a shuddering breath. "I need a minute. I'm just…"

They weren't bad tears. 'Relief' might've been the wrong word as well. It was just a bit overwhelming was all, but that wasn't to say she wasn't ready for this. She'd never been readier for anything more in her entire life.

Weiss pulled herself together and opened her eyes again, one hand finding her bag and the other finding Blake's fingers. Determination settled in as she calmed herself down and wiped her tears. She looked to where the people were filing off the train, and then turned back to her companion.

"I want to… take the first step together at your side."

...

 **The smile was almost** instantaneous and Blake leaned down, pressing a kiss to Weiss' forehead.

"I thought that was a given."

Pulling away, she squeezed Weiss' hand as she set the strap of her bag over her shoulder, looking out over the dwindling crowd disappearing out the doors. A soft drawl drifted in as the passengers filtered out, low and nearly insignificant under the drone growing in her ears, and she tried to shake it off, inhaling a steadying breath.

It didn't do much, and when she finally found her bearings, heading towards the exit, the air collected in her throat - trapped - and the erratic beat of her heart pushed against her ribs. It was unnerving, but anything else and Blake would have questioned if she was still alive.

There was always that sinking feeling the nightmares would catch up to them - grab them by the wrists and drag them back - and yet the first step out into the indoor terminal was the lightest she'd taken in weeks.

The lights were yellow, drenching the marble flooring and tiled walls in a stale glow. Not that she was in the state of mind to admire the surroundings. Her eyes had found the sign just along the wall - **Belmere** in thick letters - and couldn't find it in herself to look away.

...

She trembled as she walked with Blake to the doors of the train, but when it came time to take that simultaneous step with her, Weiss was sure to inhale deeply - the last breath of her suppression-

And then she stepped confidently out onto the platform, back onto solid ground, and exhaled, letting all of her troubles go with it.

The first breath of air here might not have seemed different to anyone else, but to her - to _them_ \- after all they'd been through, it was liberating enough to bring tears to Weiss' eyes anew. She never imagined a commonplace train terminal could ever look quite so beautiful.

She held tightly to Blake's arm, the nervousness now entirely melted into excitement. Looking up to the Faunus girl, Weiss found that her eyes were bright and lively, with just a thin veil of incomprehensibility over them.

Weiss understood; it really _was_ hard to believe they'd made it to the place where no one expected them and everything awaited them. This was their new beginning.

"We made it," she breathed. Her arms found their way around Blake's torso once more, pressing their chests together to let their pulses overlap. With another quick kiss to Blake's cheek, Weiss whispered to her. " _We made it_."

...

 _ **'We made it.'**_

The words sounded far away, muffled as if spoken underwater, until the pressure of Weiss' arms wrapped around her and the kiss to her cheek made it loud and clear.

They'd made it.

Blake didn't think, lifting Weiss up into her arms and holding tight as a laugh spilled from her lips. She felt jittery, giddy, and before she knew it she was spinning, clutching Weiss close.

Even after the dizziness got to her, her feet a shuffling mess, the high didn't lessen, and she settled Weiss back on her feet, gathering her hands. It was practically weightlessness, her heart beating a mile a minute as she pressed forward to steal a quick kiss - or two, but it probably wasn't more than a fumbling press of lips to soft skin, the smile refusing to leave.

...

She hadn't excepted much in terms of a reaction - Weiss felt she could understand how utterly baffled Blake must have been in face of this reality. But when the arms locked gently around the small of her back and she felt her feet lifting, the laugh came out instantly.

Blake hadn't really been one to show so much genuine emotion - at least not all at once like this - but that didn't make this moment any less beautiful.

Weiss closed her eyes and hugged her tightly, feeling the thrum of their hearts together beneath their coats. Past the sounds of her own laugh, she could hear _Blake's_.

She'd heard a few chuckles here and there previously, and a couple of giggles during their tickle fight just last night.

But _this_ -

This was…

It was indescribable, that laughter.

Blake was a girl who'd been through far too much in just eighteen years, seen too much bloodshed, been treated as less-than-human, suffered discrimination and abuse in various forms, been hunted and labeled as a criminal now because of Weiss.

And that laugh was the sound of a girl like Blake finally coming home with the one she loved.

Weiss still found it hard to believe that was _her_ , that Blake had chosen _her_ above all else, above her own safety, above her own lifestyle and decisions. But Weiss knew she herself wouldn't have had it any other way.

At last, when her feet touched the ground again, Weiss felt kisses being peppered all over her lips and face. She returned every last one of them, eager to kindle Blake's excitement and consequently channel her own.

When it all settled at last between breathless smiles and dwindling giggles, Weiss cast her shimmering gaze up into Blake's once more.

"So…" she whispered. "Where will we be going..?"

...

 **Her lips split into a grin,** hands giving a light squeeze.

"We're going home."

Blake dipped, one last kiss meant to quell the nerves she felt bubbling to surface before she pulled away completely, her free hand fixing the fallen strap of her bag that had slipped to the crook of her elbow.

She made sure Weiss was set before tugging her onward, practically jogging up a flight of stairs and into the main foyer of the station.

It was a calm bustle, and just beyond the doors late afternoon burned. Something seemed so familiar about it, but whether it was long-forgotten memories or remains of the stories Adam had told her long ago, she wasn't sure. Either way she'd find out, and the excitement only grew.

...

She chuckled lightheartedly at the response; hearing Blake say it only served to further fuel her excitement, her joy. She was so elated, she almost felt she'd be able to sprout wings and soar.

With Blake tugging on her hand, Weiss skipped up the steps two at a time to keep up. They found themselves on a higher level of the train station, surrounded by dozens of people meandering about. She wasn't sure where to go from here, but she assumed Blake would be their guide. The nervousness wasn't even half the amount of the excitement now - the anticipation was eclipsing most other emotions.

But before they started off, Weiss wanted to ensure they'd be energized enough to make the trek; no matter how eager they were, it would be foolish to neglect their rumbling stomachs and end up exhausted halfway to their destination.

Bending down, Weiss unzipped her suitcase and dug down to grab whatever food items she could get her hands on, fishing out one of the white containers from breakfast. She pulled out the two muffins from inside and offered one to Blake.

"We should eat first," she said, trying to think rationally. "It's been hours since we last did." She took a bite of her own muffin to encourage her companion to follow suit. "Home's not going anywhere," she reminded her.

...

" **Just because it's not** going anywhere doesn't mean we can't eat along the way," Blake said, self control slipping, and her ears twitched beneath the bow. She was being selfish, she knew, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she looked between Weiss rummaging through her bag for the container of leftovers and the world just waiting beyond the front doors.

It was so close she could almost taste it, and the building excitement didn't help the restlessness of her limbs, the itch to keep moving almost impossible to scratch.

But Weiss did have a point, and after a moment Blake reached for the offered muffin with a slight huff of resignation. She took a bite, chewing, and once it had been swallowed down, she attempted to urge Weiss forward, a smile curling her lips.

"Can we go now?"

...

Weiss giggled; how classic of Blake to take just one bite and then demand to be off. But she couldn't blame her. Weiss was just as excited as she was.

"Yes," she smiled. "Let's go."

She zippered her suitcase again and pulled it to her side, looping the handle around her wrist. She held her muffin in that hand, and took Blake's with the other, feeling the familiar creases of her palms pressing perfectly into her own. Their fingers curled over the backs of the other's knuckles, and together, the pair headed for freedom.

The first breath of fresh air told Weiss a lot of things about Belmare. The evening was gray and the sun was being gradually pushed behind a few clouds, but this wasn't a cold place. Rather than metal and tar, Weiss could smell the soil, the more earthy scents. The ocean wasn't as close as it had been back in Vale, but judging by the maps she'd committed to memory, it wasn't terribly far.

The streets were busy with people on their way home from work after a long day, the crowds mixed with humans and Faunus of all kinds. Maybe it was just because she was so excited about getting here, but this place seemed immensely more welcoming than any of their previous stops had. She hoped she wasn't just imagining as much.

Weiss continued to take a bite out of her muffin every few steps, letting Blake lead the way while still managing to stay at her side. She was still so giddy, she couldn't stop from gabbing a bit.

"I can't believe I get to see the place where you grew up." She cast a longing glance up at Blake, and she had to blink back a swell of tears, though she felt them shimmering at the edges of her eyes.

Even though they were right in the heart of Belmare, it was still hard to believe they'd made it here.

...

" **Honestly, I can't believe** I'm back." Blake replied, though it was more of a breath than an actual response. She was too busy soaking it all in.

She didn't remember much. Her family had moved to Vale when she was young and what memories lingered were fuzzy at best. There was the house, a sort of condominium her mother and father shared with relatives (not too far from the library, if her memory served her right) and that was really it.

What she remembered most ironically, was leaving - the emptiness of the rooms and the anticipation, that whoosh of air when they shut the door for the last time, but after that, it vanished.

It went downhill from there, after all. How in Vale, her parents had struggled to find jobs in the face of the strict policies put into place by the Schnee family.

They'd found Adam not too long after, welcomed him because he was by himself. Her parents saw the good in him, saw the promise and courage in his eyes, and how well she got along with him. A babysitter wasn't something easy to come by for a couple of Faunus down on their luck in a new city. It had finally seemed like some good news.

Until the day her parents didn't return. She had always wondered why.

But she pushed that from her mind. Right now that was the last thing she wanted to think about, and she turned to Weiss with smile.

"I'm kind of waiting for everything to come rushing back."

...

As they walked the darkening streets, Weiss was sure to take in every bit of scenery possible. The humble architecture of the buildings and shops here was very different from the more modern structures back in Vale, made mostly of bricks and even wood rather than steel.

She nibbled on her muffin until it was gone, keeping close to Blake as they maintained a swift pace along the sidewalk. She entertained a few thoughts as they went along.

Judging by what Blake had told her about herself, she'd left this place many years ago when she'd been very young and now was returning here. It had taken Weiss eighteen years, a reputation-ruining scandal, and a renegade wedding to finally leave home, but she hoped to find it anew here with Blake.

She also had to appreciate the irony of it all. Weiss' family was a substantial part of the main reason for Faunus oppression back in Vale. And now the youngest daughter and heiress of said family had left it all behind in favor of beginning a new life with one of the very Faunus she'd been meant to discriminate against. She'd traded the life of luxurious imprisonment for one of hard-earned, but liberating freedom.

In between taking in the sights, Weiss kept flashing her gaze to Blake as well. She wanted to see that spark in her golden eyes grow ever brighter with recognition and excitement as soon as a familiar landmark of some sort was in her line of vision. She wanted to watch as that black bow flicked as the ears beneath perked with anticipation. She wanted to experience Blake's joy just as strongly as Blake herself would.

Every step, every breath, brought them closer, and it was hard not to just break out running. After such a long and harrowing journey, it felt nice to preserve the final stretch for as long as possible.

The air was growing faintly cooler as the twilight crept over them, blanketing the town in a sweep of shadow. But Weiss found she didn't mind the gradual drop in temperature; the promise of warmth and shelter awaited them before very much longer.

...

 **There was a vague familiarity** in everything as if it had settled behind her eyes and waited - holding out for the moment when the past peeled away and what remained was an entirely different present.

Recognition burned under her fingertips, a ghost of feeling Blake wasn't sure was actually there. There was Weiss' hand in hers and everything else beyond her reach seemed far away.

Her ears twitched, struggling beneath the bow to pick apart the chatter, but none of it had the weight it needed to stick in the mess that was her mind. She was looking too frantically for something, anything, that would set them in the right direction.

Of course hindsight was twenty-twenty, and in her eagerness to set out on the road, she had forgotten to scrounge the terminal for a pamphlet or some kind of map. But she trusted her instincts - what little there was left, anyway.

Walking down the sidewalk hand-in-hand with Weiss it already felt like home. The almost rural scenery, the earthy scents; Blake liked it already compared to what had been the usual in Vale. Even with the changes that had undoubtedly taken place, new houses and businesses littering the spotlit streets, there was still a tranquility Blake couldn't help but remember.

And when the old brick of the library, relatively unchanged from her memories, emerged in the growing darkness, the small amount of doubt that remained all but vanished. A condominium, a calm yellow - that was what she remembered, and it was closer now than it had ever been before.

...

If it was at all possible to be casually excited, that was the best way Weiss thought she could describe herself as they walked briskly through the town. Her stomach was teeming with all kinds of conflicting emotions, but most of them were favorable and served to send her heart rate speeding.

The unbridled enthrallment bubbled up just beneath the surface of her skin, tickling and begging for release of some sort, be it in the form of a cry of joy or a zealous embrace. Anything would suffice, and something told her it wouldn't be much longer now.

With her carefully observant eyes, she could gather they were drawing nearer to their destination. Blake's ears were starting to flick beneath the bow, likely swiveling in all directions to hear past the din of the town and focus on more important sounds.

Or perhaps it was silence she was searching for.

Weiss noticed the old library even before it was fully in her line of sight. She could already start piecing together memories she'd never had, thoughts of a young Blake stopping by that building for a bit of peace and quiet. She'd lose herself in her books and end up staying later than she should've, and would have to rush back home and apologize to parents who'd simply roll their eyes and smile.

In a way, Tukson's bookstore was almost like the more modern version of this place in Blake's life - or at least it had been for the past few years, until recently.

Now Blake was back at square one, and Weiss couldn't wait to visit with her sometime.

But first and foremost, Weiss wondered how Blake's kinsfolk would react to her coming home with an heiress on her arm. She guessed she'd soon find out.

She could sense the alteration in Blake's mood, subtle as it was. It was a faint spark in her eyes, an extra inch in her stride, a subtle squeeze of her hand. After all these years and all this time running, they were so close to assuaging all of the stress and hardships.

Weiss wanted Blake to have this more than anything, that comfort of being _home_ again, and Weiss was more than glad to be a part of that now.

...

 **In the darkening evening,** the colors dimmed, shrouded in the lessening light. The street lamps flickered on, splotches of light casting across the sidewalk, but it hindered more than helped as she studied every house they passed, waiting for the moment everything clicked.

It happened sooner than Blake expected, the two-story condominium the exact color she remembered. Or at least that pale yellow peaked between the spaces where a new coat of paint had yet to be brushed over.

There were signs of refurbishment - the tapped-off windows, a ladder leaning against the side of the house, and the remaining buckets of paint - and that had to be a construction van parked in the driveway.

A man with paint-smeared skin and clothes wandered out the door then, a bag of trash in his hand and a tired slump to his shoulders. From what Blake could see as he wandered closer to the sidewalk, there was no visible sign of Faunus heritage, but that said nothing in the long run.

"Um, excuse me–" Her hand gripped Weiss' tighter, her voice threatening to shake. "Do you live here?"

His eyes rose from the trash, looking them both over with mild curiosity. Blake saw his eyes linger on the bow and the twitching she couldn't seem to stop before returning his attention back to the trash can, dropping the bag inside and closing the lid with thunk.

"I do." He dusted off his hands. "Is there something I can help you with?"

...

The second Blake picked up the pace, Weiss was hurrying along at her side, the change in her stride minuscule, but even that had them going significantly faster. Her heart was pounding, Blake's fervor indication that they weren't just close anymore - they were _here_.

It appeared to be a humble residence, and Weiss would expect nothing less from a family of hardworking Faunus whose only child had set out on her own. It was nice that the place seemed to be getting a touch-up, though she had to wonder why this man was still working at this hour.

His answer to Blake's question said enough - he was here so late because he _lived_ here.

Even after they'd come to a halt, Weiss' heart continued to thrum uncomfortably quickly. This person didn't look like a Faunus, but just because she couldn't immediately see any noticeable traits didn't mean he lacked them entirely. She reminded herself of Tukson and his hidden claws, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

It was Blake's confusion and failure to recognize him that worried Weiss the most. If he wasn't familiar to Blake… then who _was_ he? And why was he here?

The tightening grip on her hand told Weiss her companion was a bit put-off by all of this, but there was no need to jump to conclusions. Weiss was certain there was an explanation for everything.

All she could do was squeeze Blake's hand in return to offer some shred of reassurance, and wait for the conversation to reveal more information.

...

 **It took a moment for** Blake to find her voice, searching past the sudden apprehension in her gut.

"I was just wondering if you knew the Belladonna family."

"Belladonna?" the man said, his brows creasing in obvious confusion, and in that moment Blake felt her heart falter - a beat that almost felt like that dully thudding muscle in her chest was about to fall into the pit of her stomach. She glanced to Weiss, hand growing clammy with nervousness, but the man's voice rose up again, drawing her attention back. It was an almost proud chuckle.

"You mean the animals? I think you're a bit late; they drove the beasts out a long time ago."

The slurs Blake had tolerated out of necessity during her time in Vale hit like a blow to her gut, blunt and to the point, and her hand curled tightly around Weiss' fingers.

"Where are they?"

"Why do you wanna know?" The man's curiosity wouldn't have been so aggravating had it not been so genuine, and the quirk to his lips as he scratched idly at the stubble on his chin was nothing less than maddening. "They owe you money or something?"

And something in her snapped.

"Where's my _family?!_ "

...

Whatever fugacious ounce of hope that had been lingering up until now was effectively dashed and shredded. It was clear from the second this man started speaking that something was dreadfully wrong. He spoke without any recognition of or concern for Blake's family name, and the glance the Faunus girl gave Weiss was ridden with fear.

Weiss had only ever seen Blake look _half_ as terrified once before, when her own father had grabbed her and nearly prevented Weiss' escape from the mansion's window. But even then, it had been a different kind of fear.

This was tremendously worse.

This was Blake's _entire family_ missing and likely unaccounted for, and for an unknown amount of time.

How long had it been? Months? Years? Weiss couldn't even begin to imagine such a grisly thought.

Seconds later, it only got worse when it was declared they'd been _driven out._

Weiss was so appalled by the horrifying news that she was too stiff to even react to the man's dehumanizing comments that followed. The degrading slurs sparked a flare of anger in her chest, but Weiss couldn't show it - she was frozen with a seizing trepidation, and her chest felt like it was slowly being crushed by some great, immovable pressure.

The entire situation was abstruse and terrifyingly unsettling.

But _nothing_ was as bad as when Blake cried out like that.

It was… fury, fear, and refusal to acknowledge _any_ of this.

As Blake took a jerking step forward, her fingernails subconsciously dug into the back of Weiss' hand. That bit of pain was what served to jolt the heiress into action.

She could sense Blake was adamant for answers, to the point where it could lead to an accidental confrontation, but Weiss didn't want this to turn into a full-fledged argument.

Therefore, with a firm stance she held her ground and held Blake's hand even tighter, preventing the Faunus girl from moving forward another step.

"Blake-" She rasped, and her own voice was no better, high with apprehension and cracked with fear, but it would have to suffice. "Blake, _please_ don't… don't listen to him. L-Let's ask someone else…"

That might not help; this was unmistakably Blake's former home, and it was evident something horrible and perhaps even unlawful had happened here. But Weiss didn't want to handle this here, not with this sorry excuse for a man within earshot.

She gave a desperate tug to Blake's hand and took a small, pleading step back.

" _Please_ , Blake."

...

" **Tell me, dammit!"**

Blake yanked her hand free, Weiss' words sifting unheard through her ears, the rush of blood nearly deafening. She had lost enough family as it was; she didn't want there to be more. Not if she could help it.

" _Where are they?!"_

She pushed forward, ignoring the small and insignificant voice in her head telling her no, and shoved. It was enough force to cause the man to stumble backwards, tripping over his own feet as he tried to regain his balance. When he managed to right himself, any semblance of composure vanished, eyes like fire in the growing dark.

"Like I would know," he growled, nose wrinkling as his hands curled into fists by his side. "I just bought the damn house. Now get lost before I decide to call animal control. I've had enough crap for one evening."

"You don't know shit!" Blake yelled back, the pent-up anger spilling out, clawing from her throat. She could feel herself trembling. " _None_ of you do!" She was supposed to be _home_ , not more lost than when they'd started.

...

A frightful, sickening coil twisted in Weiss' stomach and chest so tightly she felt her heart might stop. But it was throbbing too hard for that, blood roaring in her ears, eyes wide with panic as Blake jerked her hand away from her own. She felt disoriented, nauseous, and dizzy, like she was about to be terribly ill from sheer discomfort alone.

Mere minutes ago, their new destination after a harrowing escape from Vale had been close enough to taste.

And now, it was all gone within seconds, their paradise oasis vanished within the blink of an eye like a cruel illusion.

Now, with every passing second, an unwanted confrontation was only becoming more inevitable, and Weiss knew she needed to stop it before it could truly begin.

She'd never seen Blake so vehement before - scared, disbelieving, untrusting, angry - her mind clogged with suffocating emotions that she could only channel through intended action.

The adrenaline coursing through Blake was taking control, and she was going to transfer that boiling emotion through anger. The verbal had already been reached, and quite possibly it would soon turn physical.

Weiss could see the man had balled his hands into fists, and her heart jolted. Her shoes were rooted into the soil by fear, as though tied down by gnarling vines and quicksand.

"No-"

It wasn't that Blake wasn't listening to her. No - she couldn't _hear_ Weiss at all. She could only hear the exhilaration bred by the crippling fear and rage. Her only outlet was to lash out; it was all that her body could comprehend right now.

Weiss couldn't let that happen.

She _tore_ her shoes from the grass as though they truly had been chained - it took just as much energy to move past the terror of what was only seconds away from becoming a reality: more yelling, screaming, crying, fighting, _violence_ -

"Blake- _don't!_ "

Weiss threw herself between Blake and the man, arms spread wide to make herself appear bigger, more noticeable, hoping to gain the Faunus girl's attention more effectively. Eyes pleading and frightened, she sought out Blake's gaze.

But for the first time since their journey together had begun, Weiss failed to read her.

...

" **Yeah," the man said.** "Don't do anything stupid."

Blake hadn't been thinking, but that was no excuse in the scheme of things. Weiss was in her way - in the way of this pathetic excuse of a human being. Privileged like the rest of them who sneered down their noses at those less fortunate than themselves. As if their circumstances were their own fault and not the result of years upon years of misplaced hatred.

She'd had enough.

It was a breaking point so far in the making that she barreled past Weiss without a second thought. Their shoulders knocked as Blake rushed forward, pushing Weiss out of the way with more force than she intended, sending the other girl onto the pavement.

Blake could hear the sharp intake of breath as Weiss' hands scraped against the sidewalk to catch her fall.

Any and all anger vanished instantly, her body suddenly numb.

"Weiss-!"

An uproarious laughter escaped from the man's mouth.

"Priceless!" he howled, head thrown back. "You should keep your mutt on a leash, miss, you never know when they'll turn on you."

Blue. Weiss had such pretty blue eyes.

And they were the last thing Blake saw before looking away.

...

The fear that had taken up a seemingly-permanent residence within her chest only tripled when Blake rushed at her. Weiss could tell the girl wasn't thinking, but merely acting upon her emotions, rightfully upset at everything that was happening around her.

The force of the impact was what shocked her the most. Blake had always been so gentle with her, even in the most dire of situations they'd faced until now. There'd always been a carefulness in her touch, but there was none of it this time.

" _Ah_ -!" With a short cry of pain, Weiss stumbled back, tripping over her suitcase and losing her footing. She ended up on the pavement, her palms and forearms scraping cold hard cement as a slight pain registered in the small of her back. She was shaking, keeping her eyes trained on Blake's boots, scared to look up at her, fearing she'd only see more anger and rage.

But the call of her name was broken and terrified, and when Weiss finally managed to look up, she saw the deepest regret and sadness in those golden eyes. But only for a second before Blake looked away.

That part hurt most of all.

Weiss was just relieved Blake hadn't purposefully done it. But this heathen of a man had crossed the line far too many times already, and Weiss wasn't willing to stay here another second, nor was she about to let Blake do so, either.

Without a word she grabbed her suitcase and pushed herself up, wiping her hands on her dress, ignoring the slight stings of pain in her wrists. Her aura would start healing the cuts before long, and those weren't of much concern to her right now.

She sent a glare at the man they'd encountered, a look now free of fear or hesitance of any kind. It was enough to silence his barbaric laughter at the very least, and he didn't spout any more obscenities.

Weiss turned to her companion, and the shock was clear on Blake's face. Weiss might've even gone so far as to call it horror - horror at herself for what she'd done. Her ears were flat beneath the bow, mouth slightly agape, and Weiss failed to hold her gaze for longer than a second.

She stepped forward and took Blake's hand, returning their palms to their prior positions. Turning her back on the man, Weiss began walking away at a brisk pace, tugging Blake along with her.

"Come on. We're leaving."

...

 **Weiss' bloodied fingers** wrapped like a vice around her hand, pulling, and the lines in the sidewalk passed like clockwork through her vision. Her eyes stung, tears prickling to life, and she didn't bother to look up, wiping away the evidence with her sleeve before it had a chance to fester.

It was one thing to be called useless, a monster, and everything else in between.

It was another thing entirely to give them a reason to.

She had spent years silently watching Adam turn towards the Fang and their methods, adamant in her decision to remain peaceful in the face of opposition. They had to do everything perfectly - no mishaps, no mistakes, otherwise all that work went down the drain in an instant. It was infuriating, tiring to the point where in the end, she wondered if it was even worth it.

But right now it was the guilt that hurt the most, had her hand going limp in Weiss' grasp, barely there. She had dragged Weiss here based on a feeling in her gut, never asked if that was what Weiss wanted, and now they were here and they had _nothing_.

Money wouldn't last forever, and with that show, it was perhaps only a matter of time before the local police got involved. And it was all her fault.

...

It was rather strange how quickly Weiss' demeanor changed in just those few brief seconds. She'd gone from a frightened, confused bystander to the person jumping directly into the fray to break it apart - or at least attempting to.

Now - though she had no idea where she was going - she walked with a brisk, determined stride, intent on getting Blake and herself out of that dangerous situation and somewhere - _anywhere_ \- else.

Now that her mind had been coerced into action, she recalled sights of a motel she'd seen in her peripheral vision on the trek here.

Allowing her sore feet to lead her, she was sure to keep hold on Blake's hand, though she didn't look back at her. It might've been a bit of fear, not fear _of_ Blake, but fear _for_ her. Fear that those gentle golden eyes would be narrowed in anger, or wavering with tears.

Or worse, dull and lifeless.

Weiss sucked in a sharp breath but refused to let the sob become audible. Instead, she focused on her two present tasks; keeping hold of Blake and seeking out the nearest motel.

She quickened her pace when she finally spotted it, lights on and invitingly welcoming in contrast to the inhospitable greeting they'd just received at Blake's old residence.

Weiss still didn't know what they would do now, what this meant for them - for _Blake_. What did this mean for her family…?

She shuddered just in thinking about it. Something like that would surely crush a fragile heart like Blake's that was already weighted down by so many years' worth of burdens. They needed to slow down for a moment, needed to think about where they could possibly go from here. And though it didn't seem at all possible after what they'd just discovered, they needed to try and get some rest for the night.

Weiss pulled Blake into the motel, never releasing her hand even as she checked them in at the front desk and received the room key. But by the time they'd climbed the flight of stairs and opened the door to their humble single-bed room, Weiss felt the hot tears already running down her cheeks.

...

 **It was more of a stumble** into the motel room than anything else. The walk had been sluggish, her head buzzing full of the events of the last hour, and the remaining excitement for the future had all but drained by the time she had crossed the threshold into the single-bed room.

In its place was this bitterness. It had taken root in her gut and gradually climbed to her mouth so that when the door shut and her hand slipped from Weiss' hold, the most Blake was able to muster was the strength to stumble over to the bed and curl up facing the wall.

All those promises she'd made and was never sure she could keep came rushing back - hollow. The thing about being called monsters was that after a certain amount of time one began to believe it, and after what had happened, perhaps it wasn't far from the truth.

Even if she knew that wasn't true.

But in spite of everything she believed, everything she had done so far - the fact that she had hurt Weiss, had put her in a situation where her wellbeing came in _second_ …

That was the worst.

...

She hadn't meant to let go of Blake's hand; it had merely been a necessity for setting down their bags and moving further into the room. But the second she felt that familiar warmth slip away, Weiss regretted it more than anything else.

With tormented eyes, she watched Blake limp over to the bed and all but collapse, refusing to show her face as she curled up against the wall like a small, shriveled animal, weak and almost lifeless. Weiss' tears fell silently, and a battered palm went to her mouth to stifle the sobs that threatened to come.

She didn't even bother turning on any of the lamps or shutting the curtains. With shaking legs, her feet took her over to the bed as well, but she paused - hesitant - at the edge of the mattress, her eyes never having removed themselves from Blake's crumpled form all the while.

Blake was trembling too, and Weiss was almost grateful for that; had it not been for the minuscule movement, she easily could've let herself believe Blake had stopped breathing altogether. Soundless sobs ripped through the Faunus girl's body, and with each one, Weiss felt a pang shoot through her chest, until it was so bad she needed to put a hand to her pounding heartbeat in a vain effort to lessen the pain.

She parted her lips and tried to whisper Blake's name, but her voice hitched around a suffocating lump in her throat, and no sound was produced.

It was all too much too quickly. It was inevitable that they would've met this reality sooner or later; nothing could've forfended this or protected them from it. This impediment had effectively shattered their entire journey, rendering every second since the first one they'd ever shared together utterly useless.

And there hadn't been enough time to let it all sink in before it had dragged them down into drowning depths of cold blackness. Blake certainly looked as though she couldn't breathe, and Weiss was having difficulty, too.

The tears stung - each and every one of them - and the shudders never stopped raking her body even after she'd sat heavily down onto the mattress. She moved with a painstaking slowness, fearing she'd startle Blake in some manner. Every rustle of the bedsheets sounded too loud, every fallen tear felt too searing, every shift of weight too frightening.

But Blake never moved, not even after Weiss had laid down at last to face her back. The tears were now streaming down across her turgid face, over the bridge of her nose and down onto the pillow beneath. She maintained space between herself and Blake, a devastating distance that had never before existed between them, not even on the very first night they'd met.

It was only a few inches, but that distance was killing her now, a little more each second.

Weiss couldn't bear it. She couldn't stop herself from reaching out with weak, scuffed fingers to curl them timidly through a lock of Blake's hair, nails brushing ever so lightly against her shirt. The contact made just enough pressure to ensure Blake had felt it, a silent declaration to her that even in spite of all that had transpired - from deserting Vale, to traveling hundreds of miles, to finding nothing in the place that had promised everything - Weiss was still here.

 _I'm here…_

 _..._

 **It was like everything** had seized - the air, the breath in her lungs, her thoughts - and she was left struggling to think.

 _It doesn't matter what you meant to do, because it's already done,_ had been Adam's words to her when this whole thing had started to bloom. When she had this image of grandeur in her head that she could show Weiss the world and that it would welcome them in return, not push them back down.

And Blake knew now that her worth had shattered, her entire purpose chipping before her eyes.

What did she have to offer now? There was no reason for Weiss to stay. She'd be better off by herself, rationing the remaining money to help make it last for as long as possible, and Blake wouldn't blame her if she did. She could make it somewhere far away, have a chance at something new and put her life back into place.

Weiss didn't need someone like Blake to drag her down. There was enough going on as it was.

Shutting her eyes, Blake breathed out shakily, ignoring the slight contact at her back. She could do this, she had spent nearly half her life practically alone. What was a little longer, especially if it was for the best?

It simply became a matter of letting go.

...

Waiting.

It was all a waiting game, that night. Just waiting for something - _anything -_ from Blake. A flick of the ear, a shift onto her back, the sound of her voice.

But as the hours whittled away, Weiss realized there wasn't going to be anything of the sort.

Blake hadn't acknowledged her presence at all, not since they'd reached the motel. Not even Weiss' touch had any effect on her, other than having Blake move away. It said so much, how she'd rather curl up closer to the hard unforgiving wall rather than slide so much as an inch closer to Weiss.

And Weiss couldn't blame her. After all, it had likely been people like Weiss' own family who had driven Blake's away. Perhaps Weiss herself hadn't done anything against the Faunus, but she'd certainly done nothing in their favor, either. The inaction she was guilty of was just as detrimental as the wrong-doings themselves.

And now she was going to pay for it.

After several hours of unstoppable tears, Weiss finally pulled her hand away. They might just be better off alone after all, this entire journey having been wishful thinking. Their companionship had been a spontaneous occurrence, but if staying together was only going to cause more pain, it was best they parted ways.

Weiss shivered and cried all night, every hour just as dreadful as the last, hoping beyond hope that Blake might turn around and pat her shoulder, kiss her temple, or pull her into a soft embrace to let her know they were going to be okay.

But that never happened.

She feared the morning and what it might bring, feared she'd wake up alone and never see Blake again, have nothing but the sweatshirt on her back and a broken heart full of memories to remember her by.

Little did she know at the time that it would be Weiss herself who would be gone when the sun came up.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a scene Ash and I were very keen on writing. Blake isn't one to lash out except under extreme circumstances, but what are going to be the repercussions now that she's hurt Weiss...?**

 **Preview for Act XIII: _"Weiss-" she croaked, voice hoarse as she searched the small room for Weiss in spite of the signs, and as the seconds passed, Blake felt her breath catch high in her throat. When she tried to force it through, it came out stuttering._**

 ** _There was so much she'd done wrong, but she'd at least wanted to say goodbye._**

 **Please review!**


	13. Act XIII

**Thanks again to the few people who are still reading. I've been getting only a few reviews a chapter which is a shame, because this is honestly some of my best writing, and Ash's parts for sure are deserving of much more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act XIII.

 **The thought of resolution** finally urged her into sleep, but despite the lack of dreams, she woke plagued by a sense of restlessness. The wall stretched in front of her, the off-white shaded dark in the corner of the room, and when she swallowed, she found her throat scratched raw and her muscles cramped from hours spent huddled against the edge of the bed, and yet that wasn't the worst of it all.

It was the decision she had made, to tell Weiss that maybe - maybe it was best she went off on her own. Settle somewhere as far away as money could take her, get a job, and then start small building things back up again.

Weiss was an amazing girl, a beautiful young woman with so much to offer - there wasn't a doubt in Blake's mind that she could accomplish anything she set her mind to. It was just the initial push of setting her on her way.

Blake had already planned the speech; the things Weiss would need, the best ways to go about finding shelter in new a place - everything Blake knew she would give freely, and those were the words on the tip of her tongue when she forced herself to roll over and face the coming storm with some semblance of dignity.

Maybe they could meet again when things got better, and that was good enough for now.

But the emptiness that stared back at her when everything came into focus had her heart leaping into her throat, and she scrambled to sit up.

"Weiss-" she croaked, voice hoarse as she searched the small room for Weiss in spite of the signs, and as the seconds passed, Blake felt her breath catch high in her throat. When she tried to force it through, it came out stuttering.

There was so much she'd done wrong, but she'd at least wanted to say goodbye.

...

Waking wasn't hard when she'd been up all night anyway. It had just been a matter of pushing herself up and slipping off the bed, turning away, aimlessly ambulating, and heading for the door.

But she couldn't stop one last glance over her shoulder at Blake; the Faunus girl had fallen asleep at some point in the night, and the fact that she was unconscious now at least meant she wasn't suffering, wasn't forced to think about all the awful things that had happened. That didn't mean there weren't nightmares, but at this hour, she seemed to be resting calmly.

But she looked terribly cold, probably as cold as Weiss was feeling. It was extremely difficult not to lean over and hug her, a display of affection she easily and shamelessly could've shown Blake just yesterday morning.

But not now. She didn't think she should - didn't think she physically _could_.

She hugged herself, still shivering pitifully even as she limped to the door and exited the room. The hallway was empty at this hour of morning - only the rush of heated air swirled around her ears. The silence was good for clearing her head, and though she was utterly vacant of vivacity, moving around made her feel a little better.

Before Weiss knew it, she was wandering down to the lobby, collecting a tray of fresh food for breakfast.

It was about fifteen minutes later when she reached the room again, tray in-hand. She hesitated just for a second, fearing what she might find inside, and suddenly she wished she'd never left in the first place. Fresh trepidation surged within her, quickly and more poignantly than the dull numbness that had been present last night.

What if Blake was gone? What if she'd done something drastic or hurt herself?

The thoughts panicked her and Weiss pushed inside, immediately placing the tray on the empty desk and rushing to the bed, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

She found Blake there, looking much the same as Weiss herself was, eyes scared and breath short.

And in that moment, Weiss knew. Knew Blake had thought she'd left her, and Weiss felt wretched.

With a cautious step forward, Weiss shook her head, dislodging a few tears, her lips failing to form a comforting smile with how much they were trembling. She was glad Blake was all right, that she was still _here_ , that she'd worried for Weiss' absence. That meant she didn't want her to leave any more than Weiss wanted Blake to.

But she'd made her worry, made Blake think Weiss had abandoned her, and she hated that.

The heiress paused just a foot away from the bed, arms hugging her stomach as she shivered, her gaze locked on Blake's, voice soft.

"No…" she whispered, voice cracked and small. "No, Blake. I didn't leave… I'm sorry. I'm… I'm here…"

Maybe she shouldn't still be, but she was. There was no way she could've left Blake - not after all they'd been through. Unless…

"Unless-" She choked on a breath, gasped softly, and took a shaking step back. "Unless… you _want_ me to leave…"

...

 **Seeing Weiss walk through** the door was like a second chance, and the words Blake had planned to say faded away into the back of her mind.

An ache filled her chest - wanting - heart thudding against her ribs as if she had run a mile, and even though Weiss was right there, it was difficult not to think it was only temporary.

So she pushed herself from the bed, trying to smother the frantic feeling she felt already snaking through her limbs. She nearly tripped in her dash, practically falling from the bed had she not caught herself in time on the edge.

The remaining distance was closed in a rush, a collision in everything but force. There was still a hesitancy holding her back, a sort of plague that burned in her, saying she didn't have the right - but leaning down, a sort of whole-body slouch that brought her closer to Weiss, it wasn't something she could stop.

It was the barest of contact, the hands on backs and the brush of fingertips over skin, and after the words had stopped, after the last inches of distance had been erased, Blake hoped the gentle and far-too-timid kiss she placed at the corner of Weiss' mouth was the answer Weiss was looking for.

But just in case it wasn't enough, she forced her voice past the rawness of her throat, her words a weak rasp.

" _I'm so sorry..._ "

...

She watched as Blake moved, a familiar figure and following shadow in the light of the breaking dawn. There was more motion in those few weighted seconds now than there had been all last night since they'd arrived here.

And then that awful chill that had been assaulting her vanished when Blake rushed to her, crushing her into a desperate, yet gentle embrace. Only Blake could make her feel something like this, something so tender and yet simultaneously so fervent.

It was nothing she'd been expecting, but it was everything she'd wanted.

It was warm, supportive, and it grounded Weiss, stopping the shivers dead in their tracks, enveloping her in a familiar presence she was foolish to ever have believed she could live without. There were hands on her back, pressing her close, and lips on her skin, proving all of this was real and not just a figment of her imagination.

She tilted her head slightly, catching Blake's lips once, then twice, capturing a short, trembling breath between them. Weiss understood, even without Blake explicitly stating it, but hearing it said out loud only solidified the emotion, the acceptance.

And then the tears were back full-force, swelling up like the salty tide they'd left behind so many weeks before. Unfurling her arms from her chest, Weiss wrapped them around Blake instead, pulling her as close as the world would allow, refusing to let go. Her shoulders shook with soft sobs, and she buried her face into Blake's shirt to stifle the sounds.

They stood there for a moment, holding and being held, forgiving and being forgiven, and realizing there'd never been any blame in the first place.

But Weiss was tired of crying, and there really weren't many tears left anyway. So it wasn't much longer before she stopped herself, silencing the muffled whimpers with another kiss to Blake's lips.

"Don't be…" she whispered. "Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything. It just… this can't be helped…" With a heavy sigh, she rested her chin on Blake's shoulder, arms still tight around her back for the moment. She didn't want to resurface the issues at hand aloud - they were already thrashing in the backs of their minds as it was.

So Weiss changed the subject, pulling back slightly to meet Blake's eyes with a plea. "I brought us some breakfast. Please… just try to eat if you can. It doesn't have to be much. Just… something. _Please_."

...

 **Feeling Weiss pull her close** made Blake wonder why she ever thought she could let go. Pressed against her and gripping tight - as if Weiss harbored the same fears she did. Apparently it was a nightmare they shared, and it didn't take much thought to return the gesture. She could feel Weiss shaking, and Blake hoped if she held steady, maybe it would stop.

When Weiss finally pulled away a few moments later, it was difficult to not pull her back - to make up for hours lost. One apology didn't seem like enough, but it was clear Weiss didn't want to revisit the memories clouding yesterday's arrival. Neither did Blake for that matter, but they'd have to sooner or later.

It was why they were here - stuck.

And it was those memories, those actions, why the idea of pushing Weiss away lingered. No matter how obvious it was that she didn't want to.

Blake looked over to the tray - some buttered toast, apple slices, and eggs, with two styrofoam cups of what Blake could only guess was tea - and despite the way her stomach did flips at the thought of eating anything, her parched and itchy throat practically demanded relief.

And so, after a quick kiss to Weiss' temple, she nodded. Pulling up an extra chair to the desk, she slipped sluggishly into her seat before reaching out to grab a cup, and almost instantly the warmth of the liquid radiated from the styrofoam and into the palms of her hands.

...

She couldn't help but sigh when she felt Blake's lips on her skin once again, something she'd been missing for hours upon hours. To finally have that back was relief in and of itself, and she knew she never could've survived another day without it.

It was with reluctance that she let Blake go, but the possibility of seeing the girl eat a bit was something Weiss couldn't pass up. So she went to the desk beside her and quietly took the seat next to Blake's, drawing it as near to her companion as possible.

She gave Blake her full attention, watching as the Faunus girl went for the tea first and foremost. Weiss smiled a little bit at that; small as it was, this would prove to be the first step of the convalescence.

Seeing Blake drink was what permitted Weiss to make her own move for a slice of the apple. But she paused abruptly at the sight of the long red gash on her own forearm, seeing it now for the first time, courtesy of the sunlight slipping in past the curtains.

Weiss promptly put her left arm back into her lap, reaching for the fruit with her non-dominant hand instead. She brought it to her mouth, and the flavor was a delight to her dull tongue, the juices a benison to her acrid throat.

She munched and swallowed, then cast another glance to Blake to ensure she was drinking at the very least.

Weiss wanted to say something, but cognizant thoughts failed to translate into coherent words. All she could do was reach out with her free hand beneath the desk, resting a steady palm on the top of Blake's thigh - a silent reminder.

...

 **The first sip stung,** slipping down her throat hot and biting, but the aftermath left a pleasant numbness that made drinking worth the initial pain. It soothed the worst of the rawness and gave her a reason not to disrupt the silence that both of them seemed hesitant to break. The last remnants of fear, Blake suspected.

And yet, watching Weiss had become second nature in the days spent in each other's presence, forged from mutual concern that inevitably grew into something more. What was there besides each other, after all?, and before long the cup of tea had been placed back on the desk, one hand idly turning it round as she watched Weiss reach for an apple slice.

Blake noticed it then - the awkwardness in which Weiss retracted her left hand, instead reaching out with the right, and Blake's ears swiveled forward, brows knitting as Weiss settled the hand on her thigh. It was like a reassurance, for whom Blake wasn't sure, but that didn't stop her from reaching out, the tips of her fingers brushing over the back of Weiss' hand before lacing their fingers together.

It took her a moment to decide, turning their hands over, and the sight had her eyes widening, breath catching in her throat and she looked up.

"Weiss-" Blake swallowed, searching Weiss' face for something - anything - but it wasn't long until the garish red in her peripheral dragged her eyes back down. "Why didn't you-" _tell me._

...

The soft comfort of Blake's warm familiar hand over her own was short-lived, and as soon as she realized her wrist was being turned over, Weiss was too late in pulling away. She dropped the next apple slice back onto the plate, something as crucial as eating now falling into second place in the face of Blake's strained concern.

Weiss tried to turn her arm back over to conceal the gash, but Blake's grip didn't allow that. She felt like a child who'd been caught trying to hide the pieces of a broken vase. Blake might've been a bit upset with her, but above all else, Weiss sensed the concern wafting off of her, as if it hadn't been audible enough in Blake's startled voice.

She didn't know what was worse - the fact that she'd been found out, or the fact that her own carelessness was now causing that look of guilt to spread across Blake's countenance. She longed to shake her head and insist it wasn't Blake's fault, but she knew that might only make things worse. Then again, she had to remind herself that keeping secrets would do them more harm than good in the long run - they'd learned that lesson time and again already.

Therefore, it was with a sigh when she flashed her gaze up to Blake's and spoke in a murmur.

"I thought it would've healed by now…" she sighed. "There's enough to concern ourselves over at the moment. I didn't want something as petty as this to add to that burden unnecessarily. It's fine. Don't mind it."

She was miffed that this little ordeal had drawn Blake's attention away from eating. With a pleading glance, Weiss silently begged her to forget the cut and focus on what was vital right now on this painstaking path to recovery.

...

" **This isn't-"** _ **I did this.**_ "This isn't _fine_ , Weiss. Your wellbeing isn't some second-place concern." Blake looked down, trailing her fingers lightly over the wound. It was mostly crusted over, but the stress of their current circumstances meant healing would take time even with aura, and the constant movement that they undeniably found themselves in was a threat to even the simplest of injuries.

Honestly, it was hard to stare - a mark purely her own doing etched into Weiss' skin.

"Don't ever think you're not important enough," she managed after a moment of silence, and the tremble to her voice was impossible to stop. _"Please."_

Her fingers squeezed briefly, ignoring Weiss' silent plea to live and let lie as she stood, wandering over to rummage through their bags for the bare-bones first aid kit they'd gotten on a whim. It was a simple collection of band-aids, gauze, and antibacterial ointment, and Blake set it down next to the tray of food before wandering off to the bathroom to grab a wash-cloth soaked with warm water.

When she finally sat back down Blake angled her chair towards Weiss, positioning the other girl between her knees as she gingerly took hold of Weiss' injured arm, turning it palm-upward.

The laceration ran from the inside of Weiss' wrist to the middle of her forearm, dried blood chipping like old paint where the wound had cut deep enough to bleed. The sight made her pause, the damp cloth poised over the wound.

"Just… tell me if it hurts."

...

" _Don't ever think you're not important enough."_

The words had a familiar sting rising up behind Weiss' eyes, and she blinked in an effort to fight it off.

For the past eighteen years, she'd been paraded around like a dress-up doll selected from a glass menagerie - a trophy, something to observe, not consider or care for. That kind of lifestyle hadn't exactly allowed her to place her own self-worth very high up on the list of significant things in life.

But she wasn't living _that_ life anymore.

She should've known better. Whatever had convinced her to believe that Blake would react to this with anything _but_ the utmost concern for her, Weiss wasn't sure. She felt like an utter fool; had their positions been reversed, Weiss knew she would've reacted the exact same way, would've been equally as appalled if Blake had pushed her own wellbeing to the side.

Therefore, when Blake moved across the room to fetch their medical supplies, Weiss didn't budge, didn't protest. She simply watched her, eyes naturally drawn to the perk of her ears and the slump of her shoulders, watching as loose strands of onyx slipped down her arm.

Only when Blake had sat back down before her did Weiss' gaze travel to the gash, but it didn't stay there for long. Blake was concentrating on her task, so the heiress' tiny smile went unnoticed. This all brought back memories of their first night together, when Blake had run back through the forest to help Weiss remove the thorns from her foot and patch her up a bit.

It felt like a lifetime had passed since then.

Presently, the wash rag paused just an inch above the cut, a dull aching throb that matched her pulse radiating throughout Weiss' arm. She was certain anything Blake did to treat it would only help the pain.

"All right," she murmured.

Even just feeling Blake's calloused fingertips right now was doing wonders; Weiss was simply glad to hear that voice in her ears again, to see that gaze meet hers again, and to feel that touch on her skin again.

Those things had become a necessity; the effects of a single night without them was evidence of just how badly Weiss needed Blake by her side.

...

 **The first pass of the cloth** over Weiss' skin did little to clear away the stubborn grime, smudging the blood that remained, and Blake muttered an apology, clumsily maneuvering the cloth in her hand to a cleaner patch of fabric before starting again.

It took a bit of firmness to work free some of the residue that'd had hours to congeal onto Weiss' skin, but she was nothing if not understanding - patient under Blake's hands.

She reached for the ointment next, placing a small amount on the tip of her index finger and then spread carefully across a portion of the wound, repeating the process until she was sure not a spot had been missed.

Her ears flicked subconsciously, focused as she was, and Blake plucked the roll of gauze from the desk, immediately setting to wrapping the bandage around Weiss' forearm. She was sure to make it snug, a bit of pressure to stop any excess bleeding.

But when everything was said and done, the clips all latched into place, Blake found it difficult to let go, her fingers holding gently onto Weiss' left hand. It was something tangible - something she could hold on to, and when she glanced up, ears folding back, the ache she felt coil in her gut was a minor nuisance.

Or so she told herself. It was obvious what needed to be done - the problem was doing it.

"Have you-" _thought about leaving?_ She stopped, shook her head, started again. "I think you should-" _leave._ No. That was all wrong, and Blake cleared her throat, eyes dropping back to her lap, to the hand clutched between hers. When she finally managed to find her voice, it was a thin breath between her lips. "Y-You should go."

...

There was a bit of a sting when Blake passed the rag over her forearm, and Weiss flinched. But the pain wasn't bad enough for her to speak up about it and she continued to sit still, watching the other girl with patient eyes as she worked. Blake's fingertips were gentle and slow, never pressing too hard, not even for a split second.

There was no denying the excessive care with which Blake treated her. It had always been this way. Blake had never once been harsh or violent with her in any manner, and the gingerness of her movements even now spoke volumes despite the silence of their nature.

But Blake wasn't merely treating the wound; this was also an apology, Weiss realized, her way of taking responsibility.

If that cut would be what brought Blake back to her, Weiss didn't regret it at all.

Blake finished wrapping her arm, and Weiss was about to thank her. But she paused when the Faunus girl spoke first.

And it wasn't anything Weiss had wanted to hear.

Her smile fell away instantly, feeling the way Blake was squeezing her hand for support - but supporting which one of them, Weiss couldn't be certain.

It was clear what Blake had been trying to say. The implications were as evident as the cut on Weiss' arm.

Leave. Blake was suggesting that Weiss leave her, and she sounded almost sure of herself. She wanted Weiss to turn and run off without looking back, bury the memories in dust to let them sink into the depths and be forgotten.

But just because Blake was pitching the idea to Weiss didn't mean she _wanted_ her to leave. Of course she'd try to persuade Weiss to get herself out of a potentially-perilous situation like this, now that their plans in this town had been shattered. It proved that Blake loved her deeply enough to encourage Weiss to strike out on her own if it meant she'd be better off.

But she didn't _want_ to be better off if it meant being alone, or if it meant with being with anyone else in the world other than Blake.

Weiss lifted her gaze to meet distraught pools of liquid gold with stern blue ones. Her lips were set into a firm line, her posture erect and confident as she produced a supported voice.

"It hurts," she uttered. The confused flick of an ear had the heiress continuing so she may elaborate. "You instructed me… to tell you if it hurt. Well, my arm feels just fine. But that hurts, Blake. Asking me to leave - without you - … _that_ hurts."

She slid her chair forward, hands now covering Blake's in her lap, running the pads of her fingers over the veins behind the other girl's knuckles as she continued.

"I could never do that. Not after everything we've been through together. I don't _want_ to…"

She lifted one of Blake's hands in both of hers, not entirely sure what she wanted to accomplish when she pulled it to the center of her own chest - over her heartbeat - and held it there. Part of it was to prove to herself that Blake was still here, a tangible reassurance. And the other part of it was to remind Blake that _Weiss_ was here, alive thanks to her.

When she inhaled again it was shaky, but her voice remained steady.

"I won't leave, Blake. I won't leave you. Not voluntarily. Not unless you… really, truly want me to, from the bottom of your heart." She squeezed Blake's hand again, holding her gaze with unfaltering eyes. "But… if it would be best for _you_ … if it would undoubtedly benefit you more if I were gone…" She hesitated, swallowed, then asked: "Do you… really… truly want me to leave…?"

She wanted the _truth_ , and trusted Blake would give it to her.

...

 **"** **Of _course_ I don't,"** Blake choked, the words almost a plea, and she subconsciously moved closer. "But I _can't_ -"

There were a lot of things she couldn't do, and that would only make it more difficult for them in the long run. But it wasn't just that, and she felt herself shrink, the hand caught in Weiss' grasp slackening.

She liked to think that she was helping, but that didn't change the fact that everything they had done so far - everything they had accomplished - was just as easily done by themselves.

"I have nothing to my name, Weiss. _Nothing._ I can't offer you anything, and I won't allow you to throw away your best chance at a happy ending just because I won't be there with you." Blake tensed, tried to keep the tremble from her lips. "Because it's not about me, and it shouldn't be. You can use the money to make it somewhere far away - somewhere your father can't find you, somewhere you can have the life you've always dreamed of… Isn't that what you want?"

...

At the very least, Blake confirmed she didn't want Weiss to leave. It was a small phrase, but a massive reassurance, solidifying the faith Blake had in her, enough not to hide her true feelings from Weiss.

Even so, the heiress felt as Blake's hand went limp in hers, but Weiss refused to let it fall. She kept a tight grip on it, as though letting go now would mean letting go forever.

She _refused_.

As she listened to Blake's words - her candid thoughts laid bare for Weiss to consider - Weiss could see the merit in them. Blake would only ever suggest such a thing because she loved Weiss so dearly, so unconditionally.

It was an affection that ran deeper than blood - it constructed their very souls, built of intangible substances, shared experience, and mutual emotion. Blake would even go so far as to push her away, for Weiss' own sake, even if it would only benefit one of them in the long run.

Weiss was amazed that her own voice didn't tremble when she spoke, but she soon realized it was because she was entirely certain of what she had to say.

"It was," she murmured. "That _was_ what I wanted, Blake. I wanted to be free of my chains and my father. I wanted to explore the world and simply live life in whatever ways made me happiest. That was my dream for the longest time, and for the longest time it was _only_ a dream, and an unattainable one at that…"

Her voice tapered off for a moment, until her gaze met Blake's again and held it, fingers squeezing.

"But then I met you… I met you, and after that, everything changed. My goals, my dreams, my future. It all changed the second I met you, and only continued to do so as I fell in love with you."

It felt cathartic to confess it so blatantly, when up until now it had mainly been conveyed through gentle kisses and soft murmurs. She couldn't stop a small smile from spreading across her lips, her eyes earnest as they bore into gold, looking past the swirl of distressed emotions and focusing instead on the kindred soul that resided beyond.

"The truth is, there won't _be_ a happy ending for me unless you're there with me to see it through, Blake. You say you have nothing, but… to me you're _everything_."

...

 **At Weiss' words,** Blake felt the threat of tears prickle in the corners of her eyes, and she brought a hand to her face to wipe them away, exhaling a steadying breath that in the end did little to calm the swell of emotion swirling in her chest.

She wanted to laugh, wanted scoop Weiss up in her arms and never let go, but what resulted instead was less than dignified.

She didn't particularly like crying; the shortened breath that never seemed like enough, and the utter mess it left her afterward. It made her feel weak, and in the growing tides of White Fang, that was the last thing she needed to be, so Blake had learned to keep it down.

She had never been anything besides a Faunus to most of the world, and to hear those words from Weiss - to see the sincerity in her eyes as she said them - it was more than Blake could handle.

At least it was quiet, just the tears she tried to wipe away as the occasional jolt to her body had her breath hitching. Her right sleeve, however, was beyond saving, soaked by a combination of tears and mucus, but the hand still held in Weiss' grasp wasn't something she wanted to let go of.

It made her wonder why she had ever thought she could.

...

Weiss interpreted Blake's tears as a sign of her acceptance, and the heiress couldn't help the small trembling smile from curling her lips once again.

She was led to believe that Blake now understood just _how_ important she was to Weiss. Or at the very least, she was just beginning to grasp how much she meant to her. Weiss wasn't sure if she herself even knew the full extent.

She could feel her own tears welling up at the sight of Blake's emotion manifesting itself, but Weiss felt the smile winning. Blake wasn't fighting her anymore, wasn't trying to convince Weiss to leave her behind.

The hand she'd been holding to her chest was soon brought up to her lips, and she pressed a flurry of kisses to the back, the wrist, the palm. With the chairs positioned as they were, Weiss was situated in between Blake's knees, and she moved herself as close as possible. She released the Faunus girl's hand, placing it gently into her lap before reaching up to cup either side of Blake's face.

Pulling her down with a gentle tug Weiss kissed her cheeks, catching salt on her lips. She murmured soft phrases to her in an effort to sooth the sobs, going so far as to reach up to caress her Faunus ears with slow, cajoling strokes.

By the end of it all, she'd shifted into Blake's lap, kissing her cheek and hugging her neck, pressing close to her for all she was worth.

"I love you," she whispered. "I always will, Blake. Even if everything else changes, _that_ is something that _never_ will.

...

 **It was second nature** to return the embrace, arms circling Weiss' waist to bring her closer as the last of the emotions worked their way through her system.

There was a certain comfort when she was close to Weiss. Like the warmth of the sun through a window, pooling heat and gentle, and she wanted to soak it up for all it was worth.

Love.

Love spoken with such sincerity wasn't something Blake had experienced often, if at all, back in Vale. There was Adam and his purely silent affection, portrayed by what he did for her by proxy rather than directly. And then there was Tukson and their familial relationship based off of a need for parental guidance and protection.

But this - this love which fell from Weiss' lips so freely - so earnestly - was heaven. Something given simply to make it known, not because there was something expected to be received in return.

Though Blake hoped Weiss knew that the feeling was more than mutual - that the love she felt for her ran deeper than even Blake herself knew. She could dig it all up, lay infinity at Weiss' feet, and even then it wouldn't be enough.

But there was no better time to start than the present. A lifetime was only so long.

"I love you," she whispered back, burying her face into the crook of Weiss' neck. "I love you so much."

...

She never thought she could have this, not with anyone. Eighteen years of being locked away in a restricting, immaculate mansion had made Weiss very skeptical of things like freedom and affection. Despite the fairytales she'd heard of and the books she'd read, she had honestly never expected to have something like that for herself.

And Blake had given her everything. Freedom, love, and so much more. She'd given Weiss not only a reason to live, but a reason to _keep_ living.

This wouldn't work if she was alone from here-on out. Being alone in unfamiliar territory might've very well have been just as bad as being trapped within the abusive walls she'd grown up behind.

Weiss truly believed she wouldn't be able to live without Blake.

With gentle hands she cradled Blake's head against her chest, kissing tenderly in between her soft ears.

In all honesty, Weiss had never heard those words before in all her life. Not her father, sister, or even the husband she'd run out on had ever spoken words of love for her - at least not explicitly and certainly not truthfully.

And she realized she didn't _want_ to hear it from them; she never did and never would.

Only Blake.

With a smile Weiss wiped away the last of the tears, her arms draping around Blake's shoulders to pull her ever closer. After a lifetime of lies and chains, she felt a bit of gratitude was necessary for the one who'd unlocked those shackles with such care.

"Thank you," she murmured. " _Thank you_ …"

...

 _ **'Thank you.'**_

It felt like their relationship was built around that - around the feeling that someone could care unconditionally. They were so used to the opposite, so used to that sinking feeling of growing apart from those closest to them that the opposite was liberating.

 _Thank you for helping me. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for caring._

All of it was rolled into two words that meant more than they could ever describe, but that didn't mean they shouldn't try.

After so many years, it was perhaps a foreign concept, at least sincerely - not with Weiss trapped in that house and Blake running from hers.

But now home wasn't so much a place as it was a feeling, a tranquility that seemed synonymous with the warmth of Weiss' hands in hers, or the gentle pressure of this embrace.

"Thank _you_ ," she said, a small half-laugh half-hiccup escaping as she bumped their heads together, enjoying any and all extra contact she could.

...

Weiss didn't want to let go, and for several moments she didn't. She simply remained there in Blake's arms, wrapping the Faunus girl in hers, kissing her neck and the underside of her chin. The smile seemed permanent on her lips, and for a split second she honestly thought the purr was her own.

It was amazing how everything could feel better so suddenly after all that had happened within the past twenty-four hours. Of course there was still the lingering issue of Blake's missing family, and the demand to find answers.

But the pain seemed to have dissipated, if only for the moment. At the very least they'd established their feelings without question - fearlessly.

Neither wanted to leave. Neither wanted to be left. They needed to stay together, not just for themselves, but for each other.

Weiss didn't want to diminish the significance of such a vital accomplishment. She wanted to celebrate it.

But there would be time for that later perhaps. For now, she reached out to their breakfast, content to remain in Blake's lap as she picked up another apple slice. She bit into it, chewing the first half and then finishing it off quickly.

But when she plucked up the second one, it wasn't going toward her own mouth. With a soft inviting hum, she held it up toward Blake's lips instead, nodding encouragement.

...

 **A purr rumbled at** the contact of Weiss' lips to her neck, the underside of her chin. An involuntary tick that bubbled up in an attempt to perhaps, calm them both down. The simple touch was already working its effect on her - grounding - and Blake hoped she was somehow offering the same in return.

When Weiss stopped, pulling away slightly to reach for the food, a slight frown formed on her lips at the loss - however meager - instantly missing the smile against her skin. Her appetite was still weak at best, but there was a sincere eagerness to Weiss' eyes at the offered apple.

Blake thought about refusing, though after a moment she discarded the notion. After the day they'd had it probably wasn't in her best interest to skip food. She didn't need to get herself sick after everything, and who knew - maybe eating a little something would rekindle the need.

She opened her mouth and bit down on the offered apple, ears flicking. When she swallowed, it amounted to nothing in terms of sating her hunger, but at least it didn't immediately feel like coming back up. It was the small things she supposed, and instead of reaching for the last of the slice, Blake bypassed it entirely, placing a kiss to Weiss' cheek.

"I love you."

...

She knew this was hard for Blake - all of it was. It was far from an affable issue, and the thoughts it bred were harrowing to say the very least.

And she knew eating wasn't exactly at the top of the Faunus girl's list right now, but it needed to be done. So Weiss was relieved when the apple slice was bitten into with a slight tug - tentative, but firm.

Weiss waited until she swallowed, uneasy as it might've looked. But the following kiss on her cheek and the confession made her heart skip more than a little. It was almost like renewing old vows, reaffirming them undoubtedly.

Weiss leaned into the contact for as long as it lasted, then indulged herself with finishing the apple slice, welcoming the full physical kiss as well as the indirect one.

She suddenly didn't feel like eating all that much anymore, and it didn't seem like Blake was too keen on it, either. And that was okay. They could take time to rest and recuperate for a while, and rebuilding appetites would come with time.

But until then, Weiss was content to curl closer in Blake's lap, nuzzling her face back into her prior position at the girl's shoulder. Her hand went to Blake's midsection, rubbing with cajoling motions over her upset stomach in an effort to soothe whatever pain might've been present there.

She pressed closely until the purr had returned full-force, humming beneath her ear. Weiss' eyelids fluttered shut, the atmosphere having lifted a bit, enough to allow her to relax this much.

"I love you, too," she breathed. "I love you, Blake."

She liked telling her.

...

 **Blake leaned back,** letting out a breath as she relaxed against the chair. Her hand carded through the ends of Weiss' hair, twirling it idly between her fingers.

The touch was light, almost hesitant, but the nearly-lost feeling of normalcy came back gradually - the weight more than familiar. It was like breathing in fresh air after so long without it, the tenseness melting away when it became apparent that nothing would change besides what they chose to do next.

Maybe they would move - head somewhere further away, crossing the border into Vacuo somehow.

But after the stressful event that was the previous night, any decision they made from here on was leagues simpler in retrospect.

They had time; they could gather their bearings and start all over again.

...

Weiss rested for a moment \- they both did - simply keeping close, maintaining that necessary contact, a warmth that reminded them it was all right to breathe. She listened to the faint pulse in Blake's neck, finding it more addicting than usual.

Which was why it was a bit of a feat to pull away, but Weiss managed it for the sake of satisfying a new idea that had worked its way into her head. She straightened up, then kissed Blake's cheek, shifting her weight until she'd slid off of her lap and her shoes found the carpet. With a playfully-promiscuous wink, Weiss pressed her pointer finger to her lips and smiled, indication for Blake not to ask what she was doing just yet.

Weiss would show her.

She moved the chair she herself had been using aside, pushing it against the wall somewhere unimportant. Weiss could feel the curious eyes on her back, and she knew her manners; the last thing she wanted to do was keep a lady waiting.

Scurrying across the room, she paused in front of a shelf where a small antique radio she'd only recently noticed sat. Until now, it had watched the room in solemn silence, forlorn and lifeless. It didn't look like it'd been dusted off within recent months, so she was a little worried nothing would happen when she turned the knob. For a few seconds there was static, a muffled buzz that made her ears feel stuffy.

But then the station started to clear up, as though it had only needed a minute to get back on its feet, and the little radio sprung to life. Sound that could be considered as having some semblance of musical merit to it was produced. The pleasant sounds of violins and soft trumpets soon filled the small room, a leisurely, joyful tune.

With a smile, Weiss hurried back to Blake where she'd stayed in her chair. With a slight dip of her torso, Weiss extended her arm and offered her hand.

"May I… have this dance?"

...

 **It was after a kiss** that Weiss pulled away, standing once her feet found the floor. A part of Blake wanted to follow, keep close even in spite of the exhaustion, but she settled for watching as Weiss fiddled with the old radio on the shelf.

For a moment there was only static, causing her ears to fold back against her scalp. It didn't take long for it to clear though, and soon a joyful melody swept through the motel room. Her ears twitched, eyeing Weiss with a hint of veiled curiosity until the girl returned and extended her hand.

Weiss was smiling, and that was really all Blake could see when she reached out, gently grasping her outstretched hand.

Blake felt a smile tug at her own lips, a sort of lopsided curl that grew wide by the time Weiss pulled her up to stand.

Weiss was small, that much had always been clear, especially when compared to herself - seemingly fragile, and yet so inexplicably alive. It was infectious - that hopefulness, that delight - and Blake raised their hands to place a kiss on the inside of Weiss' wrist, lips brushing the soft fabric of the gauze before she moved closer, pressing another to the crown of Weiss' head.

"You can have that and so much more."

...

Weiss was smiling so much at Blake's alacrity that the apples of her cheeks were starting to ache a little, but it wasn't anything bad. Not in the slightest.

She stepped backward, guiding Blake with her toward the open space provided between the bed and the window - it was a miracle she didn't bungle the process with the way her legs were shaking in lieu of the amatory action. She was absolutely beaming now after the kisses Blake had graced her with, and Weiss was intent to return the favor as best she could.

She slipped her right hand into Blake's left, and Weiss reached her dominant hand's fingers up to the Faunus girl's shoulder, lightly gripping the fabrics of her shirt.

There was a moment of pause, where neither of them moved, simply listened to the music and prepared themselves for what was to come. Blue and gold met as they'd done so many times before, but this time there was something more.

There was a subtle anticipation in the air, a sense of un-rushed urgency, a desire to begin but to enjoy, a wish to never stop so long as they were breathing.

An inhale, and Weiss took another step, moving with purpose now, doing her best to sway in time with the music. Her past experience with dancing was limited to a few evenings humming alone in her old room, and she knew she wasn't terribly good at it.

She'd never had a partner before.

The antemeridian light made for a soft glow all about them, illuminating the shapes and colors of the room and giving a glint to Blake's eyes that was typically unnoticeable. Weiss' heart was a mess in her chest for a lot of reasons, and that familiar shimmering gaze was certainly a contributing factor. Perhaps it was also the knowledge that only Weiss herself could burnish such expressive emotion in Blake.

The music flowed smoothly, and Weiss did her best to keep her steps the same way, controlled and confident. But despite her best efforts, she ended up accidentally stepping on the tips of Blake's boots a few times.

"Sorry," she chuckled, partly-nervous and partly-elated. "I haven't had much practice."

...

 **Blake leaned down,** resting her head against Weiss'.

"Neither have I."

Though that was probably more than obvious.

There was nothing graceful about their display, but there was something _right_ about it all. Pressed close, the warmth spread quickly - collected between their hands and in the subtle contact of their cheeks pressed lightly together.

Blake wanted it to last, this awkward glide across the floor of the motel room that - despite its clumsiness - was everything she needed.

The steps were simple, it needed to be after everything that had happened. It was learning it all, stumbling through it with Weiss that made it therapeutic in a way. Like beginning again, and a soft purr trickled from her mouth.

It was after a moment that Blake gently wriggled her left hand free from Weiss' grasp, both arms coming round to circle Weiss' small waist and pull her closer, and their dance gradually dissolved into a mindless sway. A sort of swing back and forth on their feet as the music slowed and quieted to a softer, slower melody.

Blake smiled, the action hidden against Weiss' neck, but she drew back when a noise mixed itself between the music; a quiet rumble that caused her ears to perk forward curiously.

She considered Weiss briefly, a silent question in the raise of her brow, before she turned her head towards the radio that sat still upon the shelf. Her hold tightened, hands locking behind Weiss' back.

"Do you hear that?"

But by then it was already too late, the wood of the door nearly splintering as it was forced open with a crash.

...

Blake's soft arms had grown suddenly stiff around her, the smiling lips on her neck vanishing, the once-calm voice now taut with alarm. It all had Weiss' heart seizing for a moment, then thumping painfully as she listened…

Her dream come true came screeching to a halt within a matter of mere seconds.

The door was swung open with such ferocity that it slammed back against the wall, nearly thrown off its hinges. Half a dozen men all dressed in horribly-familiar white suits poured into the room like roaches, encircling the two horrified girls.

Weiss didn't even have time to react before she felt rough hands on her shoulders, dragging her back, _ripping_ her from Blake's warm and tender embrace.

 _"No!"_

Weiss screamed and thrashed wildly, with _everything_ she had, every shred of strength in her body burning with torrid fear and defiance. She kicked and clawed like a trapped animal, twisting herself violently to seek escape.

The full-grown men were hardly fazed by her resistance, but she didn't stop.

She saw Blake also being assaulted by cruel hands, though Blake's fingers were reaching out for _her_.

Weiss reached for her, too.

But just before their fingertips could brush, Weiss was yanked back again brutally, this time by her hair. She cried out in pain and stumbled back, and soon found both of her arms now secured by two of the men.

 _"NO!"_ she shrieked. "Let me go!"

Her eyes could only go to one place, tears already streaming as she wailed her name.

" _Blake!_ "

...

 **"** _ **Weiss-!**_ **"**

The rest of her words were cut off as a large hand grabbed a fistful of the collar of her shirt, pulling her back roughly. It jolted the breath from her throat and she gasped, desperately trying to force air in past the constriction of the fabric against her neck. All that resulted was a hacking cough, burning her throat. Her sight blurred with tears. She had to-

" _Let go of her!_ "

Blake threw herself forward, her entire weight behind the action, and she felt the man stumble forward with her, but his grip didn't falter. She tried again - _pulling_ \- boots desperately trying to find traction on the floor to little success.

All she could see was Weiss through the mess of her hair, and every second that passed felt like her heart was slowly being crushed, each beat a painful pulse. How could she have let go?

Another hand wrapped around her arm, stopped her dead in her tracks. She tried to reach out with the other, but the inches seemed to stretch out right before her eyes.

"Please _... Please_ \- I'll do _anything_."

...

Weiss screamed again, wringing herself out of the grasp of one man, but into that of another. There was still pressure tugging her hair, her arms pulled tightly behind her back. She forced her eyes open, seeking out Blake, trying to get to her.

They were striking her, hurting her.

The fear in Weiss' stomach instantly turned to rage, as though a switched had been flipped.

She surveyed her environment, trying to use it to her advantage. With a surge of strength she shoved backward, knocking into the man behind her and consequently bowling into another. Weiss kicked the table over, sending their unfinished breakfast all over the room.

It worked, just for an instant.

Weiss broke away, straining to reach Blake, scrambling and desperate.

"Blake-!"

A hand grabbed Weiss' ankle and she went down, just _inches_ shy of Blake. She fell to the floor, the impact forcing the breath from her lungs and leaving her gasping. She was hoisted up once more, sputtering, her arms restrained even more harshly than before.

Weiss swayed, her vision blurring as she looked up. She met Blake's agonized eyes and could only sob.

"No-" she rasped. "Let her go…"

...

 **Her mouth opened** the moment Weiss hit the floor, but the man holding her collar pulled and she jerked back, her sight tearing from Weiss.

She wanted to tell Weiss that she was all that mattered, that anything was better than going back home to that monster of a father, and if it meant abandoning Blake herself, than so be it. What happened to her in the process didn't matter. After all, Blake had been more than prepared for that this morning.

So she shoved her elbow back, the hard bone jutting into the man's stomach and he doubled over in pain, a curse spilling from his mouth with fire. The shock of it all allowed her to slip free from the grip around her arm, body seeming to fade as she used her semblance for what seemed like the first time in ages, stumbling forward in the aftermath.

It was a foreign feeling almost, and a trick she'd only get to use once, so she wasted no time in rushing forward, a silent, earnest promise in her eyes when they met Weiss'.

It felt like slow motion as she tried to get Weiss away from the men, hands working too slowly as she tore and pulled at their skin in attempt to free Weiss.

But she saw the fist - saw it coming, and there was nothing she could do about it.

The first bloom of pain that spread through her temple was the last thing she remembered–

–before her world went black.

...

" _NO!"_

Weiss screamed until her throat burned with acrid heat, but even then she didn't stop. Blake's name tumbled out in between cries and pleas to the men not to hurt her anymore. Though after the emotional and physical exertion she'd just been put through within the past few minutes, her voice was nothing more than a strained assortment of cracked sobs and whimpers.

"No… Blake! Blake, wake up, _please!_ "

But she didn't. She just laid there, motionless, prostrate, and it scared Weiss more than her father ever could.

Weiss was despondent, frozen with horror, limp from suffocating trepidation as the men lifted her up once more, pinning her wrists behind her back again as though she were some kind of criminal.

The next few minutes were full of groans and curses as the men righted themselves, the previous dissonance falling back into an awfully unsettling silence. They kicked over the pieces of fallen furniture in order to clear a path to the door.

The fight was over.

It was _all_ over.

Everything…

Weiss hung her head and wept as she was pushed toward the door by uncaring hands, her decimated dreams all lingering behind her, detached like lost memories unable to follow. She was shaking so badly that the men ended up supporting most of her weight.

She'd been under the impression that they'd just be leaving Blake there in the room, that it would simply be a matter of getting Weiss out, closing the door behind her, and never looking back.

But Weiss was appalled when she glanced over her shoulder to see that a pair of the men intended to move the Faunus girl as well.

Instantly, Weiss dug her heels into the carpet and jerked herself back, refusing to take another step.

"Wait-" She growled, though caught in between the hiccups like it was, it wasn't a very intimidating sound. "What are you going to do with her? You can just… leave her here. She won't…" _Come after me…_

The man to her left heaved a sigh and pushed Weiss forward another step.

"Your father wants her persecuted for her crimes. She will be severely punished."

"No-" Weiss snapped. "Let her go!" Her voice rose up again, this time into another shriek, seeking to get someone's attention - anyone's. Someone must've heard all the commotion; someone must've been around to help-

With another surge of strength, she tried to break away. But a knee rammed mercilessly into her diaphragm and she all but collapsed - sputtering - her head spinning, ears ringing with the words, "You gave me no choice."

Her vision blurred, briefly catching sight of Blake being slung over someone's shoulder as though her worth had been abject to that of a mere rag doll.

And that was the last Weiss saw of her.

* * *

 **A/N: You all knew it was coming. But did you think it'd be quite like this?**

 **Preview for Act XIV: _The slamming of a distant door shattered every memory as quickly as they had revisited her. Muffled voices sounded on the other side of the door until some unseen signal was given. The guards clicked the lock up and open, pulled the door inward._**

 ** _He entered, dressed as importantly as ever, with all the power and presence he'd ever had and then some. His posture was stiff, his eyes were cold, and his voice was hateful._**

 ** _"Finally, I've caught you."_**

 **Please review!**


	14. Act XIV

**The point about halfway through this chapter was when my roleplay partner realized she wasn't enjoying RWBY anymore and stopped her part of the roleplay. I waited many months before deciding to finish the story myself by writing both Blake's and Weiss' parts. Because of this you'll probably notice a shift in how Blake's parts are written.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act XIV.

 **It was pain that** eventually forced her from sleep, but it was the immediate thought of Weiss that had Blake's eyes opening wide, inhaling sharply when she tried to adjust her sight to the stark light that hung overhead.

An ache split her skull, blurring her surroundings to a hodgepodge of shapes, and any move she tried to make was cut short by the restraints tide behind the chair in which she sat. She tried once and didn't try again. It was all over anyway.

"I think you know why you're here."

It was a rough voice, fatigued, and the moment her sight saw fit to center, Blake recognized him as one of the men from before. The one with the nasty grip and a hell of a tug.

Blake wondered wryly if his stomach was all right, though a part of her hoped for at least a bit of internal bleeding - anything that might somehow equal the feeling of Weiss being ripped from her arms, but she doubted that was possible.

"You're charged with kidnapping - not to mention our sources back in Vale say you were affiliated with White Fang." He ran a hand through his short hair, throwing the papers in the other down onto the table. Judging from his still-disheveled appearance, it probably had only been a few hours at best since the incident. "Do you have anything to say for yourself, _Faunus?_ "

She sneered, looking down at her lap. Her hands were shaking behind the chair and she couldn't get them to stop.

...

When the world came back to her, it wasn't the world she wanted to be living in anymore.

Because Blake wasn't there.

It was a small room with sickeningly white walls and maybe a potted plant or two, but otherwise bare, almost like a hospital. She was seated in a cushioned chair and whimpered to discover how sore her body felt after everything. There was a door not too far from herself, but it was flanked by two men, the same ones who had attacked Blake and herself.

There was a desk across the room, and judging by the professional looks of the place, she could discern she was in a police station. Several men in those familiar white suits lined the perimeter of the room as well, uniform like statues - definitely her father's men. When one noticed she was awake, he started making his way over to her.

Weiss instantly recoiled, pressing herself back into the chair as much as possible, hugging her arms over herself in a defensive position. Her eyes glared absolute fury up at him despite the trails of dried tears that remained on her cheeks.

"Why am I here?" she demanded. "Where am I? What have you done with Bla-… with the Faunus girl? Where is _she?_ "

The man was stern and serious with his response, pausing just a few feet shy of her.

"Your father will be arriving here shortly to collect you and bring you back to Vale. Until then, you are to wait here. As for the whereabouts of that criminal, it's none of your concern."

Weiss wanted to stand up and scream at him that it was her _only_ concern, but she forced herself to swallow the words. She didn't want to have to give away any more about hers and Blake's relationship than she already might have.

Weiss looked away from the man, indicating she was finished speaking to him, and he stepped back a pace. Another sweep of her gaze around the room showed no windows, so she could assume she was at the center of the building.

The news that her father would be coming here to take her back to Vale had her stomach churning, and she hunched forward. With such a heavily-guarded room and no idea of where she or Blake was in all of it, Weiss didn't have many options. She could only sit there helplessly and bite her trembling lip as she waited for her inevitable fate to be sealed.

...

" **Well?" The man's gruff** voice shook the room, impatient and irritated. He could glower at her all he liked, but Blake didn't plan to breathe a word about anything. Not about Weiss. Not about where they'd been. Not about how far they'd come...

Thinking about it now was like swallowing sludge.

They'd gotten so far. They'd been so close. Against all odds, they'd actually almost _made_ it-

Perhaps they'd been foolish to ever think that they could. But she believed there was something to be said for all their efforts, how long they'd eluded capture. Blake could tell her own future was looking bleak, perhaps even worse than what it had been back in her radical days in White Fang.

Even so, no matter how awful things became for her from now on, she'd always have the memories of the time she'd spent with Weiss.

But it was already far past the point where mere memories would ever be enough.

It was too painful to consider what kind of life Weiss would be living once her father came for her. For all Blake knew, perhaps he already had. He'd marry her off to the highest bidder and tap his boot until he had an heir. And Weiss...

Blake didn't think that the memories she'd shared with her would be enough to keep the spark in Weiss' eyes alight if she were subjected to live that kind of life.

Her reverie was cut off by yet another loud sound, a banging fist this time. Blake stole a glance up at the man before her, red in the face now that he'd been denied an answer.

"Goddamn Faunus," he snarled. "Not gonna talk? Fine. It's no skin off my nose. They'll flay you for this either way."

She could care less. Now that she'd lost Weiss, nothing mattered anymore. After so many years of eluding fate's cruel hands, it had finally caught up with her. It'd sunk in its fangs and it wasn't letting go.

...

Weiss didn't know how long she waited for, sitting there in that thinly-cushioned chair that was evidently supposed to make her feel comfortable. The room was choked with silence, the men's eyes were glued to her. Though she wasn't bound they'd made absolutely sure there was no way she could escape.

Not this time.

She tried not to let herself break. She tried not to allow herself to falter. She tried not to let them see her emotions.

But there was nothing else she could do but think of Blake. The fear of losing her had been equaled only by the completeness she'd felt whilst being beside her. It was as though she were watching a tape recording now of everything that had transpired over their last few weeks together, and the memories just kept coming.

Secret rendezvous on the roof, slipping out at night for apple turnovers and tea, running away from the altar, jumping out of that window and down, down, into her arms...

Hiding out in decrepit, leaky sheds, traveling aimlessly, living humbly...

Seeking family, finding nothing but sorrow and heartache in its place...

Sleeping beside her, feeling her breathe, dancing with her until she felt her heart might burst from the joy of it all...

Laughing freely, crying without remorse, feeling as though she were the most precious thing in the world to her, the way she'd hold her, kiss her, defend her...

The slamming of a distant door shattered every memory as quickly as they had revisited her. Muffled voices sounded on the other side of the door until some unseen signal was given. The guards clicked the lock up and open, pulled the door inward.

He entered, dressed as importantly as ever, with all the power and presence he'd ever had and then some. His posture was stiff, his eyes were cold, and his voice was hateful.

"Finally, I've caught you."

Addressing her as though she were a fugitive rather than his own daughter.

Weiss couldn't conceal the fear any longer. Every nightmare she'd suffered thus far – all the ones Blake had so carefully coaxed her away from – were coming true all at once, in this moment.

And there was no one here to save her this time.

...

 **She must've been** acting too rebellious for the guard to handle by not speaking, because he only grew angrier, started stomping and slamming things onto the table. Blake allowed herself to be smug because she attributed his rage to the injuries she'd bestowed upon him earlier. He just couldn't stand the thought that a Faunus had hit him and he was no longer allowed to hit back.

That would be someone else's job.

Blake hung her head, defeated at long last. There was nothing more she could do, not to help herself or Weiss. She'd run her course, and now it was time to face the reality of it all.

How foolish she'd been to think she could get away with it, eloping with the daughter of the wealthiest man in Vale who had eyes and ears everywhere.

Even so, the moments she'd shared with Weiss had been theirs alone. Blake wouldn't relinquish them for the world.

Part of her was still stupid enough to want it back, all of it. She wanted the thrill of freedom, the wind in her hair, gentle fingers running over her ears...

After all her years in the Fang, had she been molded into nothing more than a helpless girl who was simply going to give in because she was being told to? Surely she'd learned something more valuable than that for all the hardships of her past. In exchange for her innocent outlook on the world, the Fang had presented her with something else in return. A refusal to conform, not until her dying breath.

And by some miracle, she was still breathing.

As the man before her continued to grumble, Blake carefully scanned the room. They might've been smart enough to put a guard in the room, but they hadn't been smart enough to position him behind her.

She could feel the constricting ropes around her wrists, bent behind the wood of the chair. A curl of her fingers brought a stinging pain, but it allowed her nails to graze the rope. She pulled one strand with her thumb and index finger until it was taut, pressed in with her free thumb and started to saw at it, slowly but surely.

...

Weiss had always been scared of her father. Even in her first memories of him, he'd scared her into submission in various ways. They ranged anywhere from furious fits of rage to deafening silence. And right now, she didn't know which she was dreading more.

He approached her with purpose and without hesitance, encompassing her in his looming shadow, blocking out the last of her light-

"You," he uttered, and it shook her to her core. "Think it's funny, do you? Humiliating me? Making me a fool to all of Vale who got to watch you run out on your own wedding? Well, I hope you've had your fun. Because it's over. It's all over."

His words weren't just a threat anymore. They were a promise.

He stood over her, letting his words sink in, forcing her to accept them as reality, as her surefire fate.

Every instinct told her to run, but there was no longer any refuge for her. His presence froze her, immobilized her, sunk terror into every fiber of her being until it rooted her in place where she stood.

"Well?" His voice was nothing short of a snarl, causing her to flinch. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

Words failed her. Even if they hadn't, there was nothing she could say that would ever appease him - not now, not anymore.

Still, she tried, just for the sake of perhaps quelling even the smallest bit of his anger.

"I-I-"

But her response only had the opposite effect of what was intended. His rage was fueled by the very sound of her voice, by the very fact that she'd dared to make an effort at explaining her heinous actions. In one split second, his hand was colliding with her face, smashing into her jaw, causing a red pain to bloom over the pale, delicate skin.

She stumbled and hit the wall, only to be hoisted back to her feet by his hand. He must have been waiting so long to do that. Payback for the time she'd bit him at her window in order to get free of his grasp.

That very same grasp was now on her arm, yanking her forward, making her follow.

"We're leaving," he announced, less to her and more so to the men surrounding them. "Make preparations for the travel back. Call the boy's family and let them know we'll be sending her off to them at sunrise. Get the papers finished and send those as well. After daybreak tomorrow, she'll legally be their problem. So long as I've got my compensation, they may do as they wish with her."

Weiss didn't want to cry. Not in front of him. Not again...

But hearing his words only made the cruel horrifying reality sink in deeper, until it cut into her heart, tarnished her soul.

At the very least, she made sure the tears fell silently and went unnoticed.

...

 **Blake worked on the** ropes as diligently as her state of mind would allow. She was all but delirious from hunger, fatigue, anguish, but she didn't let that stop her. Not when there was still a chance. Small, yes, but it was still there, for herself and maybe even for Weiss...

"All right." The man before her had looked up from the desk with all the papers. He glared through her as he spoke, as though making a declaration to someone unseen, refusing to acknowledge her as a fellow person. "We're going. You're being transferred to the penitentiary section for the night. Tomorrow starts prosecution." Blake paused in her movements as he lumbered over her and leaned down, sneering. "I sure as _hell_ wouldn't wanna be you right now, kid."

With that, he grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her up. A gasp flew from her sore lungs, and he seemed to take pleasure in hearing it. He even made sure to jab his elbow into her ribs for good measure as he herded her toward the door.

Walking felt like a sentence of torture in and of itself. Every step stung, every breath ached. Somewhere along the lines, her ribbon had come loose, exposing her ears somewhat, tantalizing targets for her guard to swat at and tug on.

 _It doesn't matter anymore..._

Nothing did.

Despite the abuse Blake didn't say a word, didn't make a sound beyond the occasional pained gasp. She'd suffered through much worse before, after all. She just focused on her hands, on digging her nails into the rope and cutting, a little harder, a little faster.

Subconsciously, she took note of the hallways they were taking in an effort to make a mental map of the building. Escape was a long shot, probably an inane concept given her current condition, but if she could muster up another clone with her semblance, it might be possible.

She was surviving off of nothing more than fragile hopes right now.

But she'd done that before, and gotten this far.

...

Weiss had no choice but to follow her father. She'd never had any other choice. She'd always been under his command, forced to obey his orders, heed his every whim.

He was taking her back there, to that mansion where she'd been shut away all her life, finding solace only in the imaginary worlds of her books and the liberating breeze of the ocean.

But she soon wouldn't even have those liberties anymore. She'd be sent away, to the house of the husband she'd left at the altar, legally bound to him, required to do as he dictated. Her life would go back to what it had been before all of this, conforming to others, obeying their words, doing whatever it took to please them without regard for herself.

Now that she'd known the limitless joys of freedom - the insurmountable happiness that stemmed from being truly and honestly loved - it would only make going back even worse. Nothing could ever compare to the time she'd spent with Blake, the only time in her life when she'd been allowed to breathe without looking back over her shoulder.

All of that – all of the journeying, the planning, the confident words and tender touches – it was all going away. It was all over.

Weiss didn't even know where Blake was anymore. They'd told her they would be prosecuting her, but for all she knew they could've killed her.

She dreaded life beyond this moment, living as the prize for a spoiled rich boy, never truly knowing what had become of Blake, never again seeing that familiar twitch of ears, those golden eyes, dancing with quiet laughter and secrets for them alone to keep. Never again would she be able to see that gaze, warm like the sunset of the night she'd whisked her away into a world of exciting uncertainty...

-And no sooner had she thought of those eyes than she found herself looking directly at them.

She almost couldn't believe it, almost thought it was just a trick of the senses.

On their way to being transferred to different locations, they'd crossed paths passing in opposite directions down adjacent hallways.

Time stopped, as did her heart.

It was a miracle.

And her last chance.

No, not just hers.

 _Theirs_.

So Weiss didn't waste a second.

In spite of the disbelief, and with a desperate cry tearing from her throat, she dug the heels of her shoes into the tiled floor and used all of her weight to fight, to defy her fate a second time. With a sudden surge of strength, she pulled back and wretched herself free of her father's greedy hands.

She was already running. Even before anyone could turn around or comprehend what had happened, she was running.

That was something Blake had taught her.

...

 **It felt as though her** body and mind had become separate in that instant. Time slowed, warped, shifted, and stopped. Her aching lungs forgot how to function, and her broken heart forgot how to hurt.

The sight of Weiss was a miracle, a blessing she never thought she'd ever get to experience once, but where having it a _second_ time was near impossible.

She'd never believed in coincidences. It was all fate.

And they'd been through enough now for Blake to know that Weiss was meant to play a part in hers.

Weiss was running. Straight for her. She broke away from the man who had the gall to call himself her father, and for Blake it was like reliving the scene from months earlier. Weiss was crying again, running again, heading for the only person who cared to catch her...

Blake had a part to play, too.

With a sudden, almost frightening surge of adrenaline mustered up from the core of her being, Blake yanked her wrists apart. The rope tore from the combined efforts of her nails and her arms, breaking apart into useless tethers. The guard tried to grab for her, but she slammed herself back against him, bowling him over into a state of unbalance and anger.

She barely had time to reach out her hand before Weiss had already taken it.

And they _ran_.

...

She couldn't spare the breath to call out Blake's name just yet. But the feelings that surged through her in that moment were enough to be palpable. Her heart was thrumming hard up against her ribs, harder than the footsteps that carried her away from the enraged threats and curses.

This was all so familiar. They'd done it before.

Weiss hadn't the slightest clue of where to go, how to escape, or if they even could. But when her hand was in Blake's like this, when she was racing at her side with the image of that familiar profile as her guide, she remembered the importance of acting over thinking. This was one of those times where they simply needed to run, and thinking could come after.

Weiss' throat was dry, and something thick and awful was lodged there. But she refused to let the fear consume her, not when against all odds she had gotten back what she'd lost.

She scanned the hallways they were pelting down, tried to recall a layout of the building to no avail. All she could do was run faster, try not to slow them down. The raging sounds coming from behind them were bone-chilling, enough to demand she never look back.

It wasn't long before guards started appearing right next to them, or up ahead to block off certain areas. Weiss managed to glimpse one around a corner they were passing, and only her expertly-timed tug on Blake's wrist prevented the Faunus girl from being grabbed.

Their next encounter with the men was only avoided by Blake's forced use of one of her clones. It vanished within seconds of being touched, and she knew Weiss didn't have the energy to produce any more.

They just had to keep running.

They didn't slow down. Even though they were running in a labyrinth crawling with monsters, they refused to stop running until the bitter end.

...

 **There was no time** for words despite the immense relief that flooded through her veins in knowing Weiss was at her side once again, where she should be.

Blake ran only because Weiss was with her. Alone, she would never have found the strength or reason to do something like this, but now she had something to fight for, something worth protecting.

Even with her life.

A brief glance sideways showed her that Weiss' face was unnaturally red, and Blake could discern it wasn't just from crying.

He'd hit her. She knew he had.

And she refused to _ever_ let him touch her again.

She'd be damned if she let them take her away again. The pain of having Weiss ripped from her very arms was incomparable to every other combined anguish she'd ever felt in all her life. Because losing Weiss was like losing part of herself, the part that held her together and kept her blood pumping.

When Weiss pulled her out of a guard's range, Blake could only shoot her a quick glance, knowing Weiss understood the action was appreciated. They swerved around corners, dashed down hallways, skidded at dead ends or blocked-off areas, swiveled to change direction, and took off running all over again.

At one point, they came to a wider space where several hallways opened up before them. That was the only time they stopped, panting heavily, bodies shaking. No signs indicated the direction of any potential exits, and all they had to go off was the sounds of shouting they needed to avoid.

Blake's ears flicked, swiveled, and honed in on every echo, until she determined which part was safest.

"This way."

Nothing more than an uttered whisper, her voice was thin, but decisive. She was going to get Weiss out of here, even if she died trying.

They took off at top speed, driven by nothing more than survival instinct and fear.

...

The shouts were getting louder and started to overpower the roaring blood in their ears.

It was all they could do to hang onto each other and flee.

Her legs were beginning to falter. The terror was taking hold of her, clawing at her heart until she couldn't feel anything else. Only Blake's desperate, defiant grip on her wrist kept her running, kept her breathing.

They ran everywhere they could, advancing halfway down a hallway only to realize the other end was congested with guards. They'd double back, try another way, only to find the same results.

They were everywhere now, and some of them were armed – several tasers and even a few guns.

Weiss knew they wouldn't dare shoot her, which was why she made certain to push herself in between those men and Blake whenever she glimpsed one of them taking aim. Her head was spinning as Blake pulled her another way, so swiftly it was a miracle neither of them tripped.

But Weiss could tell they were at the end of their rope.

The hand that wasn't holding onto her own was pressed to the Faunus girl's side. Blake was gasping heavily, and when Weiss caught a glance of her face her expression was strained and agonized. Her pace was slowing now too, and Weiss was no better off. Tears distorted her vision, and air escaped her lungs more than it filled them.

Blindly, they proceeded down the only hallway left before them.

Weiss thought it was a trick of her eyes at first when she saw the faint red glow on the ceiling, but as they neared, she could make out the small sign, and the four letters printed there:

EXIT

Blake saw it too. There was no doubt about it.

With all their might they sprinted towards it, knowing there would be a door just around that last corner.

And in that instant, Weiss really believed they could make it.

That hope didn't last.

They took those final steps, rounded the final bend-

Weiss saw him first. Blocking her path to freedom, just as he'd done all her life.

But she was already running too quickly. She couldn't stop in time, couldn't tug Blake back quickly enough before the ends of the taser met with her shoulder.

The ensuing screams came from both of them.

One was a wordless cry, the other a shriek of a name.

Both were devastating and ridden with suffering.

The girls knocked into each other and crashed to the floor.

It was over.

...

 **As if the sudden severity** of the impact wasn't bad enough, there was also a sickening, poignant sting of electricity that shot through her right shoulder. Had Weiss not been there to tug her back, Blake would've taken a full strike from the taser and likely be unconscious by now.

But as things were, there was only a bit of pain tingling along the side of her body, causing her to wince, her ears flicking repeatedly in discomfort. Weiss' arms were around her, trying to drag her back further.

But it was no use. They were surrounded.

The man who called himself Weiss' father hovered over them, his presence every bit as threatening and furious as it had always been. Only now he was armed, and he wasn't about to be made a fool of again.

By some chance, Weiss' hand was still in hers and Blake held tightly to it, squeezing her fingers. It was less out of fear though, and more a silent means of communication.

 _Don't worry. I won't let him touch you. Not again..._

She'd do anything to keep her safe.

Anything.

A dozen or so men surrounded them now, but none of them moved. The scene resembled a pack of wolves cornering prey, but refusing to advance until the alpha had taken the first bite. The leader of this pack glowered down at both girls, his eyes cold and emotionless, save from the anger.

It was incredible that Blake could actually draw her legs beneath herself and find the strength to push herself up. Years of being beaten down had resulted in her learning how to get back up, if nothing else. She wasn't going to allow herself to stay crumpled in this man's shadow any longer.

Weiss lent her support, and between the two of them, they found enough balance to stagger and stand once again, though Blake had to lean heavily on her. The sting from the taser was still assaulting her skin, making her head spin, her vision cloudy.

The instant she put her arm around Weiss' back to keep herself up, a look of animalistic rage flashed across their tormentor's face. Evidently, that was something he really didn't like.

"Don't you _dare_ ," he uttered dangerously. "Stain my daughter's skin for one second longer. Get your filthy Faunus hands off of her."

"Why should I?" Blake spat, more venomously than ever before. "So you can _hit her more?_ "

"You will be silent!" he bellowed. "No mangey little Faunus girl is going to address me like that! You good-for-nothings exist to cheat and steal. I'd have every last one of you thrown into prison if I could. But I'll settle for you."

He stepped closer, but Blake didn't give an inch. She made sure to cover Weiss, pressing against her to shield her from whatever might come.

His words struck fear in her heart, but they also struck a chord, a chord of memory. Her time in the Fang, evading capture, obtaining equality and freedom. All she'd ever wanted was to be free, to not be under anyone else's control, to not have her decisions predetermined for her.

But this decision was all her own. Even if it would end her up somewhere worse than she'd ever been.

"Then-" Blake trained her defiant eyes on his. "Then take me. _Just_ me."

She could already feel Weiss' grip on her hand tightening, hear the distressed gasp fly from her lips. But Blake went on before Weiss could stop her.

"Just... take me. And let her go."

* * *

 **A/N: One reason my partner and I took so long to write this story was because we didn't know how exactly to end it. There are only two chapters left and since my partner dropped the roleplay by this point, I made up my own scenario, which will be revealed next chapter. I hope you stay tuned for it.**

 **Preview for Act XV: _"NO-!"_**

 ** _Even before Blake had finished speaking, the distraught plea was already halfway out of her mouth._**

 ** _Although Blake was trying to prevent her from arguing, Weiss didn't care. She tightened her grip on her, curling her fingers into the fabrics of Blake's shirt, drawing her back a step._**

 ** _"Blake, you can't do that!" she cried. "You can't!"_**

 **Please review!**


	15. Act XV

**Please enjoy the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Act XV.

" _NO-!"_

Even before Blake had finished speaking, the distraught plea was already halfway out of her mouth.

Although Blake was trying to prevent her from arguing, Weiss didn't care. She tightened her grip on her, curling her fingers into the fabrics of Blake's shirt, drawing her back a step.

"Blake, you can't do that! You _can't!_ Whatever happens, we'll face it together-"

"Enough of that!" her father shouted. He turned his anger unto Weiss once again, and her grip on Blake started to tremble.

"Father-"

"No more of _this_ ," he commanded. " _This_ is over. You're not going to be doing anything 'together' ever again. Not with this putrid animal. You're never going to see her again, do you understand me? With the charges I'll be pressing, she'll be shipped off to the mines for the rest of her life like she deserves. _Chained_. As animals should be."

"Father, I-!"

"And _you_ ," he went on. "I've already told you the arrangements have been made. Your husband is not happy about any of this. You're going back to him first thing in the morning and you will bow your head and _beg_ for his forgiveness."

Appalled by his words, Weiss cried out.

"He is _not_ my husband! I won't accept that kind of life!"

His next words struck a gripping terror into her heart.

"You don't have a _choice_."

His decisive voice was followed by a footstep. When he advanced, Blake pushed her back, still defending Weiss with her own body. Weiss clung to her, feeling the tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. A misstep caused Blake to stumble, aggravating the injuries she'd sustained in the struggle back at the motel. Weiss could only choke out her name and try to hold her up, try to hold on...

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "It's all my fault... I'm so sorry, Blake..."

...

 **Weiss' apology broke her heart.** It had been broken many times before, for many different reasons, but never quite like this. Blake could feel so many things burning in her veins in that moment – adrenaline, terror, anger, panic – all pounding in her blood in a boiling, acidic mixture.

She could feel Weiss huddled behind her, small and trembling, nothing like the brave quick-witted girl she knew and loved. She was quivering, crying, just like she'd been on the night Blake had first held her - pale, withering, and sick with worry in her bed. There was a pulse pounding through her body, hard and thick, and she couldn't tell if it was Weiss' or her own.

She needed to protect Weiss. She couldn't let her go again, not if this man would be the one to take her.

She needed a reason not to give her up. Blake had a million for herself, enough to fill a small library's worth of books. But she needed one that would satisfy _him_.

A sudden jab of pain shot through her torso, and she swayed. She could feel Weiss' weight compensating for hers, bringing Blake back to her feet.

Again, the man before them snarled.

"I said to get away from her." He was now directing his orders at Weiss, since it was she who was now majorly in charge of both hers and Blake's positions. "You'll never be clean at this rate. I shudder to imagine how much filth you've accumulated from being around this Faunus scum for so long. Now get away from it."

He lashed out, but Blake tugged Weiss out of his range, once again putting the girl behind herself. She didn't even have the time to be offended by the fact that he'd reduced her from a person to an object within the course of three seconds.

Her mind was racing as quickly as her pulse now. An inkling of an idea had crept into her head. Acting on it couldn't hurt when they'd already been hurt this badly.

It was worth a shot. She'd try anything at this point.

Blake curled her lips into a sneer and conjured up the smuggest voice she could muster in spite of it all.

"You won't _want_ her back."

Her words were oddly stern, surprising even herself. They echoed through the hallway, and everything fell silent for a split second. She could almost hear the breeze just beyond that exit door...

"What was that?" Their tormentor returned his attention to Blake. "You really must be stupid. Do you even know what she's worth? Men from all over the kingdom would come just to look at her. Do you know how much they'd pay? How much one already _did_ pay?"

Blake's stomach gnarled and twisted as she listened to him talk about Weiss as if she weren't even there, as if she were nothing more than an object, a bargaining chip. Disgusted as she was, she couldn't stop now, not when she had him hanging on her words. He almost seemed mildly interested when he asked of her now.

"For all she's worth, why wouldn't I want her back? Tell me, Faunus."

Blake stood her ground. She could definitely feel Weiss' heartbeat now, beating against her back until it synched with her own. It was all Blake could do to act on this final thought.

After all, she only had one thing left to lose.

And that just so happened to be her everything.

...

This was it for them.

Weiss tried to stifle her sobs and stop her tears, but it was very difficult to do so when she listened to her father talk about her in such a way. She'd only ever been a paycheck to him, just as her elder sister had been. But her being younger put a higher value on her head, a better price.

All she'd ever been meant to do in his eyes was marry a rich man and bear him a son. Her father seldom let her forget that.

That was all she was good for, all she was worth.

Blake had taught her otherwise. She'd let Weiss see it for herself, that she had infinitely more worth than what her father had decided for her.

And again, having experienced the kinder alternative during her time with Blake, it only made the present reality all the more crushing.

 _I don't want to... live that kind of life... I just want to be free... with Blake..._

" _You won't want her back."_

Blake's voice snapped Weiss out of her thoughts. She hadn't anticipated any way out of this. She'd more or less accepted the fact that she and Blake would be torn apart once and for all this time.

So to hear the unexpected declaration from Blake unsettled Weiss.

There was... something about the way she'd said it. Something harsh and unforgiving in her tone that made Weiss feel as though she might not have a place anywhere, not even with Blake.

Her chest started aching in an entirely different way now as she stared numbly at Blake's profile.

She didn't know what was happening. But whatever it was, it seemed both sides were at a temporary stalemate. Her father had taken an interest in Blake's declaration, so much so that he'd paused long enough and offered to hear her out.

"Tell me, Faunus," he ordered.

But for some reason, Weiss wasn't sure _she_ wanted to know.

...

" **Because she's tainted."**

Blake didn't hold anything back. She needed to be blunt and blatant with it, so that there would be no room for misinterpretations. Her eyes remained focused on the cold gaze before her, and she feared to glance at the one behind her.

She heard Weiss' sharp intake of breath, as though she'd been physically struck.

And Blake hated it. She hated what she was doing, hated that she _needed_ to do it. All she could do was squeeze Weiss' hand and pray she still trusted her.

The man in front of them was silent for a moment, his calculating eyes searching hers in an effort to detect traces of untruthfulness.

But Blake didn't flinch, not this time. Lying was one of her best skills, second only to running. Deceit was her very semblance that could get her out of almost any physical confrontation. Now, she just had to have faith that it could do the same for her verbally.

Weiss' father was unamused, but clearly perturbed by her implications. He needed more clarification than that.

"What do you mean?"

If his voice was a rolling rumble of thunder, Blake's was a sharp strike of lightening.

"Your daughter is no longer pure," she snapped. "She's tainted. By a _Faunus_. No one will marry her now. Her worth has fallen below repairable levels. There is no value in her any longer."

She felt like she was going to be sick.

She hated this. She hated this so much.

She knew that every word out of her mouth was like a knife in Weiss' heart.

She knew she was hurting her.

But she had to.

She _had_ to.

All she could do was squeeze the trembling hand in hers and _pray_ that Weiss understood.

 _It's not true. None of it's true._

...

A whimper escaped her lips when Blake's accusation reached her ears.

"Tainted" was such an ugly word, so vile and demeaning. It was beyond shocking to hear Blake call her such a thing without warning, without reason.

It hurt. She didn't understand...

Not until she felt the grip on her hand tighten once again. Blake's fingers were trembling, but it was different now. She wasn't scared of Weiss' father so much anymore. She was scared of something else.

She was scared that Weiss might believe her.

Weiss blinked, ridding her vision of a few tears, allowing her to see the reality more clearly.

Blake's jawline was taut, her ears flattened, eyes sharp. She was terrified that Weiss might believe what she was proclaiming, might accept those words as Blake's honest feelings and thoughts.

But Weiss knew better. She knew _Blake_ better.

A squeeze in return to her hand was all she could give to reassure her. Weiss stroked her thumb lightly over the bone-white skin of her knuckles, and her message was clear.

 _It's okay. I understand._

She saw what Blake was doing now.

Because it was working.

Her father was trapped somewhere between rage and disgust. There was even a bit of confusion in his eyes, as though he were too incredulous to fathom what he'd just been told. That his prized possession had been damaged irreversibly. That there was no value in her any longer.

He was in turmoil just trying to comprehend it. He turned his penetrating gaze back to Weiss.

She'd never been more terrified of him in her entire life.

"Is it true?" he uttered.

Weiss knew what she needed to say, but she didn't know what kind of results it would bring. She'd seen his anger manifest in many different ways before, from the kind of silence that made her ears ring, to the violent physical swings of a bottle.

But Blake had gotten them this far. Now it was Weiss' turn to play her part in this little act.

So she stepped forward, now standing at Blake's side, exposed just as much as she was, equally as available to be on the receiving end of his fury if it came down to that. Weiss gave a little sob, lowering her head as if in great shame.

"Father... I'm sorry... but it's true."

He let out the shout of a madman, hurling the taser at their shoes in a fit of sheer rage, and it shattered.

Weiss stood her ground against him with Blake at her side.

...

 **It was strangely satisfying** to watch her little scheme unfold with such favorable results. Weiss' father didn't know what to do with himself. It told Blake that Weiss' value to him had only ever been measured in her chastity. To say that was gone was to say he'd lost everything in terms of her marriage arrangements and finances. Because no husband in his right mind was going to pay for a "tainted" wife.

Now that Weiss was playing along, Blake felt confident that she knew what this meant.

They could only stand there, pressed against one another, fingers entwined so tightly it was making their hands go numb. Blake was still in pain from the taser, and from everything else she'd sustained back at the hotel. And she could sense Weiss' panic too.

This act of Blake's had yet to give them definite results. It very well could end with her death, right here where she stood, and she knew that.

She knew that, and she wasn't at all prepared for it - not if it meant she'd have to leave Weiss behind in the hands of her father. Blake would go down fighting, that was for certain. She'd fight him until her last breath.

She knew Weiss would fight for her, too. Just as she had been all this time.

They were still surrounded by his men, all of whom were unmoving with the absence of direct orders. All eyes were trained on the man in charge of it all.

He looked like he was going insane, his eyes now hollow as he watched his fortune crumble.

It was agony to wait. Their fate with one another hung in the balance. Blake knew she'd either get out of here with Weiss or die. It was black or white. There was no gray area.

They waited, each beat of their hearts striking through their bodies in shockwaves.

Blake dared to look down at Weiss, at the girl who'd changed her, who'd reminded her of what it felt like to _live_.

This was all for her.

Her ears flicked, picking up on a loud, seething gust of air. Blake redirected her attention to the man holding their verdict on the tip of his tongue. She watched him cast those horrible, hollow eyes onto Weiss once again-

-and for the last time.

"Get out."

He wasn't asking.

...

Weiss couldn't believe her ears. Something told her that Blake didn't either.

For a split second, she didn't know what this meant, what they were supposed to do.

But her father soon made himself very clear.

"I said get out of my sight!" he bellowed. "Don't you _dare_ show your face around Vale ever again you _filthy_ , _worthless_ , good-for-nothing _whore!_ "

His words lodge themselves like bullets in her chest.

Even though Weiss herself knew none of those things were true, they were still said viciously enough to turn her blood cold. For her own father to be calling her such terrible, dehumanizing things, as though she hadn't spent eighteen years of her life being exactly what he'd told to her be. As though she'd never meant _anything_ to him.

Even though he was a horrible excuse for a man he was still her father, and some foolish, deeply-buried part of herself still wished she could savor some part of that relationship.

But he only continued to curse and shout at her, even going so far as to verbally disown her.

And she didn't know why, but she couldn't stop crying.

...

 **The words being spewed** at Weiss by the man who was supposed to care for her were horrendous and disgusting to say the least. Blake had half a mind to rush at him and slam her knuckles into his teeth, but her injuries and the men surrounding them made her think twice.

And there was something else.

She and Weiss were... they were...

" _Get out of my sight!"_

They couldn't waste another second.

Blake tugged on her wrist, barely even feeling her own body as it moved, taking one step, then another, leading Weiss forward. It was surreal, and she felt like she wasn't even inside her own body, like she was watching this all from afar somehow.

But it was their last chance, so they needed to take it.

The hand that hadn't left Weiss' all this time now squeezed even harder, her nails all but digging into the pale, delicate skin. She tugged, and Weiss went with her, though Blake couldn't afford to look back at her now. Her eyes were focused on that exit door, their path to which was now unobstructed.

Even as they passed by Weiss' father, Blake made sure to put herself between them. She knew most of what this man was capable of, but in his fury she was unsure if he'd try to lash out at his daughter again. Blake shielded Weiss with her body, putting her free arm around her shoulders and hurrying her towards the door.

No one was stopping them. Not this time.

She shoved her shoulder against the hard metal and pushed with all her might.

And the calm nighttime air revealed their path to anywhere.

...

Moving was a subconscious act now. She was still so numb from the shock of it all, from being hollered and cursed at so contemptuously, and also too from Blake pulling her by the hand.

It terrified her when they passed him by. She thought he might lash out again and hurt Blake.

But it seemed he was finally done hurting them. Done chasing. Done caring.

And even though she was crying _because_ of him, Weiss couldn't help but look back. She left a small part of herself behind with her father, but it was a part she felt she could live without. Especially when she knew she wouldn't even be missed.

And the next thing she knew, she was running again. She was running alongside Blake, a scene she'd lived and witnessed a dozen times over from the very same angle.

Only this time, no one was chasing them.

The air that rushed into her lungs was cool – liberating. Everything was more lively to her senses now, from the sounds of passing cars to the sights of buildings and streetlights. She didn't know where they were, but she didn't care. She didn't care anymore. Because Blake was with her.

Weiss could still feel the warm tears drenching her cheeks, marking a small trail in her wake that would soon be forgotten with the memories of the life she was leaving behind.

She still couldn't believe it, that this was actually happening, that her father had let them go...

No. That they'd earned their freedom. They'd fought, both physically and mentally. They'd used their minds just as much as their hands, fought with fists and words alike. They'd engaged when necessary and abstained when they could. They'd ran, fought, and survived.

This victory was all theirs for the taking.

And they took it.

They took it with them across the foreign streets, down the lamplit sidewalks, between the slumbering buildings, and through the midnight forests. They carried it until they could no longer carry themselves, but even then, they held it close.

...

 **A quiet park was the** last place they managed to get to before everything caught up to them. Blake's shoulder was throbbing with pain again, and her chest was stinging from the panicked thrill of it all. She could feel Weiss stumbling behind her now, hear her gasping sobs. Blake knew Weiss' legs were probably aching and trembling just as much as hers were.

They'd made it this far, and for the first time, it was finally far enough.

They collapsed into a field of soft grass, falling to their knees. Blake hunched forward, panting, barely even able to swallow. Her nails was still etched into Weiss' palm, and only now did she feel at ease enough to loosen the grip.

As she caught her breath, the disbelief faded away gradually, like the receding tide. It was replaced by fresh waves of acceptance for what was now the genuine reality.

They were free. Well and truly. There was no one left to come after them anymore.

She tried to smile, but found she couldn't – not yet. Not when Weiss was still shaking and crying so hard right beside her. Blake looked her over, a new surge of guilt pushing over her.

Shifting in the grass, she turned just slightly to face her, reaching up to put both hands on her shoulders, searching for her eyes.

"Weiss...?"

Each breath from Weiss was strained and clipped, and it almost made Blake falter. But what eventually did her in were her eyes.

Those sky-blue eyes looked almost as vibrant to her nocturnal vision as they did in the daytime, only now, they were overflowing with a million tears and different emotions. Blake could discern better emotions there, but it was the bad ones that scared her. She thought it was her fault.

"Weiss..." Voice trembling, she tentatively curled her fingers into the fabric of her dress. "Weiss... You know I... I didn't mean any of it, right? Not a word."

She couldn't be sure of Weiss' expression due to how hard she was still crying. That had always been the one thing Blake could never bring herself to bear - the sight of Weiss' tears. Even after all this time when Blake had kept it together, the sight of Weiss' tears broke her down within seconds.

"I-I'm sorry..." She leaned forward, wrapped Weiss in her arms, and held her close. "I'm so sorry..."

...

She melted – absolutely _melted_ – into Blake's arms.

The second they were finally able to come together like this, Weiss' sobs only grew louder and fuller. She threw her arms around Blake with fervor, clinging to her now for all the times she'd let go in the past.

There was so much raw emotion between them, wafting off of them in waves, rippling through their veins. Blake was crying too, and Weiss was ridden with the temporary fear that it was for all the wrong reasons. Her bitter apologies not a moment later only confirmed Weiss' uncertainties.

Weiss nestled into her shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of earth and midnight. She stroked through the dark waves of her hair as she'd done so many times before, her palm mapping a familiar pattern over Blake's back. She fumbled to configure her words, and when she had them arranged, they spilled out.

"It's okay..." The words were not only a reassurance, but a reminder of what was now fact. "Don't be sorry... I know you didn't mean it. I _know_ , Blake."

There was just so much happening all at once, so many feelings, so many words.

As the seconds passed them by, Weiss kept count with the beats of her heart until she could remember how to breathe. But it wasn't the same as she'd always remembered it. Rather, she felt as though she were doing it for the first time. Now that they were free.

Every breath felt fuller. Every second lasted longer. Every heartbeat _meant_ something.

That wasn't just being free – that was being free together with the person who gave meaning to her life.

Soon, Weiss' tears stemmed from a different place in her heart, somewhere softer, warmer. She cried not because she was scared anymore, but because she was overwhelmed by better things.

Happiness, Joy. Perhaps a bit of confusion, but that didn't hinder her.

She let her voice out, unobstructed, except by the faint press of fabric against her lips as she tucked herself deeper into the side of Blake's neck. Against that pale skin, she whispered as though recanting a prayer.

"We made it... _we made it_..."

...

 **The first major relief** for Blake was to know Weiss hadn't believed in the lies she'd told. To know that she hadn't hurt her with those lies, to know she hadn't been crying because of Blake.

She remembered the red swollen cheek and pulled back briefly, tracing her fingers delicately over the injury marring that porcelain skin. She brushed over it as if trying to erase it, then replaced it with a kiss, leaving her own kinder, gentler mark in its place.

The second was when Weiss returned her embrace, as passionately and tenderly as she'd ever done so before. She always put her heart into these things, especially when Blake needed it most. It was just one of the many, many things Blake had come to love about her.

And the third was hearing those three words, because it opened her eyes to the reality of it all.

" _We made it..."_

And it took her this long, but Blake understood now.

They really, really had.

It was a moment before she could reply, swallowing down thick sobs in favor of her wavering words.

"We... we really did... we really did..."

And she laughed.

She laughed, and Weiss laughed with her.

The kind of laughter that comes from emancipating tortured souls from endless weeks of harrowing torment.

No more running. No more losing sleep by keeping vigil. No more looking constantly back over their shoulders.

They laughed. They cried. They kissed.

And Blake knew she'd never felt more alive.

...

Blake kissed her, and Weiss kissed back. She couldn't kiss back enough, it seemed. In between the little sobs and hiccups of laughter, there was hardly enough air between them to keep their mouths together. But somehow, they managed. They always did.

One hand curled at Blake's hip while the other ghosted up to rest on her sore shoulder. Ever so gently, she massaged the pads of her fingers there.

The next chance she got, she dipped her head and kissed the junction between her neck and shoulder, beneath the collar of her shirt. In turn, she could feel Blake's lips on her scarred cheek, covering the old wound after having tended to the new ache in her jaw.

Their lips, much like the sides of their faces, were wet with the salt of their tears. But that didn't stop either of them from trailing their way over cheekbones and jawlines, and ultimately back to lips.

The kisses were everything. They spoke of all they'd done, all they'd been through. They were the banishment of the terrors and anxieties, and the welcoming of a newer, kinder beginning. The taste and scent of salt on Blake's lips reminded Weiss of the ocean, the only thing that had ever meant freedom to her. Until she'd met her.

The night persisted, shrouding their hard-earned endeavor in cool, calm darkness and the songs of crickets. When Weiss kissed Blake once again and closed her eyes, she felt she could hear the rush of the sea.

...

 **Blake accepted every kiss** , perhaps a little too eagerly, a little too easily. But after all they'd been through, she felt they deserved this.

But it wasn't long before the intensely enervating events finally caught up with her and took effect.

It was all she could do to maintain her grip on Weiss as she lightly collapsed onto her back, thankful for the plush grass beneath. She made sure to draw Weiss close again as quickly as possible, resting a hand on her back as she curled in. She coaxed Weiss to rest her head on the front of her good shoulder, then pressed a kiss into her hair.

Weiss was still shaking, but not as severely as before. The tremors that ran through her now were softer, and mainly had all to do with laughter.

She felt an arm drape lightly across her stomach, fragile fingers curling loosely on her shirt just above the spot where Blake's pulse beat.

She could feel Weiss', too. It was a dull but steady rhythm that danced beneath her palm on Weiss' back. But she could feel it even more strongly from the front, at the spot where Weiss' chest pressed softly into her side.

Blake closed her eyes, ears flicking idly as she imagined the sound of its melody, the one she'd heard only a few precious times before.

She replayed the song of Weiss' heartbeat to herself for a time, until she felt herself starting to slip. At that time, she reopened her eyes, finding them trained on a vast velvet canvas, splattered with sparkling flecks of stardust.

For a time, she simply breathed, and Weiss breathed with her.

And that was enough.

...

Eventually, Weiss felt a shift in their positions. When Blake leaned back to lie in the cushioning grass Weiss gladly went with her, and at last their aching bodies were allowed to rest.

For a time, it didn't feel safe being out here, unprotected under such a vast, open sky.

But she just had to remember they weren't being hunted anymore – not by the White Fang, and not by her own father. Knowing that, they could take refuge anywhere they pleased.

That concept still seemed so surreal to her. It was still so fresh and new, so recently won she could hardly accept it just yet. If there was one thing she could accept, it was the warmth pooling at her side, the breath in her hair, the arm around her back.

The memories replayed from start to finish.

The first night she'd jumped out of her window and onto the drunken man harassing Blake, how they'd run off and gone tumbling down through the thicket and onto the sand, how Blake had tended to her cuts and carried her back.

They'd decided to meet again and again, on the rooftop, on the ladder, making covert midnight runs to the cafe and back.

Blake had promised to come back for her, and she had. She'd crashed the wedding and stolen the bride.

From there they'd gone to Tukson, taken trains, traveled on foot, taking shelter wherever it appeared, plucking apples and rationing milk for meals.

They'd gone to Belmere in search of Blake's family, and had come up heartbreakingly ended-handed.

Then the hotel, where they'd tried so hard to heal.

They'd cried, kissed, and danced. Only to be torn apart yet again, ripped from each other's arms...

But that had been the last time. It never had to happen again, and she knew Blake would help her ensure it never would.

For so long, they'd been aimless in their search for something more, fleeing from the dark pasts that never ceased to haunt them, hopelessly hoping for a brighter tomorrow.

But now, their fight was over. They didn't have to run anymore.

They were aimless, but in the best of ways.

They could go anywhere.

Anywhere they wished.

Anywhere at all.

 _Anywhere..._

It was a bit of a scary word.

But it was also so limitless and full of possibilities.

And there was another word there now as well.

 _Together._

So long as that was the case, nothing could stop them.

* * *

 **A/N: At the time we were writing, my partner and I weren't sure how to end this. This was my original suggestion, but after she dropped the roleplay, I couldn't think of anything else, so this is what I stuck to in the end.**

 **Stay tuned for an epilogue!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Epilogue - One Year Later

**Although this fic didn't get as much traffic and response as I feel it might've deserved, I'm very thankful to everyone who stuck with it until the end. I hope the ending is enjoyable for you all!**

 **Thanks again to my partner kokkoro for writing with me at the time! This was my favorite roleplay.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Epilogue. One Year Later

 **Waking up was** something she'd never thought she would look forward to. But over the past several months, Blake had come to love it. Upon opening her eyes, Weiss would always be the first thing she saw.

Some mornings, Weiss was up before her, already waiting to greet her with a kiss.

But today, like many others, Blake had woken first, and was granted the privilege of watching her in her slumber. With her eyes and then her fingers, she traced the rise and fall of Weiss' back, threading gingerly down through the cascade of loose hair, like streams of silken white water. No matter how many times she bore witness to such a scene it never got old, and she knew it never would.

She couldn't help herself from sidling closer. Their bed was small, but still large enough to fit them both comfortably, though most of the time they found they didn't need the extra inches of space.

Blake slipped and circled her arms around the curve of Weiss' waist, spooning her while pressing her chest against her back. She nosed through her hair until she revealed the smooth skin of her neck, which she wasted no time in kissing.

The rumble in her chest was already underway, working its way up from the the space behind her stomach to spread throughout her chest and throat, then transfer onto Weiss' back and shoulders.

She had learned not to keep track of time anymore during these kinds of moments. Time was only necessary in terms of following the sun and the rumble of their stomachs.

Instead of time, she simply focused on air and space. The air that passed through Weiss' body, causing her chest and sides to rise and fall, pushing gently up against Blake's forearms and palms.

And the girl filling that space - the texture of her hair, the fabrics of her nightgown, the scent of her skin, the feeling of her breath, and so much more.

She could never get enough.

...

Though Weiss enjoyed waking first merely for the opportunity to glimpse Blake's calm sleepy countenance, she had to admit she enjoyed waking second even more.

The first things that tingled each of her senses were incomparable to all else, even if she were to experience the same sensation later on in the day.

When she opened her eyes she saw the room Blake and herself had worked for, the room of the house they had earned after months and months of working hard and saving up.

This little bungalow was what they called home now. Though it was much smaller than the mansion Weiss had once known, it was bigger in other aspects - the ones that counted.

It was safe. It was warm. It was theirs. And it was home.

What she first smelled and what she first tasted went hand in hand. Blake's familiar scent was always there, lingering in the back of her nose and the roof of her mouth.

But there was something else as well, something equally as familiar and equally as comforting.

The cool breeze always managed to slip its way in somehow, carrying with it the scent and taste of salt. The air was always fresh and crisp, but had a hint of warmth and sunlight to it.

After all this time her love for the ocean had never faded, and like a bird following instinct she'd eventually returned to it. She had ventured far, left this love behind, only to find a new love. And that new love she had taken the hand of and brought back here, to rekindle the old affair.

Their cottage was close enough to the beach for her to be able to hear the distant rush of the waves, the nostalgic song of the gulls.

But even the sounds of the sea birds couldn't compete with the other sound that filled her ears.

Like rolling marbles across the wooden-planked floor, Blake's purr surged softly like the waves of the sea. It spread throughout her back and tickled her stomach, which resulted in Weiss' inevitable smile. She felt the arms around her, the body pressed close to her own, keeping her warm and secure.

For a moment she simply laid there, enjoying it all.

It had been three months since they'd claimed this cottage as their own, and every morning since had been the same as this one. It was a familiarity Weiss knew she nor Blake would ever tire of.

Although on some rainy mornings they would drift off back to sleep again, the sun was shining today, and there would soon be work to attend to.

Therefore, Weiss exhaled a telltale breath, silently informing Blake of her wakefulness. She stretched out her arms as much as she could from this position, waiting until the numbness that had formed in the night subsided.

She then pushed herself up enough to turn around in Blake's arms and loop her own around her shoulders. Blake was smiling too, and Weiss did the honors of putting their smiles together in a soft kiss.

"Good morning."

...

 **That was an understatement** if Blake had ever heard one. Every morning together with her was so much more than "good".

Nonetheless, her reply was a heartier purr and a reciprocation of the kiss on her lips. She pulled Weiss in close, resting one hand at the small of her back, the other at her shoulder closest to the mattress. The curves of their bodies fit so perfectly together. Blake believed they'd molded themselves over the months so they'd always fill the other's spaces, no matter how small.

Blake didn't cover her ears anymore, and that was just one change she'd made since starting her new life with Weiss. Presently, those ears swiveled and turned, naturally honing in on Weiss' mumbled words and sleepy breaths. Blake savored them just as she savored every other part of her.

When their kiss came to an end, their noses came together, brushing softly. Blake kissed her scarred cheek, and when Weiss closed her eyes, she kissed the eyelid as well, trailing up until she reached her temple. Pressing their foreheads together, Blake waited until she could see blue once again.

"Good morning," she purred. "Do we have any plans for today?"

Ever since they'd settled down they had started their own market of sorts, with the help of some kind locals. The rich soil of this part of Belmere was ideal for gardening and for growing crops, and even selected fruits. Even during the winter months, there was always something to salvage and sell. But their personal market was closed on Sundays, which they would use to ready themselves for the coming week.

Blake thought back to all they'd done yesterday and pondered aloud.

"I think we have everything stocked up. There are still a few apples I haven't picked yet, but I think they can wait until tomorrow."

...

"I think so, too." Weiss affirmed with a kiss to her cheek. "We've done all there is to be done this week. Today is our day to enjoy ourselves."

So they did, for a while longer. They simply laid in bed, cuddled up close with a barrier of soft blanket surrounding them.

They dozed, kissed, breathed.

All the while the melody of Blake's purr filled the air. Sometimes, Weiss felt willing enough to lend her own voice to it. She was still a bit rusty, but Blake always adored the sound of her singing, and she ensured Weiss knew as much.

Even after all this time there were so many things to savor. This freedom, this house, and each other. This place was something they could finally call their own.

But it was more than that. It was home.

Weiss had never considered her father's mansion as such. That had always just been a place where she was forced to exist.

But this was _home_. A place where she could _live_.

This was one of those mornings when she was feeling more excited than drowsy. On the latter kind of day, they would often lay together in peaceful silence, sharing slow, deep kisses, or pressing palms on sore shoulders by way of massages. But all of that could wait until this evening.

For now, Weiss trailed her fingers teasingly up Blake's side, until she got the jolt of a reaction she'd wanted. Giggling, she wrestled with her playfully, tangling their legs together in her nightgown and Blake's pants. The bed creaked beneath their weight, the plush mattress bouncing as they roused themselves in the merriest way possible.

The rush of the waves and the call of the gulls were soon accompanied by new sounds, the sounds of choppy purrs and rasping laughter. Weiss added her voice to the mix and laughed with her.

There had been a point in her life when she'd entirely forgotten what this felt like, or simply never known at all. But in the past six months, not a single day had gone by where that had held true any longer.

...

 **Tickle attacks weren't** uncommon, especially not in this room. Blake initiated them as often as Weiss did, and it always provided a wonderful sense of relief for the both of them. It had become one of their habits, to remind themselves that they could laugh freely - whenever they wanted - without consequence.

She wrestled softly with Weiss, and when the laughter wasn't filling the air, the purr was. She always made sure to let Weiss know how content she was to be with her. She'd told her many times over, but nightmares hadn't haunted her quite so badly in these past few months. The few that had visited some nights had been quelled by Weiss' comforting presence. Blake had provided the same solace for her whenever she'd needed it.

Blake just couldn't seem to be grateful enough to have this life with her. She knew she would never need more than this.

When at last the tickling and stolen kisses had rendered them equally breathless, Blake locked her arms around Weiss' back and sat up with her, cradling her in her lap.

"Come on," she sighed, nuzzling the girl's temple. "Let's have breakfast."

Saying as much, she slipped her hand beneath Weiss' knees, lifted her up, and carried her into the kitchen.

...

With a soft squeak of surprise and delight, she was lifted into Blake's arms. She made a mental note to come back and make the bed later. But for now, she enjoyed the ride into the kitchen.

Despite her credit cards, she and Blake had agreed to live humbly, to make a good life for themselves and earn their keep, as Blake's family had done, rather than cheat their way to comfort as Weiss' had.

They only used Weiss' remaining fortune during emergencies or special occasions. Their house wasn't terribly small nor terribly large, but just the right size for them.

They exited the bedroom and proceeded down a short hallway, where small shelves supported tiny flower pots, books, and knick-knacks they'd collected in their travels. Past the leisure room and the bathroom was the kitchen, where there was a constant aroma of spices and herbs, most of which they'd grown themselves.

Once there Blake let her down, and Weiss smoothed out her nightgown. She then leaned up and kissed Blake's cheek, a silent "thank you" for the eloquent transport.

Together, they began making breakfast, using fresh ingredients they either grew themselves or had traded with neighbors for. Home-grown fruits and vegetables coupled with the breads, meats, and other foods from the generous local market always made for hearty meals.

As they sat at the oak table to enjoy themselves, Weiss remembered something.

"Oh," she said after swallowing a bite. "There _is_ one thing I've got to do today. I'd promised Ruby we would venture down to the raspberry patch to pick some. I'm sure Yang will be joining us as well."

...

" **You can count me in, too,"** Blake commented, dabbing her napkin over her lips.

Ruby and Yang were the sisters they'd met upon first arriving here in Patch. They were a bubbly, cheerful, energetic pair who had instantly taken an interest in the newcomers. Their parents ran a sizable farm and were experts at raising livestock.

The sisters had given them a warm welcome and been beyond enthused to give them pointers and advice on how to care for their own gardens. They'd been close friends ever since.

One she and Weiss had finished breakfast, Blake offered to do dishes while Weiss freshened up and changed. They had built up an ample wardrobe since obtaining their house, and though Blake often stuck to her flannel shirts and darker pants, Weiss preferred lighter dresses.

Blake had once made it a personal goal of hers to be able to give Weiss any piece she wanted. She loved seeing her in them as much as Weiss loved to put them on. The day after they'd slept their first night in their new house, she'd gone out and bought Weiss a beautiful white sundress.

Which just so happened to be the one she'd chosen to wear today.

She always loved to see her in that one in particular, with her hair all down and flowing in its cascading glory. Blake turned away form the sink and dried her hands on a towel, a smile already curling up onto her lips as Weiss appeared in the threshold.

"You look beautiful. As always."

She opened up her arms invitingly.

...

Weiss wasted no time in running to her, looping her arms around Blake's neck and shoulders. They shared another silent kiss, soft and sweet, before she let her go.

"I'll make the bed and tidy up," Weiss decided. "You go get ready."

They parted briefly, and Weiss retreated to their bedroom. She arranged a few of Blake's books on their shelves, making mental notes of the ones she herself planned to read next. After tidying up the bed, she padded over to the window sill, where small pots of decorative plants stretched their leaves and petals to greet the new day.

It was only a few minutes later when Blake emerged, dressed in one of her favorite loose button-up shirts and pants. Weiss scurried forward to fasten the final button at her collar. Once that was done, she dropped her hand down to entwine her fingers with Blake's.

"Ready?"

A nod, a smile, and they headed for the door.

...

 **No matter how many times** they'd stepped outside into this tranquil sea breeze, it never ceased to put their hearts at ease. Their shoes padded softly over the plush soil of the beaten path that ran between their gardens, down the center of their property.

Weiss tugged on Blake's hand, and Blake followed, ears standing proud and tall as she walked with her down the small embankment toward the hazy blue horizon.

...

From there it is a brief saunter through a small thicketed area until they reach the sand at last.

The air smells of salt and sunlight. The seagulls are calling as they drift on the breeze. Not far ahead, the foam of the ocean pushes and pulls softly at the shoreline, each wave leaving behind its own unique trove of colorful shells and ocean treasures. Their footsteps leave temporary impressions in the sand before the ocean adds them to its collection.

Weiss and Blake hurry forward, pausing briefly to remove their shoes, then continue barefoot into the water. Ankle deep they stand, hand-in-hand, side-by-side, and gaze out over the horizon, where the deep azure of the ocean meets the light blue of the sky. The wind blows to mix their hair together softly, black and white complementing each other like never before.

The combers hum their rhythmic song as the waters douse the sand, a process that has remained unchanged for thousands of years.

Two girls stand at the heart of it all, their lips curving upward to raise the apples of their cheeks, pure joy glinting in their eyes, and serenity weaving around their hearts.

Many times they had done this. And many times they'd do it again.

No hands have ever fit quite so perfectly together.

Smiling and laughing, they turn and leave their shoes behind.

And they walk along that shoreline where the sunlight is warm.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **A/N: People have been asking if Ruby and Yang were in this AU since Act I. Now you know.**

 **I felt Weiss and Blake needed to end up back at the ocean, since that was where they met. Where their journey begins, ends, and then continues.**

 **Thank you so much for reading.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
